ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR
by Lady Lovely Moon
Summary: Candy aspira a un empleo. El ambiente d trabajo no es el recomendable para una chica. Logra alcanzar su sueño y debe decidir entre el amor del joven que le ha cambiado la vida o seguir con el juego de sus sueños. Cual será? Averiguemoslo...
1. Chapter 1 Una Oportunidad

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Una oportunidad**

El reloj marcaba 7:30 de la mañana en Bridgeview (localidad situada en el condado de Cook, en Illinois, Estados Unidos) y los gritos se empezaban a escuchar en la casa de la Srta. Pony:

-Candy – gritó la Srta. Pony- Apúrate o llegarás tarde a la entrevista de trabajo!

-Ya voy, me quedé dormida pero ya estoy lista- Gritó Candy desde el segundo piso.

Candy corrió escaleras abajo para solo darle un beso en la frente a la Srta. Pony y salir disparada a la calle dispuesta a logar conseguir el trabajo que tanto anhelaba: ser la preparadora física del equipo de futbol soccer Chicago Fire. Y es que a pesar de que Candy solo contaba con 20 años, había logrado sacar la licenciatura y el máster en esa área.

Habían pasado casi nueve años desde que Candy había llegado a vivir con la Srta. Pony después de perder a sus padres en un trágico accidente de carro. Sin contar con ningún otro pariente en quien apoyarse, Candy enfrentó una de las pruebas más difíciles que la vida le había dado, ver por sí misma, buscar dónde vivir, un trabajo y continuar con los estudios.

Su padre le había enseñado el gusto por el Futbol Soccer, siempre se sentaban juntos a ver jugar a su equipo y compartían momentos increíbles cada vez que Candy acompañaba a su papá a los partidos en el estadio. Su padre era preparador físico retirado. Así que al ver el interés de su hija tenía decidió enseñarle en casa. Gracias a que Candy era una gran estudiante pudo sacar los estudios antes de lo normal.

Para suerte de Candy, llegó a su vida la Srita Pony, una mujer de edad avanzada pero que toda su vida se había dedicado ayudar a personas sin hogar, dándoles cariño y un lugar para vivir.

A las 8 en punto Candy se encontraba en las oficinas del Chicago Fire…

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- le preguntó la secretaria a Candy…

Candy: Buenos días vengo a….

Secretaria: de una vez te digo que aquí no podrás ver a ninguno de los jugadores, eso solo es en el estadio- le dijo de forma despectiva

Candy: pero si yo no he venido a eso, vengo por el puesto de preparador físico aquí está mi CV

La secretaria se quedó con la boca abierta para después empezar a reírse sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Al ver esto Candy empezó a sentir como el coraje le iba subiendo por todo el cuerpo…

Secretaria: por favor no me salgas con esas ocurrencias, Tú? Intentas ser la preparadora física del equipo? Pero qué te pasa por la cabeza? Eres mujer, eres una niña, qué vas a saber tu sobre todo esto…. Jaja ay ahora sí que me hiciste reír.

Candy: Y usted acaso me conoce? Acaso sabe lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? Acaso por ser mujer solo puedo aspirar a un puesto de secretaria como el de usted?- Candy no pudo aguantarse y sin pensar le dijo todo eso a la mujer. No es que tuviera algo en contra de las secretarias pero esta mujer estaba tratando de hacerla sentir menos y eso Candy no lo iba a permitir.

Secretaria: Pequeña insolente, ni creas que después de esto dejaré siquiera que veas al entrenador… vete de una vez y no me quites más mi tiempo.

Candy: pues no me pienso mover hasta que llegue alguien que tome las decisiones aquí, y me queda claro que esa no es usted.

La secretaria estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad para que sacaran a la pobre Candy… sin embargo..

Entrenador Legan: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Dijo al entrar al lugar.

Secretaria: Buenos días, Sr Legan, que gusto verlo… no pasa nada, esta niña ya se va, solo vino a quitarnos el tiempo, ya le pedí que se retire.

Candy estaba roja del coraje y no sabía ya ni que decir, estaba esperando ese momento de tener enfrente al entrenador pero con lo sucedido se le olvidó por completo como iba a presentarse.

Entrenador Legan: ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señorita?

Secretaria: No se moleste en hablar con ella, yo misma la acompañaré para que se retire. –Dijo acercándose y tomando a Candy del brazo para llevarla a la salida.

Entrenador Legan: Yo no te he pedido eso, así que regresa a tu lugar y ponte a realizar tus actividades.

La secretaria a regañadientes obedeció.

Entrenador Legan: Venga señorita, entre, aquí podré atenderla sin que nos interrumpan.

Candy siguió de frente no sin antes voltear a ver a la secretaria para sacarle la lengua y dirigirle una mirada de "te lo dije".

-Tú debes de ser la que venía a tratar lo del nuevo patrocinio verdad- dijo el entrenador Legan mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Candy: No señor, yo estoy aquí para solicitar el puesto de preparador físico del equipo. Sé que se han quedado sin uno, lo dicen todos los periódicos estos últimos días, así que me decidí y… perdón no me he presentado –dijo apenada mientras ella también tomaba asiento- Me llamo Candy White, mucho gusto en conocerlo y gracias por recibirme. He traído mi CV, tengo mucha preparación, saque siempre buenas notas aunque estudiaba en casa, tengo la licenciatura y acabo de sacar el máster, creo que me especializo más en cuanto a la nutrición y terapias, recuperación de las lesiones que puedan tener los jugadores, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa sobre la evaluación y valoración de la condición física, el dopaje, la movilidad, velocidad, flexibilidad, fuerza que deben desarrollar con ejercicios especializados, también sobre psicología y las nuevas tecnologías que contamos para todo esto.

El entrenador Legan se quedó viendo a Candy con cara de asombro, no tanto por todo lo que sabía, si no porque no había parado de hablar un solo segundo. Presionando su conmutador dijo:

-Emma por favor traiga dos vasos con agua-

Candy: si verdad? Es que hace bastante calor, últimamente han estado los días insoportables con estas altas temperaturas y siempre es bueno y sano hidratarse.

Entrenador Legan: jajaja pero si a usted no le para la lengua Srta. White.

Candy se dio cuenta y no hizo más que agachar la cara para esconder lo apenada que se encontraba mientras Emma (la secretaria) entraba y dejaba los dos vasos con agua.

Entrenador Legan: Tome un poco de agua, debe de tener la boca seca después de todo lo que me ha contado.

-Sí, gracias- Dijo Candy aún apenada.

Entrenador Legan: ¿White? Acaso eres algo de Frank White?

-Sí, el era mi padre- Dijo Candy un poco melancólica por recordar a su padre –Usted lo conoció? Le preguntó

Entrenador Legan: Si, cuando yo jugaba el fue mi preparador físico. Era muy bueno, si no es que el mejor de todos. Siento mucho lo que pasó. Si tu eres su hija quiere decir que aprendiste de él o me equivoco?

Candy: Si, cuando se retiró volvió a ilusionarse cada vez que me enseñaba, fue como volver al trabajo para él. Eso me ayudo a que los estudios y la práctica se me fueran como agua y terminar la carrera antes.

Entrenador Legan: ya veo, cuántos años tienes Srta. White? Puedo hablarle de tú? y no es necesario que me hables de usted, por favor.

-20- le contestó Candy- y si, puede tutearme, no tengo problema con eso.

E. Legan: Has trabajado antes en algún otro equipo?

-No- dijo Candy

El entrenador Legan miraba a Candy preguntándose ¿Por qué una joven quería trabajar en un ambiente como lo era el de futbol soccer?, rodeada de puros hombres, y si realmente sería capaz de dar el ancho para el puesto.

Mira Candy –empezó a hablar el E. Legan- me gusta la iniciativa, y tú me la has demostrado al venir aquí sin solicitar cita pero…

-Si usted me da la oportunidad verá que no lo defraudaré –Dijo Candy

E. Legan: que paso con lo de hablarnos de "tu"? mira Candy seré sincero contigo, nunca he conocido a una mujer que se dedique a esto, no es un ambiente fácil, eres muy joven seguro que encontrarás trabajo en otro lado y te irá muy bien.

Candy: pero cómo quieren que encuentre trabajo si nadie me da la oportunidad, cómo quieren que tenga experiencia, si no puedo trabajar? –Un aire de tristeza empezó a verse en los ojos color esmeralda de la joven.

E. Legan: sería muy arriesgado dejar que una mujer entre, no habrá concentración alguna en los jugadores… lo siento Candy.

Candy luchaba por no ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante, se acababa de cerrar la puerta que tanto había querido cruzar, trabajar en su equipo favorito, trabajar en lo que había sido el sueño de su padre, trabajar en lo que siempre había querido y esforzado. Sintió que un gran hueco se le hacía en su interior y solo alcanzo a decir:

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo Sr. Legan- mientras se levantaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Trata de comprender Candy – le dijo el entrenador Legan.

-Si no se preocupe, mucho gusto en conocerlo, hasta luego y gracias otra vez- dijo mientras salía del cubículo del entrenador.

Cuando apenas había terminado de cerrar la puerta Candy vio que alguien se le paró justamente enfrente y antes de poder ver quién era, la voz se lo dijo todo..

Secretaria: ¿Ves? Solo hiciste que perdiéramos el tiempo, da gracias que el entrenador Legan te regalo unos minutos para oír tu sueño loco de querer trabajar aquí.

Candy no tenía ánimos de contestarle algo a la secretaria, así que solo la hizo a un lado y salió del lugar.

Mientras se dirigía a casa, Candy iba muy pensativa, caminaba y cruzaba las calles por instinto pero sumergida en sus pensamientos preguntándose una y otra vez ¿por qué no lo había logrado?

Justo cuando cruzo la puerta de la casa de la Srta. Pony las lágrimas empezaron a salir y de pronto:

-S O R P R E S A- gritaron todos al ver entrar a Candy.

Todos los que vivían en la casa de la Srta. Pony habían organizado una sorpresa para Candy para celebrar su nuevo empleo. Ellos la conocían de años, sabían lo buena que era y habían dado por hecho que Candy hubiera conseguido el empleo que tanto había soñado. Decoraron la sala con globos en forma de estrellas de diferentes colores. En la mesa del centro estaba el pie de manzana que tanto le gustaba que le hiciera la Srta. Pony. Tom acababa de abrir un vino espumoso que empezó a servir en las copas de los demás. De la cocina iba saliendo Annie, su mejor amiga, con una charola llena de bocadillos recién hechos, y al verla se le acerco y le dijo:

-Caannndy pero ¿Por qué llo..?

-Annie no digas nada- le contesto mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Annie: pero es que estas llorando

Candy: por favor no digas nada y ahora vamos a la sala

Candy no pensaba arruinar el mágico momento que ellos se habían esforzado en preparar para ella, así que hizo como si nada pasará. Camino hacia la sala para empezar a recibir las felicitaciones y abrazos de todos sus queridos amigos.

Tom: Atención por favor –decía esto mientras golpeaba con una cuchara su copa-Quiero brindar por que nuestra querida Candy ha alcanzado su sueño, siempre ha sido para nosotros un ejemplo de lucha y de cómo, a pesar de todo lo que se nos presente, podemos salir adelante si nos lo proponemos. Por Candy.

Todos: Por Candy- alzando sus copas.

Candy: Muchas gracias Tom, y a todos ustedes por esta maravillosa sorpresa. Son muy lindos conmigo.

Jimmy: Dinos Jefa, ya conociste a los jugadores? Cuándo será el siguiente partido? Verdad que nos conseguirás entradas? –le preguntó muy entusiasmado.

Annie: Jimmy, no seas desesperado, Candy apenas viene llegando deja que disfrute la sorpresa, ya tendremos tiempo para que nos cuente a detalle.

Candy suspiró, Annie la había salvado, la verdad es que no quería arruinar el momento y la ilusión de todos, en especial de Jimmy, que era un niño apenas y que quizás no entendería muy bien las cosas.

Cuando el festejo termino y todos se retiraron para realizar sus actividades normales de cada día, Candy se fue a su cuarto, quería estar sola, sentía que de alguna forma le había fallado a su padre y a ella misma. Se echo a la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez el sentimiento era otro, sentía un coraje inmenso. Durante su carrera se había topado con el mismo problema, al contar su aspiración de trabajar en el Chicago Fire, sus compañeros siempre le decían que podría trabajar en otro lado, pero nunca en un equipo de futbol, que abriera un consultorio o algo parecido. Seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos hasta que oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Candy puedo pasar- dijo Annie

-Si adelante-

Annie: pero Candy, qué ha pasado? Por qué lloras?

Candy: Annie no lo logré, no me dieron el empleo

Annie: pero por qué? –dijo sorprendida-

Candy: pues ahora que lo pienso la verdad es que no me dieron un motivo convincente sobre el por que no.

-Candy tu nunca has sido de las que se dan por vencida tan fácilmente- dijo la Srta. Pony que iba entrando al cuarto- Acaso no crees que te conozco lo suficiente para no haberme dado cuenta que algo te había pasado cuando llegaste?-

Candy: no quería echarles a perder la sorpresa tan linda que me organizaron –dijo apenada.

Srta. Pony: vamos Candy, nosotros somos tu familia y estamos para apoyarte siempre, con o sin festejos siempre te vamos apoyar en todo, pero vamos, anímate, cuantas veces discutimos cuando te decía que no y terminabas por desobedecer. Tú eres alguien que no se rinde tan fácil.

Annie: Es cierto Candy, hay mas equipos, sabemos lo que significaba para ti entrar a ese en particular pero hay más puertas que tocar.

-Tiene razón- dijo Candy mientras se secaba las lagrimas – No me rendiré tan fácil pero por hoy ya no quiero hablar de tema. Annie vamos, acompáñame vámonos de shopping.

Annie: Caaandy! Pero te vas a gastar tus ahorros?

-Vamos Annie, que no ves que estoy deprimida y no pienso atascarme de chocolate y helado esta vez, no pienso comprar todo el centro comercial, solo quiero despejarme y este es mi pretexto.

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa para dirigirse al centro comercial **"**_Lakewood"_ que estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar empezaron a recorrer tienda por tienda de la planta baja, probándose ropa pero sin llevarse nada al final. Y es que no eran pobres pero tampoco ricas, Annie ya trabaja y Candy tenía algunos ahorros de los empleos de medio tiempo que había hecho mientras estudiaba, pero sabían que no eran tiempos para despilfarrar, ya que casi siempre ayudaban a la Srta. Pony con los gastos de la casa, era lo menos que podían hacer después de todo lo que ella había hecho por ellas y los demás.

Cuando estaban por llegar al área conocida como Fast Food, Candy sin darse cuenta tropezó con una persona que acababa de salir justamente de una tienda al mismo tiempo que ella pasaba. Ambas cayeron al suelo junto con un montón de bolsas, de las cuales salieron ropa, zapatos, accesorios, etc.

-Mamá, estas bien?- gritó una joven mientras que Annie le preguntaba lo mismo a Candy.

Elisa: Mira lo que has hecho tonta, por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?. –le gritó a Candy mientras ayudaba a su mamá a incorporarse.

Candy que aún continuaba en el suelo contestó: Lo siento mucho, pero esto fue un accidente.

De pronto se escuchó un grito de dolor, era la madre de Elisa que empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el tobillo de su pie izquierdo.

-Mamá, mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?

Sra. Legan: no soporto el dolor de mi tobillo

Candy inmediatamente se incorporo y se dirigió hacia el tobillo de la Sra. Legan para revisarlo.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos del tobillo de mi madre- gritó Elisa –esto es culpa tuya-

-Yo sé de estas cosas- dijo Candy mientras le quitaba el zapato a la Sra. Legan

Elisa que sujetaba a su madre se las arreglo para empujar a Candy haciendo que la joven cayera de nuevo al piso.

-He dicho que no te le acerques más, le harás daño- grito Elisa

Annie: pero que te pasa? Fue un accidente y Candy solo está tratando de ayudar ella es..

-A ti quién te preguntó metiche- le dijo Elisa eufórica

Sra. Legan: duele mucho, Elisa deja de estar peleando y haz algo

Candy: Sra. si me permite yo le puedo ayudar – dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie- lleva a tu mamá a unas de las sillas del Fast Food, vamos yo te ayudo.

Elisa: estas pero si bien loca si crees que te haré caso- gritó

Sra. Legan: Elisa que me duele mucho haz algo, me quiero sentar por lo menos!

A Elisa no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que su madre le pedía y la acerco a unas de las sillas para que se pudiera sentar.

Candy: Sra. por favor ponga su pie sobre mis piernas – le pidió mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

Elisa mientras tanto buscaba desesperada algo en su bolsa –Le voy a marcar a mi papi para que venga inmediatamente, alguien llame a seguridad y de paso a una ambulancia, qué no ven que mi mami está muy mal- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los curiosos que se habían acercado.

-Annie, por favor pide en algún restaurant un poco de hielo- le dijo Candy mientras examinaba con cuidado el tobillo de la Sra.

-¿Papi?... ¿Dónde estás? te perdiste cuando entramos a comprar mi vestido, ven rápido, le han hecho algo terrible a mamá, estamos en el Fast Food.- Dijo Elisa

Annie regresó con un montón de hielo envuelto en un trapo que le había dando en un local cercano. Rápidamente Candy lo puso rápidamente sobre el tobillo lastimado.

Candy: Sra. no se preocupe es sólo una torcedura, no hubo fractura, con un poco de hielo bajara la hinchazón. Annie por favor ¿Ves aquella blusa azul que esta tirada alla? Necesito que la traigas y la cortes para poder vendarle el tobillo a la señora.

-Pero ¿qué estás loca?, esa blusa es carísima como para romperla- grito Elisa desesperada.

Sra. Legan: Elisa ya cállate, esta joven parece saber lo que está haciendo.

-Pero mamáaaa- grito Elisa

-He dicho que te calles, lo único que has hecho es dar de gritos en vez de ayudar- Volvió a gritarle.

Candy vendo con aquella blusa el tobillo de la señora, le recomendó tomar algún medicamento que llevara ibuprofeno para bajar la inflamación, que guardará reposo, mantuviera el pie en alto y aplicara hielo de vez en cuando.

-Siguiendo todas estas recomendaciones verá que muy pronto pasará la molestia y estará como nueva- Dijo Candy sonriéndole a la Sra.

-Será mejor llevarte a un hospital madre- Dijo Elisa- no nos podemos confiar de esta tonta que juga a ser doctor.

-Pues aunque lo dudes querida hija, esta señorita sabe muy bien lo que acaba de hacer, y no creo que tu madre necesite ir a un hospital, fue muy bien atendida por Candy- dijo el entrenador Legan que apareció detrás de algunos de los curiosos.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio llegar al entrenador Legan, luego sus ojos se pusieron como de plato al escuchar llamar hija a esa chica tan arrogante y casi sintió que se desvanecía de la silla cuando oyó todo lo que decía sobre el buen trabajo que había realizado.

-Acaso conoces a esta niña, querido- Le preguntó la Sra Legan

-Claro que si amor- le respondió mientras le daba un beso en la frente- se llama Candy White y será parte del equipo técnico del Chicago Fire.

Candy se llevó las dos manos a la boca para evitar gritar un ¿quéeeeeee? Mientras Annie corría a abrazarla sin entender mucho lo que acaba de pasar.

-Estas bromeando verdad papi, si es casi de mi edad, cómo va a ser la preparadora física del equipo- dijo Elisa mientras veía a Candy por debajo de su hombro como haciéndola menos.

-Lo que estás oyendo Elisa, esta mañana se presentó y acabo de ser testigo de lo que puede llegar hacer, es buena, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Y otra cosa hija mía, deberías poner más atención en tus clases y estudiar por las tardes en vez de venir a perder el tiempo aquí a comprar cosas que ni necesitas y ni te hacen falta- le dijo su papá mientras cargaba a su mamá para llevarla hacia el estacionamiento.

Elisa no podía dar crédito a todo lo que le había dicho su papá, la había dejado en ridículo enfrente de todos.

-No seas tan duro con Elisa- pidió la Sra. Legan

-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad, debería hacerlo, debería aprender de la Srta. White que a su edad ha terminado todos sus estudios y ahora trabajará en lo que le gusta- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Candy.

Entrenador Legan: Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi esposa, nos vemos mañana en el estadio a primera hora.

Candy que no salía del estado de shock solo alcanzó a preguntar

-No es muy arriesgado?

Entrenador Legan: Lo es, pero ya veremos qué pasa, además tu dijiste que no me ibas a defraudar no? De lo demás me encargo yo. Hasta mañana Srta. White.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Candy aún sin reaccionar al 100%

-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya, esta me las pagaras- le dijo Elisa que se apresuraba a levantar todas sus compras del suelo. Cuando terminó salió corriendo porque ya no aguantaba las miradas que le lanzaban los curiosos.

Annie: Candy lo lograste, me da mucho gusto.

Candy: pero es que hace apenas unas horas me había dicho que no

Annie: Ves como todo se pone a tu favor, ya conseguiste tu empleo. Vamos, regresemos a casa a celebrar ahora si como se debe!

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi historia. Como estamos en pleno mundial pues me inspiré para poner a nuestros personajes favoritos en el mundo futbolero. Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2 El Primer Día

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 2**

**El Primer Día**

Todos los jugadores del Chicago Fire terminaban de ponerse sus uniformes de entrenamiento cuando entró el E. Legan junto con una joven a los vestidores.

-Wow entrenador ¿es una nueva porrista?- Pregunto uno

-Si es así, esta vez si me motivarán las porras- grito otro

Candy solo observaba y soplaba algo de aire hacia su frente como seña de pensar: y apenas es el día uno.

En ese preciso momento sonó un celular y justamente era el del entrenador que se disculpo y salió para tomar la llamada dejando a Candy sin ser presentada ante los jugadores del Chicago Fire.

Candy empezó a sudar frío de los nervios debido a las miradas que le lanzaban los jugadores pero decidió permanecer ahí y hacerles frente.

-Y bueno preciosa tú debes ser la que le causo tantos problemas a mi hermana ayer verdad?- dijo un jugador acercándose demasiado a Candy, tanto que quedo a unos centímetros de su cara.

Candy se quedó pasmada primero por la cercanía del joven y segundo por oír que era hermano de Elisa. Candy conocía los nombres de los jugadores, sabía que uno de ellos era hijo del entrenador pero hasta ese momento nunca había pensado en eso, hasta lo sucedido con Elisa, y tampoco se hubiera imaginado que lo primero que le sucedería sería que un jugador se le acercara de esa forma.

-Y ella que me dijo que eras una muchachita insignificante, mírate nada más- dijo Neil comiéndosela con la mirada

-Hey Neil, bájale- dijo otro muchacho que se acerco para alejar a Neil de Candy que seguía sin poder reaccionar.

-No le hagas caso, Neil siempre se porta así cuando ve a una mujer, y como juega futbol cree que todas se derriten y babean por el- Dijo el jugador intentando que Candy se relajará.

-Me llamo _Archibald_Cornwell, me puedes decir Archie. Dime a que has venido aquí, digo es agradable empezar el día con una visita como la tuya, a qué debemos el honor?- le pregunto

Los cuchicheos entre los jugadores no pararon hasta que escucharon hablar a Candy.

-Me llamo Candy White y a partir de hoy yo seré la encargada de vigilar lo que se comen, de ver que hagan los ejercicios en vez de estar de vaquetones, que no fumen, darles terapia si están lesionados- Candy estaba intentando caerles bien y presentarse como una posible amiga.

Neil: que harás qué? No, yo creo que tú serás muy buena para otras cosas, ya lo verás.

Archie: que le bajes Neil, te crees la última coca cola del desierto. Espera, espera deja ver si entiendo lo que estás diciendo. – Dirigiéndose a Candy- tú eres el nuevo preparador físico del equipo?

Candy: gracias Archie, pero créeme que yo puedo ponerle un alto a este delantero (refiriéndose a Neil, que era la posición en la que el jugaba dentro del equipo). Y sí, yo soy quien dices. Mucho gusto a todos – caminando hacia el centro y viendo a todos los jugadores – espero que podamos formar un buen equipo de trabajo.

Los jugadores del Chicago Fire estaban sorprendidos por la decisión que había tomado su entrenador. Poner a una mujer todos los días de entrenamiento iba a ser una prueba difícil de superar y más si esa mujer era tan atractiva como Candy.

Archie: Oraleeee! Ja creo que agarraste al entrenador de buenas eh Candy, digo si te puedo llamar Candy no?- pregunto Archie.

Candy: Claro que si, no tienen por qué hablarme de usted si casi somos de la misma edad, aunque supongo que hay algunos que son más grandes y espero que no quieran que les hable de usted (refiriéndose a aquellos que ya eran un poco más veteranos o que tenían 30 años o más).

En ese momento el E. Legan regresó a los vestidores

-Veo que ya conocieron a la Srta White- mirando a Candy- Lo hiciste bien Candy, te presentaste muy bien ante esta manada de changos con la hormona alborotada – dijo lanzando una mirada de decepción hacia sus jugadores, en especial a su hijo Neil. Escuche todo, así que ya saben que a partir de ahora ella ocupará el puesto que dejo Jackson. Exijo respeto hacia la persona de la Srta. White y no permitiré faltas de ningún tipo. Muestren su profesionalismo señores!

Neil: profesionalismo? Crees que esta hermosura es profesional? Pues donde ha trabajado? –pregunto Neil, intentando retar a su papá.

E. Legan: esa es una palabra que ni tú mismo conoces Neil. Y ella será la encargada de demostrártelo. Así que cálmate, mira que si te echas de enemiga a Candy y encima te lastimas no creo que te vaya muy bien en la terapia y mucho menos que regreses a la cancha rápido.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Pensó Neil

E. Legan: mucha plática y poca acción, a entrenar que buena falta les hace! Grito haciendo señas de que salieran todos a la cancha.

Mientras iban saliendo algunos jugadores se acercaron para darle la bienvenida a Candy, no fueron efusivos, pero tampoco secos, lo que hizo que Candy se sintiera un poco más tranquila pero sabía que no debería bajar la guardia.

Candy se instaló en la enfermería que estaba dentro de las instalaciones del estadio. La verdad se veía un poco gris, así que había decidido llevar al otro día algo para darle más vida al lugar. La primera tarea que hizo fue conocer el lugar y el equipo con el que contaba. Después le echo un vistazo al historial de cada jugador lo que le llevó un par de horas. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no estaba actualizado, por lo visto el que ocupo el puesto salió de forma imprevista ya que no puedo elaborar una actualización. Por lo que Candy tenía que empezar la tarea de llamar uno por uno a cada jugador para poner el expediente al día.

Salió para dirigirse a la cancha, para ello tendría que cruzar nuevamente los vestidores. En cuanto entro encontró a una joven, que se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en los espacios designados a cada jugador.

-Hola- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la joven

-Buenos días Srta. White- le contestó

Candy: Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La joven un poco dudosa y apenada dijo: El entrenador Legan me dijo que empezaras a trabajar aquí, yo soy Dorothy, trabajo aquí, me encargo de recoger el tiradero que dejan aquí en los vestidores, limpiar las regaderas, y dejar listos y plancheados los uniformes de los jugadores.

A Candy le daba mucho gusto saber que no iba a ser la única mujer entre tanta testosterona así que de la nada salto para darle un abrazo a Dorothy.

Candy: No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte, pensé que tendría que lidiar con esto sin poder contar con el apoyo de alguna mujer en este mundo de la pelota.

Dorothy se quedó sorprendida por lo efusiva que resulto ser la nueva integrante del equipo técnico y en pocos minutos se encontraba poniendo al tanto a Candy de todo sobre las actividades que se realizaban diariamente.

Candy se despidió de Dorothy para seguir con lo que había dejado pendiente. Cuando por fin salió a la cancha los jugadores estaban realizando el último estiramiento para dar por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día. Candy quedo sorprendida por la forma en que se "estiraban" nunca había visto a tantos hombres juntos y ser tan flexibles. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando no puedo evitar echarse a reír y sentir como el rubor comenzaba a subirle de los pies a la cabeza. No se dio cuenta que todos se le quedaron viendo.

Archie: pero qué pasa? Jajaja tu risa me da risa – dijo Archie comenzando a botarse de la risa también.

A uno que otro jugador le sucedió lo mismo, las risas empezaban a sonar más fuerte y Candy no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Estas roja como tomate- dijo John, un defensa del equipo.

Candy entendió entonces que la risa era por ella y no le pareció que se burlaran de ella así que tosiendo un poco y poniéndose sería dijo:

-Necesito actualizar el expediente de cada uno, así que cuando terminen de reír y acaben con su estiramiento pasen a la enfermería de uno por uno por favor – Dijo Candy

Mientras daba media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso a la enfermería alguien dijo:

-Lo siento hermosa pero no tengo tiempo para eso, terminando tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que dejar que me examines, aunque bueno, suena bastante tentador imaginar tus manos sobre mi- dijo Neil mientras le dirigía la mirada en plan de complicidad a otros dos jugadores, los cuales eran sus compinches. René (que jugaba de volante) y Paul (que era medio de contención).

Candy apretó los puños y sentía que iba explotar ante tal comentario, pero recordó que apenas era el primer día como para perder el control. Así que se relajó y retomando su camino alcanzó a decir:

-Como quieras, ya estas grandecito, supongo que ya sabes lo que es prioridad en tu vida, no cabe duda tu padre tiene razón de profesional no tienes nada Neil Legan.

Archie: Vaya Neil, parece que ya hay alguien que te pare en seco!

Todos los demás comenzaron a reír y a Neil no le quedó de otra más que hacer como que no escucho nada.

En las siguientes horas Candy actualizó el expediente de casi todo el equipo, se sentía tranquila porque no había encontrado desplantes ni arrogancias por parte de la mayoría de los jugadores. Al final solo quedaban por actualizar el expediente de Neil, René y Paul, que obviamente se habían marchado sin atender lo solicitado por Candy, mostrando así que ellos serían el dolor de cabeza que tendría que enfrentar a diario.

Candy estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas y se disponía para salir de la enfermería cuando…

-Nos estábamos preguntando mis amigos y yo si podríamos darte el aventón a tu casa- dijo Archie, que estaba acompañado por Jhon, Ian (portero) y Mike (defensa).

Candy se sorprendió, pero se sentía muy cansada como para todavía caminar hacia su casa, así que acepto el gesto que los jugadores del Chicago Fire le estaban ofreciendo. Además acepto porque notó que era una simple cortesía sin ninguna intención que no fuera conocerse mejor.

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. Los chicos iban comentando sobre el próximo partido y la temporada que acababa de iniciar. Mientras Candy estaba sorprendida por los carros que se encontraban estacionados. Nunca antes se había subido a un carro lujoso, esa sería la primera vez que lo hiciera porque ninguno de los carros que estaban ahí eran modelos del año anterior.

Los chicos se detuvieron en un Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet de color azul, de la impresión Candy solo dijo:

-Es convertible-

Archie: jaja Candy apoco nunca habías visto uno?

Candy: no, solo en revistas o creo que en la tele- dijo apenada

Ian: vamos doctora no se deslumbre, esta bonito pero es solo un carro

John: te decimos doctora o prefieres que te llamemos por tu nombre?

Candy: eh? Por mi nombre está bien- apartando por fin la mirada del carro

Mike fue el primero en subir en la parte de atrás, hicieron lo mismo Ian y Jhon

Candy: no van un poco apretados? Que no hay otro carro? Pregunto

Archie: van bien, no te preocupes -subiéndose en el asiento delantero- Vamos Candy te toca ir de copiloto.

Candy se subió pero seguía impresionada por la estructura y diseño del auto

-Debió costarte un ojo de la cara- dijo mirando a Archie con algo de angustia.

Archie empezó a reír ante el comentario de Candy

-No mucho, además me lo compre gracias a mi esfuerzo en este equipo- dijo Archie mientras emprendía la marcha.

Durante el camino Candy se enteró que los chicos se turnaban a veces para pasar por los demás para no usar tanto carro, ya que estos se quedan todo el día estacionados y dijeron estar preocupados por el calentamiento global y esas cosas por lo que les gustaba la idea de solo utilizar un carro en vez de cuatro.

Candy le dio la dirección de su casa a Archie, por lo que acomodando la trayectoria, ella iba a ser la última en dejar. Primero llegaron a casa de Ian, donde también se bajo Mike ya que vivía a solo unas cuadras. Luego fue el turno de John.

En cuanto John se despidió, Archie reinicio la marcha y le preguntó a Candy

-A tu novio no le molesta que hayas entrado a trabajar con puro hombre?

Candy se saco de onda por la pregunta pero contesto:

-No tengo novio que me reclame, y si lo tuviera tendría que respetar mi decisión pero sobre todo confiar en mí. Además si me estuviera diciendo esas cosas demostraría la poca seguridad en si mismo y no creo que me interese tener a alguien así a mi lado.

Archie: No bueno, yo solo preguntaba Candy, no te enojes! Jajaja

Candy: si verdad? Jaja perdona por contestar así

Archie: no te preocupes, pero no puedo creer que no tengas novio, perdona que te lo diga pero eres una de las chicas más guapa, simpática y atractiva que he conocido, así que me cuesta creer que no tengas novio.

Candy se quedó pensando, no tanto en las flores que le acababa de echar Archie, sino que realmente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer o salir con alguien y mucho menos que eso llevará a iniciar una relación. Se la había vivido entre el estudio y el trabajo, dejando esa parte de la vida un poco de lado.

Archie: Candy? Sigues ahí?

Candy: eh? Si que pasa?

Archie: donde andas? ya entramos a tu calle, dónde es tu casa?

Candy había perdido la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado su casa, disculpándose pidió a Archie darse la vuelta y regresar.

Archie: Servida señorita, sana y salva en su casa. Espero que podamos ser amigos Candy, me caes muy bien y quizás..

Candy lo interrumpió presintiendo hacia donde se dirigía la plática de Archie

-Muchas gracias por traerme, claro que seremos amigos, gracias por el recibimiento que tú y los demás me dieron. Que descanses y te veo mañana.

Sin más Candy salió del carro y se dirigió a la casa mientras escuchaba el carro de Archie alejarse.

Al entrar:

-Jefa Jefa, ese era _Archibald_Cornwell verdad?, el número 10 del Chicago Fire, uno de los mejores delanteros! Wow! Y te vino a dejar en su carrazo a la casa! Wooow! Deja que se enteren mis amigos- Dijo Jimmy mientras se alejaba en la lela hacia la cocina.

Annie agarra a Candy del brazo y sin decir ni pio corre en dirección hacia las escaleras para ir hacia su cuarto:

Annie: Cuéntamelo todo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto para que nadie las escuchará.

Candy: pues para ser mi primer día la verdad es que no me fue tan mal.

Annie: como te trataron?

Candy: bien Annie no te preocupes, solo una espinita en el zapato que es hermano de la odiosa Elisa.

Annie: ¿Tiene un hermano jugando en el equipo? Caaaandy qué harás?

Candy: No darle tanta importancia, perro que ladra no muerde Annie.

Annie: y el muchacho que te vino a dejar es…

Candy: bueno pero que todos estaban pegados a la ventana y me espiaron o que?

Annie: no Candy, estábamos preocupados y escuchamos que llegaba un carro por eso nos asomamos.

Candy: se llama Archie, es un buen chico, amable y caballeroso, cuando lo conozcas se que te va interesar!

Annie: cuándo lo conozca?

Candy: Annie me la voy a vivir con ellos, yo creo que algún día se conocerán ya verás. Bueno Annie me voy a dormir que estoy cansada y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano! Que descanses

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, prometo no detenerme tanto en cuestiones futboleras porque no creo que nos interesen mucho las jugadas o los partidos ganados o perdidos. Pronto Candy verá el resultado de tanto esfuerzo y será llamada a las ligas mayores es decir a la selección nacional y ahí conocerá a alguien que le cambiará la vida para siempre! Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fin d Semana lleno d Sorpresas

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Un Fin de Semana lleno de Sorpresas**

Los días pasaron y Candy estaba completamente adaptada a su nueva vida laboral. Se sentía contenta y al parecer su trabajo estaba gustando mucho tanto a los jugadores como al E. Legan. Ganaba más dinero de lo que había ganado en sus empleos anteriores. Se había hecho gran amiga de Archie, John, Ian y Mike, ya que eran los más cercanos a la edad de Candy, los demás jugadores eran más grandes y no solían buscar a los chicos para salir o reunirse. El ambiente de trabajo era bueno, sin contar los roces que seguía teniendo con Neil, René y Paul.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que…

-Annie pero qué pasa? Por qué lloras? Pregunto Candy mientras terminaba de llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

Annie: hubo corte de personal en donde trabajaba y pues me tocó a mí, ahora no tengo trabajo, no sé qué hacer.

Annie trabajaba como costurera en una casa de modas de la ciudad. Ella había estudiado para diseñadora de modas, pero como en todos lados, a falta de experiencia lo único que pudo conseguir fue trabajar de costurera con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera enseñarle a su jefa alguno de sus diseños y recibir la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando. Pero al parecer la crisis económica que estaba viviendo E.U.A. le pego fuerte a la casa de modas y tuvieron que recortar el personal para salir adelante.

Candy: lo siento mucho Annie, pero verás que encontrarás otro trabajo, mañana compraremos todos los periódicos y el lunes a primera hora irás a presentarte! Animo Annie.

Annie: Gracias Candy, la verdad no se qué haría sin ti! – dijo mientras corría a abrazarla.

Candy: No te preocupes Annie, para eso estamos las amigas. Pero ya sécate esas lágrimas, que si no vas amanecer con los ojos como de sapo y toda hinchada de la cara. Archie me invitó a una fiesta y tú irás conmigo. Así que no quiero que lo vayas a espantar.

Annie: Fiesta? Archie? Ir contigo? Pero Caaandy! Dijo preocupada

Candy: Annie no te estreses antes de tiempo, no pienso ir a esa fiesta de futbolistas yo sola. Necesitaré alguien con quien platicar, no conozco a nadie más que a los chicos del Chicago Fire. Además así sirve que te presento a Archie de una vez. Yo creo que me volveré Cupido con ustedes dos.

Annie: pero no me habías dicho que Archie se te había insinuado varias veces?

Candy: si, pero yo nunca le he dado motivos para que piense que va por el camino correcto. Archie para mí es un buen amigo, no lo veo con otros ojos.

Annie: pues no creo que entonces él tenga ojos para nadie más.

Candy: no seas pesimista, dale tiempo al tiempo. Que descanses Annie, recuerda que mañana tendremos la fiesta después del partido, así que yo creo que te vas conmigo desde temprano ok?

Annie: está bien Candy, lo que tu digas! Qué descanses tú también.

Al día siguiente Candy y Annie salieron rumbo al estadio. Annie estaba emocionada por acompañar a Candy a su trabajo y verla en plena acción. Cuando llegaron prepararon todas las cosas que Candy se llevaría para estar en la banca durante el partido. Después Candy se puso hacer el papeleo para solicitar medicamentos que le hacían falta y Annie se puso a hacer bocetos de vestidos para perder el tiempo.

La hora del partido se acercaba por lo que los jugadores comenzaron a llegar a los vestidores.

Candy: ven Annie vamos a ver si ya llegaron los chicos.

Se dirigieron hacia los vestidores y para su sorpresa justo cuando iban entrando Archie se estaba quitando su camisa para ponerse la playera del uniforme. Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Annie se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al jugador (ya que ella no sabía que se trataba de Archie, pues el día que la fue a dejar a la casa solo lo vio de lejos) lo admiró de pies a cabeza, no sin antes detener la vista en el abdomen del joven, que estaba muy bien formado y marcado. Annie sintió un flechazo al mirarlo a los ojos y solo pudo sentir un calor corriéndole por todo el cuerpo hasta que…

-Voy por un trapo para secarte la baba- dijo Candy mientras reía

Annie reaccionó y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que taparse la cara con las manos.

Archie terminó de vestirse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de las jóvenes.

-Hola Candy- mientras se dirigía para saludarla de beso.

Candy: Hola, ya listo para meter muchos goles.

Archie: pero claro, este partido será muy fácil y ganaremos ya lo verás.

Annie seguía con las manos tapándose la cara lo cual hizo que la atención de Archie fuera para ella. Se acercó, tomó las manos de Annie..

-Y tu quién eres? Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Annie sintió que las piernas le empezaban a fallar, sentía como si estuviera a punto de derretirse.

-Ella es Annie, mi mejor amiga, vine conmigo para luego ir a la fiesta.- Contesto Candy al ver que Annie no emitía ningún sonido.

-Mucho gusto Annie, un placer conocerte y me da mucho gusto que nos acompañes después a la fiesta.

Annie solo alcanzó a decir: -Gracias igualmente-

Candy: y aquí es cuando nosotras nos vamos, no queremos ver el show de strippers de los jugadores. Nos vemos después Archie- dijo mientras jalaba a Annie hacia la salida de los vestidores.

Annie: Caaandy no puedo creer lo guapo y caballeroso que es Archie.

Candy: ya ves? Te lo dije, estas que mueres por él, lo sabía. En la fiesta habrá tiempo para que lo conozcas mejor. Annie tendrás que esperarme aquí mientras es el juego. Dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse un uniforme del Chicago Fire que consistía en pants color rojo, una playera roja con una franja blanca al centro y una chamarra.

-Te queda bastante grande ese uniforme- dijo Annie tratando de no reírse.

Candy: no te burles que a mí tampoco me gusta pero tengo que estar uniformada durante el partido, no tengo de otra.

-Mucha suerte, ojala y ganen- dijo Annie despidiendo a Candy.

Annie se acomodo en la enfermería, prendió la tele para ver el juego desde ahí. Le dababa risa ver a su amiga cada vez que de casualidad las cámaras enfocaban por algún motivo a la banca del Chicago Fire. Y más aún cuando Candy salía hacia la cancha a revisar a algún jugador después de que le cometieran falta. La verdad es que su amiga no se veía nada femenina con ese atuendo. Annie no entendía nada de fútbol por lo que se aburrió pronto, así que continúo haciendo sus bocetos, se inspiró en Candy en un atuendo un poco más femenino.

Al final el marcador quedó a favor del Chicago Fire, por lo que habría mayor razón para realizar la fiesta. Candy llegó a la enfermería y se empezó arreglar para la fiesta mientras Annie se daba también una manita de gato.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho- dijo Candy

-La verdad es que si, pero me entretuve haciendo unos bocetos. De hecho te agarre de modelo mira- le contestó mientras le entregaba algunas hojas.

Candy los vió unos minutos y luego grito:

Annieeee! Esta será la solución a tus problemas! Eres muy creativa amiga, me acabas de dar una idea! Sólo espero que resulte! El lunes vendrás conmigo y se la presentaremos al E. Legan!

Annie se quedó sin entender mucho, pero no hizo caso, la verdad es que los nervios estaban empezando a surgir con la solo idea de poder conocer mejor a Archie.

Candy parecía otra, nada que ver con la imagen que daba con el uniforme. Se había vestido con unos leggins negros, un top suelto en color gris, y zapatos de plataforma abiertos en color gris. Por su parte Annie llevaba un vestido negro suelto que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con unas medias muy delgadas, cinturón grueso que acentuaba su cintura y unos botines con abertura al frente. Las dos arrancarían más de un suspiro en la fiesta.

-Nos iremos con Archie?- preguntó Annie

-No, les dije que nosotros llegábamos a su casa, si no ya nos estarían apurando desde hace horas, tomaremos un taxi- le contestó Candy.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se quedaron impactadas al ver las dimensiones de esta, Annie casi se va para atrás y Candy como que ya se había acostumbrado a ese mundo de excesivos lujos. Jalando a su amiga para que reaccionara entraron.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, los invitados, en su mayoría, eran jóvenes. Las chicas no conocían a nadie y no veían algún rostro conocido.

-Esto está atascado y no veo a ninguno de los chicos, vamos a moveros de aquí, creo que allá esta la salida al jardín, vamos Annie camina- decía Candy mientras llevaba a su amiga del brazo que seguía en la baba.

Por ir jaloneándose con Annie y abriéndose paso entre tanta gente, Candy no se dio cuenta que se había atorado una de sus pulseras en los jeans de alguien, intento jalar pero con los empujones termino por darle un golpe en las pompis…

-Epa epa, para eso son pero se piden señorita- dijo un joven volteándose y quedando enfrente de las chicas.

Candy empezó a ponerse roja de la vergüenza, y lo peor era que el joven con esos "epa, epa" había hecho que todos se callaran y vieran lo que estaba pasando..

-Discúlpame por favor, una de mis pulseras se atoro en tu pantalón y quise ver si la podía soltar pero en eso me empujaron- decía Candy mientras miraba al piso de la pena.

-Jaja que historia eh! Supongo que no me queda otro remedio que creerte – dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

En ese momento llego Archie

-Candy, Annie que bueno que ya llegaron, veo que ya se presentaron con mi hermano.-

Annie: tu hermano?

Archie: si, no se presentaron?

Candy: no, tuvimos un pequeño incidente, lo que pasa es que una de mis..

Así que tu eres la famosa Candy- la interrumpió el joven – hasta que se me hizo conocerte, mi hermano no para de hablar de ti.

Archie: cállate Stear, no tienes que dar tanto detalle.

Stear: si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo- y dirigiéndose a los curiosos dijo: Bueno que siga la fiesta aquí no ha pasado nada.

Cuando los curiosos regresaron a lo suyo Stear se presentó como era debido

-Mucho gusto Srta. Candy, es un placer conocerla, soy Alistear Cornwell el hermano de Archie, me puedes llamar Stear- mirando a Annie dijo- y tu eres?

Candy: es mi mejor amiga, se llama Annie

Stear: un placer conocerla a usted también jovencita.

Archie: bueno ya basta de tanta formalidad, que ni tú te la crees. Vengan chicas, los conocidos están por acá- haciendo señas para que lo siguieran.

Si la casa era enorme, el jardín no se quedaba atrás, estaba adornado con antorchas encendidas para iluminarlo y lleno de salas tipo loungue que rodeaban la alberca.

Las chicas iban sorprendidas y agarradas de la mano, todos los que estaban ahí se les quedaban viendo mientras seguían Archie hacia la sala donde lo más seguro es que estarían Mike, Ian, John. Stear venía atrás de ellas como animándolas a que caminaran un poco más aprisa y dejarán de estar en la lela total contemplando el jardín.

-Hey chicos, ya llegó Candy y viene con una amiga, se llama Annie- dijo Archie mientras llegaba a la sala donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

Los chicos estaban en plena conversación cuando escucharon eso, así que voltearon y quedaron asombrados

-Candy pero qué te hiciste?- dijo Mike

-Ella no es Candy- dijo John confundido

Candy empezó a molestarse y dijo

-Cómo no voy a ser yo- dándole un zape a John- y no me hice nada fuera de lo normal – fulminando con la mirada a Mike.

Stear: vaya ahora entiendo porque me dijiste que era única hermanito!

Archie: que te calles Stear, deja de estarme echando de cabeza.

Las chicas se acomodaron en medio de los jugadores y se sentaron de tal manera que su vista daba hacia la entrada a la casa. Archie buscó a toda costa sentarme junto a Candy, pero cuando ella capto la idea, jaló a Stear de la camisa logrando que se siente con ella, por lo que a Archie no le quedo de otra que sentarse junto a Annie.

Stear: cero y van dos Candy, pues qué traes conmigo.

Candy apenada solo digo: -es que quiero platicar contigo para conocerte porque Archie no te había mencionado-

Stear: gracias hermano yo también te quiero.

Archie: de nada servía mencionarte si no vives aquí o si?.

Annie aprovechó su oportunidad y empezó a platicar con Archie.

Stear: Lo que pasa Candy es que yo vivo en Washington.

Candy: estudias allá?

Stear: no allá juego, yo también soy futbolista.

Candy casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando de la impresión

-Tuuuuuuuu futbolistaaaa? No puede ser-

Stear: Por qué no?

Candy: pues usas lentes y como que no te vi cuerpo de atleta- dijo un poco apenada.

Stear: van tres eh Candy, en menos de una hora. Pero está bien, yo se que la primera impresión nunca es lo que parece. Cuando juego uso lentes de contacto y pues tengo buena condición. Estas ante el gran portero del D.C. United- dijo orgulloso.

Candy comenzó a reír, la verdad es que Stear era muy simpático y le estaba cayendo muy bien, así que siguieron platicando para conocerse mejor.

Paso alrededor de una hora, Candy estaba contenta porque veía a Archie muy interesado en Annie, esperaba que al fin tuviera ojos para ver a otra chica. Ellos no dejaban de platicar, reír y un poco de coquetear entre sí. A Annie no dejaba de latirle el corazón al mil por hora al estar cerca de Archie y a él le empezaba a llamar esa chica tímida.

Candy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre la propuesta que le haría al E. Legan sobre el boceto de Annie cuando miró hacia la entrada y quedo sorprendida al ver a un chico salir de la casa. Nuevamente todo fue como en cámara lenta, el joven saludaba a casi todos los que estaban ahí, vestía unos jeans, una camisa remangada de cuadros azul cielo y tennis. Candy se sorprendió a sí misma en la lela total, era guaperrimo, pensó, mientras sentía como empezaba el rubor a manifestarse. El joven se iba acercando cada vez más hacia la sala donde estaban ellos. No lo podía creer, venía para su mesa, lo iba a conocer. Empezó a arreglarse un poco el cabello y la ropa, sentía muchos nervios y mariposas en el estómago…

-Nerviosa señorita?, pero si no muerde, no te apures- le dijo Stear que había visto toda la reacción de Candy

-¿qué? Pero de que hablas Stear?- alcanzo a decir

-Hola- dijo el chico que acaba de llegar a la mesa

Archie: hasta que llegas, pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo mientras se acercaba para saludarlo.

-Lo sé, pero el vuelo salió retrasado, qué me perdí?- dijo el joven mirando a todos lo que se encontraban en la sala, y en cuando su mirada se topó con la de Candy sintió como que un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda.

Candy no pudo sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, y nerviosa se puso a buscar algo en su bolso.

-Se llama Candy- le dijo Stear, logrando que el joven regresará de la lela.

-Y ella es Annie- dijo Ian

Annie: hola, qué tal? Qué bueno que viniste- al parecer a Annie le estaban haciendo efecto las copas, porque no solía ser tan abierta con algún desconocido.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Anthony Brower, soy primo de Archie y Stear- le dijo a Annie.

Candy: es su primo? Dijo sorprendida y en voz alta

Stear: veo que Archie te habló poco de nuestra familia verdad? – en ese momento se escucha el celular – oh es Paty, lo siento pero tengo que contestar esta llamada- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Anthony no dejo pasar la oportunidad y aprovecho para sentarse junto a Candy, lo que hizo que esta se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Paty es la novia de Stear, por lo visto no lo puedo acompañar a la fiesta- le dijo Anthony a Candy.

Candy se quedo sin habla, se había perdido en esos ojos azules tan coquetos.

-Candy me estas escuchando?- le preguntó

Candy: eh? Ah si perdona, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero Candy seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada- y cómo conociste a los hermanitos Cornwell? Le preguntó.

Candy mirando hacia la mesa contesto: -A Stear lo acabo de conocer y pues yo trabajo con Archie y los chicos-

-¿Trabajas en el Chicago Fire? Déjame adivinar, llevas las relaciones públicas del equipo no?-

Candy se dijo en sus adentros: lo bueno es que no me etiqueto como porrista.

-No, yo no hago eso, soy la preparadora física del equipo- dijo mientras intentaba animarse a verlo a los ojos.

-Vaya, sería interesante ver eso- dijo eso.

Candy resoplando dijo: -todo mundo me dice lo mismo-

Anthony comenzó a reir al ver ese gesto de Candy

-Lo siento, pero es que sorprende saber que trabajas en eso-

Y tú a qué te dedicas? Preguntó Candy tratando de cambiar un poco el tema – según escuche vienes llegando, supongo que tu tampoco vives aquí.

-así es, mi vuelo se atraso y unos primos fueron por mi al aeropuerto para traerme rápido a la dichosa fiesta –

Candy: otros primos? Aparte de Archie y Stear? Pues cuantos son? – pregunto curiosa Candy, de verdad que Archie no le había comentado nada, aunque bueno no habían llegado a platicas tan largas.

Anthony: pues son primos lejanos o su familia ha sido tan apegada a la nuestra que solemos llamarnos primos pero no es tan oficial, mira de hecho están saliendo de la casa.

Candy dirigió su vista hacia la salida de la casa y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Los que iban saliendo en ese momento eran Elisa y Neil. No podía ser cierto que esos fueran primos de gente tan buena como Archie y Stear, además del serlo de Anthony.

Candy: es broma verdad?

Anthony: los conoces? Bueno supongo que a Neil por el equipo pero y a Elisa?

Candy: la verdad es que he tenido malas experiencias con ellos, digamos que no nos tragamos.

Anthony comenzó a reir, veía que Candy era muy sincera en sus palabras

Candy: no te rías, solo espero que no se acerquen porque de seguro empezaran a molestar.

Lo que Candy menos quería es que se acercaran a la mesa, quería seguir platicando con Anthony, quería conocerlo, nunca antes se había sentido así y eso le despertaba más curiosidad.

Pero por desgracia los deseos de Candy no se hicieron realidad.

Elisa: allá esta Anthony, con Archie y Stear, no sé por qué no me espero, salió disparado del carro.

Neil: yo no pienso ir con esos ñoños, aunque espera, quiénes son esas hermosuras que los acompañan? Mira, de hecho una de ellas esta platicando con tu "amado" Anthony.

Elisa se exaltó tanto que de un solo golpe agarro a su hermano del brazo y lo jalo para que caminara hacia la mesa.

Annie: Candy no puede ser, mira ahí viene Elisa

Anthony: por lo visto también le tocó a Annie conocer a Elisa

Archie: no te preocupes no creo que se queden mucho tiempo.

Candy: Dios te oiga.

-Anthony, Anthony- empezó a gritar Elisa mientras se iba acercando a la mesa.

Candy: creo que te busca.

Stear que iba regresando a la mesa dijo: ay viene tu eterna enamorada primo-en tono de burla.

Candy no podría creer lo que acaba de escuchar. A Elisa le gustaba Anthony, les gustaba el mismo chico y de pronto otra pregunta le cruzó por la mente ¿será que Anthony le corresponda?

-Pero miren nada más, si es la Srta. Candy, pero que cambiada te ves, deberías ir así al trabajo- Dijo Neil en cuanto llego a la mesa.

Elisa: hermano creo que te hacen falta unos lentes, cómo pudiste decir que "estas dos" – señalando a Candy y Annie – son hermosas". ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Archie: son mis invitadas, tienes algún problema?

Elisa: querido Archie veo que has bajado de nivel, hasta en eso de invitar gente hay códigos postales, además ellas fueron las que le causaron la lesión a mi madre, se le fueron encima en el centro comercial.

Candy no aguantó, y se puso en pie

-Eso no es cierto, Elisa, fue un accidente y tú lo sabes- le gritó Candy

-Así me gustan, con carácter- dijo Neil mirándola como si se la fuera a comer.

-Neil no te permito que le hables así a Candy. Y Elisa seguramente estas cambiando la historia para molestarlas. – Dijo Anthony levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a Neil y Elisa.

Elisa se sacó de onda, jamás había visto que Anthony la defendiera así como lo había hecho con Candy.

Elisa: Pero Anthony, tu no estuviste allí, de verdad que ellas fueron las culpables.

Candy con el calor de las copas estuvo a punto de irse encima de Elisa, pero Stear la contuvo.

Annie: chicos de verdad que no fue así, fue un accidente y Candy ayudo a la mamá de Elisa, la atendió en ese mismo momento.

Neil: -me da gusto que te preocupes de tu futura suegra- dijo sarcástico

Elisa: Ven Anthony, vámonos de aquí, no pienso estar en la misma mesa que estas dos.

Anthony: yo no pienso irme de aquí, así que adelante Elisa, nos vemos- dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo

Elisa se puso furiosa pero no quería causar un escándalo así que dio media vuelta y fue en busca de sus amigas.

-Pues yo por supuesto que me quedó aquí- dijo Neil mientras intentaba acercarse a donde estaba Candy- sabes Candy?, tengo como un estirón aquí en mi entrepierna podrías revisarme.

Candy se quedó sin hacer nada, no podía creer el comentario que acaba de escuchar.

En ese momento Archie, Stear y el mismo Anthony pararon en seco a Neil

Anthony: lárgate de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te de lo que mereces.

Archie: vete de aquí, lástima que no puedo mandar a echarte pero no quiero que te aparezcas por aquí entendiste?

Stear: ya oíste? Fuera –dijo tratando se sonar convincente-

Neil arqueó una ceja y dijo: vaya, vaya, que rápido te echaste a estos tres a la bolsa Candy, pero al final del día solo estará uno para cuidarte y no creo que este pegado a ti las 24hrs, en otra ocasión será- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

Annie: Candy estas bien?

Candy: si Annie, no te preocupes, a palabras necias oídos sordos- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar

Stear: lo más seguro es que ya venía tomado.

Archie: como sea, lo bueno es que ya se fue. No le demos más importancia – dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente junto a Annie para seguir conociéndola.

Stear decidió mejor sentarse junto a Mike, Ian y Jhon, por lo que Anthony nuevamente se sentó junto a Candy.

-Como ves, nosotros tampoco nos llevamos buen bien con esos dos- dijo Anthony intentando que Candy se relajará.

Candy: Sí, muchas gracias por defenderme, de verdad que no entiendo por qué son así conmigo, que yo sepa no les he hecho nada para que se porten así.

Anthony: ellos son así por naturaleza, en cuanto llega alguien nuevo, se portan así, son bastante cerrados. Pero creo que esta vez Neil se paso y Elisa..

Candy: es tu novia? Lo interrumpió

A Anthony le sorprendió la pregunta, Candy era directa, pero comenzó a reír

-Mi novia? jaja Pero por qué me deseas esas cosas, si nos acabamos de conocer Candy?

Candy apenada dijo: lo siento, pero con el comentario de Stear y ver el interés que ella muestra por ti, pues saque se conclusión.

Anthony: no sé porque se le metió la idea en la cabeza de acosarme tanto, a mi no me interesa Elisa.

Candy sintió un poco de alivio. Al parecer Elisa no significaba algo en la vida de Anthony. -Quizás el corazón de Anthony lo ocupaba alguien más- pensó.

Y dime Candy, de verdad te gusta tanto el futbol?

-Si, es mi deporte favorito- contestó Candy

Anthony: veremos si eso es cierto.

Candy levanto un ceja y le preguntó –ah no me crees?

Anthony: la mera verdad es que no Srta.

Candy: ponme a prueba, es más ¿qué es lo que quieres perder?

Anthony: con apuesta y toda la cosa? Me parece bien. Te haré 3 preguntas sobre lo que sea de futbol, si contestas mal una sola pierdes, te parece?

Candy estaba emocionada y a la vez un poquito molesta porque su palabra no fuera suficiente, pero la idea de apostar algo con Anthony la entusiasmaba mucho.

Candy: me parece bien, y entonces qué es lo que vas a querer perder?

Anthony: pues como no vivo aquí y no sé cuando vuelva a venir, se me ocurre que quizás si yo gano tendrías que aceptar venir mañana a la parrillada familiar, que dices? Bueno y si yo pierdo pues tú decides que castigo ponerme.

Candy sintió un hormigueo, acaso era una cita? Quería verla al otro día? Era bastante tentador dejarse ganar, pero no quería perder, quería demostrarle que era buena en lo que hacía y que sabía de futbol, quería causar una buena impresión en él…

-Sigues ahí Candy? Le preguntó

Candy: eh? Ja si perdona, bueno acepto- ofreciéndole la mano como para cerrar la apuesta, Anthony hizo lo mismo- si tu pierdes tendrás que venir una vez más a visitarnos, te parece?

Anthony: me parece bien, trato hecho Srta.

En eso Archie que había visto y escuchado la apuesta dijo:

-Uy Candy no sabes en la que te has metido-

Annie: por qué dices eso Archie?

Stear: porque mi querido primo es el sabelotodo mayor del futbol

Candy: estudias historia Anthony?

Los tres chicos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Candy y Annie se extraño un poco ante la pregunta que había hecho su amiga, por lo cual pensó que las copas ya le estaban haciendo efecto o que estaba bastante nerviosa con Anthony…

Anthony: qué cosas dices Candy jaja

Archie: no estudia historia, bueno fuera

Candy: entonces?

Stear: eres un tramposo Anthony, no le dijiste a Candy a lo que te dedicas verdad?

Anthony: pensaba decírselo pero salió lo de la apuesta antes.

Candy: ah mira que casualidad!

Anthony: no te molestes.

Archie: Pues Candy esperamos que las preguntas no estén tan difíciles, aunque me parece bien la idea de que vengan mañana- dijo mirando a Annie, lo cual hizo que la muchacha sonriera de la emoción y empezará a desear que su amiga perdiera.

Stear: lo que pasa es que mi primo también juega futbol profesional

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de la impresión, también era jugador? Pensaba, acaso toda la familia se dedicaba a eso?

Anthony: soy defensa en el equipo Los Ángeles Galaxy.

Candy: se ve que el gen futbolero viene de familia.

Nuevamente los tres chicos rieron con la expresión de Candy.

Anthony: Bueno Srta. Comencemos de una vez, la primera será una fácil ¿Cuál es el equipo que más torneos ha ganado de la Major League Soccer?

Candy: Fácil, el D.C. United.

Stear: equipo al que orgullosamente represento.

Archie: bájale hermano que cuando ganaron tú ni en la banca estabas.

Anthony: respuesta correcta, vamos por la segunda. Dime ¿cuál es el país que ha ganado más Copas del Mundo, el número de ocasiones, y el primer y último año en los que se han coronado?

Candy: que no son tres preguntas en una?

Stear: es para darle más emoción, vamos Candy no esta tan difícil, tu puedes.

Candy se quedo pensativa unos segundos, hacia movimientos con los dedos como si estuviera contando..

Candy: ok, si mi memoria no me falla, es Brasil, que ha ganado 5 veces, la primera fue en 1958 y la última fue en el 2002.

Archie: esoooo! Como te quedo el ojo eh Anthony! Yo creo que vas a perder primo.

Annie: pues si me las hubieran hecho a mí, ten por seguro que Anthony hubiera ganado desde la primera. –Creo que tendré que poner más atención a esto del futbol para saber sobre lo que le gusta a Archie- pensó.

Anthony estaba asombrado pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a perder esta apuesta tan fácil.

-Muy bien señorita, vamos por la última- dijo mirando a Candy a los ojos. Dime el nombre, país de origen, y la cantidad de goles que anoto, el que es considerado como el jugador que más goles se han metido en un partido internacional?

Candy: qué cosa? Oye eso no se vale, otra vez son tres preguntas en una.

A Anthony se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara mientras que Archie brincaba y se señalaba tratando de ayudar a Candy. Stear por su parte le dijo en secreto la respuesta a Annie, que tenía todo el signo de interrogación dibujado en su cara. Los otros tres chicos (Mike, Ian y Jhon) solo miraban y reían entre sí.

Anthony: que pasa Candy? Yo creo que deberías conocer la respuesta.

Archie: yo Candy, yo…

Anthony: Archie no la ayudes

Candy: tu Archie? Qué traes? – decía porque el joven no dejaba de señalarse y brincar como loquito.

Anthony: creo que deberíamos avisar que mañana vienen dos personas más

Candy pensaba, o hacia como que pensaba, porque la verdad es que no conocía esa respuesta. Le gustaba el futbol, conocía todo del Chicago Fire y más o menos sobre los otros equipos del país, pero no nunca se había ocupado en informarse en cosas tan específicas.

Candy: pues ganaste, la verdad es que no conozco la respuesta, te saliste con la tuya.

Annie: que bueno! yo si quiero venir mañana- dijo emocionada.

Archie: Candy, estaba tratando de ayudarte aunque fuera solo un poco.

Stear: lo que pasa es que ese jugador se llama Archie Thompson.

Mike: es de Australia.

Jhon: y en un partido contra Samoa Americana, él anoto 13 goles.

Candy: 13 goles? Que goliza!

Anthony: el solo metió 13 pero el marcador final fue 31 vs 0 favor Australia.

Candy resopló aire hacia su frente y dijo: pues hoy duermo menos bruta.

Anthony: no te preocupes es sólo un dato, pero gracias a eso déjame decirte que te he ganado. Dijo esto mientras que con su mano quitaba un mechón de cabello rubio que estaba sobre el rostro de Candy.

Candy sintió mariposas en el estomago cuando sintió la mano de Anthony, estaba loca o el mostraba interés en ella? O así solía ser Anthony?, no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por este chico? No llevaba más de dos horas platicando con él y ya le había generado un sinfín de emociones. Como no tenía un amor como antecedente no tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, le emocionaba imaginarse cómo sería la parrillada, estar más tiempo con él, conocerlo mejor pero después como un balde de agua fría recordó que él vivía a miles de kilómetros de ahí y que para verlo nuevamente quizás pasarían varios meses.

Archie: pues parece que a Candy no le gusto perder

Annie: pero si el castigo no es nada feo. Dijo mirando a Archie.

Candy: Annieeee, creo que ya se te subieron las copas- dijo mientras comenzaba a reír

Archie: déjala que yo la cuidaré.

Candy y Annie se miraron sorprendidas, al parecer Annie había logrado que Archie pusiera sus ojos en ella, así que solo le guiño un ojo a Annie como para decirle: te lo dije.

La noche siguió entre platicas, risas y sin darse cuenta el reloj marcó las 3 de la madrugada por lo que los chicos se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas a su casa. El plan ya había quedado listo, como no querían dar tanta guerra, Candy y Annie se ofrecieron a llegar por su cuenta como a medio día.

Candy cayó muerta en su cama, mientras que Annie casi no pudo conciliar el sueño por la gran noche que había tenido junto a Archie, le emocionaba pensar que quizás era correspondida, siguió pensando en el hasta que se quedo dormida.

Los chicos por su cuenta regresaron a casa y se fueron directamente a dormir, estaban completamente cansados, especialmente Archie por el juego que había tenido antes de la fiesta.

Cuando al fin Anthony se encontró solo (en el que solía ser su cuarto, antes de irse a jugar a Los Angeles Galaxy), pensaba en Candy, nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, tan linda y dulce. Gracias a ella, se la había pasado muy bien en la fiesta, a la cual por poco no asiste. Hacer un viaje largo solo de sábado a domingo, no era de su agrado, pero quizás ahora tendría un motivo más valioso que solo visitar a la familia.

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Annie llegaron puntuales, su presencia no fue de mucho agrado para la tía abuela de los Chicos, ella era una persona de carácter fuerte y muy tradicional, por lo que no vio con buenos ojos que dos extrañas asistieran a un día familiar.

Elisa: no puedo creer que esas tipas hayan venido.

Neil: la culpa la tienen ellos, incluido tu amado Anthony, por haberlas invitado. Pero paciencia hermanita, llegará el momento en que todos ellos nos la pagarán. No quieras correr, debemos encontrar el punto débil.

Elisa: si tu lo dices, pero especialmente el de Candy, no soporto que este todo el tiempo con mi Anthony.

Neil: pues como dice mi papá deberías de hacer algo en vez de solo ir al centro comercial. No sé hermanita, deberías ir más seguido a visitar a papá al trabajo, búscate algún pretexto..

Elisa: que estas planeando hermano?

Mientras Elisa y Neil maquilaban un plan, los demás estaban muy a gusto conviviendo y probando las delicias que había preparado Stear, que al parecer, su pasatiempo era la cocina, era el encargado de preparar y asar la carne en las parrilladas familiares.

Anthony: creo que mi castigo está siendo de tu agrado, verdad Candy?

Candy: pues te diré, la verdad es que pasar mi domingo con futbolistas no me llama mucho la atención- dijo en plan de broma.

-Ven, acompáñame, quiero enseñarte algo – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia otro lado de la casa.

Candy: a dónde vamos?

Anthony: no seas tan curiosa, espera a que lleguemos… o es que acaso –de pronto Anthony se detuvo y se giro para ver a Candy a los ojos- piensas que te llevo a un lugar solitario para aprovecharme de ti?

Candy sintió que le latía el corazón a mil por hora, al parecer se había equivocado y Anthony se parecía mucho a Neil. Estaba asustada? Estaba emocionada? La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar con lo que acaba de escuchar..

-Ja ja ja deberías ver tu cara Candy- dijo Anthony sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Anthony: es broma Candy!

Candy resoplando nuevamente hacia su frente dijo: ya lo sabía.

-Vamos que ya casi llegamos- le dijo

Llegaron a un costado de la casa que Candy no había conocido, era un vivero como el tamaño de un cuarto. Anthony entro y le pidió que lo siguiera.

-Bienvenida Srta Candy- le dijo una vez que Candy puso un pie dentro del vivero.

Candy se maravillo ante lo hermoso que estaba el vivero, lo único que tenía eran rosas, de diferentes tipos y colores.

-Qué hermoso esta, la verdad es que nunca había entrado a un vivero como este, por qué me trajiste aquí?

Anthony: quise enseñarte algo muy valioso para mi, cuando vivía aquí solía pasar el mayor tiempo libre posible en este vivero- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a Candy-

Candy empezó a ponerse nerviosa y al mismo tiempo a tensarse, tanto que sus pies pareciera como si se hubieran pegado al piso, quedo en la lela total.

-No sé que me paso al conocerte Candy- dijo sin más Anthony

Candy estaba muda del asombro

-Con lo poco que te conozco puedo decirte que eres especial, nunca había conocido a una chica como tu- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Candy, al hacerlo noto como éstas temblaban un poco, lo cual tomo como una señal para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

-No sé porque no te conocí antes- dijo un tanto nostálgico –perdona si te hablo de esto de golpe, pero si no era ahora dejaría pasar el momento de al menos decirte que..- hizo una pausa para levantar con su mano la cara de Candy y verla a los ojos – me gustas Candy, me gustas mucho.

Candy sentía que flotaba pero realmente no sabía que decir, era algo que ni en sueños se hubiera esperado, estaba hecha un manejo de nervios y solo pudo decir: Anthony, yo, es que yo..

Anthony: No digas nada, yo sé que es muy rápido decirte todo esto, apenas te conocí ayer, y dentro de poco tengo que tomar un avión de regreso.

Candy al escuchar esto sintió angustia, es cierto, Anthony se iría pronto y no lo vería más, por qué no lo había conocido antes, se preguntaba también. Quería estar con el más tiempo y más ahora que sabía que estaba interesado en ella.

Anthony: Quizás más adelante podamos tratarnos más, no puedo decirte que te veré pronto porque no sé cuando pueda venir otra vez, pero al menos podemos estar en contacto mientras estoy lejos, que dices?

Candy: si Anthony me parece bien…

Candy pensaba explicarle un poco lo que sentía pero…

-Anthony?... Candy? Donde están?- se escucho a lo lejos

Anthony: nos buscan, creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Candy: está bien

Se dirigían hacia la salida del vivero pero Anthony se detuvo regreso unos pasos y de nueva cuenta se dirigió hacia Candy…

Anthony: toma, esto es para ti

En la mano de Anthony se encontraba un rosa perfecta, era blanca y era hermosa.

Candy la tomo en sus manos ilusionada pensando que quizás más adelante Anthony y ella podrían estar juntos.

Regresaron donde estaban los demás, era hora de llevar a Anthony y Stear al aeropuerto. Aunque Elisa se ofreció en llevar personalmente al rubio, Archie intervino diciendo que todavía tenían que hablar unas cosas entre ellos, por lo que Elisa se quedó enojada y frustrada de no poder despedirse de Anthony como hubiera querido.

Mientras se dirigían hacia los carros, Candy contempló la rosa que llevaba en sus manos y sintió un impulso:

-Podemos acompañarlos- dijo refiriéndose a ella y Annie.

Anthony: nada me daría más gusto que estar con ustedes unos momentos más.

Subieron a una camioneta de la familia, ya que en el carro de Archie no entrarían todos y las maletas. En el camino al aeropuerto todos iban platicando sobre lo bien que se la habían pasado. Stear que vivía un poco más cerca dijo que volvería pronto y que traería a su novia Patty, ya que daba por seguro que se iba a llevar muy bien con sus nuevas amigas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto todos se dirigieron a despedir primero a Stear

Stear: de verdad que me dio mucho gusto conocerlas señoritas, espero que esta amistad no se enfrié con la distancia. Cuídense mucho! Especialmente tu cuñadita- refiriéndose a Annie, la cual se puso roja como tomate de la pena.

Archie: hermanoooo, no te podías ir sin molestar verdad?

Stear: como siempre digo, si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo- le contesto- Candy algo me dice que te veré más seguido así que hasta luego Candy.

Y así Stear se encamino para tomar su avión. Era el turno de Anthony, que primero se despidió de Annie y Archie para luego dirigirse a Candy.

-Fue una agradable sorpresa haberte conocido. Se que te irá muy bien en tu nuevo trabajo y que llegarás lejos. Prometo llamarte seguido ok- al terminar de decir estas palabras se acerco para darle un beso en la frente.

Candy sintió que le temblaban las piernas, pero por más que quería, no sabía que decir, no le salían las palabras.

Anthony empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del control de seguridad y fue en ese momento que Candy…

-Anthony- gritó

La escena pasó en cámara lenta, Candy corrió mientras gritaba una vez más su nombre, al oírla Anthony solo alcanzo al voltear y en ese mismo instante Candy se echaba a sus brazos

-A mí también me dio mucho gusto conocerte y te voy a extrañar- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

A Anthony se le dibujo una sonrisa en la boca, por fin había tenido una respuesta de Candy.

-Cuídate mucho- le dijo y nuevamente le dio otro beso en la frente para después alejarse rumbo a su avión.

Candy solo lo vio partir.

Annie: estas bien Candy? Dijo un poco extraña al ver a su amiga así.

Candy: no lo sé Annie, no lo sé.

_**Aquí termina este capítulo, perdón si fue un poco lento pero tenía que contar esta parte de la historia. Ya casi llegará a la vida la persona que tanto estamos esperando. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Trataré de actualizar la historia lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Reflectores y Fama

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Reflectores y Fama**

**Al día siguiente en casa de los Legan… **

Elisa despierta, Elisa- decía Neil mientras la movía un poco.

Eh? Qué pasa? Neil por qué diablos me despiertas?- le grito una vez que termino por despertarse.

Neil: pobre del que llegue a compartir la cama contigo hermana.

Elisa: cállate, vete y déjame en paz.

Neil: está bien, te dejo aquí el periódico, te va a interesar lo que viene ahí- dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto, no sin antes dar un buen portazo.

Elisa estaba enojada, no había nada más molesto para ella que la despertaran temprano. Sentándose en la cama, se puso a mirar el periódico…

-Si tan solo me hubiera dicho en que mendiga página buscar, sería más fácil- pensó.

En el momento que Elisa miró la sección de espectáculos un grito ensordecedor retumbo por toda la planta alta de la casa de los Legan.

_**ESPECTÁCULOS**_

_Bridgeview, 25 de Agosto del 2010_

_Sección D_

"_**EL DEFENSA DEL LOS ANGELES GALAXY, ESTRENA ROMANCE Y LO PRESUME EN ESTA CIUDAD"**_

_Al parecer el defensa Anthony Brower, del equipo de fútbol Los Ángeles Galaxy, está estrenando romance. Y es que se le vio muy cariñoso con una bella rubia quien lo acompaño al aeropuerto para despedirlo. Las imágenes dicen más que mil palabras. Los jóvenes se despidieron con un largo abrazo y aunque en la imagen no se aprecia bien, posiblemente de beso. Qué escondido se lo tenía el jugador, no se le había visto acompañado desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero la interrogante sigue siendo ¿quién es la joven rubia que le ha robado el corazón a uno de los jugadores más cotizados del fútbol? Es por eso que solicitamos su colaboración, apreciables lectores, si ustedes saben quién es, o tiene información que compartir con nosotros, no duden en escribirnos al correo: __. Gracias y nos leemos en la próxima._

**Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad…**

Annie: es que no me queda claro qué es lo que le vas a proponer al E. Legan con mis bocetos

Candy que se acababa de bajar el taxi dijo:

-No te preocupes, tu sólo sígueme la corriente y haz changuitos para que funcione ok?, ahora apúrate para que seamos las primeras que reciba, por lo general los lunes tiene mucho papeleo que hacer por eso se la pasa aquí en las oficinas-

Cuando Candy entro a la primera que vio fue a Emma, la secretaría, así que aprovecho para dejar aclarado aquel asunto pendiente.

-Buenoooosss díaaaas Emmaaaa- dijo Candy como cantando- ¿Qué hermosa mañana no crees?

Emma que había brincado del susto por los gritos de Candy empezó a molestarse

Emma: pues contigo aquí no se que tendrán de buenos.

Candy: por lo visto si te acuerdas de mi verdad?

Emma: cómo no hacerlo, chiquilla insolente.

Candy: entonces creo que no será necesario recordarte lo que decías la primera vez que nos conocimos verdad?

Emma: sigo opinando lo mismo y más aún que me he dado cuenta que sólo buscas fama y dinero, ya decía yo, esta muchachita tiene cara de interesada.

Annie y Candy se sacaron de onda, pero de dónde había sacado semejante locura Emma, Candy no era una interesada ni mucho menos estaba buscando fama.

A Candy una vez más le empezó a subir el coraje de los pies a la cabeza, le había salido mal el plan, ella quería molestar a Emma no que ella lo hiciera. Pero justo cuando se disponía a gritarle sus verdades, el E. Legan entró al lugar.

-Buenos días señoritas- dijo mientras caminaba a su cubículo- Emma, ponte a trabajar- dijo antes de invitar a pasar a Candy y a Annie.

E. Legan: tomen asiento por favor, y bueno Candy que es eso de lo que quieres hablarme.

Candy: buenos días E. Legan, cómo estuvo su fin de semana? Descanso?

Annie no pudo evitar y le dio un codazo: como diciendo enfócate a lo que viniste Candy.

Candy: ah si perdón. Bueno le presento a mi amiga Annie, es que, verá. Bueno la verdad estaba pensando que, no crea que soy chismosa ni nada por el estilo, pero como trabajo aquí pues me han llegado los "chismes pasillo", pero le aclaró que Dorothy no me dijo nada, de verdad. Según recuerdo cuando yo me presente dijo que si venía a lo del patrocinio? Se acuerda? Bueno si no, ya se lo recordé. Pues el chiste es que sé que usted anda buscando la manera de conseguir más patrocinadores para el equipo. Y pues creo tener la solución.

El E. Legal levantó una ceja e hizo una seña con el dedo para que Candy hiciera una pequeña pausa. Apretó su conmutador y dijo: Emma por favor traiga tres vasos con agua.

Candy: otra vez estoy hablando mucho verdad?

Annie comenzó a reírse discretamente

E. Legan: si Candy, pero relájate, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa cada vez que hablas conmigo- dijo mientras Emma dejaba los vasos con agua.

Candy tomo un poco de agua y continuo: No me va a negar que el futbol atrae más a los hombres que a las mujeres, pero qué pasa con las que nos gusta el futbol? Ningún equipo se preocupa por ganarse ese mercado, cuando las chicas van a buscar la camiseta de su equipo que pasa? Todas son enormes y diseñadas para hombres. Como que de un tiempo para acá lo que han hecho es recortarles un poco y según que ya son para mujeres. Ahora no me va a decir que los uniformes de los equipos femeninos de futbol, son mejores? Es lo mismo. De femeninos no tienen nada o si? Y si retomamos el punto número uno, de que el futbol atrae más a los hombres pues es ahí cuando tengo la solución mágica a su problema. Mi amiga Annie hizo unos bocetos, se inspiró en mi gracias a que se burlo de la forma en que me visto para estar en los partidos- dijo mientras le entregaba los bocetos al E. Legan.

El entrenador Legan, vio los bocetos que Candy le había entregado durante unos minutos y después dijo: Candy explícate mejor que no entiendo mucho hacia dónde vas.

Candy: Mi amiga Annie puede hacer esos bocetos de uniforme del equipo para mi, y yo puedo lucirlos en la cancha durante los juegos. Son modernos, llaman la atención, pero sobre todo le da un toque femenino y da la opción a que las chicas tengan una opción con glamur para apoyar a sus equipos. No son como de porristas, tan provocativos. Al contrario hace que la imaginación vuele. Obviamente el uniforme llamará la atención y estoy segura que será todo un éxito. Quizás la marca dueña de los uniformes del Chicago Fire, se interese y los saque al mercado, el patrocinio vendrá cuando quieran que mi uniforme lleve algún logotipo, o cuando las tiendas deportivas quieran venderlos. Ningún otro equipo tiene una preparadora física, usted mismo me lo dijo, recuerda? Conforme cambie el diseño del uniforme de los jugadores, también sacaremos un diseño nuevo para mujeres, se puede tener la versión de visitante, de torneo de invierno y de verano. Verá que conseguiremos patrocinios, pondremos al Chicago Fire en la mira y no solo por el futbol- finalizo Candy dándole otro trago de agua a su vaso.

Annie quedo sorprendida, la verdad es que una idea así nunca se le habría ocurrido, solo esperaba que al E. Legan no le pareciera tan descabellada la idea de su amiga.

El E. Legan veía los bocetos, estuvo pensando unos segundos, después miro a Candy y dijo: -me gusta tu iniciativa Candy, suena bien y creo que podrá funcionar, tendré que comentarlo con los directivos pero no creo que haya mayor problema, así que adelante, tienen luz verde para crear estos uniformes. Bienvenida al Chicago Fire, señorita Annie.

Annie no lo podía creer, apenas el viernes pasado se había quedado sin trabajo y ahora, no solo contaba con uno, si no que por fin podría ver su sueño hecho realidad. Realizar sus diseños.

Candy: E. Legan verá que funcionará y muchas gracias por la oportunidad y su confianza – dijo feliz.

E. Legan: sabes Candy? Yo creo que funcionará más porque cuando tú salgas con ese uniforme y llames la atención, llegarán muchos paparazzi al estadio- dijo mientras sacaba el periódico y se lo enseñaba a Candy.

Candy se quedó paralizada al verse en las fotos y después de mirar la nota.

E. Legan: Bienvenida al escándalo que envuelve al mundo futbolero, Srta. Candy White. Dijo sonriendo.

**En casa de la Srta Pony…..**

Tom: Srta. Pony tardará mucho leyendo el periódico? Es que quería ver si podría ayudarme a planchar esta camisa, mire que ya le hice y le hice pero no me quedan igual que a usted- Dijo mientras entraba a la sala.

La Srta. Pony estaba en el sillón casi pegándose el periódico a la cara

Tom: Srta Pony, está usted bien? Qué pasa? Qué dice el periódico?

Srta Pony: ay Tom, yo creo que a mis lentes les hace falta que les suban el aumento, creo que ya no veo bien, pero juraría que la chica que sale en esta foto es Candy.

En los vestidores del Chicago Fire…

Ian: Hey Archie, te acabo de mandar una nota a tu correo.

Archie: una nota? Bueno y por qué no me dices mejor de que se trata.

Ian: porque tienes que ver las fotos.

Archie comenzó a sacar su Ipod de la mochila para conectarse a su correo, pasaron unos minutos y.. -Jajaja no puede ser, pero si están en todos lados, gracias Ian, se la mandaré a Stear y a mi primo, si no es que ya se enteraron.

**En el entrenamiento del D.C. United….**

Sonido: te llegó un msj, te llegó un msj

Entrenador: qué les he dicho de no traer sus celulares al entrenamiento? Dijo enojado.

Stear se puso todo nervioso, ese celular era el suyo

Entrenador: ahora por eso darán otras 20 vueltas más al estadio

Los demás jugadores se molestaron y querían saber quién había sido el culpable. Pero sin más comenzaron a correr cuando otra vez sonó:

Sonido: te llegó un msj, te llegó un msj

Stear se hizo pato un momento y corrió más despacio, miro hacia todos lados y entonces sacó a escondidas su celular:

"Hey checa este link" De: Archie-

Cuando Stear se disponía a abrir el link, uno de sus compañeros llego por detrás y de un manotazo le arrebato el celular.

Stear: hey regrésamelo- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr para intentar alcanzarlo.

Gracias a ti, estoy corriendo otras méndigas 19 vueltas al estadio- le gritó su compañero

Stear: que me lo devuelvas o ya verás- gritó mientras intentaba alcanzarlo

-Se te olvida que eres portero, tendrás condición, pero no estás acostumbrado a correr como lo hago yo- grito su compañero que le sacaba buena ventaja.

Al ver que Stear se había quedado rezagado, el jugador se detuvo para ver el celular, abrió el link y leyó la nota completa.

Justo en ese momento Stear lo alcanzó y le arrebató el celular.

Entrenador: Cornwell y **Granchester**!, 5 vueltas más para ustedes dos, pónganse a trabajar señores- dijo gritando.

**En los vestidores de Los Ángeles Galaxy…**

Jugador: con razón saliste como bala el sábado para tomar tu avión.

Jugador 2: oye no tendrá una amiga que me presente?

Anthony: ya les dije que no es mi novia, ya saben cómo es la prensa.

Entrenador: dejen de estar ocupando su tiempo en tonterías y a cambiarse. En 5 min, los espero en la cancha.

Anthony abrió su locker para meter su mochila cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

No puede ser, Elisa para que me estas marcando? Seguro para reclamar

Anthony pulso el botón "rechazar llamada" y comenzó alistarse para su entrenamiento.

**De regreso en el estadio de los Chicago Fire…**

Candy: ay Annie, no puedo creer que sacarán esto en el periódico- dijo preocupada.

Annie: pero Candy, si no tiene nada de malo, exageraron un poco, no son novios, pero me vas a negar que entre ustedes hay algo?

Candy: es eso lo que no sé, no tengo claros mis sentimientos.

Annie: como me dijiste tu a mí, no seas pesimista, aunque este lejos pueden seguir conociéndose y quizás más adelante puedan estar juntos. Y si lo que te preocupa es que saquen estas cosas en el periódico pues yo creo que te tendrás que ir acostumbrado. Trabajas aquí, eres amiga de Archie y Stear, y como te dijo el E. Legan si vamos a hacer lo de los uniformes, lo más seguro es que te seguirán sacando fotos y chismes.

Candy: si verdad? Tienes razón Annie, mejor centro mi atención en lo de los uniformes, para que estén listos para el siguiente partido. Manos a la obra.

**Mientras tanto en casa de la Srta. Pony..**

Jimmy estaba encerrado en el cuarto de Tom.

Jimmy, más te vale que abras la puerta- gritó Tom

Jimmy: espera Tom

Tom: qué estás haciendo niño! Te digo que abras la puerta

Jimmy estaba frente a la computadora de Tom, apurando escribiendo algo. Justo cuando Tom pudo abrir la puerta Jimmy puso el botón "enviar". Tom se acercó rápidamente, empujo a Jimmy y leyó:

_Para: _

_De: Jimmy_

_Asunto: Yo conozco a la chica _

_Hola, solo escribo para decirles que yo sé quién es la chica guapa del periódico. Se llama Candy White y trabaja como la preparadora física del Chicago Fire._

_Atte: JIMMY_

Tom: pero como se te ocurre escribirles y decirles quien es Candy- miro al niño enojado.

Jimmy: pero que tiene de malo? La jefa es muy bonita para que la saquen más seguido en el periódico no crees?

Tom no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. – Sólo espero que Candy no se moleste- pensaba.

**De regreso en el estadio de los Chicago Fire…**

Apúrate Niel, estaciónate rápido, ya quiero gritarle a esa cualquiera sus verdades- dijo Elisa

Tranquila hermana, no quieras correr, ya te dije, que la venganza es un platillo que se come frío.-

Elisa: tú y tus frases celebres me valen. Es mejor que le deje en claro de una vez por todas que Anthony es mío.

Niel: y tú crees que te hará caso no?- dijo mientras se estacionaba

Elisa: vamos apúrate caminemos hacia la entrada.

Candy y Annie habían terminado los pendientes de ese día, así que se irían a buscar todo lo necesario para que Annie hiciera el primer uniforme. Caminaban hacia la salida y en ese momento empezaron a quedar deslumbradas, unos fotógrafos habían estado esperando a que saliera la joven del periódico y por fin habían dado con ella.

-Díganos Srta. Candy ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva saliendo con el jugador del Galaxy?- dijo un reportero.

-¿Es cierto que usted es la preparadora física del Chicago Fire? -Dijo otro

-Si usted anda con Anthony Brower, nos puede explicar quien es un tal Jimmy?- Preguntó el primer reportero.

Todo esto sucedía mientras no dejaban de sacarles fotos a las dos jóvenes, quienes intentaban cubrirse y alejarse de ellos. Por suerte lograron conseguir un taxi en un dos por tres y sin pensarlo subieron para irse rápidamente del lugar.

-Jajaja, ay hermanita, tu tanto que te has esforzado por salir en las revistas de espectáculos y ser "famosa" y nuestra querida Candy lo logró tan rápido- Dijo Neil, que junto con Elisa habían observado desde lejos todo lo que sucedió.

Elisa no estaba enojada, sino lo que le sigue, simplemente ya no podía soportar más a Candy, no solo la empezaba a odiar sino que empezaba a sentir un inmenso rencor hacia ella por haber tirado sus planes de ser la novia de Anthony y que todo E.U.A lo supiera.

Por la tarde Candy y Annie llegaron a casa de la Srta. Pony después de haber comprado todo lo que necesitaban para hacer el uniforme de Candy.

Candy: es que aún no se cómo es que dieron conmigo tan rápido- dijo mientras ponía las bolsas de las compras en la sala.

Annie: que horror, de verdad que son acosadores pero no crees que igual y los mando la secretaria del E. Legan.

Candy: Emma? Mmm no creo Annie- se quedó unos segundos pensando y dijo- espera no recuerdas que me preguntaron por un tal Jimmy?

Annie: si pero que tiene que ver eso? – y de pronto Annie entendió hacia donde iba Candy-

Candy: …! – gritó- ven acá en este mismo momento o te arrepentirás.

(Empieza a sonar el teléfono de la casa)

Candy se disponía a subir las escalaras para darle una buena tunda al pobre de Jimmy pero…

Srta. Pony: Candy te llaman!

Candy: ehh? A mí?, enseguida voy, Srta. Pony. Ni creas que te has salvado- le volvió a gritar al pequeño mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono.

-Bueno- dijo Candy.

-Puedo preguntar a quién estas a punto de matar?- Dijo la voz

-Quién habla?- preguntó extrañada porque no reconocía esa voz

-Anthony- dijo

Candy: Anthony, discúlpame es que estaba a punto de descargar mi ira contra Jimmy, un niño que vive aquí con nosotros.

Anthony: jaja Candy que no estás ya grandecita para agarrarte del chongo con un niño? Qué te hizo el pobre?

Candy apenada dijo: si verdad? Hizo una diablura pero ya no importa.

Anthony: supongo que ya sabrás lo que sacaron en el periódico? Lo siento Candy, la verdad es que no pensé que me estuvieran siguiendo.

Candy: no tienes porque disculparte Anthony, supongo que estas cosas pasan si uno es amiga de futbolistas. Es cosa que me acostumbre, pero no pasa nada.

Anthony: me alegra escucharte con esa actitud Candy, pensaba que quizás las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían y por eso decidí llamarte y explicarte.

Candy: gracias Anthony, pero de verdad que no tenias porque preocuparte.

Anthony: bueno y si te dijera que solo estaba buscando un pretexto para llamarte?

Candy se puso nerviosa pero decidida contesto: pues déjame decirte que gracias a eso acabas de salvar mi día.

Estuvieron hablando por teléfono cerca de una hora sobre diferentes cosas, la verdad es que Anthony la sorprendió mucho con la llamada, Candy pensaba que eso de "te llamare y estaremos en contacto" habían sido solo palabras. El corazón de Candy latía rápidamente con sólo imaginarse al lado de Anthony. Y comenzaba a pensar positivo en que esta amistad podría convertirse con el tiempo en algo más. Cuando Anthony se despidió prometió llamar pronto y con eso Candy se quedo ilusionada.

La semana transcurrió un poco agitada, Candy tenía que hacer circo, maroma y teatro cada vez que iba y salía de trabajar ya que al parecer los fotógrafos no se movían del lugar con tal de sacar alguna fotografía de ella. Annie se había hecho espacio en la enfermería del estadio para montar su mini taller y trabajar ahí en el uniforme. Los jugadores del Chicago Fire estaban bastantes curiosos por saber que era lo que se traían las chicas entre manos pero nunca los dejaron acercarse y cuando tenían revisión en la enfermería con Candy, Annie tapaba con un manta para evitar que vieran su trabajo. La expectativa iba creciendo conforme avanzaban los días y fue así que llego el día del partido….

-Esta increíble Annie- dijo Candy emocionada.

Annie: De verdad lo crees?

Candy: claro que si amiga, tienes muy buena mano. Verás que todo nos saldrá como planeamos. Por primera y única vez diré esto: ojalá que le comentan falta a uno del Chicago Fire para que pueda entrar a la cancha.

Annie: Caaanndy! No les desees esas cosas a los jugadores! Mejor cámbiate y arréglate, ya casi es hora de que salgas!

El primer diseño que Annie hizo fue crear un "Sleeve Romper" en los colores del equipo, es decir, era completamente rojo, la tela era seda, la parte de arriba era en cuello "V", en la cintura llevaba un elástico para acentuarla, las mangas eran de ¾ y al igual que el short o pantaloncillo corto llevaban un dobladillo para darle un poco más de estilo, en la parte frontal del short llevaba unos bolsillos y en el del lado derecho llevaba el logotipo del Chicago Fire en blanco. Como posiblemente Candy entraría a la cancha, forraron unas flats deportivas con la misma seda del atuendo, aunque si salía a la venta sería con la recomendación de usarlo con sandalias u otro zapato que no fuera deportivo.

Cuando Candy, salió con el modelito puesto a Annie casi se le salen las lagrimas de la emoción al ver finalizada una de sus obras. Candy se maquillo pero de forma muy natural y discreta mientras que su cabello lo acomodo en cascada con unos cuantos pasadores. Las dos amigas se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron.

Candy salió de la enfermería, cruzó los vestidores y llegó al túnel que desembocaba en la cancha; ahí los jugadores de ambos equipos ya se encontraban formados esperando que les dieran la señal para salir a la cancha. Candy respiro profundo y decidió atravesar el túnel con actitud. Empezó a caminar y los chiflidos empezaron a escucharse detrás de ella y aumentaban conforme dejaba atrás a los jugadores. Cuando llegó al final no puedo evitar voltear y guiñarles un ojo a todos los jugadores del Chicago Fire.

Capitán del equipo contrario: oye Cornwell, esa chica es tu preparadora física?

Archie: eh? Jaja creo que me la cambiaron un poco pero sí, ella es.

John: ahora entiendo que era lo que se traían entre manos esas dos.

Jugador del equipo contrario: y eso está permitido? Digo, al menos yo no dejaré de voltear a verla, es un factor de distracción, se pasan!

Neil: siento mucho pero esa pollita es mía

Archie: que yo sepa tu le eres completamente indiferente Neil.

Neil: no por mucho tiempo.

Mike: si Neil, lo que tu digas.

Jugador del equipo contrario: lástima que con ella no se puedan "intercambiar" las camisetas al final del encuentro.

Archie: jaja si no creo que aplique en estos casos, pero bueno muchachos que gane el mejor- dijo esto al ver que les daban luz verde.

Cuando Candy terminó de llegar a la banca el E. Legan la llamó para que se acercará.

E. Legan: Candy?

Candy un poco nerviosa le dijo –no fue de su agrado?

E. Legan: se han sacado un 10! Nunca había visto algo como eso, en una cancha de futbol.

Candy emocionada solo se rió, quizás un poco por la pena de ser un poco el centro de atención.

El primer tiempo transcurrió muy tranquilo, quizás Candy lo sintió un poco aburrido, no se habían hecho anotaciones y tampoco alguna falta que pudiera ser motivo para que entrara a la cancha. Pero eso cambio, ya que en cuando se dirigía hacia los vestidores en el medio tiempo, los reporteros querían entrevistarla. Candy decidió que aunque le preguntaran sobre la supuesta relación con Anthony ella sólo hablaría sobre el atuendo. Para su sorpresa las preguntas fueron dirigidas únicamente sobre el uniforme.

-Estamos presentando esta nueva opción para todas las seguidoras del Chicago Fire- dijo emocionada- para dejar a un lado la típica Jersey combinada con jeans. Si alguna marca deportiva está interesada, los invitamos a visitarnos, tenemos una propuesta para ustedes. Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento, me esperan en los vestidores. Gracias por su tiempo.

Candy hizo otra vez lo suyo, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el túnel para después girarse y guiñarles un ojo a los medios que no perdieron oportunidad en tomarle fotos como desesperados.

Annie estaba en la entrada del túnel esperando a Candy, en cuanto la vió se echo a correr para decirle que en la tele se veía fabulosa!

Candy: creo que lo logramos Annie, ya verás que tendremos noticias pronto.

Annie: si, yo también lo creo, los comentaristas dos que tres veces te mencionaron mientras las cámaras te enfocaban. Lograste llamar la atención Candy.

El segundo tiempo fue más emocionante y al final el Chicago Fire logró el triunfo. Al día siguiente los medios de comunicación hablaban sobre el cambio que había tenido la preparadora física del Chicago Fire, del estilo que le había dado al uniforme pero también sobre como lo había presentarlo. Solo se escuchaban y leían puros comentarios positivos y deseos de volver a ver a la Srta White en algún modelito nuevo.

Ese día Candy y Annie decidieron descansar de todo el ajetreo de la semana, ya que estaban exhaustas. Se quedaron todo el día en casa y se dedicaron únicamente a buscar las notas o programas que hablaban de su propuesta por internet.

El celular de Candy no dejaba de sonar para felicitarla, Anthony también lo había hecho así como Archie y Stear! Le echaron flores hasta el cansancio.

Ya por la noche…

Candy: Annie, espero que pronto logremos comercializar esto, creo que me siento un poco presionada al ser la única que usa el modelito.

Annie: lo sé Candy, a ti no te gusta ser el centro de atención si no lo es por tu esfuerzo y trabajo pero no está demás que te des a conocer un poco con esto, verás que después los comentarios serán por tu gran desempeño como preparadora física.

Candy: eso espero Annie, esto del mundo de la moda como que no es para mí.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el celular de Candy:

-Diga- dijo Candy:

E. Legan: Candy, disculpa la hora pero quería ver si pueden ir mañana temprano a la oficina, tengo noticias que darles.

Candy: noticias? Son buenas verdad? Ay no sea malito y adelánteme un poco-

Annie comenzó a reírse de su amiga

E. Legan: Candy no seas curiosa, las espero mañana en las oficinas.

Candy: ok, ahí estaremos a primera hora- dijo nerviosa, después se despidieron y colgaron.

Annie: qué te dijo?

Candy: pues ese es el problema, no me dijo nada, ni siquiera puedo decirte que por su tono de voz es algo bueno o malo porque yo lo escuche como siempre. Haz changuitos Annie.

Annie: se me hará eterna la noche

Candy: lo sé lo sé, pero vamos tenemos que dormir, descansa- dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente llegaron a las oficinas del Chicago Fire, sin embargo Emma les dijo que tendrían que esperar ya que el E. Legan se encontraba en una junta con otras dos personas, a Candy no le gustó mucho por tener que estarle viendo la cara a la fastidiosa de Emma.

Paso alrededor de media hora cuando sonó el conmutador de Emma.

E. Legan: Emma ya llegaron las chicas?

Emma: si entrenador ya llevan aquí algo de rato

E. Legan: ok hazlas pasar por favor –dijo colgando el teléfono

Emma: ya oyeron señoritas, muévanse

Candy: tu siempre tan amable Emma – dijo mientras abría la puerta para entrar a ver al E. Legan.

E. Legan: buenos días, pasen por favor tomen asiento- luego se dirigió a los dos señores que se encontraban con el- ellas son las responsables de todo esto

Candy y Annie, se voltearon a ver algo angustiadas y preocupadas por lo que acaba de decir el E. Legan, a qué se refería? Es que acaso habían causado problemas con la idea del uniforme?

Candy sin pensarlo dijo: yo puedo explicarles todo, no fue nuestra intención…

E. Legan: pero de qué estás hablando Candy?

Annie mientras tanto había puesto su atención a los dos señores que estaban con el E. Legan. Y reconoció a uno de ellos; de la impresión dijo: no puede ser, usted es…, ay Dios mío no lo puedo creer..

Candy: qué? Quién es quién Annie? De que estás hablando?

Annie solo le dio un codazo a su amiga para que se calmara

Uno de los señores al ver toda la confusión que se había generado de la nada tomo la palabra: vaya que son todo un caso Legan, señoritas déjenme felicitarlas por la gran creatividad que mostraron al presentar ese uniforme. Yo soy Edward Smith, soy gerente de la marca "sports", los que elaboramos los uniformes oficiales del Chicago Fire, un placer conocerlas.

Candy entrecerró los ojos y le dijo a Annie: me puedes explicar de dónde es que conoces a este señor?

Annie: no Candy a él no, al otro -le dijo casi susurrando

Candy: el placer es nuestro- le contestó

E. Legan: pues chicas, lo lograron, los señores están interesados en llevar a cabo la idea que tuvieron sobre el uniforme

Candy: gracias, pero disculpe y usted quién es?- dijo Candy refiriéndose al otro señor que no se había presentado.

Annie: Caaaandy! El señor es un importante diseñador de modas- dijo casi disculpándose por su amiga

E. Legan: Así es Candy, el Sr. Britter, también está interesado en lo que ustedes presentaron. De hecho…

Sr. Britter lo interrumpió: estoy aquí para invitar a al Srta. Annie a unirse a mi equipo de trabajo y lanzar sus diseños con mi firma, claro si es que ella acepta.

A Annie se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, estaba como en shock, no podía asimilar las palabras del Sr. Britter.

Candy: Ella acepta, es que de la impresión creo que mi amiga se ha quedado muda.

El plan de Candy al parecer había logrado sus objetivos. El patrocinio hacia el nuevo uniforme y por ende al equipo del Chicago Fire estaba concretado. Su amiga Annie había logrado el trabajo de sus sueños. Al parecer todo estaba tomando su lugar.

Con forme el torneo avanzaba Candy pudo demostrar lo buena que era en su trabajo, ahora los medios no la buscaban por la supuesta relación con Anthony, o por los uniformes que presentaba en cada partido, si no que ahora era sobre el ahorro de tiempos, es decir, Candy regresaba a los jugadores lesionados mucho antes de lo visto anteriormente, cuando una lesión tomaba semanas, ella lograba que solo fueran días de ausencia.

En cuanto a su vida fuera del trabajo, la amistad con Archie se había fortalecido, y más aún, ya que Annie y Archie había comenzado a andar formalmente. Salían a fiestas, reuniones y todo lo que los jóvenes de su edad hacen regularmente.

Ella seguía en contacto con Anthony, aunque a él le había sido imposible ir a visitarla por el torneo. La llama seguía encendida pero era inevitable sentir algo de tristeza saber que su contacto era únicamente por teléfono y conversaciones con cámara por internet.

Una tarde Candy estaba terminando de ordenar las cosas en la enfermería para irse a descansar a casa. Sin embargo llamaron a la puerta…

-E. Legan, pasó algo?- dijo Candy extrañada al verlo en la enfermería cuando horas antes habían estado conversando.

E. Legan: Candy tengo una noticia que darte.

Candy: está todo bien? Por favor hable, que me entra el nervio.

E. Legan: no tienes por qué preocuparte, son buenas noticias, aunque sé que algunos de nosotros tendremos sentimientos encontrados.

Candy lo miraba preocupada y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo el entrenador.

E. Legan: me ha llegado un fax donde se solicita que, tanto tú como yo, nos presentemos en las oficinas de la Federación a más tardar mañana en la tarde. Tenemos que ir a Chicago

Candy: a Chicago? A la federación? Hicimos algo malo y nos van a reprender? Dijo un poco asustada

E. Legan: jajaja no, por qué siempre piensas que te van reprender? Al contrario Candy, lo más seguro es que pidan que te unas al equipo técnico de la selección.

Candy: qué cosa? En serio? Wow! Es que no me la creo- dijo emocionada pero segundos después una tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos verde esmeralda. –Eso significa que tendría que dejar el Chicago Fire, verdad?

E. Legan: Así es Candy. Te extrañaremos mucho pero nos da gusto ver lo lejos que has llegado- dijo tratando de animarla- además la Federación está en Chicago así que podrás visitarnos seguido.

Candy: eso no lo dude, aquí dejo muchas cosas… no lo puedo creer

E. Legan: creerlo y créeme que tu padre donde quiera que este, está muy orgulloso de ver hasta dónde has llegado Candy- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de felicitación.

Candy comenzó a llorar, no era de tristeza, si no de una inmensa dicha y alegría, pensó en su papá, en todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que habían puesto para alcanzar lo que Candy había soñado desde pequeña y que ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

E. Legan: vamos Candy, deja que te lleve a tu casa y mañana temprano pasó por ti para irnos a Chicago.

Candy tomo sus cosas y antes de salir miro hacia la pequeña enfermería, recordó brevemente todo lo que había vivido allí, sonrió, apago la luz y cerró la puerta.

_**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Candy ya se va a la selección y quizás pueda encontrarse ahí con Anthony…. O con alguien más….**_

_**Por favor ténganme paciencia, no puedo avanzar mucho por mi trabajo pero sigo trabajando en mi historia!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Una Nueva Etapa

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Una nueva etapa**

Los presentimientos del E. Legan habían sido correctos. La Federación quería a Candy dentro del equipo técnico de la selección nacional de E.U.A para que iniciaran la concentración previa al mundial. Sólo le dieron un día para hacer la mudanza y eso implicaba encontrar un departamento nuevo. El E. Legan la ayudó con esa tarea el mismo día que habían ido a presentarse a la Federación. Encontraron uno amueblado, muy céntrico y a buen precio, iniciaron el trámite y regresaron a Bridgeview.

Candy dejó helados a todos los que vivían con ella en la casa de la Srta. Pony, al decirles que se iría a vivir a Chicago. Desde que ella había llegado a esa casa, nunca se había ausentado ni siquiera un fin de semana. Así que despedirse no fue nada fácil. Sabía que extrañaría todo lo de esa casa, que se había convertido en su hogar y a todos ellos que consideraba como su familia.

También le fue difícil despedirse de todos los del Chicago Fire, excepto por Neil claro está, al fin descansaría de sus bajas insinuaciones. Extrañaría mucho a Dorothy que también se había convertido en una gran amiga.

Archie y Annie se ofrecieron ayudarla, así que con una camioneta de la familia Cornwell la llevaron hacia su nuevo hogar con su mudanza, que no era mucha, gracias a que el departamento contaba ya con casi todo, así que solo eran sus cosas personales y su equipo de trabajo.

Candy ni creas que te librarás tan fácil de nosotros- le dijo Archie

Al menos dejaré de hacer mal tercio- le contestó

Annie: no digas eso Candy, nos agrada que estés con nosotros, te voy a extrañar mucho amiga, me harás mucha falta- dijo apunto de soltarse a llorar.

Candy: Vamos Annie, no estoy tan lejos y en cuanto pueda me daré mis escapadas, ustedes pueden venir también a visitarme. Además –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se acercaba a Archie- se que te dejó en buenas manos- dándole un codazo a Archie como diciéndole te la encargó.

Sin más los novios se despidieron de Candy para regresar antes de que anocheciera.

-Bueno Candy, ahora si empieza la prueba dura- se dijo mientras se acercaba a mirar la vista que tenía de Chicago desde su departamento. Y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su querido Anthony- será que estando en la selección pueda verte más seguido?- preguntó al aire- no tuve tiempo de contarte todo esto, pero quizás sea así mejor. Candy cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños – tengo que ser fuerte- se volvió a decir mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente….**

-No puede ser- dijo Candy saltando de la cama- se me hizo tarde, me quede dormida, justo en mi primer día.

Se apuró no quería llegar tan tarde, ni bañarse pudo, se cambio y solo se dio una manita de gato a la carrera. Salió corriendo del departamento pero aún no sabía moverse muy bien en la ciudad por lo que decidió tomar un taxi, para su mala suerte y por ser la hora de entrada a los trabajos, casi todos iban ocupados, lo que hizo que Candy se pusiera más nerviosa.

Cuando por fin llego a la Federación, entro corriendo, en recepción pregunto cómo llegar a la sala de juntas ya que hoy le presentarían al resto del cuerpo técnico de la selección.

Las indicaciones de la señorita fueron muy rápidas ya que al mismo tiempo estaba contestando los teléfonos.

-No puede ser- dijo mientras corría tratando de recordar la ruta- por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi – pensaba- que buena impresión vas a causar eh Candy, llegando tarde, los demás ya se conocen y tu siendo la nueva llegas tarde que falta de seriedad señorita- se iba diciendo a ella misma.

Tan sumergida iba en sus pensamientos y como iba avanzando tan rápido no se fijo y cuando dio vuelta para entrar al lugar de la cita chocó contra algo que no pudo ni distinguir pero que hizo que rebotará del impulso y fuera a parar al piso.

-Lo que me faltaba- pensó mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas y comprender qué había pasado para que hubiera terminado en el suelo, así que alzo su vista para ver contra que se había estampado.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos tennis –genial choqué contra alguien pensó- subió la mirada y observo unos jeans, luego un camiseta deportiva, siguió subiendo la vista hasta que se encontró con unos ojos color zafiro que la observaban profundamente, eran bastante fríos lo que hizo que sintiera escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, esos ojos no dejaban de verla, desafiantes, calculadores –estoy en problemas se dijo- se quedó helada.

-Qué no te han enseñado que no se corre en los pasillos?- dijo la voz que pertenecía al joven de los ojos color zafiro.

-Y a ti no te enseñaron lo que son buenos modales verdad?- contestó ella al no recibir ninguna ayuda de él para ponerse de pie.

-Modales? Eso es del siglo pasado, por lo que veo –haciendo un recorrido de pies a cabeza del cuerpo de Candy- no tienes ningún impedimento físico que no te permita ponerte de pie tu sola.

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, -que hombre tan poco cortes y caballeroso, es un grosero de primera- pensaba. El coraje empezó a manifestarse en la piel blanca de Candy. Casi de un solo brinco se levantó quedando muy cerca del joven que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde el choque. Al encontrarse de frente con esos ojos Candy instintivamente se hizo para atrás, no le gustaba el frío que veía en ellos. Se distrajo de todo lo que pensaba gritarle a aquel descortés.

Al ver su reacción el joven dijo: ves? Tu sola te has puesto de pie, fíjate por donde caminas para la próxima- dijo mientras pasaba justo a un lado de ella, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Por impulso y por coraje Candy lo detuvo, lo había agarrado del brazo, le gritaría hasta de lo que se iba a morir, no le importaría hacer una escena, realmente había logrado sacarla de sus casillas, era lo último que Candy necesitaba en ese día, toparse con un engreído.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra, el joven se soltó del agarre de Candy y mirándola fijamente le dijo: vaya, estas a punto de explotar verdad? No lo hagas, es bastante desagradable ver cómo te brincan las pecas, hacen contraste con el color rojo que ha invadido todo tu rostro. Cuenta hasta 10- le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

Candy estaba que hervía del coraje, como se había atrevido a criticarle sus pecas, su cara de enojo y decirle todas esas cosas y lo peor de todo, cómo era posible que se le haya ido sin poderle decir todas sus verdades. Candy solo apretó los puños, y empezó a apretar los dientes para evitar gritar del coraje.

-Está usted bien señorita? Dijo una voz, es usted la Srta. Candy White?

Candy reaccionó se le había olvidado por completo donde estaba, del coraje paso al nerviosismo, dio media vuelta y se encontró con una señorita que había salido de la que parecía ser la sala de juntas.

-Si soy yo- alcanzó a decir.

-Pase por favor, la están esperando- le dijo mientras abría de nueva cuenta la puerta de la sala.

Candy mientras se dirigía a hacia aquella puerta no pudo dejar de preguntarse si aquel insolente había salido de ahí, era quizás parte del equipo técnico?.

Espero que no- dijo sin darse cuenta que ya se encontraba dentro de la sala y que todos los que ahí estaban la habían escuchado, al reaccionar Candy vio que la observaban con cara de interrogación así que dijo- espero que no los haya hecho esperar mucho- dijo mientras tomaba el asiento que quedaba desocupado.

-Bienvenida Candy, no te preocupes recién acabábamos de entrar.

Candy resopló hacia su frente sintiendo alivio, entonces no les había tocado presenciar todo el incidente con aquel engreído.

-Espero que no tengas ningún problema en que te hable sin tanto formalismo, aquí en el equipo nos llevamos de tu, yo soy George auxiliar del entrenador.

Candy: no hay problema, mucho gusto George.

George: nos da mucho gusto que te integres al equipo Candy.

Candy: gracias, igualmente me da mucha alegría ser parte del equipo técnico de la selección.

Candy hizo una mirada hacia el resto de los que ahí estaban y para su sorpresa había una joven, eso le agrado, por lo visto no se ahogaría entre la testosterona ella sola.

-Yo soy Adam, el entrenador de porteros-

George y Adam eran casi de la misma edad, bueno eso dedujo Candy por las canas que se asomaban en sus cabellos, estaba segura que aprendería mucho de ellos.

-Yo me llamó Peter, soy el doctor general del equipo, así que estaremos trabajando muy de cerca Candy.

Peter era un poco más joven que George y Adam, al menos no tenía canas, era un poco regordete, lo que le daba un aire de bonachón.

Ahora era el turno de la joven, Candy sentía mucho interés en saber cuáles eran sus actividades.

Sin más aquella joven solo dijo- Flammy, nutrióloga- y con la misma se quedo callada y completamente seria.

-Que chica tan poco expresiva- pensó Candy, al parecer se ahogaría sola en la testosterona.

Volviendo se sus pensamientos dijo: y el entrenador?

George: pues se supone que ya venía para acá, no debe de tardar

Candy empezó a imaginarse cómo sería el entrenador. En el Chicago Fire había tenido mucha suerte, el E. Legan había sido muy paciente con ella, le había demostrado su confianza y un gran apoyo, eso había ayudado mucho a que ella se sintiera como pez en el agua en ese ambiente desconocido. Sería acaso que ahora se enfrentara a un entrenador poco agradable? Dos dedos de su mano se entrelazaron para hacer changuitos y pensó -por favor que no me tope con un ogro-.

Sus compañeros empezaron a charlar entre ellos, menos Flammy que se encontraba escribiendo en algo que parecía ser una libreta, la conversación se dirigió hacia la elaboración de la lista de los convocados a la selección. Candy no pudo evitar parar las orejas y se inclino un poco hacia la mesa para tratar de escuchar un poco mejor.

George: pues siendo el nuevo entrenador yo digo que llamará a caras nuevas, no creo que siga la estrategia del anterior- le dijo a Peter y Adam.

Peter: será? Pero ha tenido poco tiempo de recorrer los equipos, no ves que regreso hace poco de Europa? Le faltan algunos. yo digo que todavía no se decide.

Adam: yo creo que George dice eso porque algo sabe, no ves que es su mano derecha?

George: no exageres, además ese tipo de decisiones solo me las dice, no me las consulta.

Candy quería escuchar algún posible nombre, llamarían a sus conocidos? Ellos eran caras nuevas y jóvenes, se comenzó a emocionar. Pero casi no escuchaba así que se inclinó aún más hacia la mesa.

Peter: realmente se la jugará llamando a los nuevos? Creará mucha polémica.

Adam: se te olvida que eso hizo en Europa, le fue bien.

Candy se dijo- así que mi futuro jefe trabajó en Europa-

George: pues seguiremos con estas dudas hasta que nos saque el tema, quizás lo haga hoy.

Adam: pues ojala de porteros llama a…

En ese momento una alarma comenzó a sonar, provenía del bolso de Flammy, era un recordatorio de su celular.

-Genial, no escuche a quien nombraron, habrá sido Stear?- pensó Candy. –Si tan sólo pudiera acércame un poco más.

En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte golpe que hizo que la conversación de los señores terminara de pronto. A Candy se le olvidó que su silla era de ruedas, y al haberse acercado e inclinado mucho hacia adelante había hecho que su peso recayera únicamente en el borde de la silla por lo que se fue hacia adelante cayéndose y pegándose con la mesa.

Peter pego el brinco y salió a tratar de ayudar a Candy – estas bien? Le preguntó mientras ayudaba a levantarla.

Adam: pero cómo es que fuiste a parar al suelo mujer?

Flammy levanto su cara, dejo de escribir y dijo: simple, como quería escuchar su plática desafío la gravedad, quedando demostrado que el peso siempre hará que las cosas lleguen al suelo.

Candy pensó-muy calladita pero no se le va una- mirando un poco resentida a Flammy que siguió escribiendo en su libreta.

-Estoy bien, es solo que no me di cuenta que la silla tenia ruedas y me incline porque estaba buscando un…un.. –piensa Candy se dijo- un broche de mi arete que se cayó- dijo llevándose su mano a la oreja.

Sus compañeros se voltearon a ver entre sí y comenzaron a reír, les había parecido una historia poco creíble y se inclinaron más hacia la versión de Flammy.

George: vamos Candy, si la plática no tiene nada de privado, te hubieras unido.

Candy sintió mucha vergüenza, la habían pillado mientras intentaba escuchar la platica, ahora de chismosa no te bajaran- pensó.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la atención de Candy se fijo en aquella persona que acababa de entrar.

-Siento llegar tarde, me tope con un amigo en el pasillo y no puede evitar ponerme al día con él -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y daba media vuelta para observar a todos lo que ahí se encontraban.

Enseguida Flammy se levantó de la mesa y se puso más seria de lo que ya estaba, por lo que Candy sacó la conclusión que el que acababa de entrar era su jefe, el nuevo entrenador de la selección.

Candy se sorprendió, el entrenador era joven, no le calculaba más de 35 años y eso era exagerar, era rubio y bien parecido, tenía mucha personalidad. Pero por más que se esforzó Candy no reconocía a ese entrenador, y no es que conociera a todos los entrenadores de su país, pero si el era el entrenador de la selección debía ser alguien importante y por lógica ella tendría que haberlo visto en algún reportaje, pero no era el caso, era un completo desconocido para ella.

-Tu debes de ser Candy- dirigiéndose a ella para darle la mano en señal de saludo. Mucho gusto le dijo

Candy: igualmente.. ¿Entrenador? Dijo un poco dudosa.

Perdón tienes razón, me llamo Albert, y si yo soy el entrenador- le dijo sonriendo. Después se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala y tomo asiento, cosa que los demás imitaron.

Albert: bueno por lo visto ya estamos completo.

George: ya nos hemos presentado con Candy

Albert: bien, ya nos ahorramos ese paso, pues espero que hagamos un buen trabajo de equipo, a ustedes señores ya los conozco por algo los solicité en mi planilla. Flammy es buena en eso de la nutrición por eso estoy como estoy, me tiene en régimen diario – dijo riéndose.

Candy observo a Flammy y ella solo seguía seria.- Por Dios si no la viera respirar juraría que es un robot- pensó.

Flammy: lo siento señor, pero si no hubiera descuidado su alimentación en Europa el régimen no sería tan estricto.

Albert: Candy de ti he escuchado muy buenos comentarios y criticas en la prensa.

Candy se puso nerviosa esperaba que esas criticas hubieran sido las de su trabajo y no las de su relación con Anthony o sobre los uniforme.

Albert: tendrás que pedir de esos uniformes para tu trabajo aquí también e incluso para Flammy

La esperanza de Candy se fue por los suelos después de ese cometario, al parecer a su jefe también le había gustado la idea de los uniformes y sin más le había pedido que se realice también en la selección.

Flammy: señor disculpe, pero yo no pienso ponerme esos uniformes. Dijo de forma un poco despectiva

Candy que ya no podía soportar un comentario como esos en el día dijo: -oye esos uniformes son lindos, no son atrevidos ni nada, yo creo que te daría un aire más relajado si usarás uno.

Todos se echaron a reir, menos Flammy que miró con cara de enojo a la rubia.

Albert: lo siento Flammy pero aunque tú no estés dentro de la cancha debes portar el uniforme, eres parte de este equipo y serán esos los que porten ustedes dos así que velo asimilando.

Candy: no se preocupe, yo le pediré los uniformes a mi amiga.

Albert: le das este contacto que es el del representante de la marca que patrocina los uniformes nacionales para que se pongan de acuerdo ok?

Candy: está bien.

Albert: pues bueno, no les puedo dar más actividades porque esto todavía no comienza, daremos a conocer la lista y posteriormente nos iremos hacia New York

Candy: a New York? Interrumpió asombrada

Flammy: pues a donde más pensabas señorita? Allá esta el CAR

Candy: el CAR?

Flammy: vaya, entra a un trabajo y al parecer esta poca informada.

Albert: vamos Flammy, no seas tan dura, tú hablas así porque ya sabes cómo es todo esto.

George: el CAR Candy es el Centro de Alto Rendimiento y está en Nueva York

Candy: y que se supone que haré con mi departamento nuevo? Dijo un poco molesta por lo ya invertido.

Peter: jaja ya salió la verdadera preocupación de Candy

Candy se sintió apenada

Albert: consérvalo Candy, en el mundo del futbol nadie tiene asegurado nada, además la concentración no dura todo el año, a lo mucho dos meses y medio.

Candy seguía sorprendiéndose con la información que le daban, estaría encerrada en la testosterona dos meses y medio, antes por lo menos podía ir a casa y despejarse, tenía sus fines de semana libres y ahora todo eso estaba por cambiar.

Albert: los jugadores llegaran directamente allá.

George: ya sabes a quien llamarás?

Albert: se que se mueren por saber, vayan , acabo de entregarle esa información a la señorita de afuera para que la pase a los directivos por fax, en dos horas damos la conferencia de prensa, así que no se vayan muy lejos.

Candy salió corriendo para sorpresa de sus compañeros, quería enterarse quienes eran los convocados.

-Disculpa- le dijo a la joven que la había recibido hace unos momentos- tendrás la lista de los jugadores convocados?

Si, aquí esta- dijo entregándole la hoja a Candy

Candy miró aquella hoja:

_**Porteros**__: Tim Miller, __**Alister Cornwell,**__ Brad Lewis._

-Si esta Stear-, dijo Candy emocionada

_**Defensas:**__**Paul Spencer,**__**René Fox**_**–**los súbditos de Neil-, pensó Candy, -bueno a esos ya sé cómo tratarlos- _Danny Smith, David Heller, Marvell Lee, Matt Grey, __**Anthony Brown.**_

-Anthony- dijo ilusionada mientras su corazón latía fuertemente. – Por fin te veré- pensó y siguió leyendo.

_**Mediocampistas**__: Jamie Beasley, Richard Bradley, Erick Clark, Chad McCarthy, Alex Deep, Nathaniel Brandom._

_**Delanteros: Archibald Cornwell, **__Harry Davies, __**Terruce Grandchester**__, Joseph Dempsey, __**Neil Legan**_.

[Nota: esta lista es completamente relleno, por eso resalte los nombres de los personajes importantes para la historia, no es real ok]

Candy: Archie también estará aquí, aunque no me siento nada de tranquila al saber que tendré que aguantar al odioso de Neil.

Albert que se acercó y dijo: por lo visto ya te diste cuenta que vendrán algunos del Chicago Fire y bueno uno que otro galán que tienes por ahí verdad?

Candy se puso roja de la pena, por lo visto su nuevo jefe también estaba enterado de los rumores de la supuesta relación con Anthony.

Peter: Candy iremos a comer algo antes de dar la conferencia de prensa, vienes?

Candy: si, enseguida voy- contestó mientras le daba una nueva revisada a la lista antes de entregársela a la señorita.

Cuando Candy comenzó a cruzar el lugar, no puedo evitar recordar el incidente que había tenido en la mañana, el encuentro con ese jovencillo que le había hecho enojar, ¿Quién era? Le había quedado claro que no era parte del equipo técnico, pero entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Un escalofrío le recorrió por la piel al acordarse de la mirada de aquel joven, el color de sus ojos y la intensidad de su mirada le hacían sentir cierto temor, le imponía mucho, de eso no había duda, al recordar como con esa mirada le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta clavarse en sus ojos y entonces como si lo tuviera junto a ella recordó sus palabras "_es bastante desagradable ver cómo te brincan las pecas, hacen contraste con el color rojo que ha invadido todo tu rostro_" y no pudo evitar sentir coraje nuevamente! –Pero qué se ha creído ese prepotente?, ah como lo odio!- gritó

Sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo voltearon a ver a Candy buscando a aquella persona que la había hecho enojar y gritar pero no había nadie

Candy apenada solo alcanzó a decir: perdón pensé en voz alta.

Albert: Candy si alguno de nosotros no te cae bien, es mejor que lo digas de una vez para ver que se puede hacer, estaremos viéndonos las caras casi, casi las 24 hrs del día.

Candy: eh? No para nada, no tengo problema alguno con ninguno de ustedes- dijo sacando la lengua y pensó – y de seguro no me volveré a topar con ese cretino-.

Durante el almuerzo Candy pudo conocer un poco mejor tanto a su jefe como sus compañeros, sentía que realmente llegarían a formar un gran equipo, a pesar de que Flammy se mostraba seca en todo momento –sus motivos tendrá- pensaba Candy.

La hora de la conferencia de prensa había llegado, Candy no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa cada vez que tenía que hacerle frente a los reporteros. Nunca antes había estado en una conferencia de prensa, no sabía qué hacer y qué no hacer, si le iban a preguntar algo a ella, qué diría? Apenas acababa de entrar y conocer a sus compañeros. Al parecer le daba la razón a Flammy, tendría que hacer un poco de investigación sobre su nuevo trabajo. Pero era demasiado tarde, Candy tenía que salir y dar la cara como su jefe y compañeros.

Para su fortuna, al parecer su jefe era el centro de atención, todas las preguntas se dirigieron a él, le preguntaban mucho sobre su trabajo en Europa. El momento de leer la lista llegó….

Albert: bueno señores a continuación leeré los nombres de los convocados, deberán presentarse entre mañana y pasado en el CAR (Centro de alto rendimiento) en la ciudad de New York para la concentración….

**Mientras tanto en casa de la Srta Pony, todos estaban viendo la conferencia..**

Jimmy: wow! Qué linda se ve la jefa!

Tom: ay Jimmy tu siempre la ves linda en todas partes!

Annie: se va ir a New York, no la vamos a ver en un buen tiempo.

Archie que estaba ahí visitando a Annie dijo: tranquila mi amor, preocúpate si me llaman a mí, dijo como bromeando.

Sin que se dieran cuenta la Srta Pony estaba secándose una lágrima y pensaba: cuánto te voy a extrañar Candy, pero me da mucho orgullo ver lo lejos que has llegado y lo que alcanzarás todavía, que Dios, nuestro señor, te cuide siempre querida Candy.

**En el D.C. United…**

Stear corría por todos los vestidores gritando emocionado: me llamarón a la selección, pueden creerlo, me llamaron me llamaron!

Jugador del D.C.: y ya te crees no?

**En el Galaxy…**

Anthony: ahí estas Candy, con razón no sabía nada de ti, estas en el equipo de la selección.

Anthony miraba la televisión mientras apretaba un puño y pensó –cuánto siento no poder verte, estar contigo en esa concentración, perdóname Candy-

Entrenador del Galaxy: lo siento mucho Anthony, al parecer te han llamado, enseguida llamaré a la Federación para darles la noticia.

Anthony acababa de ser lesionado en un entrenamiento, la cancha se encontraba mojada y la entrada de su compañero que intentó llegar a la pelota se salió de control provocándole una fractura expuesta en la pantorrilla izquierda.

Los gritos comenzaron a sonar en la enfermería del Galaxy mientras trataban de controlar la herida.

-Candy cuánto lo siento- pensaba mientras el coraje se perdía ante el dolor de su lesión.

**En la casa de los Legan…**

-Felicitaciones Hijo- dijo el entrenador

-Gracias papá, era de esperarse- dijo Neil un poco altanero.

E. Legan: bueno esperemos que no te dejen en la banca, al parecer Grandchester también va.

Elisa pensó- hermano te iré a ver a cuanto día familiar permitan, tengo que estar junto a Anthony y hacerle la vida imposible a esa estúpida de Candy-.

**De regreso al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la conferencia…**

Albert: pues esa fue la tan esperada lista. Eso es todo- dijo levantándose de la mesa

Candy y los demás hicieron inmediatamente lo mismo, y siguieron al entrador fuera del alcance de los reporteros que no dejaban de sacar fotos y gritar preguntas que ni se alcanzaban a entender ya que las hacían todo al mismo tiempo.

Candy: qué manera de pararlos en seco, vaya que usted si sabe manejar a los medios- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su nuevo jefe.

Albert: jaja Candy no es tan difícil, ya aprenderás. Te aseguro que la que mejor trabaja a los medios es Flammy

Candy: no bueno, eso yo no lo pongo en duda

Flammy solo le dirigió una mirada de flojera a Candy para después seguir anotando cosas en su libreta.

Bueno señores, eso es todo, vayan a preparar sus cosas, salimos en el primer vuelo de la mañana- dijo mientras se despedía.

Candy hizó lo mismo y se dirigió a su departamento. Gracias a Dios pudo salir sin problemas del lugar, al parecer los medios seguían en la sala de conferencias recogiendo sus cosas. Quizás ella ya había pasado a segundo plano, lo que le daba mucho gusto. Se paro en la banqueta y se puso a llamar a un taxi.

**Mientras tanto en algún café de Chicago…**

-Tráigame un express cortado por favor- dijo el dueño de uno ojos color záfiro mientras sacaba de su pantalón un I-pod. Buscó la nota "dan a conocer la lista de convocados", la abrió y una fotografía del equipo técnico de la selección atrajo su atención, se dedicó a leer la nota y después agrando la fotografía en toda la pantalla del I-pod, acercó cada vez la fotografía hasta que el rostro de una joven rubia ocupaba casi la totalidad de la pantalla.

-Al parecer veré esas pecas todos los días de la semana- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

-Aquí esta su café- dijo la mesera. Disculpe pero podría regalarme un autógrafo para mi hijo, el es un gran admirador suyo.

El joven tomo una servilleta y le preguntó por el nombre de su hijo y escribió

-"_Ben, gracias por el apoyo. T. GRANDCHESTER"- _

**En otro lado de la ciudad….**

La noche había llegado, Candy había pasado toda la tarde haciendo nuevamente sus maletas, bajo hablar con el administrador de los departamentos para avisar de su partida pero que pagaría por adelantado el alquiler para que no hubieran problemas. Luego regreso al departamento y se comunicó a casa de la Srta Pony para nuevamente despedirse de ellos. Todos le mandaron la mejor de la suerte, Annie sonaba un poco triste, no podría ver tanto a su novio como a su mejor amiga, pero Candy no dejo de darle ánimos para tratar de dejarla un poco más tranquila.

Cuando colgó, Candy decidió darse un buen baño, tenía que relajarse después del día tan agitado que había tendió. Preparó un baño de burbujas, prendió algunas velas y puso música. Cuando entró a la bañera su mente comenzó a volar, trataba de imaginar todo lo que se venía encima, iba a tener mucho trabajo, tendría que planear sus prácticas con los jugadores, y ni hablar de levantar el expediente de cada uno de ellos. De repente dijo: ash y tener que gastar mis energías ante la presencia de Niel y sus compinches!- el coraje comenzó de nuevo a manifestarse, por lo que sacudió la cabeza, -Vamos Candy, se supone que tomarías este baño para relajarte y ya te estás comenzando a estresar- se decía mientras se daba unos golpecitos con el puño cerrado en la cabeza.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos y poner su mente en blanco, sin embargo no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquellos ojos záfiro y la forma en que la miraban lo que hizo que pegará un brinco y salpicará agua por todos lados.

-Genial- ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto…Candy pero qué pasa contigo porque no dejas de pensar en ese tipo?- se decía una y otra vez. Cuando terminó de darse el baño y limpiar, se sentía realmente cansada. Por lo que alisto su despertador y se acomodo para dormir. De repente abrió los ojos de par en par:

- Anthony-dijo algo sorprendida. Al parecer a Candy se le había olvidado que él también estaba convocado. Pero qué había cambiado? sus pensamientos la habían traicionado, por más que intentaba no podía sacarse esos ojos de la cabeza lo que hacía que Anthony ya no fuera la prioridad de los mismos.

¿Qué me está pasando? Dijo Candy antes de caer rendida por el cansancio.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO, YA SE ECONTRARON POR FIN, QUE PASARÁ AHORA QUE CANDY TENGA QUE TOPARSE CON TERRY TANTO TIEMPO, TANTOS DIAS A LA SEMANA? NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAPÍTULO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Tú aquí?

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 6 **

**¿Tú aquí?**

-Señores pasajeros, les informamos que en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando en la ciudad de New York, le suplicamos poner su respaldo en forma vertical así como….

Candy se despertó al escuchar aquella voz, se estiró y dio un largo bostezo, eso de levantarse temprano no era lo suyo así que en cuanto había puesto la cabeza en el asiento del avión se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Flammy: gracias a Dios, el volumen de mis audífonos no daba para más y tus ronquidos son bastante molestos.

Candy: ronquidos? Flammy creo que estas mal, yo no roncó.

Flammy: si estas dormida obviamente no te escuchas a ti misma. Por lo visto no has dormido con alguien que te diga lo feo que roncas verdad?

Candy se sorprendió ante el comentario de Flammy, vaya que era singular esa chica. Al parecer navegaba con bandera de mosquita muerta. La rubia entrecerró los ojos y empezó a picotear a Flammy en el brazo: osea que tú si lo has hecho verdad?

Flammy comprendió el error de no especificar un poco más su comentario, así que de nueva cuenta se colocó sus audífonos y cerró los ojos.

Candy resopló hacia su frente y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla, iba maravillada al ver la ciudad de New York- que triste que no pueda conocer la ciudad, me quedaré encerrada en la dichosa concentración- pensó.

En cuanto el avión aterrizó y las puertas se abrieron permitiendo salir a los pasajeros, Candy se cargo la pila, estaba emocionada por vivir esta nueva experiencia. Se dirigieron hacia las bandas donde saldría el equipaje.

Albert: George creo que tendremos que buscar un carrito, con tantas maletas que trajo Candy no podremos avanzar mucho.

George: pues qué tanto habrá echado? Dijo mientras se dirigía en busca del carro para subir ahí las maletas.

Candy que había escuchado todo se cruzó de brazos y contesto: todo lo que única chica necesita para estar dos meses fuera de su casa.

Adam: jaja ya veremos conforme pasen los días- dijo mientras bajaba alguna maleta de la banda.

Una vez que tenía todo el equipaje consigo se dirigieron hacia la salida, en cuanto atravesaron la puerta, un pelotón de reporteros se les fue encima, todos comenzaron a avanzar más rápido, Candy se guiaba por lo alto que era Albert, decidió no decir ni pio ante las preguntas de los medios, solo se dedico a medio coquetear con la cámara como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones cerrando un ojo de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente había una camioneta esperando por ellos afuera del aeropuerto, por lo que se libraron de los medios rápidamente.

Al llegar al CAR (Centro de alto rendimiento) la rubia casi se va para atrás, la verdad es que tampoco había buscado información de cómo eran los lugares en los que se concentraban las selecciones.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro, sintió que estaba en un hotel de cinco estrellas, las instalaciones lucían muy modernas y se respiraba un ambiente muy confortable y agradable. Rápidamente Candy se acercó a un lugar donde había una explicación sobre el CAR, mientras los demás se acercaban a la recepción.

Candy leyó:

_Bienvenidos al Centro de Alto Rendimiento,_

_Nuestro centro abarca un total de__ doce hectáreas, dentro de las cuales se encuentran, las siguientes áreas: _

**_Área de entrenamiento y calentamiento; _**_Gimnasio y tinas especiales para recuperación de lesiones, jacuzzi, vestidores, regaderas, vapor, sauna y servicio de lavandería. Tres veredas ecológicas con diferentes grados de dificultad, que suman casi 2 km y llegan a 2470 m sobre el nivel del mar. Cuenta con tres canchas profesionales y dos semiprofesionales. _

**_Enfermería _**_con todo el equipo necesario para atender cualquier tipo de lesión_

**_Hotel _**_con 25 habitaciones dobles, sencillas y dos suites de categoría cinco estrellas. La suite del técnico tiene una pizarra para hacer jugadas, entre otras comodidades. El lobby del hotel cuenta con mesa de billar y una de ping pong, además de un "futbolito" de mesa para el disfrute de los jugadores._

**_Spa _**_para aquellos días de relación después de un intenso entrenamiento._

**_Piscina_ **_al aire libre_, _para recreación_**_._**

**_Comedor de alta cocina y una terraza con asador_**_, donde se suelen realizar asados para festejar a los jugadores o las visitas familiares._

**_Auditorio: _**_Con 34 cómodas butacas de piel, cañón y pantalla que se usa para charlas técnicas, estrategias de partidos, películas de motivación, así como para preparación del personal._

-Qué bueno que empaque mi traje de baño- dijo Candy entre risas, al parecer la idea de estar dos meses ahí le estaba gustando al poder tener acceso a todas estas cosas por primera vez en su vida. Se dirigió hacia la recepción.

-Si ya han llegado algunos jugadores- contestó una señorita – aquí le paso una relación con los nombres- dijo entregándole una hoja a Albert

Albert: gracias, veamos quienes llegaron

Para tristeza de Candy, Albert se apartó de ellos para echarle un vistazo a la hoja, por lo que no pudo saber si sus amigos ya habían llegado.

George: bueno señoritas como hemos visto que ustedes dos todavía no hacen "clic" no nos arriesgaremos a ponerlas en el mismo cuarto, así que tomen- dijo mientras le entregaba a cada una la llave de su habitación- y aún por seguridad, las hemos puesto en pisos diferentes- comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que Adam y Peter.

Flammy con la misma tomo su llave, pidió que le subieran su equipaje y se retiró a su cuarto.

Candy por su parte, quería ver que lograba alcanzar a escuchar sobre los jugadores y como serían acomodados. Imaginaba que podría escaparse alguna noche e ir a visitar a Stear o a Archie para ponerse al día y por qué no quizás visitar a Anthony, pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Así que haciéndose un poco pato permaneció por ahí, mientras disimulaba leer una revista en una de las sillas del lobby.

Albert: bueno ya llegaron unos cuantos, hoy yo creo que no tendremos actividad pero por favor vayan planeando sus horarios. Y yo creo que en la noche nos reunimos para elaborar el horario oficial, les parece?

Adam: entendido y anotado- dijo mientras tomaba su llave y se retiraba. Peter no tardo mucho en seguirlo.

Albert y George se encargaron de organizar a los jugadores en las habitaciones, por lo que Candy se levantó y se dispuso a levantar oreja para escuchar.

George: será que pueda acaparar la otra suite? Le preguntó a Albert.

-Siento mucho decirle pero esa suite ya fue tomada- interrumpió la recepcionista

Albert: creo imaginar quién fue.

-Lo siento mucho, es que realmente exigió que se le diera y pues para no causar un conflicto el gerente acepto, pensando en que quizás usted tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Albert se quedó pensando un momento, Candy hizo lo mismo, acaso algún jugador había tomado la suite? -Pero que atrevido- pensó

-No se preocupe, yo hablaré con él- contestó al fin Albert – lo siento por ti George, así que toma la llave de un cuarto.

George: pues que otra me queda verdad? Bueno solo quedan los hermanos Cornwell, tienes problema en que compartan un cuarto ellos dos?

Albert: no, que se queden juntos! Quiero descansar y no pienso volver a empezar el acomodo solo porque ellos compartirán la misma habitación. Nos vemos en la noche- dijo mientras tomaba su llave y salía de ahí.

Al mismo tiempo George se volteaba a mirar a Candy

-Si quieres saber si los Cornwell o Legan ya llegaron solo pregunta- dijo mirando a Candy

Apenada dijo: pues Neil Legan no importa… Brown y los Cornwell ya llegaron George?

George miró pensativo a Candy, tomo un poco de aire y dijo: No han llegado Candy, pero por lo que veo no te has enterado sobre Brown verdad?

Candy asustada dijo: enterarme? Qué pasa con Anthony? La chica estaba empezando a estresarse. -Vamos George, no te quedes callado-

George estaba intentando encontrar las palabras correctas: siento mucho decirte esto pero Brown no se presentará a la concentración.

Candy no puedo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca por lo sorprendida que estaba, sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar mucha tristeza mientras George la explicaba la lesión que Anthony había tenido y que le impedía formar parte del equipo y por consiguiente perderse mundial.

-Se ha quedado fuera- término por decir George.

Candy hizo como pudo pero contuvo las lágrimas, no quería que George la viera sufrir, apretó los puños y dijo: -es una pena todo lo que le ha pasado. Bueno George si me disculpas yo también me voy a mi cuarto. Nos vemos en la noche.- Y sin más salió corriendo en dirección hacia su cuarto.

Mientras corría, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir: por qué la vida nos separa cada vez más Anthony? No es justo, no, no lo acepto, no puede ser que esto esté pasando- pensaba.

Candy corría y corría, ya ni sabia hacia donde iba, solo quería salir de ahí, quería ver a Anthony, ayudarlo con su lesión, darle ánimos, conocerlo más, compartir cosas con él. Había llegado hasta una de las veredas ecológicas, al sentirse en un lugar libre, se echo en el césped a seguir llorando.

-Anthony- decía Candy entre sollozos.

De repente Candy sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, trato de secarse un poco la cara y se dio la vuelta.

-Vaya que me costó trabajo alcanzarte- decía la voz un poco agitada.

Candy alzó su vista y el que la había seguido era Albert.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? Pasaste junto a mí como alma que lleva el diablo, apenas y note que estabas llorando así que salí detrás de ti.

-Albert …. Yo… siento mucho..- la verdad es que Candy no sabía ni que decirle, le daba pena que la haya encontrado así, sabía que no le estaba dando una buena impresión a su jefe.

Albert ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie, saco un pañuelo y se lo entregó para que se secará las lágrimas.

-Vamos hacer algo- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una banca cercana- hagamos como que se te olvida que soy tu jefe, soy uno de tus amigos, cuéntame qué es lo que hizo que te pusieras así?.

Candy tenía aún el sentimiento atravesado, le costaba mucho hablar porque los sollozos le salían sin que pudiera controlarlos. Se sentó al lado del él y empezó a jalar aire para tratar de calmarse un poco.

-Es por lo qué le ocurrió a Brown verdad? Le dijo Albert de pronto.

Con el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre a Candy le vino otra vez la tristeza así que no pudo contestar

-Es muy duro lo que le pasó, nos avisaron anoche los de la federación y créeme que aún estoy sorprendido. Era la primera vez que lo llamarán a la selección, y es que un accidente como esos no avisan, solo llegan. – Albert guardó silencio unos segundos y luego continúo- Sabes Candy, yo no soy muy bueno como "doctor corazón", pero piensa un poco las cosas, llevará varios meses pero él se repondrá de la lesión y volverá a jugar, ya lo verás. Ahora no te atormentes pensando en que no lo verás más, sabes que eso no es cierto.

-Pero por qué la vida se empeña en alejarnos?- dijo Candy aún con lágrimas.

-Pues mira, ponte a pensar que tampoco es sano atormentarse con preguntas que no tendrán respuesta. Imagínate tu presente como una foto instantánea; Candy tu solo ves lo que sale en esa fotografía en este momento pero el que esta allá arriba, ya sea Dios, o en lo que tu creas, tiene la fotografía panorámica. Todo pasa por algo en esta vida, sea malo o bueno, de todo se aprende y con el tiempo miramos atrás y le encontramos respuesta a esas preguntas que dejamos en el aire.

Candy se sentía mejor, aquellas palabras que Albert le habían dado consuelo, su jefe tenía razón, Anthony estaba bien, eso era lo importante. Tenía que aprender darle tiempo al tiempo.

Albert: ahora que si quieres andar por la vida corriendo como lo hiciste hace un momento, bueno mujer pues no disfrutarás nada de esta vida eso tenlo por seguro.

Candy entre risas dijo-me estás diciendo acelerada?-

Albert: tú misma lo dijiste, no yo, arriba los ánimos Candy, disfruta esta nueva etapa que la vida te está regalando.

Candy: si, muchas gracias Albert por todo esto- dijo sonriendo.

Albert: a pesar que soy tu jefe y te llevo unas cuantas primaveras, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Candy.

Candy: lo tendré en cuenta, gracias de verdad.

-Bueno pues no sé tú, pero yo me pienso ir a descansar, ahora que puedo, a partir de mañana esto será intenso- dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie.

Candy hizo lo mismo y por impulso le dio un abrazo a Albert- Gracias, dijo- yo igual iré a descasar.

Candy regresó a buscar su cuarto. Miro la llave que tenía en su mano y era la # 25, camino hacia el lobby para tomar el elevador. Al llegar se encontró con unos tres jóvenes que ya portaban el uniforme de la selección, pero no los conocía así que decidió mejor que la presentación fuera mañana. Subió al elevador y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron puedo ver su reflejo.

-Tengo miedo- dijo comenzando a reír. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y la máscara de pestañas toda corrida. En su rostro se notaban los caminos que habían dejado al pasar las lágrimas. –Estoy hecha un desastre, qué pasa contigo Candy?- se dijo mientras salía del elevador.

Miró la señalización. Al parecer estaría en el piso de las suites. -25, claro la última tenía que ser yo no? Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y al fondo pudo observar una enorme puerta –bueno esa debe ser la suite de mi jefe- siguió caminando siguiendo la enumeración – y por qué no? la mía esta junto a la del jefe, no es justo, cómo le voy hacer para escaparme si tengo a mi jefe al lado? Pensaba mientras introducía la tarjeta en la puerta de su cuarto. Al abrir pudo notar que ya habían dejado su equipaje. Dio vuelta y estaba punto de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto cuando se quedó asombrada por lo que vio.

Justo enfrente se encontraba la otra suite. A Candy le salió su cara de traviesa y decidió que se acercaría, la curiosidad la estaba matando, quién era el que había tomado esa suite nomás por que se le dio la gana? Candy miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que nadie la veía, dio los primeros pasos hacia la puerta de la suite pero justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ahh no puede ser- dijo sin mover los pies pero apresurándose a sacarlo de su bolso, apretó el botón de ignorar llamada y lo volvió a guardar.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, Candy pudo observar una sombra por debajo de la puerta, alguien estaba ahí parado, pasó un segundo y la sombra se fue la puerta. Ahora Candy miraba la mirilla de la suite con la boca abierta. Será que la haya visto intentando acercarse para después quedarse casi en puntillas callando su celular? Candy se tapó la boca y entro corriendo a su habitación! –Argg pero por qué tengo tan mala suerte? – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Aventó su bolso a la cama- Ni pienso ver quien me llamaba, me daré un baño… me urge un baño mejor dicho.

Cuando termino de darse el baño, entro de nuevo en conflicto, aún Annie y la marca deportiva no les habían mandado sus uniformes. Así que decidió ponerse un short con una blusa de tirantes color verde, lo que hacía que sus ojos resaltarán más!

Hace mucho calor como para ponerse pants- dijo justificándose un poco y guardándose la llave de su habitación en uno de los bolsillos de la parte de atrás del short.- Ahora si vamos averiguar quién es mi vecino, para mañana darle toda una historia explicando porque estaba así en medio del pasillo- Dijo mientras salía. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, miró hacia la suite pero no vio la sombra, así que inicio su camino.

-Disculpe señorita-, dijo Candy en recepción- podría decirme usted quién es el jugador que está en la suite junior.

La señorita miro a Candy de pies a cabeza. Al parecer el turno de la mañana ya había salido. -Esta señorita no es la misma de la mañana- pensó Candy.

Candy: Me escuchó señorita?, volvió a preguntar al ver que no le decía ni pio.

Recepcionista: cómo te colaste tú aquí adentro eh? Dijo mirando nuevamente a Candy

Candy: colarme yo? Pero de qué habla?

La recepcionista tomo su radio comunicador y dijo: seguridad, venga a lobby por favor!

Candy: óigame pero por qué llama a seguridad? Yo sólo le hice una pregunta no es para que se ponga así!

Recepcionista: no puedes estar aquí jovencita, no verás a los jugadores, por dónde entraste? –Tomó de nuevo el radio comunicador- qué pasa seguridad? Se coló una fan y está aquí en la recepción.

Candy la miró extrañada y después se echo a reír: una fan? Jajaja yo no soy una admiradora loca que burló la seguridad jajaja

En ese momento de la nada salió Flammy: discúlpela por favor, esta jovencita- en tono sarcástico- es la preparadora física del equipo. Tomó del brazo a Candy que seguía en pleno ataque de risa y la sacó de ahí.

Candy: pero qué estaba pensado esa señorita al creer que yo era una fan?. Dijo mientras salían hacia donde se encontraba la piscina

Flammy: pues con esa pinta si lo pareces, y con estar preguntando cosas que no te incumben más!

Candy paso de la risa al enojo, qué le pasa a Flammy?, apenas la había ayudado con todo lo del relajo de la recepción y ahora le estaba criticando su forma de vestir y lo que hacía.

Oye Flammy, ya dime que te hice, por qué me tratas así?

Flammy: no me has hecho nada, pero me da coraje la imagen que estás dando del equipo técnico con tus acciones. Deberías vestir de pants, y dejar de estar chismeando sobre los jugadores. Esto es cosa seria Candy, que no lo entiendes?

-Vamos Flammy, hace mucho calor, y por lo que veo hoy es algo así como "día libre", no le veo nada de malo a mi ropa. Y solo quería saber quién era el atrevido que se brincó a Albert para pedir la suite sin su consentimiento.

Flammy giró los ojos en blanco y dijo: Terry, de seguro fue él.

Candy hizo memoria: "_Delanteros: Archibald Cornwell, Harry Davies, __Terruce Grandchester__, Joseph…_

Flammy: él es el único que hace ese tipo de cosas.

Candy: tú conoces a Grandchester, Flammy?

Flammy: Claro que sí.. pero no pienso darte explicaciones, sabes qué Candy? Esa energía que gastas en saber sobre la vida de los demás deberías ocuparla en conocer las instalaciones y tu área de trabajo- le dijo mientras le entregaba un mapa del CAR para después alejarse rumbo a las canchas.

-Arggg esta mujer me va a sacar canas verdes- dijo a punto de estallar. Pero qué quiso decir con eso de que no me daría explicaciones? Será que entre Flammy y Grandchester hay algo? Pero si le estas dando la razón a Flammy, deja de estar sacando conclusiones y mejor ponte a trabajar- se dijo.

Candy comenzó a recorrer las instalaciones, quedando fascinada, eran de primera y algunas estaban recién estrenadas. Al mismo tiempo estaba encantada con las atenciones que le daban los empleados y encargados de cada área, eran muy educados y serviciales. Candy siguió caminando y caminando hasta que busco en el mapa la enfermería.

-Flammy tiene razón, no he puesto ni un pie en mis terrenos, será mejor que vea como esta todo y de paso programaré mis horarios como lo pidió Albert, manos a la obra- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las aéreas de calentamiento y enfermería.

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

Un joven le daba un trago a un vaso para después encender un cigarro, era el tercero que se fumaba desde que había decidido dejar de caminar y sentarse en la barda de un pasillo. De repente empezó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás logrando darse unos cuantos golpes contra la columna en la cual estaba recargado, luego apretó los puños y una lágrima recorría su rostro.

**_FLASH BACK:_**

_-Si cruzas esa puerta no tendrás más mi apoyo-_

_-Tu apoyo padre? Ese nunca lo he tenido_

_-Óyeme bien, o te disculpas y aceptas mis condiciones o yo mismo me encargaré que tu carrera se termine antes de comenzar._

_-Nunca has sido bueno para retener a las personas que según quieres tanto. No pienso hacer nada de lo que me pides, escúchalo bien._

_-Terruce estás loco si crees que en América podrás empezar tú sólo._

_-Claro que podré, ya lo verás._

_-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, considérate muerto para mi, escuchaste? Muerto._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-Qué pensarás de mi ahora padre? Dijo mientras se secaba la lágrima para después volver a darle un trago a su bebida.

**A unos cuantos pasos de ahí…**

-Así o más lejos mi área de trabajo? Decía Candy que comenzaba a desesperarse porque aún no llegaba a donde supuestamente estaba la enfermería y el área de calentamiento.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y de repente comenzó a ver un hilo de humo, después vio una mano que salía de la columna para tirar la colilla al piso. A continuación un tennis bajo y piso la colilla para apagarla.

-Mira nada más,- pensaba Candy –más le vale no ser un jugador por qué si no me va a conocer- se dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la mano fumadora.

Con forme Candy se acercaba pudo ver por la espalda que el joven vestía el uniforme de la selección. -Te agarre en la movida- pensó mientras sonreía. Cuando ya estaba cerca, camino de puntillas para no ser detectada. Y de repente:

Candy: cómo se te ocurre estar fuman..

No puedo ni terminar de decir la frase, cuando estaba hablando su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos zafiro que tantas veces le habían quitado el sueño. Candy creyó estar soñando, no era posible que esos ojos le pertenecieran a un jugador de la selección. No esperaba topárselo a él, ni tenerlo justamente enfrente.

Terry al ver de reojo brincar a alguien y luego escuchar gritos, se sacó de onda, más aún porque no había sentido su presencia cuando se acercaba pero en cuanto la reconoció solo miro hacia la puerta que estaba cerca y leyó "Enfermería"

-Genial- resopló Terry- qué me decías pecosa? Mirando nuevamente a Candy directamente a los ojos.

Candy seguía con la boca abierta, estaba como en shock pero tan solo con escuchar la palabra "pecosa" regreso en sí

Candy: no me digas pecosa

Terry: pues llegas así de la nada, me diriges la palabra cuando ni siquiera te has presentado, pues tengo que llamarte de alguna forma no crees?

Candy: arggg pero que lo engreído no se te quita?

Terry: no creo que engreído sea la palabra correcta para definirme.

Candy comenzaba a volverse roja completamente por el coraje pero no pensaba ceder

Candy: por qué estas fumando?

Terry: vamos pecosa, quieres que te conteste esa pregunta?

Candy: que no me llames pecosa, no puedes fumar, me oíste?

Terry se levantó, tomo otro trago y se le plantó enfrente a Candy mirándola fijamente a los ojos, estaban a pocos centímetros -y tu quien eres para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer? – le dijo desafiante.

Candy se quedó helada, por qué se ponía así con él? Sentía coraje pero cada vez que la veía de esa forma sentía otras cosas que nunca había sentido antes, que no podía definir. En ese momento Candy noto el aliento del joven.

Sorprendida solo alcanzó a decir: también estas tomando?

Terry: algún problema pecosa? Acercándose aun más haciendo que Candy retrocediera hasta quedar contra la pared.

Candy miro a su alrededor, estaban bastante lejos y si gritaba no creía que la fueran a escuchar. El miedo se empezó a reflejar en los ojos de Candy. Terry al verlos y notar el cambio se apartó en seguida, liberando a Candy, se llevó una mano a su cabello y empezó a mover su cuello como para liberar la tensión.

Terry: yo fumo y tomo cuando quiera.

Candy se relajó un poco, al parecer no pensaba hacerle daño.

Candy: no puedes hacerlo, eres un jugador- le dijo un poco preocupada.

Terry: que yo sepa esto de la concentración todavía no ha comenzado, relájate pecosa.

Candy se dijo: dónde has escuchado esas palabras? Ni para decirle lo contrario si tu se lo acabas de decir a Flammy.

-Bajará tu rendimiento y mañana amanecerás con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tendrás resaca, Albert puede notarlo y sacar conclusiones-

Terry se le quedó viendo luego saco la cajetilla de su pantalón, tomo otro cigarro, lo encendió y saco el humo justo en la cara de Candy.

Candy comenzó a toser –de verdad que tú no tienes ni un gramo de buenos modales- dijo mientras agitaba la mano para despejar el humo.

Terry: Otra vez con los modales pecosa? Pero si tengo una buena maestra de cómo debo comportarme. Imagínate esto, una chica pecosa acercándose de puntillas hacia la puerta de una suite intentando escuchar lo que pasa del otro lado, esos son buenos modales? Dijo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

No puede ser- pensaba Candy- el es Grandchester, y lo tengo justo enfrente de mi cuarto, y para colmo si me vio tratando de acercarme a su puerta. Se quedó sin habla.

-Mira nada más tu cara- acercándose nuevamente a Candy, - te has puesto completamente pálida y de nueva cuenta tus pecas resaltan mucho.

Listo había dicho de nuevo la palabra mágica para traer de vuelta a Candy de la baba total: pecas.

Candy: ya te dije Grandschester que no te metas con mis pecas.

Terry alzó una ceja: cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Ay Candy tú y tu bendita boca- se regaño a sí misma- Por fin dijo: pues por qué yo soy tu preparadora física, por eso se tu nombre.

Terry parecía estar disfrutando mucho la conversación que más bien parecía interrogatorio.

-"Mi"… preparadora física?, eso sí que me gusta pecosa.

Candy separándose de él: eres un atrevido, odioso, prepotente… lo sabías?

Terry comenzó a irritarse de nuevo: por lo menos no ando por ahí jugando al investigador privado por no decir chismoso.

En cuanto Candy lo miró, volvió a sentir los escalofríos, la mirada de Terry había cambiado, de nueva cuenta era fría y calculadora como el primer día que lo había conocido. Por qué era así? Todo lo que había platicado con el parecía como si estuviera en la montaña rusa o en un sube y baja. Se relaja y de nuevo se ponía a la defensiva y lo peor es que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, Terry volvió a sentarse en la barda y Candy solo miraba al suelo. En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse las voces de unas personas que se acercaban. Candy se tenso, si veían a Terry tomando y fumando, estaría en problemas. Sin pensarlo se acercó, lo agarró del brazo y lo jalo. Terry estaba desprevenido y con lo que había tomado le costó trabajo reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo Candy ya lo había metido a la enfermería.

-Oye Pecosa, mi botella se quedo afuera- dijo

-Me lleva…- Pensó Candy, salió corriendo y busco la botella, las personas ya estaban a escasos pasos de llegar y verla, entro a la enfermería justo cuando las personas pasaban por ahí. Al parecer no la habían visto.

-Esto casa vez se está poniendo mejor-, dijo Terry mientras se sentaba en la mesa de exploración y le lanzaba una de esas miradas que hacían estremecer a Candy.

-No te ilusiones, si te metí aquí fue para que las personas no te vieran en ese estado- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lavamanos.

Terry al ver esto, pego el brincó y corrió – ah no, no vas a tirar mi whisky- pero como se tambaleaba no llego a tiempo, Candy ya había derramado lo que quedaba en la botella.

Ella se hizo a un lado mientras que Terry se apoyaba en el lavamanos, entonces Candy vio la cajetilla de cigarros media salida de uno de los bolsos del pantalón, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y la jalo. Rápidamente la tiró y comenzó a pisotearla logrando que los cigarrillos se rompieran.

En cuanto alzo la vista, ahí estaban ese par de ojos zafiros viéndola. -Creo que estoy en problemas- pensó

-Aparte de pecosa, rebelde! Qué extraña combinación. Sabes?-dijo mientras comenzaba acercarse a ella- Nunca me había topado a alguien como tú- se quedo callado una vez que estuvo frente a frente y se dedico únicamente a contemplarla.

Candy no podía reaccionar ante esa mirada, esos ojos la hipnotizaban, perdía el control de ella misma, qué rayos le estaba pasando? Ella no era así, si el que tuviera enfrente fuera Neil lo más seguro es que ya le hubiera soltado un buen golpe en los bajos, y cuando estuvo así con Anthony, su corazón no había latido tan rápido, ni le sudaban las manos y mucho menos le temblaban, ni respiraba con cierta agitación, que diablos le pasaba a su cuerpo que no podía controlarlo? Y sin más su mente se aferro a Anthony, una vez más se le había olvidado por completo sin darse cuenta exclamo- Anthony- con un hilo de voz y separando su vista de aquellos ojos zafiros.

Al escuchar esto Terry apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y se apartó de ella..

-Si estos son tus métodos para tratar algún problema con los jugadores, déjame decirte que no se que estaban pensando en el momento en que te contrataron- Dijo exaltado- Ni tirando el whisky ni pisando los cigarrillos harás que deje de tomar y fumar, así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden. Estas ante uno de los mejores jugadores que tiene este país, conozco mis responsabilidades. Así que no necesito que una niña pecosa venga y me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer y mucho menos qué hacer en mi tiempo libre.

-Eso dolió- pensó Candy, que chico tan más extraño o mejor dicho voluble. Oye yo solo te quise ayudar- le dijo ofendida cruzándose de brazos. -Además digamos que por cuestiones de jerarquía tienes que obedecer y acatar lo que yo te diga- le volvió a decir- Supera eso Grandschester- pensó Candy.

Terry se sacó de onda por un momento, pero entonces sus ojos zafiro, se volvieron completamente obscuros y el coraje se le notaba a simple vista por la tensión que mostraba en el cuerpo y en el rostro.

-Escúchame bien, nadie te pidió ayuda. Y si crees que obedeceré a una niña como tú, puedes empezar a gritar y quejarte con Albert porque eso nunca sucederá, quedo claro?. – Le grito mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería. -Conmigo te estás topando con pared-

Ah no, esta vez no se le iría vivito y coleando, Candy salió corriendo y azoto la puerta de la enfermería antes de que Terry pudiera salir. – Ya te dije que no puedes salir en ese estado- dijo cerrando los ojos y arrugando un poco la nariz como temiendo que hubiera desatado más la irá de Terry.

-Qué palabra de "tu no me dices que hacer" no te quedo clara?- muévete ahora mismo si no quieres que…

Candy: si no qué Grandchester? Lo interrumpió

Terry llevándose las manos a la cabeza como señal de desesperación se alejó, que rayos le pasaba a esta niña? Después de todo lo que le había dicho parecía que no estaba dispuesta a quitar el dedo del renglón. Se apoyo en la mesa de exploración y la miró.

Candy al sentir la mirada no pudo evitar que el sonrojo iniciara su camino, pensó que lo mejor era que lo hubiera dejado salir pero su sabía que si lo descubrían ese estado igual y hasta lo expulsaban -espera Candy, que te está pasando?- se Dijo mientras analizaba lo que acaba de pensar-te estás preocupando por lo que le pueda pasar a este tipo?- Le decía la vocecilla de su conciencia- pero por qué?-

Terry no dejaba de mirarla –por qué no puedo enojarme con ella?, me salen las palabras y en el mismo instante me arrepiento de ellas- qué me estás haciendo pecosa? Por qué me ayudas si ni siquiera me conoces?

En esta ocasión Candy fue la que se acerco a él –déjame ayudarte a llegar a tu cuarto y prometo no insistir más en el asunto, ni siquiera cruzaremos palabra en el trayecto, no te molestaré más lo prometo-

Terry miró aquellos ojos verdes dudoso –por qué lo haces? Pensaba, ahora él fue el que se quedo perdido en aquellos ojos verdes. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie tenía un gesto amable con él, que se le había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Por fin hablo: pero yo si puedo caminar.

Candy resopló hacia su frente -es que acaso nunca dejarían de discutir- pensó. –Gracias a Dios, porque no creo que podría aguantarte yo sola- le dijo sonriendo.

Sin más Candy, lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo, Terry estaba extrañado pero la sensación que sintió en cuanto su mano se entrelazo en la de ella hizo que no se opusiera a nada.

Candy miraba hacia todos lados cada vez que cruzarían por algún lugar abierto, esta vez esperaba que su buena suerte la estuviera acompañando. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, el tiempo se le había ido como agua discutiendo con el jugador. No había preparado en absoluto sus horarios, una vez más estaría en problemas.

Mientras tanto Terry que iba como sedita dejándose llevar por Candy, contemplaba la hermosa vista que le estaba regalando la rubia, y es que con unas cuantas copas encima no pudo evitar que sus instintos se despertarán al tenerla tan cerca. La había recorrido de los pies a la cabeza miles de veces, era hermosa ahora ya no tenía dudas, pero había algo mas en ella que lo estaba empezando a atormentar.

Candy: Vamos, ya casi llegamos al elevador- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos que ya estaban llegando a un punto algo lujurioso. Trata de actuar un poco más.. mm… como te diré?

Terry: que actué un poco menos borracho?

Candy: jaja que quede claro que tu lo dijiste. Ven ahora que están distraídos.

Candy salió y apretó rápidamente el botón del ascensor, mientras Terry se paraba justó atrás de ella. El elevador al parecer estaba en el último piso, Candy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, miró hacia el lobby y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Archie y Stear ya habían llegado, estaban al parecer registrándose en la recepción. Por instinto comenzó a caminar hacia ellos pero en eso sintió un jalón, el elevador ya había llegado y Terry entro jalándola, por lo fuerte del jalón Candy no se controlo y fue a aparar directamente a sus brazos mientras el elevador se cerraba.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la agitación en la respiración de Candy había empezado, la tenía agarrada de una mano y con la otra la había sostenido de la cintura para que no se cayera. Terry estaba serio, mirándola, contemplándola, por primera vez Candy sintió que aquellos ojos no eran tan fríos como parecían algunas veces. El elevador se abrió rompiendo el encanto de ese momento. Candy se zafo de él y salió jalándolo ahora a él. –te salvó la campana pecosa- pensaba Terry que caminaba atrás de ella.

Sin cruzar palabra llegaron a la puerta de la suite, Terry sacó su llave y abrió la puerta.

-Listo, creo que lo logramos, estas sano y salvo en tu cuarto, bueno aunque de sano ahorita no tienes nada- le dijo Candy

-Puedo preguntarte por qué lo haces? Le dijo Terry

Candy se quedo pensando un momento, ella también se hacia esa pregunta, no lo sabía o quizás si, sin más le contestó: Sé que esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, se que se esfuerzan mucho para que su trabajo sea reconocido y llamados a la selección. Muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar, y al parecer a ti te da lo mismo. Una persona muy querida para mi, se le fue la oportunidad por un accidente..-la tristeza se comenzaba a reflejar en los ojos de Candy- él ansiaba tanto estar aquí que..

Terry no pudo más, no le soltó la mano sino que se la aventó y esta vez la tomo de los brazos fuertemente

Candy: suéltame me haces daño- decía mientras veía como los ojos de Terry habían vuelto a cambiar, eran nuevamente fríos y ahora también reflejaban algo de ira.

Terry: escúchame bien-dijo enojado- tú que sabes si esto me da lo mismo o no? No creas que por lo que viven algunos la historia se repetirá en todos. Brown fue un estúpido al aceptar entrenar bajo la lluvia.

Candy: no te expreses así de Anthony, tú no sabes lo que debe estar sufriendo por no estar aquí- a Candy le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas.

Terry: pues entonces ve a consolar a tu amado Anthony y déjale el puesto a alguien que de verdad lo valoré. La empujo mientras la soltaba para después cerrar la puerta en sus.

Candy se quedó ahí parada unos segundos, tardó en reaccionar: te odio Terry, no sabes cuánto te odio- pensaba mientras se daba vuelta para abrir su cuarto.

-Candy, eres tú? Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abría.

-Albert- dijo Candy espantada, como pudo hizo como si estuviera saliendo de su cuarto y se seco rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Ya lista para que hagamos el horario?- le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

Candy: El horario? Eh? Si, claro ya más o menos pensé en el mío.

Albert: pues bueno vamos al comedor, ahí estarán los demás.

Albert comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador, Candy solo miró hacia la parte baja de la puerta de la suite, no había ninguna sombra. Cerro un poco los ojos recordando los ojos de Terry completamente llenos de coraje. A Candy le recorrió una sensación de miedo que le produjo escalofríos.

Albert: Vienes Candy? Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy: eh? Si, ya voy- dijo mientras se apresuró para alcanzar a su jefe.

**_BUENO PUES AQUÍ TERMINA YA ESTE CAPITULO…. SI ASI ESTUVO EL PRIMER DIA QUE PASARON JUNTOS, CÓMO SERAN LOS SIGUIENTES?_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A Galaxylam84 POR SER LA PRIMERA QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW EN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO._**

**_YA QUE MEXICO QUEDO ELIMINADO DEL MUNDIAL ME PROYECTARE EN MI HISTORIA ;)_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_SALUDOS_**


	7. Chapter 7 Acoso y Desconfianza

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 7 **

**Acoso y Desconfianza**

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 am cuando por tercera vez se oían unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto de Candy.

-Pero quién molesta a estas horas?- dijo Candy, que resignada se levantó tras escuchar esos molestos golpes.

Se asomó por la mirilla de su puerta, y ahí estaba Flammy. –Ah no puede ser, de verdad que esta chica no es normal, pensaba Candy mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta para abrir.

-Vaya hasta que te caíste de la cama, llevo 15 minutos golpeando tu puerta-

Candy: lo siento mucho pero tengo el sueño profundo.

Flammy: y si a eso le sumas tus ronquidos…. Pero bueno, anoche llegaron los uniformes, no sé porque me dejaron los tuyos.

Terminando un bostezo, Candy se dio cuenta que Flammy ya vestía el uniforme

Oye pero si quedamos de vernos a las 8 en el comedor, ya estas lista Flammy?

-Concéntrate Candy! te estoy trayendo tus uniformes.

-Eh? Si, gracias Flammy, te gustaron los tuyos? Acá entre nos, le pedí a mi amiga Annie que te hiciera unos más conservadores..

Flammy, llevaba puesto un pantalón capri blanco y holgado; una playera tipo polo la cual llevaba una franja vertical azul y roja del lado izquierdo. El logo de la selección se encontraba sobre la franja a la altura del corazón.

Flammy: pues no, pero acaso tengo otra opción? Te dejó y espero que seas puntal, hoy conocerás a varios jugadores así que tienes que poner el ejemplo ok?

Candy: lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo tan seguido Flammy, no te estreses, relájate.

Mientras Candy decía todo esto, Flammy dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la suite de enfrente. Al llegar tocó la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y por fin se abrió.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver Candy, fue a Terry pero de espaldas mientras regresaba por el interior del pasillo, al parecer estaba recién levantado, solo estaba con un pants pero sin camisa.

Flammy, entró y con la misma cerró la puerta tras ella.

Candy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-Ahora no me queda duda, Terry y Flammy tienen que ver- pensó mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a su cuarto.

-Dios los hace y ellos se juntan- dijo por fin –Esa Flammy es "mátalas callando", tan seriecilla que se comporta, con sus frases de ser correcta y mírenla nada más, entrado por las mañanas al cuarto de Terry.

Candy se volvió a quedar pensativa un momento – y si pasaron la noche juntos? Tu solo viste cuando Flammy llamó a tu puerta, pero igual venía de la suite. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

Rápidamente corrió hacia el espejo del cuarto y se grito:

¿Qué diablos te está pasando Candy? A ti que más te da que esos dos tengan una relación! Tienes que concentrarte en tu trabajo, entendiste? Dándose unos golpecillos en la cabeza.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja que le había mandando Annie, dentro venía una nota:

_Querida Candy:_

_No sabes cómo te extraño! Por favor cuida mucho a Archie! P.D. me tome la libertad de diseñarte estos modelitos un poco más llamativos que los anteriores, vamos Candy, date una oportunidad y dásela a alguien por allá._

_Te quiere, Annie_

Entonces a Candy le vino un sentimiento de tristeza, al vivir la relación de Archie y Annie tan de cerca, se le habían despertado sentimientos de añoranza por tener alguien con quien compartir sus problemas, sus miedos, sentirse amada por alguien.

-Se que estas por ahí, pero por qué no has llegado todavía a mi vida? dicen que entre más buscas menos encuentras, pero creo que ese no ha sido mi caso- dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos.

Sin más Candy se fue a la regadera, ahí sus lágrimas se perderían con el agua, ni siquiera se quitó el pijama, abrió la llave y se sentó en el mismo piso.

-Anthony- decía entre sollozos- por qué me aferro a algo que ni siquiera comenzó? No más! Se dijo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para comenzar con su baño. Y mientras lo hacía sus pensamientos volaron hacia la suite de enfrente, qué estará pasando?

Cuando termino, Candy ya había retomado su buen humor y cargado la pila, se puso el uniforme. Escogió un vestido como los que utilizan las tenistas, es decir, la parte de abajo era falda-short, la falda llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla mientras que el short era mucho más corto. Todo el conjunto era completamente ajustado y de un material flexible al mismo tiempo. Era negro, en el contorno de todo el vestido había unas diminutas estrellas, como las de la bandera en diferentes tonalidades de azul, rojo y blanco. El logo de la selección estaba en el centro del pecho. Este atuendo resaltaba el buen cuerpo de Candy, por lo ajustado: -Bueno Annie, por lo visto no quieres que me quede a vestir santos- dijo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo.

Candy salió de su habitación justo a tiempo para llegar al auditorio, donde se había convocado la noche anterior para dar inicio a las actividades de la concentración.

-No dejes que nada ni nadie te arruinen este día- dijo mientras salía del elevador en el lobby.

En ese momento alguien la tomó del brazo

-Vaya, vaya mira nada más, muero de ganas de empezar con tus entrenamientos-

Candy enseguida reconoció la voz de Niel –Suéltame- decía la rubia mientras Neil la jalaba hacia a uno de los pasillos.

-Ya te extrañaba, dónde están tus "valientes" defensores? veo que te dejaron sola-. Decía mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y acercando el cuerpo al de ella.

Candy no podía zafarse del agarre de Neil –que me sueltes te digo- decía una y otra vez, pero Neil seguía su ataque, esta vez comenzó a tocar a Candy en las piernas intentando subir la falda.

Ya no podía sopórtalo más, así que Candy se decidió: -Ayudenmeeeee- grito.

Neil en ese momento simplemente calló a Candy plantándole semejante beso, que hizo que Candy se quedará en shock –no puede ser mi primer beso- comenzó a pensar –así no-.

Por fortuna Neil se apartó: -no me gusta sentirme presionado pensando que alguien interrumpa el momento, pero ya se presentará la oportunidad- dijo mientras se alejaba rumbo al auditorio.

Candy simplemente se deslizó hacia el piso, terminando de rodillas, por reflejo se limpio la boca con el brazo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Tardo en reaccionar, se sentía sucia al recordar la asquerosa boca de Neil robándole un beso a la mala.

-Tengo que hacer algo para que Neil se aleje de mi, que me deje en paz- pensaba mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se ponía de pie –No debo decir nada, tengo que resolverlo yo sola y no armar un escándalo, se fuerte Candy, se fuerte- se dijo mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su camino al auditorio.

Al llegar…

-Ahí esta- dijo Stear a Archie

Archie se dirigió hacia Candy seguido por su hermano.

-Hasta que te dejas ver mujer- dijo Stear dándole un abrazo. A Candy le dieron ganas de llorar al recibir ese abrazo, realmente necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

Archie: estas bien? Por qué estas a punto de llorar?

Candy: eh? No es nada Archie es solo que me da mucho gusto verlos. Dijo separándose de Stear para saludar a Archie

Stear: te entiendo Candy, por lo general soy de esos hombres a los cuales extrañan demasiado.

Archie: no por favor, hermano ese comentario ni tú te lo crees.

Candy: chicos si me disculpan, tengo que ir a reportarme con el entrenador. Dijo alejandose

Stear: cómo que esta rara no crees?

Archie: tienes razón hermano algo tiene, tendremos que hablar con ella después.

Candy que seguía su camino hacia donde estaba Albert pensó –lo siento chicos pero si me quedaba más tiempo no iba a poder controlarme y no quiero que me hagan preguntas, no puedo contarles-

Albert: Candy! Que puntual! Ya casi comenzamos, Flammy ya tiene el programa completo, enseguida se los presentaremos a los jugadores ok?

Candy: está bien- dijo muy seca

Albert: todo está bien Candy?

Candy: eh? Si, es sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza- después de decir esto, se fue a sentar a la primera butaca de la primera fila del auditorio.

George empezó a exponer el programa que se había preparado para los siguientes días de concentración. Presentó a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo técnico, por lo que Candy tuvo que pasar al frente. Cuando estuvo de cara a todos los jugadores, sus ojos se toparon con el rostro de Niel, quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas, sonreír y comentar cosas con Paul y René. Candy comenzó a molestarse…

Candy me escuchaste?- preguntó Albert, qué si puedes presentar la primera parte del programa?

Candy aceptó y tomo la palabra

-Buenos días, los horarios quedaron acomodados de la siguiente manera: A los 8 de la mañana será el desayuno, posteriormente se les dará unos minutos para subir y terminar de alistarse. El primer entrenamiento será conmigo, los esperaré a todos en el área de calentamiento, después tendrán una plática con nuestro entrenador y posteriormente iniciaremos de manera conjunta el calentamiento de fuerza y resistencia para aumentar su nivel.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Flammy tomo la palabra quien explico el horario de comida, espacio para entrevistas a los medios, el tiempo libre y el último entrenamiento por la tarde.

Peter: Candy, está todo bien? Te noté algo apagada mientras hablabas.

Candy, estaba molesta y cansada que todo mundo le preguntara, por lo que solo le dijo: si, Peter es solo un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras Albert seguía explicando más a detalle el programa, Candy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamó su atención. En la entrada del auditorio, estaba recargado en un costado Terry. Estaba como nuevo, no parecía que tuviera ningún tipo de resaca por lo que había bebido el día anterior.

-Flammy debió de cuidarte toda la noche y bajarte los estragos de tu borrachera- No sé porque me moleste en ayudarte- pensó Candy mientras que apretaba los puños.

Los chicos comenzaron a levantarse, la reunión había terminado, se dirigían hacia el comedor. Terry seguía en la misma posición, ahora no le quitaba la vista a Candy, que lo notó inmediatamente.

Mike: pues no se ustedes pero a mí, el estómago me está chillando, así que si me disculpan yo me adelanto.

-Vienes Candy?-preguntó George

Candy: Iré a mi habitación, enseguida los alcanzó-.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida, Candy notó que Terry ya había salido. Se tomo unos momentos a solas en el auditorio.

-Tienes que ser fuerte- dijo Candy al aire

De pronto, Candy sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, comenzó a tensarse. Pensaba que se encontraba sola, tendría que ser más cuidadosa. –Si es Neil me defenderé como sea- pensó mientras el coraje empezaba a manifestarse en el rostro de la rubia. Sin más dio media vuelta.

Ahí estaban esos ojos zafiro una vez más, estaban muy cerca de ella.

-Tan temprano y ya estás haciendo corajes pecosa? Le dijo

Candy estaba extrañada, que le había pasado, al que, tan solo la noche anterior, le habían molestado tanto sus comentarios?.

-A ti que más te da, si hago corajes o no- dijo alejándose de él.

-Vamos pecosa, no te desquites conmigo.

Candy ya no aguantaba más, no era su día, y no quería seguir soportando que Terry la llamara pecosa. Sin más se acerco desafiante a Terry, logrando que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, lo agarro desprevenido sin embargo una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su boca ante la reacción de Candy.

-Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no me llames pecosa, entendiste?

-Oye, oye relájate, pensé que tus pecas brincarían hacia mi!

-Basta Terry! Gritó la rubia, y sin más su rostro cambió del coraje a una inmensa tristeza.

Al verla Terry se preocupó, la tomo de los brazos, como la noche anterior, pero esta vez fue con cuidado.

-Candy, qué pasa?

Al escuchar esto Candy se quedó sin habla, por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre, sintió que algo le recorría el cuerpo al ver los ojos de Terry, mirándola, de esa forma que lograba hacerla temblar. Pero en ese mismo momento su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada. Tenía a Terry enfrente pero su mente comenzó a recordarle lo que vivió hace apenas unos momentos, ella ya no distinguía que el que la estaba sujetando era Terry, ella veía a Niel.

-Suéltame- le gritó sin más -no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, entendiste?

Terry no supo qué hacer, simplemente la soltó sin entender mucho por qué reaccionaba así con él, la mirada de Candy ya no era la misma, le reflejaba mucho coraje.

-¿Qué te puso tan alterada? Preguntó el futbolista

-Estoy perfectamente bien-

Terry: pues no te creo, tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.

Candy: sabes qué? tu quien te crees, para saber lo que mis ojos dicen o no? Creo que sueno igual que tu ayer! No me hagas perder más mí tiempo.

Candy camino hacia la salida dejando a Terry muy confundido y pensativo ¿Qué te está pasando pecosa? ¿Qué cambio? ¿Por qué actúas así?

Terry salió rumbo al comedor, no pensaba dejar por terminada esa plática, no le gustaba quedarse con dudas. Pero ella no estaba ahí.

-Candy- dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

La hora de desayunar había terminado y el tiempo del primer entrenamiento había llegado.

Los jugadores ya estaban en el área de calentamiento, algunos ya se conocían entre si, otros aprovecharon esos minutos para hacerlo. Terry se mantenía aislado de todos ellos. Al único que conocía era a Stear, pero nunca habían iniciado una amistad ni nada por el estilo se veían únicamente como compañeros de equipo y nada más.

En ese momento llegaba Albert, acompañado de Paul y René, los súbditos de Neil.

-Bueno señores al parecer yo iniciaré con el entrenamiento- les dijo Albert

Archie: y Candy?

Paul: pues verás, a Neil se le torció un pie y pues tendrá que atenderlo.

El tono en como lo dijo le pareció sospechoso a Archie y Stear, pero no fueron los únicos, a Terry, que estaba recargado en un árbol le pareció muy raro.

Stear: no debe de tener nada de seguro él..

Albert: bueno ya por favor, ella revisará y dirá si Neil tiene algo o no, ustedes pónganse a calentar.

Terry se escondió -al parecer a los amigos de Candy no les parece que Neil esté cerca de ella, por algo será.

La enfermería quedaba cerca, sin embargo desde el área de calentamiento no se podía ver hacia ese lugar.

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

-Primer día, y a uno ya se le torció el pie, genial- pensaba Candy mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería.

Albert le había marcado a su habitación para avisarle que fuera a la enfermería y en cuanto terminará se integrará al entrenamiento.

Al entrar a la enfermería, Candy se exalto, Neil estaba sentado sobre la mesa de exploración. Por la mente de Candy jamás paso la idea que el lesionado fuera él, pero poco a poco fue sacando sus conclusiones.

-Tú no estás lesionado- le dijo.

-Desde la fiesta en casa de Archie, te había dicho que tenía un estirón aquí en la entrepierna, te pedí que lo revisarás y no lo hiciste, creo que ha empeorado, necesito que me "eches una mano", si entiendes a lo que me refiero verdad?

Niel se acercaba cada vez más y más a Candy, quien, sin perderlo de vista iba retrocediendo de frente a él hacia la puerta, hasta que de repente topó con algo.

Neil: tú? qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando.

Candy se giró y Terry estaba ahí, fulminando a Neil con la mirada.

Terry: está todo bien Candy? Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. Candy no respondió así que Terry se dirigió hacia Neil –por lo visto ya se te compuso el pie, yo veo que caminas sin problemas, así que ya podrás entrenar.

Niel: tu cómo sabes eso?

Terry: bueno si no es el pie, quizás Candy tenga que atender los buenos golpes que te daré. Dijo mientas se lanzaba hacia éll.

Candy se atravesó- Basta por favor- poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Terry para detenerlo. Sabía que si dejaba que se dieran sus buenos golpes se armaría el escándalo, y quizás lo expulsarían. Neil se lo merecía y ella lo sabía. Pero Terry no tendría por qué pagar los platos rotos.

-Grandschester, Legan vino aquí por una lesión, no tienes por qué agredirlo- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Neil sonreía, al parecer la rubia lo estaba encubriendo. -Será la forma de mostrar el interés que tiene por mi? Se preguntaba el jugador.

Terry se paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de Candy. Mientras ella se dirigió a una estantería de la enfermería, busco algo y dijo:

-Legan, tomate esto tres veces al día, reposa el día de hoy, no veo una torcedura de tobillo, debe ser algo que quedó resentido de alguna lesión pasada, con esa medicina pasará. Le diré al entrenador que mañana mismo te integras a las actividades. Eso es todo.

Neil tomó la medicina y se dirigió hacia la salida. Al pasar junto a Terry dijo: ves? Aquí no ha pasado nada, relájate viejo!

Terry lo ignoró, su mirada estaba clavada en Candy. Una vez que se notó que Neil no seguía por ahí dijo: -Por qué lo hiciste?

Candy resopló –hacer qué?

Terry se acerco nuevamente hacia Candy de manera peligrosa, demasiado cerca pero sus ojos mostraban rabia, algo que no se explicaba ni siquiera el propio joven.

Terry: no contestes con otra pregunta, qué está pasando entre tú y Neil?

Candy se hizo a un lado -no tengo por qué darte explicaciones no crees? O dime, acaso yo te ando preguntando qué está pasando entre Flammy y tú?

Terry alzo una ceja y solo contestó: no cambies el tema además..

Candy: ósea que si hay algo, mira mejor vete no creo que a tu novia le parezca que estés aquí conmigo. Lo que pase entre Legan y yo, no es asunto tuyo, no te conozco como para tenerte la confianza de contarte mis cosas, tu no me conoces así que eso no te da derecho a preguntar.

Terry explotó –bien, si ya pusiste las cartas sobre la mesa, ni hablar- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Y Grandschester- dijo Candy haciendo una pausa mientras el joven se detenía – si llegará a necesitar ayuda, créeme que serías el último a quién se la pediría.

Terry solo apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza, pero no volteó a verla más mientras salía del lugar. Durante el trayecto –eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman, por qué diablos te interesa lo que pueda pasarle a esa niña, o con quien llegue a estar? Se decía

Mientras tanto Candy seguía en la enfermería, había cerrado la puerta tras la salida de Terry y estaba recargada en ella llorando.

-Terry- decía entre sollozos mientras pensaba –viniste preocupado por lo que pudiera hacerme Neil, habrás visto algo en la mañana? O escuchaste lo que me dijo Neil del dichoso estirón? Nadie puede saberlo, perdóname Terry por tratarte así, tú querías defenderme, perdóname.

No pudo presentarse al entrenamiento, no en ese estado, se sentía muy mal con todo lo que le había pasado en las primeras horas de la mañana; escribió una nota a Albert disculpándose diciendo que el dolor de cabeza continuaba pero que sin falta, mañana mismo se presentaría a todas las actividades.

Quería estar sola, quería pensar, llegó a su cuarto y sin más se tiro en la cama a llorar, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Y de nueva cuenta los ojos de Terry llenos de rabia le vinieron a la mente.

-No te entiendo Terry, no puedo descifrarte, me confundes con esas miradas primero de coraje, luego de felicidad, me criticas y luego me defiendes, me confundes tanto y lo peor es que no dejo de pensar en ti. Por qué haces todo esto si estas con Flammy?

Candy se levantó y buscó su bolso, sacó su celular y pulso la tecla que marcaba "Anthony"..

-_Lo sentimos, pero el número que usted marcó no está disponible o se cuenta fuera del área de servicio le sugerimos_…

-Qué estás haciendo Candy? Se dijo mientras aventaba su celular hacia la cama -llamar a Anthony no ayudará a sacarte a Grandschester de la cabeza. Se quedó pensativa un momento- de hecho ni tú misma puedes hacer que se te salga de la cabeza, estas perdida.- Se dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y el sueño la vencía de tanto llorar.

El enteramiento de la tarde ya había terminado, por lo que los jugadores después de darse un buen baño, aprovecharon esos momentos libres que en la concentración eran pocos.

La mayoría estaba en el comedor. Terry acababa de bajar de su suite, había tomado un baño pero no quiso quedarse encerrado. Al entrar observo a todos, la mayoría lo volteo a ver. Había generado bastante expectativa entre los demás jugadores al tomar por sus pistolas la suite, además que durante el entrenamiento fue sin duda alguna el que había destacado más, era un gran delantero, y hacia buenas jugadas sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Archie: ay viene el alzado ese

Stear: celoso hermano?

Archie: claro que no, pero juega con aires de grandeza.

Stear: pues creo que viene para acá.

Terry los había visto, decidió saludar a su compañero de equipo, para que dejaran de verlo como bicho raro, así que se acerco.

Terry: Se puede? Dijo mirando a Archie.

Stear: adelante Grandschester.

Archie: voy a llamarle a Candy, no la he visto en todo el día- dijo al mismo tiempo que Terry se sentaba. Se alejó rumbo al lobby.

Terry: creo que tu hermano no me traga.

Stear: no te ha tratado, además te cargas una fama que haría desconfiar a cualquiera, yo ya te conozco y sé que es más mito que otra cosa.

Terry: jajaja si tu lo dices. Oye.. Esta de locos esta concentración no?

Stear: pues creo que es cosa de que nos adaptemos, la verdad ni parecemos un equipo cada quien anda por su cuenta. Sobre todo Neil y secuaces.

Terry: son todo un caso verdad? Sobre todo tu primo

Stear: bueno Terry, pero si tu no vendes piñas eh! Dijo riendo

Terry: y tu cómo es que conoces a la preparadora física?

A Stear le sorprendió el cambio de tema tan rápido: eh? Pues por mi hermano, la conocí en una fiesta cuando recién había entrado a trabajar!

Terry: ya veo y de verdad tú crees que sea tan buena?

Stear: por qué la desconfianza? Dudas que pueda con el trabajo?

Terry sonrió: es solo que nunca había sabido de alguna mujer que se dedicará a esto.

Stear: pues siempre hay una primera vez, la conoces? O por qué tanto interés?

Terry: no es interés, y no…. No la conozco. Pero supongo que su novio no ve con buenos ojos que este rodeada de puro hombre o si?

Stear: Novio? Jaja no, a Candy aún no le he conocido novio, por ahí trae algo con mi primo pero…

Terry se tensó, le estaba costando trabajo sacarle información a Stear, a qué primo se refería? A Legan o a Brown? Sin embargo no pudo preguntarle más. Archie acababa de regresar a la mesa.

Archie: me costó trabajo pero la convencí, dijo que enseguida viene, al parecer ya se le bajo un poco el dolor de cabeza.

Stear: pues yo no me trago ese cuento del dolor de cabeza, esa muchachita trae algo.

Archie: pues yo pienso igual pero no creo que nos diga qué le pasa, es más terca que una mula…

Terry que había permanecido callado sin perderse detalle no se pudo contener y se le salió una carcajada, estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso último.

Archie lo miró extrañado: cualquiera diría que ya conoces a Candy.

Terry: lo siento pero no he tenido el gusto.

Stear: pues quizás este sea el momento le dijo - mientras hacía señas con la mano.

Candy acababa de entrar al comedor, pero conforme se acercaba a la mesa en donde le hacían señas, el estómago se le hizo chiquito.

-Terry qué diablos haces sentado con mis amigos?- pensaba.

Archie: qué bueno que te animaste a bajar, pero qué te crees tú? Desde que llegamos no hemos platicado. Annie te manda muchos saludos, al igual que todos en la casa de la Srta. Pony.

Candy: yo también los extraño mucho y lo siento Archie pero de verdad que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Terry contesto con el pensamiento: no te creo, quizás tengas razón no te conozco, pero ese cuento no me lo trago.

Stear: mira Candy, te presento a Terruce Grandschester.

Terry se levantó y miró a Candy directamente a los ojos: mucho gusto señorita.

Candy no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, acaso les había dicho a los chicos que no se conocían? Si era así, por qué había hecho una cosa así: -igualmente- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Archie: segura que te encuentras bien Candy? A mí no me engañas, estuviste llorando, tienes los ojos hinchados.

-Vamos chicos no se preocupen, estoy bien- contestó Candy, que no se sentía muy a gusto con Terry enfrente, sentía sus miradas, no podía negarlo más, había algo en ese chico que la atraía. Se comenzó a sonrojar.

Stear: pues algo me dice que no estás mintiendo.

Terry: quizás tuvo un mal día, igual alguien se lo arruinó.

Candy sabía hacia donde se dirigía Terry con ese tipo de coemtarios, no lo iba a permitir.

-No es el caso, Grandschester, no soy de las que deja que los demás influyan en sus días. Y ya para que me dejen tranquila, es uno de esos días en lo que nosotras las mujeres sufrimos porque nuestras hormonas estallan, espero y entienda a lo que me refiero.

Archie y Stear comenzaron a reír, Terry solo reflejo media sonrisa.

Terry: creo que recibimos demasiada información por estar de curiosos.

Archie: jaja ya lo creo.

De repente Terry cambió de expresión y por supuesto Candy lo notó, estaba apretando demasiado la mandíbula y sus ojos otra vez reflejaban enojo.

Stear: qué se te ofrece Neil?

En ese momento Candy también se tenso, al parecer Neil estaba parado justo detrás de su silla.

Neil: viene agradecerle a Candy, me dio una medicina que me curó al instante.

Candy: no tienes que darme las gracias simplemente cumplo con mi trabajo.

Stear y Archie se sacaron de onda, por lo general Candy no solía ser tan amable con su primo. Terry notó la tensión entre los jóvenes pero decidió no intervenir ya que Neil podría echar por tierra eso de que no conocía a Candy.

Legan se inclino a un lado de Candy, dando la espalda a sus primos y a Terry, le dijo al oído: Falta poco para que seas mía, que no se te olvide.

Los ojos de Candy reflejaban el miedo, quizás paso desapercibido para Stear y para Archie, pero para Terry era claro que ese tipo estaba asustando a la pecosa. Estaba comenzando a armar el rompecabezas. Candy notó que Terry estaba muy al pendiente por lo que se armo de valor y le dijo en voz alta: -claro Neil, así quedamos entonces, que descanses.

Neil se regocijo con las palabras de la rubia. Sin más le hizo señas a sus amigos para que lo siguieron, salieron rumbo a la piscina.

Terry sonreía mientras miraba a Candy; -lo siento pero no me la trago pecosa- pensó -Si me disculpan voy a dar una vuelta por ahí para conocer las instalaciones. Dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al mismo lugar por el que acababa de salir Neil.

-Genial, ay Dios mío, se va armar la de "Dios es Padre". Tengo que impedirlo.- pensó Candy. Chicos si me disculpan tengo que ir hacer una escala técnica.

Stear: aquí te esperamos.

Candy se levantó y fingió ir en dirección hacia los baños, pero apenas notó que los jóvenes no la veían salió a toda prisa rumbo a la piscina. Pero al parecer no estaban ahí, no veía ni a Terry ni a Neil. A lo lejos le pareció ver unas sombras, ya era de noche y el alumbrado no le ayudaba mucho. Se decidió y se dirigió para allá, sin darse cuenta se estaba alejando bastante del comedor.

Llevaba como cinco minutos caminando en línea recta, cada vez más lejos, había llegado a una parte que no conocía del CAR, ya ni siquiera veía las sombras, sino que comenzó a escuchar el sonido del pasto que se quebraba por unos pasos que venían detrás de ella.

-No puede ser, caí en la trampa de Niel- se dijo Candy. Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los pasos, ella comenzó a correr, el miedo la había controlado, el momento que había pasado con Neil en la mañana le había afectado más de lo que ella pensaba. Mientras corría volteaba a todos lados, pensaba que Niel y sus amigos la estaban acorralando. A lo lejos puedo ver una luz, decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas al claro que se veía delante. Cuando llegó observo un gran árbol, no lo dudo dos veces, se trepó en él, recordando como lo hacía de pequeña. Una vez que llego a una de las gruesas ramas, se sentó y trato de esconderse entre las ramas más delgadas.

Candy no escuchaba más los pasos, con la luz que había en esa explanada podría ver cuando se acercara Neil. Permanecería oculta hasta que se cansará de buscarla y se fuera.

De repente:

-Espero que no se te ocurra ponerme hacer eso en el entrenamiento pecosa- decía Terry que apareció de la nada y se plantó en el centro de la explanada y observaba en dirección hacia donde estaba escondida.

Candy sintió un gran alivio al ver a Terry pero en cinco segundos cambió a enojo.

-Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así Grandschester? Decía mientras salía de su escondite de hojas.

-Pues si bajas, quizás lo medite un poco- le dirigió una de aquellas miradas que ponían a Candy a temblar –vamos puedes hacerte daño-.

Candy comenzaba su descenso: -para tu información, se trepar árboles muy bien, de chica era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos- dijo orgullosa

Terry se había acercado hacia el tronco del árbol y comenzó a ver mientras Candy venía para abajo. Tenía una magnifica vista, agradecía en el alma al que haya hecho ese uniforme, aunque el short le impidiera ver más allá.

Candy seguía diciendo lo buena que era para escalar árboles, pero por la obscuridad no noto que la rama en la que había puesto el pie estaba podrida y cuanto dejo caer su peso la rama se partió, haciendo que Candy cayera.

Terry la logró cachar pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con todo y Candy. Ahí estaban tirados en plena explanada, Terry había conseguido por lo menos amortiguar el golpe y Candy se encontraba sobre de él. Sus miradas se encontraron de nueva cuenta.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Terry

Candy que no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos, no quería romper ese momento, así que no dijo nada.

Pero Terry no pudo resistirse así que dijo: ya termine de crearte tu apodo, ahora que descubro esta nueva faceta tuya y que por lo visto te gustan las emociones fuertes, ya lo pensé bien y para mi serás Tarzan Pecosa- la miro y después con una mano le quitó una parte de su cabello que había quedado sobre su rostro con la caída.

Candy salió del trance y de un solo brinco se puso de pie: -no tienes remedio Terry, dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteándose para otro lado.

El futbolista se arrepintió de no haber esperado más para soltar aquel comentario, tener a Candy sobre de él le había fascinado. La verdad le pegó de golpe y sin aviso, ella lo había hechizado y él se lo había permitido. Se incorporó mirándola, tratando de explicarse cómo había sucedido todo. Lo cierto es que, desde que ella se estrelló con él en la federación no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

-Puedo preguntar qué hacías caminando sola por estos rumbos del CAR?

Candy: pues como que qué? Salí para impedir que se armarán los golpes entre Neil y tu.

Terry: y acaso tendría que agarrarme a golpes con él? Ah ya veo, pensaste que yo me levante a seguirlo verdad? Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión? Dijo esto último con una de sus famosas sonrisas, que reflejaban cierta victoria.

Candy lo miró y comprendió en el instante que efectivamente había caído en una trampa, pero no en una de Neil, si no en la de Terry.

-Lo que pasa es que…. Bueno… yo- Candy no sabía ni que decir.

Terry: esta vez no vas a poder negar que algo está pasando con Legan, vamos Tarzan Pecosa, soy todo oídos.

Candy: lo más seguro es que ya lo sabes, de lo contrario no me hubieras hecho creer que habías salido tras él.

Terry: te preocupaste por lo que pueda pasarle?

Candy ni pensó solo hablo: -por el no, no lo soporto.- en cuanto termino la última palabra, se llevó las dos manos a la boca en señal de arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

Terry volvió a sonreír –caíste de nuevo- pensó.

-Vamos Tarzan Pecosa, dudo mucho que Neil pueda hacerme daño, así que ya dime, por qué te pones tan nerviosa cada vez que ese patán se te acerca? Quizás puedas engañar a todos, incluso a ti misma, pero a mí no.

Candy pensaba muy bien lo que contestaría, no iba a permitir volverse a echar de cabeza con él. Pero no contaba con que Terry se comenzara acercar –estoy perdida- pensó.

-Te está molestando verdad? Y no me digas que es lo contrario, si me acabas de decir que no lo soportas.

Candy sin darse cuenta había quedado de nueva cuenta acorralada por Terry, en su último paso hacia atrás se había topado con el tronco de otro árbol. Y entonces el recuerdo comenzaba a regresar. Tenía a Terry enfrente, pero su mente de nueva cuenta hacia que sintiera que estaba justo enfrente a Niel, pensaba que le pondría de nueva cuenta sus asquerosas manos encima, que la besaría a la fuerza, que no podía zafarse y que entonces Neil cumpliría lo que le había dicho hace apenas unos instantes en el comedor. Terry ni siquiera la había tocado, tenía sus manos hacia el frente apoyadas en el árbol, era cierto, estaba en esa posición pero era para que Candy no se le escapará y le dijera de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba pasando con Legan.

La rubia comenzó a tensarse, su cuerpo se puso rígido, apretó los puños, cerró los ojos de los cuales comenzaban a asomarse unas lágrimas. Ninguna de estas reacciones había pasado desapercibidas para Terry que comenzó a molestarse al sacar la conclusión de que quizás Neil la estuviera acosando sexualmente, que lo que había alcanzado a escuchar cuando se acercó a la enfermería era cierto y que Candy preocupada no dijo nada para evitar que se armarán los golpes.

-Mírame Candy- dijo por fin con voz seca por la rabia que sentía hacia ese patán.

Candy no hizo caso, seguía pensando que estaba atrapada por Niel.

Terry no le puso ni una sola mano encima, pero esta vez su tono de voz, fue un poco más relajado.

-Vamos Tarzan pecosa, abre los ojos, soy yo, Terry-

Al escuchar su voz, Candy comenzó a relajarse, abrió sus ojos y le agrado ver los de Terry, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, puedes confiar en mí- le dijo sin cambiar de posición pero mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Si alguien hubiera estado por ahí, sin lugar a dudas hubiera notado la tensión y atracción física entre aquellos dos, hablar de algo más era demasiado pronto entre dos completos desconocidos. Pero sin lugar a dudas, se atraían el uno a otro y de tal manera que comenzaba a reflejarse en tensión para contenerse y controlarse ya que no sabían si el otro sentía lo mismo.

-Ya no es necesario que me digas nada, ese estúpido va a pagar por lo que te haya hecho-

Candy ya no pudo más, sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a Terry echándose a llorar. En el mismo instante que ella lo abrazó Terry hizo lo mismo.

-Fue horrible Terry, tengo miedo mucho miedo de que intente algo más, me beso a la fuerza y puso sus asquerosas manos sobre mi-

Terry sentía que le hervía la sangre del coraje al escuchar lo que le había confesado, imaginaba que la molestaba, pero no que hubiera llegado ya tan lejos. Tendría que relajarse, no quería asustar más a Candy, con un arrebato de coraje.

-No lo hará, no tengas miedo. Pero confía en mí por favor, tendrás que comentarlo con Albert para que reciba su merecido y lo echen de aquí.

Candy se exaltó al oír eso, separándose de él: -No Terry, eso nunca, no pienso hablar con Albert y por favor, si quieres que confié en ti, te pido que no comentes esto con nadie, es bastante vergonzoso, además no quiero que se arme el escándalo, su padre ha hecho demasiado por mí como para que yo le pague con esto.

-Pero es que tienes que hablar- dijo Terry sorprendido por la reacción de Candy

-He dicho que no, me oíste, no lo haré y te prohíbo que digas algo- Sin más salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Terry bastante confundido. De nueva cuenta el encanto se había roto entre los dos.

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO…. COMO VAN VIENDO? AL PARECER YA RECONOCIERON LO QUE SIENTEN POR EL OTRO, PERO AÚN DUDAN SI SERÁN CORRESPONDIDOS. AH QUE ODIOSO NEIL VA? YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN SU CASTIGO, ASI QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER…. **_

_**SIENTO MUCHO NO PODER ACTUALIZARLO ANTES PERO TUVE UN FIN DE SEMANA BASTANTE OCUPADO. **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A Galaxylam84 Y A Dayanna POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA FUTBOLERA.**_

_**SALUDOS**_

_**GRACIAS POR PASAR Y LEER!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Celos

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Celos**

La semana había transcurrido en completa normalidad y en puros entrenamientos. Candy se mantuvo aislada en su habitación durante todos los ratos libres, no quería darle oportunidad a Niel de que intentará algo y topárselo por ahí. Por lo general siempre estaba con los demás del equipo técnico para todos lados, así que era casi imposible ver a Candy sola en el CAR.

Stear y Archie estaban algo molestos por la actitud que había tomado Candy, cuando la invitaban acompañarlos en los ratos libres, ella decía que sí, pero a la mera hora no llegaba o cancelaba argumentando que tenía mucho que hacer.

Neil, era paciente, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque admitía que la rubia estaba cuidándose bastante bien.

A Terry, no le gustaba nada no poder acercarse a Candy para saber qué era lo que había pasado o si había cambiado de parecer y decir algo sobre lo de Neil. Durante los entrenamientos solo cruzaban miradas, pero no podía acercarse y platicar como lo hacían cuando estaban solos. Una noche no aguantó y fue a tocarle a su habitación, pero solo recibió un: -Vete Terry, necesito dormir, estoy muy cansada-. Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos hacia que el jugador comenzara a molestarse.

Era sábado por la tarde y el equipo técnico estaba por terminar una junta. Al día siguiente sería la primera visita familiar para los jugadores, así que estaban organizando junto con personal del CAR una parrillada. Querían que todo saliera bien, ya que sabían que este tipo de reuniones fomentaría la motivación entre los jugadores y les haría menos pesado el encierro.

Albert: pues bueno creo que eso es todo. Recuerden que tendremos que estar echando ojo que los familiares no hayan introducido bebidas alcohólicas o que por lo menos nuestros chicos no tomen.

Mike: yo me ofrezco para probar las bebidas y si es que llegarán a tener alcohol, me sacrificaré un poco, todo sea por el rendimiento de los jóvenes.

-Bueno relájense ya mañana vienen nuestras familias- dijo George.

Candy no estaba tan emocionada del todo con el día de mañana, a excepción de Annie, nadie más de la casa de la Srta. Pony podrían asistir a la visita familiar. Y él solo hecho saber que todo mundo estaría feliz de recibir a su familia, le producía tristeza.

Cuando terminó la junta y ya que no había más actividades oficiales decidió darse una vuelta por el spa.

-Buenas tardes señorita, qué podemos hacer por usted?- le pregunto la recepcionista del área del spa.

-Disculpe hay alguien más que este dentro del spa?- dijo Candy. Últimamente había sido muy cuidadosa y no quería toparse con nadie que le sacará si quiera una plática de cosas que fueran del trabajo.

-Hay una persona, pero ya debe de estar por salir, el servicio que escogió ya término, debe estar cambiándose y no tardará en salir-

Candy se relajó, al parecer si podría entrar y relajarse completamente.

-Ok, bueno pues solo me interesaría un masaje de relajación-

Recepcionista: está bien, mire le entrego su paquete con toalla, traje de baño, pantuflas y bata, le recomiendo primero tomar un baño para comenzar a relajarse y luego pasar al área de cuartos para los masajes. Ahora solo necesito que se registre.

Candy lo hizo y entró, el ambiente que se respiraba era muy agradable, decidió desconectarse de todo y dedicarse ese tiempo para ella. Camino hacia el área de regaderas de las mujeres, se desvistió y entro en la regadera. Mientras se daba un baño, comenzó a recordar la noche en que estuvo encima de Terry después de su caída. Lo había tenido tan cerca y se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse al recordar el contacto que había tenido con él. Nunca había sentido algo así, moría por besarlo y que la besara. Su propia agitación la sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque estaba en la regadera, el bochorno que le había comenzado en el cuerpo era incontrolable, sentía mucha sed, sentía hormigueo en las piernas. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, y le gustaba, le gustaba que Terry despertará en ella esas sensaciones con el solo hecho de pensar en él. Sin más abrió el agua fría, tenía que bajarse el calor. Terminado el baño se colocó el traje de baño y la bata, la verdad es que a Candy no le agradaba la idea de estar desnuda en el masaje, luego se puso la bata y salió. Siguió la señalización hacia los cuartos de masaje.

-Buenas noches, enseguida estoy con usted, por favor escoja un cuarto- le dijo una mujer que había terminado de recoger las cosas donde se había realizado el último masaje. La mujer salió del área al mismo tiempo que Candy entraba al primer cuarto, no pensaba escoger, el que estuviera a la entrada, ese sería. No se percató que entró al mismo que acababa de limpiar la señora.

-Disculpe olvido algo?- pregunto la masajista que pasaba por el área de vestidores.

-Si, deje mi celular, voy a buscarlo-

La mujer continúo su camino un poco apresurada.

Mientras la persona que había olvidado su celular caminaba hacia el cuarto escucho una voz:

-A disfrutar se ha dicho- Dijo Candy

-Candy, estas aquí- la persona que estaba dentro del spa, no era otra que el mismo Terry. No podía creer que la rubia estuviera en el spa, era destino? O mera coincidencia? Pero de algo estaba seguro no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Regreso hacia los pasillos en busca de la empleada.

-Encontró su celular? Preguntó la masajista que ya venía de regreso.

-Si gracias, oiga la joven me pidió que le avisará que se tuvo que retirar, al parecer no se sentía del todo bien, dijo que si le podían cambiar su masaje para otro día.

-oh qué pena! Espero que no se haya molestado que la deje esperando.

Terry: no se preocupe, no fue por eso. Sabe? Yo creo que todavía me quedaré en la tina de hidromasaje.

-Está bien joven, mi turno ya terminó, en caso de que llegará a necesitar algo, en recepción podrán ayudarlo.

Terry: gracias, que pase buena noche.

La masajista se fue de nueva cuenta hacia el área de vestidores. Sin más Terry regresó hacia los cuartos de masaje, sin importar que solo llevara puesto la parte de abajo de un pants, no había terminado de vestirse cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su celular y fue a buscarlo.

La puerta del cuarto donde estaba Candy, estaba emparejada, por lo que se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido y se dedicó a observar.

Candy seguía con la bata puesta, se deshizo de la toalla que tenía como turbante en su cabeza, lo que hizo que su rubio cabello cayera sobre sus hombros completamente mojado. Se había dedicado a prender las velas que estaban por todo el cuarto, puso algo de música.

Terry estaba fascinado viendo todo aquello, veía a una Candy diferente, era tal cual, no la había podido contemplar así nunca antes, le gustaba cada vez más la forma de ser de aquella joven.

Candy sin sospechar que era observada se coloco junto a sillón de masajes, le daba completamente la espalda a la puerta, y por lo tanto a Terry y comenzó a desatarse la bata. Terry estaba más que ansioso, sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto pero su cabeza ya no era la que ordenaba al cuerpo, si no los instintos naturales de cualquier hombre.

Al caer la bata, Terry quedó extasiado al ver a Candy únicamente con aquel traje de baño. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y proporcionado.

-Tarzan pecosa, tienes pecas hasta en los hombros- pensó Terry

La rubia se acostó boca abajo y espero a que llegara la masajista pero en ese justo momento un sonido atrajo su atención. Era un celular.

Terry maldijo hasta el cansancio al que estuviera llamándolo en ese momento. La rubia se incorporó y comenzó a seguir el sonido. Esta vez el futbolista pudo contemplarla completamente, era hermosa, lo atraía de una forma incontrolable. Sus bajos instintos se habían despertado con el solo hecho de mirarla.

Candy se acercó al sillón que había en el cuarto, al parecer el celular estaba entre el cojín y el respaldo. Se inclino para buscarlo, regalándole una mejor vista a su voyerista que sin más tuvo que dejar de mirar o no podría contenerse, se quitó de la puerta, tenía que recuperar el control, así que se puso a pensar en alguna jugada de futbol mientras trataba de relajar la respiración.

El celular seguía sonando. –Cuanta insistencia- pensaba Candy que seguía buscando el teléfono. Cuando su mano topo con él, lo sacó de donde estaba y miro la pantalla.

_-Llamada entrante: FLAMMY-_

-Es Flammy- dijo y luego -de quién será este celular?- comenzó a pensar aunque estaba comenzando a sospechar. Sin más contestó.

-Vaya hasta que contestas Terry- dijo Flammy al ver que por fin respondía el teléfono.

La rubia de inmediato pulso la tecla de colgar. Flammy seguía marcando, así que de plano lo apago.

-Es el celular de Terry, el era la otra persona que estaba aquí en el spa- dijo en shock.

El joven afuera rio ante el asombro de Candy, lo había pillado, aunque aún no lo había visto. No se movió.

Candy aventó el aparato de nueva cuenta al sillón: -de seguro ya se dio cuenta que lo ha perdido y vendrá a buscarlo, apúrate Candy- grito mientras buscaba su bata. En eso oyó que la puerta se abría, se quedó como estatua, rogaba al cielo que fuera la masajista.

Sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella que la hizo estremecer, se armo de valor y giró para ver quien había entrado. Y de nueva cuenta ahí estaban esos ojos zafiro, era Terry, lo contemplo con asombro pero después su mirada se transformo en deseo, se deleito al verlo únicamente con unos pants puestos, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, el abdomen lo tenía marcado y muy bien trabajado. Cuando sus ojos regresaron hacia arriba, el joven tenía una sonrisa al ver que ella se había sonrojado. Fue entonces que reaccionó y por pena tomó la bata y se la puso inmediatamente.

-Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí Terry?, estoy por tomar un masaje, así que podrías hacer el favor de retirarte?

-Lo siento pero es que creo que deje mi celular por aquí- dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto y se dirigía hacia el sillón- por cierto Tarzan pecosa, qué quería Flammy?-

Candy cerró los ojos y frunció la nariz al saberse descubierta

-eh? Flammy? No se dé que hablas- fue lo único que pudo decir por los nervios.

-Ah! Mira, que chistoso cuando venía caminando para acá, escuche sonar mi celular, y ahora resulta que se apago solito no?- Terry ya tenía el teléfono en la mano, y en su mente agradeció que lo hubiera apagado, así nadie los interrumpiría.

-Pues… pues.. – Piensa rápido qué decirle Candy- de seguro se apago cuando me senté en el sillón o algo así. – le contestó. Y en ese mismo momento la claridad llego a la rubia.

-Oye y tu cómo sabes que quién te llamaba era Flammy?-

Ahora Terry era el que estaba en problemas.

-Estabas espiándome Grandschester?- preguntó Candy enojada.

-Oye no te ilusiones, Flammy quedó de marcarme a esta hora, por eso mi apuro por encontrar mi celular. Además no creo que tuvieras algo diferente a lo que he visto en otros lados.- dijo mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Candy se llevo sus manos hacia la abertura de la bata y se la cerró aún más pensó: ósea que si me viste? Y no te gustó lo que viste.

Terry se acercó a ella, y se recargo en el sillón de masajes, quedando casi juntos.

-¿Por qué te has estado escondiendo?- le preguntó a la rubia.

Candy: yo no me estoy escondiendo.

Terry: a no? Bueno, entonces dime que hay en tu cuarto que sea tan especial como para pasarte todo el tiempo ahí encerrada.

Candy no podía pensar al tenerlo tan cerca y semidesnudo.

-Podrías por lo menos ponerte una camisa? Le dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Terry: ¿Te pone nerviosa verme así? Acaso en tu trabajo no te ha tocado atender alguna lesión en brazos, alguna costilla rota o algo así? Supongo que deberías estar acostumbrada a ver a un hombre sin camisa.

Candy no iba a poder controlarse por mucho más tiempo. Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, pero nunca había sentido atracción hacia los jugadores que atendía, como la sentía con él.

Al no recibir una respuesta Terry continúo: o es que acaso tu? No me digas Tarzan pecosa que nunca has estado con un hombre? Dijo sin apartar su mirada en ella.

Candy ya no estaba nerviosa, sino lo que le sigue, como era posible que la plática hubiera llegado hasta ese punto? A él que le importaba eso? O es que su cara la delataba? Quería ser sincera y decirle: -no Terry, nunca he estado con nadie pero me muero de ganas de estar contigo!- comenzó a sonrojarse con los pasamientos que estaba teniendo.

Terry la vio tan perdida en su mente que tenía que hacer algo para que regresara, empezaba a preocuparse al verla en la baba total. O es que acaso estaba acordándose de alguien? No, eso ya no le estaba gustando al jugador.

¿Tarzan pecosa sigues ahí? Le dijo

Candy: de verdad que ya no se qué hacer, en qué idioma te lo tengo que pedir, no me llames Tarzan pecosa, me enoja y mucho.

Terry: entonces dime, te pongo nerviosa?- le dijo plantándose enfrente de ella, acercándose y tomándole una mano.

Candy no aguantaba la mirada, estaba a punto de volverse agua, sentía que se derretía, estaba húmeda, su agitación aumentaba, la respiración era más rápida, sentía escalofríos y la mano que sujetaba Terry comenzaba a temblar.

Terry estaba maravillado con las reacciones que veía en el cuerpo de Candy, sabía que ella estaba en una lucha interna por contenerse, pero por qué lo hacia? Por qué no daba el siguiente paso, o le daba luz verde? Sin más, Terry deposito la mano de Candy en su pecho, y la tomo por su cintura. El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció automáticamente, ella solo giro su cabeza hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos esperando el momento, estaba segura que Terry la besaría, le daba miedo pero en el sentido de no controlarse.

El acerco su rostro y le dijo al oído: prometí que no te haría daño, no te besaré a la fuerza, tranquila.

Candy abrió los ojos cómo plato, acaso le había dado a Terry mal el mensaje? Ella no estaba temblando por miedo, no le tenía miedo, por qué había llegado él a esa conclusión? Pero de nueva cuenta se distrajo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo así, susurrándole cosas al oído, tocando su pecho, Candy estaba en las nubes.

El sonreía, veía a Candy de reojo, vio claramente los gestos que hacía y como se había mordido el labio inferior mientras le habló al oído. Había tenido por fin la señal que tanto deseaba, la rubia sentía algo por él.

Terry: no lo haré, no hasta que seas tú quien me lo pida-. Dijo apartándose de ella, le sonrió y sin más salió de ahí.

Candy se quedó muda! Qué rayos significaba eso?- resoplo hacia su frente y de nuevo le vino el coraje- Eres un creído Grandschester, ni creas que eso sucederá- le gritó.

Terry iba por el pasillo a las risas –ya lo veremos- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Candy se encontraba en la terraza del CAR, ayudando con los últimos detalles para la reunión familiar. Era un día libre, así que no llevaba uniforme, sólo una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba a arriba de la rodilla, un top suelto rosa y unas flats abiertas. Quería ayudar, dar la bienvenida e irse, sabía que se sentiría extraña al estar rodeada por las familias. Sabía que recordaría a sus padres y no quería amárgales el día a sus amigos.

-Bueno George, al parecer ya terminamos, nos quedó bien no crees?-

George: bueno eso gracias a que tu le diste el toque femenino a esto, pero sí, ya terminamos, yo creo que somos los primeros. Hacemos buen equipo Candy.

Candy: -La verdad es que poner las mesas, manteles, sillas y cubiertos no es tan difícil-

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el lobby para ver si podían ayudar. Al llegar algunos jugadores ya se encontraban ahí.

Stear y Archie le hicieron señas a Candy para que se acercara y así lo hizo.

Archie: vaya hasta que te dignas a dirigirnos la palabra.

Stear: que te hicimos para que nos trates así eh Candy?

Candy: no me hicieron nada, lo siento amigos, tuve una semana bastante complicada, pero saben que los quiero! Dijo agarrando a cada uno de los brazos para quedar entrelazados

-Vamos ya no se enojen- decía mientras les guiñaba un ojo y les sacaba la lengua.

Archie: bueno pero no mas desplantes, sabes que cuentas con nosotros

Stear: si Candy, si tienes algún problema dímelo y yo te lo resuelvo- le dio un fuerte abrazo.

En esos momentos se oyó un grito: -Así te quería agarrar Alister Cornwell- haciendo que al instante Stear dejará el abrazo.

Candy se asomó para ver quien le gritaba a Stear. Era una joven de pelo corto, un poco rellenita y que también usaba lentes.

Stear corrió a ponerse detrás de Candy, estaba espantado.

La joven llegó y se puso enfrente de Candy, se cruzó de brazos y golpeaba el piso con unos de sus zapatos.

-Estoy esperando una explicación- dijo la joven

Archie no paraba de reír, Candy estaba confundida y Stear tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Cuñada no te estreses, mi hermanito no te está poniendo el cuerno-

Stear: eso es verdad amor

Candy comprendió entonces y también comenzó a reír. –tú debes de ser Patty, verdad? Mucho gusto yo soy Candy amiga de tu novio, y no te enojes, a mi no me interesa Stear, es como un hermano para mí.

La joven se relajó y de inmediato sonrió:-Candy hasta que al fin te conozco, pensé que eras alguna fan enloquecida por mi novio, discúlpame- dijo la joven apenada.

Archie: fan enloquecida? Cuñada, puedes vivir tranquila, yo no le conozco alguna fan a mi hermano, de seguro te ha dicho que es súper asediado pero no es el caso.- dijo mientras reía ampliamente.

Stear: cállate Archie, yo vuelvo locas a las mujeres, si no me crees? Mira como traigo a tu cuñada que se pone celosa de que alguien me abrace.- decía mientras le daba la bienvenida a su novia.

De nueva cuenta las puertas automáticas del CAR se abrieron, en cuanto Candy vio quien entraba se echo a correr. Annie acababa de llegar, a ver a Candy también se echo a correr al encuentro con su gran amiga.

-Caaandy, no sabes cómo te extrañe-

Candy: yo también Annie, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

Annie: no me digas que Neil te ha estado fastidiando tu estancia aquí?

Candy: pues más o menos pero es otra cosa…

-Bueno y a mí no piensas saludarme?- dijo Archie interrumpiendo

Annie sin más se le fue encima en un abrazo, Archie la levantó del piso y le di unas cuantas vueltas de la emoción y en cuanto la puso de nueva cuenta en el piso se besaron.

Candy: oigan dejen de comer pan ante los pobres.

Pero no la escucharon, ellos seguían en lo suyo. Miro hacia donde estaba Stear y Patty y aunque no se estaban besando estaban metidos en una plática. Candy se sintió fuera de lugar así que se acerco hacia sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero ahí tampoco duro mucho, las familiares de todos comenzaban a llegar y los ánimos de Candy empezaban a echarse para abajo.

Decidió ir de nuevo a la terraza para cambiar de aires. Apenas puso un pie en la ese lugar y se paró en seco. En una mesa estaba Terry de espaldas a ella, acompañado por Flammy. Estaban al parecer discutiendo sobre algo pero no lograba escuchar lo que pasaba. De repente Flammy se levantó y en seguida Terry hizo lo mismo no sin antes tomarla del brazo y acércala hacia el.

Candy se empezó a molestar: -vaya al parecer sueles emplear esa técnica con todas, ya veo que la fama que te cargas de mujeriego es por algo, tienes novia y me andas seduciendo a mi también, que poco hombre eres Grandschester- pensaba mientras trataba de esconderse para que no la vieran.

Sin embargo en uno de los jaloneos Flammy la vio y le comentó a Terry, quien inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para buscar donde estaba la rubia, quien decidida salió de su escondite y dijo: -siento mucho interrumpir, no se preocupen ya me voy.

Terry: espera…

Flammy: tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar-. Jalándolo para evitar que fuera tras Candy.

Candy simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo en el lobby, comenzaba a sentirse frustrada con la situación de Terry, estaba llena de coraje al verlo con Flammy. Decidió ir mejor a su cuarto pero observo que cerca del elevador estaba Neil plantado con sus amigos.

-Genial- decía Candy mientras pensaba alguna otra ruta de escape de todo ese ambiente. No le quedaba de otra más que salir por la puerta principal e ir a caminar al estacionamiento mientras hacía tiempo para que terminaran de llegar los familiares y todos pasaran a la terraza.

Cuando empezó a caminar a esa dirección de nueva cuenta las puertas del CAR se abrieron y ahora la que entraba era Elisa Legan, acompañada de su mamá.

-Ah no puede ser, lo que me faltaba, hoy no será mi día- dijo Candy que inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta para evitar toparse con Elisa.

La rubia miraba en todas direcciones y no veía por donde escabullirse. Miro de nueva cuenta hacia la terraza y al parecer Terry iba a entrar al lobby. El enojo le vino de nueva cuenta así que se decidió de nueva cuenta por salir por la entrada principal, no lo quería ver.

Apenas se giró y de nueva cuenta las puertas automáticas se abrieron. Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, Terry había entrado al lobby, vio a Candy y se dirigió hacia ella. La persona que entraba al CAR lo hacía muy despacio, la rubia no lograba distinguir aún quien era por estar a contraluz. Pero empezó a caminar hacia allá. Todo sucedió al mismo tiempo, Terry alcanzaba a Candy tomándola del brazo justo en el momento que ella veía entrar al CAR a Anthony en muletas. Por la emoción de un solo jalón se libro del agarre de Terry para comenzar a correr hacia Anthony, cuando llegó simplemente le brincó en un abrazo haciendo que el joven soltará las muletas, la agarrarla y tratará de hacer equilibrio para no caer al piso con todo y Candy. Terry simplemente al ver eso salió de ahí. Como todo mundo estaba con sus familiares no se percataron de todo lo que había pasado hasta que oyeron el grito de –Anthony- de Candy que llegaba a abrazarlo.

-Vaya no pensé que te daría tanto gusto verme- le dijó

Candy: cómo se te ocurre eso, que sorpresa que estés aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu lesión? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cuándo regresarás a jugar?- decía Candy mientras levantaba las muletas del joven y lo ayudaba a terminar de entrar al CAR

-Oye no creo poder contestar todas esas preguntas en sólo 5 minutos- le contesto el jugador mientras llegaban a donde estaba Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty.

Archie: así que lo lograste, que bueno verte aquí.

Anthony: gracias pero no podré quedarme mucho tiempo, de hecho solo vine a saludar aprovechando qué era la reunión familiar.

Candy: no te quedarás? Pero por qué?

Anthony: lo siento pero vine a New York a una cirugía, me enteré de la reunión y aproveche para verlos aunque sea un momento.

Candy paso de la alegría a la tristeza, nuevamente quedaba comprobado que la vida no pensaba otórgales tiempo para estar juntos.

Stear: pero vaya recibimiento que te dio Candy, déjame decirte que ha estado de un humor bárbaro, pero al verte yo creo que ya se le pasó.

Candy: cállate Stear, no molestes.

Anthony comenzaba a reír al igual que los demás. –A mí también me da gusto verte Candy-

Candy se sonrojó, le había dado una maravillosa sorpresa, pero algo era diferente.

Anthony: échenle muchas ganas muchachos! Quiero verlos en la lista final de convocados para el mundial y como titulares en la cancha.

Stear: lo haremos primo!

Archie: por favor pídele a la Tía Abuela que avise al entrenador cómo salió tu cirugía para que nos lo hagan saber.

Anthony: ok, de hecho esta en el auto esperando, se disculpa con ustedes, pero ya saben que estas cosas del futbol no le gustan mucho.

Stear y Archie comenzaban a despedirse de él. Annie no dejaba de ver a Candy preocupada. Patty se mantuvo al margen. Aún no conocía muy bien a todos.

Candy: yo te acompaño al coche.

Anthony: está bien. Cuídense todos por favor, nos vemos pronto.

**En el otro extremo del lobby**

Neil: qué no piensas ir a interrumpirlos?- le dijo a su hermana.

Elisa: hermano han pasado muchas cosas, si crees que alguien como yo va andar tras los huesos de un lisiado, estas equivocado, yo nací para ser la esposa de un gran futbolista, rodeada de reflectores y fama. La situación de Anthony ha cambiado así que yo mejor muevo mis piezas hacia otro lado.

Neil: no cambias hermanita, y ya escogiste a alguien más?

Elisa: pues por lo que sé, convocaron a Grandschester no?

Neil: no se que le ven todas las mujeres a ese!

Elisa: es un buen jugador, sino es qué el mejor, mucho mejor que tu hermanito, esta forrado en dinero, es apuesto, tiene la fama de chico malo, y se te olvida de quién es hijo? Vamos, quieres que siga con la lista?

Neil: me da lo mismo!

Elisa: por cierto, no lo veo por aquí, no sabes donde esta?

Neil: no sé ni me importa, por mi que se pierda o que se rompa una pierna como Anthony, así uno menos.

**De regreso al estacionamiento del CAR**

-Pues se supone que esta será la primera de alguna cirugías- Dijo Anthony que se aproximaba al carro de la familia.

Candy: verás como todo saldrá bien, no pierdas la fé

Anthony: claro que no Candy, mi sueño es este, no dejaré que se me vaya. Aunque tengo que aprender a no desesperarme, a lo mucho estaré un año fuera.

Candy: pero eres muy joven, podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Anthony: en el soccer sí, pero contigo no estoy tán seguro.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, a qué se refiere con eso?

Anthony: seamos sinceros Candy, aquí algo ha cambiado, te he notado diferente.

Candy: Anthony… yo…

Anthony: no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, sé que una relación a distancia es demasiada complicada. Como te dije antes, me hubiera encantado conocerte antes. –Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

Candy seguía sin poder decir palabra. Era verdad, algo había cambiado en ella, el hormigueo o las mariposas en el estomago ya no estaban. Le daba mucho gusto verlo y ver que estaba bien, pero el sentimiento había cambiado.

Anthony: cuídate mucho! Llegarás lejos, lo sé.

Candy: tu también cuídate, no te des por vencido por favor.

Anthony: no lo haré- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y subiéndose al auto.

Candy permaneció ahí aún después de que el carro se había marchado. Tratando de poner en orden su cabeza y sus sentimiento.

Cuando regresó adentro, al parecer todos se encontraban en la terraza, estaba decidida en que no participaría en dicha reunión por lo que tomo camino hacia el área de calentamiento.

Mientras se acercaba oía como el sonido al golpear una pelota de futbol.

–Creo que no podré estar sola, quiénes habrán venido a jugar?- pensaba Candy mientras llegaba al lugar.

No había nadie jugando, era solo Terry que estaba practicando tiros a la portería como si fueran penales. Les pegaba con una fuerza impresionante, se le veía tenso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de estar en la reunión? Pensaba la rubia que no dejaba de contemplar lo que hacía.

Cerca de ahí se topo con un balón, la joven lo tomo y salió de donde estaba.

-No se ve tan difícil- dijo logrando que el jugador se distrajera y fallara el tiro.

Terry se volteó a verla, ¿de dónde había salido? Era la segunda vez que no percibía su presencia. Eso lo desconcertaba bastante.

La ignoró, volvió a colocar un balón en el manchón de penal, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y de nueva cuenta le pego muy fuerte, la pelota fue a incrustarse en la red de la portería.

Candy no entendía, se acercó poco a poco y en consecuencia Terry se movió lejos de ella, al parecer a buscar otro balón. Ella colocó el que llevaba en el manchón de penal e hizo un tiro, el cual salió volado por encima de la portería.

-Vaya creo que no es tan fácil- dijo la rubia entre risas.

Terry seguía sin pronunciar palabra solo la miraba y ella sabía que esa mirada reflejaba enojo.

-Puedo preguntar ahora por qué estas así conmigo? Le dijo la rubia acercándose a él.

De nueva cuenta no dijo nada, se apartó y puso de nueva cuenta un balón en el manchón.

La miro y dijo:-Lo que tiene que hacer Srta. White, es imaginarse que el balón es la persona que más daño le ha hecho en esta vida, y allá en la portería estará otra que igual la ha lastimado- retrocedió y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pelota;. –así se tiran los penales, así se tira a gol, si piensa así verá cómo logra meter el balón en la portería-.

Candy abrió los ojos como plato ante esas palabras, cómo podía darle esa teoría de cómo tirar un penal con esa analogía tan loca?

Candy: ¿qué estás diciendo Terry?

Terry: no le quedó claro? Bien, se lo explicó con un ejemplo- se acercó a una banca donde al parecer estaban sus cosas, agarró un vaso y de un solo trago se tomó el contenido.

Candy: estas bebiendo de nuevo?

Terry que regresaba al manchón con todo y pelota dijo: ya habíamos tocado ese tema, yo tomo cuando quiero.

Candy comenzaba a irritarse, qué diablos le estaba pasando, por qué tomaba de nuevo?

Terry: he aquí el ejemplo Srta. White

Candy: por qué me llamas así y me hablas de usted?

Terry: porque quiero. El ejemplo es este, para mí este balón es mi padre- dijo mientras colocaba el balón en el manchón.

Candy se sacó de onda, cómo que su padre, a que se refiere, odia a su padre? Esa es su analogía? Su propio padre?

Terry: me está siguiendo Srta White?

Candy seguía sin habla.

Terry: bueno y ahora allá en el arco, justamente esta mañana he cambiado de portero en mis pensamientos, para mí la persona que intentará bloquear mi tiro, es usted- y sin más hizo el tiro, lleno de fuerza y de odio cargado en su mirada. Una vez que la pelota se incrustó en la red la volteo a ver.

-Le quedó claro ahora?- dijo mirándola fríamente.

Se hizo un silencio que duro unos dos minutos después se escucho un golpe, pero no el producido por un pie pateando una pelota.

Terry llevaba su mano hacia su cara, Candy le había dado una cachetada.

-Cómo te atreves?- se escuchó la voz de la rubia y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro.

-Me atrevo? Si yo solo he dicho la verdad, así se le pega una pelota…

-Cállate- le gritó Candy interrumpiéndolo- no más Grandschester, no te lo voy a permitir. Estas ebrio, pero eso no justifica lo que acabas de decir y hacer. Cómo te atreves a decir que me lanzarías así una pelota, quieres hacerme daño? Pues bien, no te escudes con una pelota y ten el valor de decirme, según tu, que hice para despertar en ti ese odio?

-Sólo demostré que conmigo no se juega, y espero que le haya quedado claro-

Candy solo apretaba los puños, no dejaba de llorar y la terquedad de Terry la estaba irritando más.

-Jugar? Pero si he tenido un buen maestro, tu eres un experto en eso del juego, y no me refiero al que se da en las canchas. Estas con Flammy y sin embargo te la pasas espiándome en el spa, llamando a mi cuarto a media noche, poniéndome trampas para estar conmigo a solas, si eso no es jugar, entonces dime qué es?

Lo había logrado, Terry estaba por explotar, le tomo por los brazos y la acercó a él:

-Escúchame bien, cómo me reclamas algo si acabas de hacer exactamente lo mismo, eres igual a mi o peor, tu juegas con los sentimientos de los demás, al menos los has hecho conmigo, yo no te he obligado a nada, jamás te he retenido a la fuerza cuando hemos estado juntos, tu también has propiciado las cosas y si no, aquí está la prueba de ello, tu viniste aquí, te acercaste cuando sabías que estaba solo, me hiciste plática, así que no te quieras hacer la víctima en todo esto.

-Quizás en eso tengas razón pero no en la parte que soy de las que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás… yo sólo…- dijo Candy

-A no? Dime y no te fuiste corriendo a los brazos de tu amado Brown cuando llegó hace rato? Por si tu estado de enamoramiento no te dejo reaccionar yo te tenía tomada por el brazo para explicarte lo de Flammy y tu…

-Explicarme qué? Que es tu novia? Qué pasan la noche juntos cuando es bien sabido que eso no está permitido? Pero claro si tú te brincas las reglas, tomas, fumas y te acuestas con tu novia, cuando eso está prohibido para un jugador. Eres un cretino Grandschester! Eres un ser despreciable que odia a su padre, al que le dio la vida, eres un mal agradecido en todos los sentidos.

Terry la apretó mas –tú no sabes nada de mi relación con mi padre así que no hables-

Candy: pues no es necesario conocer o saber, con lo que acabas de hacer con la explicación de la pelota es más que suficiente. Y aún dices que soy yo la que juega con tus sentimientos? La que te lastimó? Tienes novia y me provocas a mí, con qué cara me reclamas de Anthony, el es mil veces mejor que tú, el jamás me desearía algún tipo de daño, prefiero estar con él a estar con alguien como tú.

Tal vez la rubia no había logrado entender que el joven estaba que se moría de celos, pero después de todo lo que le había dicho, la mirada del joven cambio, ya no era odio ni furia, las palabras de Candy le habían calado hondo, dolían intensamente. Sin más Terry la soltó, tomó sus cosas y se alejó sin ni siquiera voltear a verla.

Candy se quedó parada ahí, secándose las lágrimas y controlando un poco se enojo. Tratando de explicarse lo que acababa de suceder. Recordando como Terry pateaba la pelota y diciendo que lo había lastimado –eso no es cierto, yo no lo he hecho, tú en cambio- dijo en voz alta.

-Candy?- preguntó una voz que venía atrás de ella

Ella se giró y vio a Flammy acercándose rápidamente.

De nueva cuenta se escuchó el sonido de una cachetada, esta vez la recibió Candy.

Flammy: eres una chiquilla tonta

Candy: óyeme pero que te pasa? Llevándose una mano hacia la mejilla donde le dio el golpe.

Flammy: te comportas y actúas como una niña tonta, lo escuche todo. Le doy la razón a Terry, después de toda la bola de idioteces que le dijiste, yo también te aventaría miles de pelotazos a la cabeza para ver si así reaccionas.

Candy seguía sin entender pero aún así le contestó: oye suficiente tuve con tu noviecillo como para encima tener que aguantarte a ti.

De nueva cuenta Flammy le dio otra cachetada.

Flammy: eres una tonta, Terry no es mi novio, de donde sacas esa idea tan absurda?

Candy: se te olvida que yo te vi entrando a su cuarto el día que me entregaste mis uniformes? O que hace un momento estaban discutiendo en la terraza? Que lo buscas en su celular?

Flammy: y esos son tus argumentos para llegar a esa conclusión, mil veces tonta, ves cosas donde no las hay, te dejas llevar por los celos, al igual que él.

Candy: de qué estás hablando?

Flammy: en primer lugar Terry no es mi novio, es mi medio hermano.

Candy se sorprendió.

-En segundo entre a su cuarto porque tenía asuntos que hablar con él, aquí no está pasando nada que no sea un relación de hermanos. Tercero, en la terraza estábamos discutiendo, si, pero era porque no quería que nuestro padre viniera a la reunión y yo lo quería aquí. Y cuarto eres una tonta, como se ve que no has tenido ningún tipo de relación amorosa, Terry estaba completamente celoso y lo proyecto en coraje en enojo así es él, pero en cambio tu, vaya que eres buena para escupir idioteces. Le doy la razón a Terry, eres una persona que lo ha lastimado, porque si no te diste cuenta es justo lo acabas de hacer con todo lo que le dijiste. Así que hazme un favor, si tanto amas y quieres estar con Brown, hazlo y deja a mi hermano en paz!- le gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la misma dirección que había tomado Terry.

Candy se había quedado helada con todo lo que Flammy le dijo, las lagrimas habían regresado, comprendía la gran tontería que había comentado, ella por celos vio cosas donde efectivamente no las había.

-Son hermanos- decía una y otra vez –no estaba jugando conmigo, qué hiciste Candy? Eres una tonta como dice Flammy, una chiquilla tonta.

Sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo tras Terry, tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle una disculpa. -Terry- te quiero, perdóname- pensaba mientras corría llorando.

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO! QUE DRAMA NO CREEN? ESO LE PASA POR SACAR CONCLUSIONES ANTES DE TIEMPO JEJE! LA PERDONARÁ TERRY? YA SABEMOS COMO TIENE EL CARÁCTER EL MUCHACHO Y NI HABLAR DEL ORGULLO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A RICHIE PECOSA POR TU COMMENT**

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Chapter 9 El Comienzo

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 9**

**El Comienzo**

Candy llego al área de las canchas profesionales, a lo lejos vio a Flammy que había alcanzado a Terry, los dos iban caminando y platicando. La rubia dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar, pensando un poco en cómo ofrecerle una disculpa a Terry, estaba consciente que si él le gritaba de cosas las tenía bien merecidas. Se iba acercando cada vez más, pero en ese momento vio a un señor que se les acercaba. Pudo ver la exaltación de Terry y cómo Flammy trataba de calmarlo.

-Ese debe de ser tu papá- dijo Candy que se había acercado bastante, se colocó detrás de un árbol, sabía que no le correspondía estar ahí, pero ya no tenía a donde ir sin que la vieran.

Duque Grandschester: por qué no están en la reunión? Me tienen esperando ahí y ustedes paseando por las canchas.

Flammy: lo siento mucho padre, vine a buscar a Terry

Terry ni siquiera lo miraba, se giró y se fue directamente al mismo árbol donde estaba escondida Candy, no la vio, la intención era sentarse y recargarse en el tronco.

-Yo no estoy de humor para fingir algo que no es en la dichosa reunión- dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía-

Duque: sigues siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre, sabes bien que eso no esta permitido.

Terry: estoy cansado que me digan que puedo y no puedo hacer. ¿por qué no se van y me dejan tranquilo?

Flammy: Terry el vino para estar con nosotros, vamos por favor.

Terry: te equivocas, si vino fue por ti, yo estoy muerto para él, acaso se te olvida?

Duque: tú así lo quisiste

Terry: exacto! Así lo quise, por lo tanto yo no veo a mi padre aquí, a este señor no lo conozco.

Flammy: por favor Terry, igual este es un momento para que ustedes resuelvan sus diferencias.

Terry: diferencias? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese señor, y Flammy si quieres que tú y yo sigamos llevando una relación en paz, deja de presionar.

Duque: no le hables así a tu hermana!

Terry: yo le hablo como quiera, además como quieres venir y decirme como debo de tratar a las personas. Se te olvida lo que le hiciste a mi madre?

Duque: ella nunca podría estar a la altura de los Grandchester!

Terry: claro, pensamientos tan retrogradas, ya se me habían olvidado! Aquí en América esas poses no existen! Pero como siempre te dije, jamás te voy a perdonar todo lo que le hiciste a mi madre y de paso a mi! Si ella jamás estaría a la altura, por qué te involucraste? En cuánto supiste que yo venía en camino, te encargaste de esconderla, y a los tres años la apartaste de mí, echándola, mandándola para acá. Y me quisiste imponer a tu esposa como mi madre? Esa señora jamás será mi madre! Se encargó de recordarme todos los días que yo no era más que un estorbo, que no pertenecía a esa familia. Vieja estúpida!

El Duque perdió la compostura, sin más se inclino y le dio un fuerte golpe a Terry en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire. Candy estaba sin habla ante todo lo que había escuchado.

Flammy: padre por favor!

Duque: por lo visto se te ha olvidado respetar a tus mayores, un recordatorio.

Terry que estaba con una mano en el estómago y otro sobre el césped, se incorporó: vamos dame otro, descarga tu ira sobre tu hijo descarriado, que ha manchado el apellido, que es producto de una aventura.

Duque: se acabó, vámonos Flammy, diremos que tu hermano esta indispuesto.

Terry: hazme el favor y no regreses! Tu sola presencia me produce nauseas.

El Duque emprendió el camino, ignorando por completó a Terry, y acomodándose un poco el traje después de la sacudida por el golpe.

Flammy: por qué te expresas así de mi madre?

Terry: lo siento Flammy, pero siempre fue así conmigo.

Flammy: no tienes remedio.

Terry: ya dije que lo siento, sabes que esto no es contra ti pero no se te olvide que tampoco es asunto tuyo.

Flammy se indignó con lo dicho por el jugador. Sin más se dirigió a seguir a su padre.

Candy estaba asombrada por todo lo sucedido, se sentía incomoda por haber escuchado algo tan íntimo de la vida familiar de Terry. Ahora quizás entendía la analogía del balón y su padre. Se armó de valor y salió de su escondite.

-Terry estas bien?-

Terry se sorprendió al verla salir detrás del árbol

-Lo que me faltaba- expresó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Terry, por favor espera.- Candy corrió y se colocó enfrente de él, como el jugador seguía caminando a ella no le quedo de otra que avanzar de reversa. Él intentaba esquivarla pero ella seguía poniéndosele enfrente.

-Creí que ya habías terminado de decirme mis verdades, que es lo que quieres?-

-Quiero disculparme, Terry, mi mente voló y se imagino cosas que no son-

-Y tuvo que venir Flammy a decirte las cosas para que las escucharas no?- le dijo mirándola finalmente.

-Terry, tu también sentiste celos por Anthony, lo mismo me paso a mí con Flammy, la veía tan cerca de ti que me imagine cosas, discúlpame por favor.

Terry: por qué quieres que te disculpe? No dices que soy lo peor del mundo? Para que quieres mi perdón?

Candy: no te lo tomes tan literal, tu enojado dices cosas, no las piensas solo las dices.

Terry: no que ya habías terminado? Algo más que me quieras reprochar?

Candy: lo que quiero es que trates de comprenderme por favor!

Terry: lo único que me queda claro es que esto nunca hubiera funcionado, enojo tras enojo, tu mente siempre está pensando en Brown, ya cortemos esto por lo sano. Me está empezando la cruda y de verdad que no tengo ánimos de seguir discutiendo. Si me disculpas- dijo acercándose a una de las puertas laterales del CAR.

Candy lo tomo del brazo –dime que me perdonas por favor Terry, estoy arrepentida-

Terry se quedo parado pensando, jaló su brazo y se soltó del agarre.

-Ya es tarde Candy- y sin más entró a las instalaciones para dirigirse a la suite.

-No cederé tan fácil Grandschester, para terco… terca y media- salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del CAR. Observó el edificio y buscó la suite de Terry. Trepó por el árbol más cercano, cuando estuvo a la misma altura que la terraza de la suite miró si podía dar un brinco. La verdad es que no estaba tan cerca como pensaba. Tendría que subir a una rama más alta y columpiarse para lograr alcanzar velocidad e intentar llegar. –Ahora sí que le haré honor al apodo que me diste Terry- pensó, contó hasta tres y se lanzó.

Logró llegar, sin embargo en la caída, se lastimó un pie, sin contar varios raspones que tenía tanto por las ramas como por la caída. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de vidrio, y vio que Terry recién llegaba, al parecer no escucho el golpe de su caída. Intento abrir la puerta de la terraza pero estaba cerrada. Busco entre su cabello y sacó un pasador –por favor que esto funcione- se llevo como 5 minutos sin lograr abrirla. –Me lleva- dijo cuando el pobre pasador se había roto. Ahora sacó su tarjeta para abrir su cuarto. –Intentaré como en las películas- se dijo y después de dos intentos logró abrir!

Sigilosamente entró al cuarto, escucho la regadera y se sonrojó al imaginarse al jugador dándose un baño. Decidió esperarlo, por lo que se puso a ver la suite. -Qué ordenado eres Terry- decía sonriendo al ver todas sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas. En una de las mesas de noche, vio un portarretrato y se acercó para verlo. La fotografía era de una mujer rubia junto con un pequeño como de dos o tres años. –Qué hermosa es tu mamá y que lindo te ves aquí Terry- la volvió a dejar en su lugar y ahora camino hacia el vestidor. Cuando abrió la puerta, el aroma de Terry le llegó de golpe, cerró los ojos y se deleitó con ese olor. Se acercó a la ropa que estaba colgada y acercó su rostro a ella recorriendo una a una cada prenda, pensando en Terry y en lo que le hacía sentir.

Terry ya había terminado su baño, se había puesto la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió hacia su vestidor. Al llegar casi se va para atrás al ver a Candy ahí. Rápidamente miró hacia la terraza y sacó conclusiones. Sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándola mientras recorría su ropa. -Cómo enojarme contigo? Si haces todo esto, estás loca y eso me encanta-.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces?- dijo Terry completamente serio.

Candy pegó un brincó del susto, al parecer se le fue el tiempo en el vestidor. Se giró y ahora el sentido que se extasiaba era el de la vista, el jugador estaba algo mojado y con solo la toalla amarrada, dejando ver de nueva cuenta los pectorales del jugador.

-Discúlpame por entrar así a tu habitación- dijo una vez que había salido del trance –pero no me dejaste otra opción- el bochorno ya estaba haciendo sus efectos.

Terry iba a contestar algo, pero noto que la joven había cojeado al girar y sus rodillas estaban algo raspadas y sangraban un poco. Se acercó y sin decir nada, la levantó sujetándola en sus brazos. Al contrario de Candy, Terry no la miraba, seguía serio, molesto y más que la joven se hubiera hecho daño. La colocó en la cama, acostándola delicadamente pero sin mirarla, lo que empezaba a frustrar a Candy.

-Quédate ahí- le dijo mientras regresaba hacia el vestidor.

La rubia se sintió entre las nubes, sin moverse mucho, hundió su nariz en las almohadas de esa cama que estaban igualmente impregnadas del olor a Terry.

Escuchó sus pasos por lo que Candy regresó rápidamente a la posición en la que la había colocado. Se había puesto unos jeans, y una camisa que había dejado desabotonada por las prisas, en una mano llevaba unos hielos y toalla y en la otra un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se sentó en la cama, y le tomo el tobillo acomodándolo sobre sus piernas. Le quito el zapato y sin aviso le puso los hielos.

-Oye- le dijo Candy que por reflejo quito el tobillo.

-Muy valiente para brincar desde un árbol a mi terraza y te pones así por unos hielos?, creo que a este Tarzan le queda grande el apodo.

Candy sintió como un avance que la haya llamado "Tarzan" así que por única ocasión no le repeló. Volvió a poner su tobillo y él volvió a ponerle los hielos por algunos segundos. Después los colocó en la toalla, y se la amarró en el tobillo. Tomó el botiquín y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de las piernas. Se contuvo mil veces, el solo hecho de tocarle las piernas hacia que sus instintos reclamaran más contacto, entonces se recordaba una y otra vez que estaba enojado. Mientras que Candy se estremecía al sentir sus manos sobre ella. La tensión por la atracción comenzaba a inundar el ambiente.

-Sabes Terry?, tienes razón, no conozco lo que ha pasado con tu padre como para haber dicho todas aquellas sandeces.

-Bueno pero si ya te enteraste de algo no?-

-Esa tampoco fue mi intención, yo salí corriendo para disculparme y cuando entendí que aquel hombre era tu padre, no me quedo de otra más que esconderme-

-No tiene importancia- le dijo mientras seguía atendiendo sus heridas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A pesar de todo es tu padre, sino fuera por él tú no estarías aquí-

-Yo llegué aquí por mis propios meritos- decía sin mirarla todavía.

-No me refiero a la selección, si no a vivir-

-Deja ese tema por la paz, mira nada más como tienes las piernas, en qué estabas pensando?-

-Pues en que no quería que siguieras enojado conmigo, no me gusta-

Terry se quedó callado

Candy sabía que de nada serviría sacar el tema por el cual discutieron, Terry estaba como piedra e iba ser difícil hacerlo reaccionar si insistía con lo mismo.

Sin más comenzó hablar, como lo hacía cuando estaba completamente nerviosa, sin parar: Yo extraño mucho a mi padre y por supuesto a mi madre también…

Terry se extraño ante la conversación que estaba haciendo la rubia, pero decidió no interrumpirla, quería saber de ella, y que mejor que tenerla a ella como la principal fuente de información, fingió no estar poniendo mucha atención

…yo estaba muy chica, bueno tenía 12 años, éramos una linda familia, al menos todos nuestros conocidos nos lo decían. La verdad es que a esa edad a uno como que no le preocupa nada, no te pasaba a ti igual? Bueno, en mi caso así fue. No me angustiaba nada, vivía feliz aprendiendo de mi padre, él era preparador físico lo sabías? Y mi madre, ella siempre se desvivía en atenciones para mi padre y para mí. Era mi confidente, le contaba mis travesuras y me defendía cuando mi padre quería reprenderme por algo, porque estás de acuerdo que yo soy muy bien portada, mi padre era el que se enojaba por pequeñeces…

Con ese comentario a Terry se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

…un día me dejaron con una nana, tenían una cena de gala donde iban a premiar a mi papá por sus logros en sus años de trabajo. Yo me dormí temprano porque sabía que en cuanto despertara, vería su premio y me moría de ganas de verlo. Pero –Candy hizó una larga pausa que hizo que Terry dejará lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla- pero no fue así, cuando desperté mis padres aún no habían regresado, eso nunca había pasado, y la nana de buenas a primeras me dijo, "lo siento mucho acaban de llamar del hospital"… la rubia cerró los ojos. Terry apretó los puños, no sabía esa historia, no conocía ese lado de Candy, sintió mucha impotencia…

Ella continuo… fue una época muy difícil para mí, un día tenía mi familia y al otro a nadie, me encontré sola y tuve que ver por mí. Afortunadamente a mi vida llegó gente muy buena que me ayudo a salir adelante-. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, intentando sonreír.

Candy: ahora entiendes por qué quizás reaccione como lo hice cuando dijiste sentir tanto odio por tu padre? Es que para mí eso es algo imposible, supongo que tienen sus diferencias, como en todo, nunca pensarán igual, pero hay lazos que los unen, eso es para siempre y por más que luches sabes que jamás se romperán. Muchas veces los hijos son los que acaban pagando los platos rotos por los errores de los padres, pero ni tu ni yo somos padres, como para saber porque se deben tomar decisiones tan fuertes y que marcaran a nuestros hijos no crees? Ya hable mucho verdad? Siempre me pasa igual –se incorporó un poco y tomo la mano de Terry- lo que intento decirte es que yo siento que eres muy afortunado de tener con vida a tus padres, aunque estén separados, pero vivos. Y aún más, eres doblemente afortunado porque la vida te está regalando tiempo que podrías utilizar para arreglar la situación con tu padre.

Terry se quedó sin palabras.

-oye te falta curarme esta de aquí- dijo Candy recuperando su sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

-Candy yo….-

La rubia le puso un dedo en la boca para que no hablara.

-No digas nada Terry, no hace falta, en tus ojos veo que ya no estás tan enojado, con eso me doy por bien servida. Es más hagamos algo, para evitarnos todo este embrollo que se armó, al menos por mi parte, yo te prometo – y levanto una mano abriendo la palma como señal de solemnidad- que en cuanto algo no me parezca te lo gritaré en ese momento.

Terry: pues ni creas que se me ha pasado el enojo!

Candy se quedó en blanco, al parecer le iba a costar más trabajo de lo que había pensado.

Terry: la verdad es que no te entiendo, criticaste a que Flammy estuviera en mi cuarto y qué es exactamente lo que tú has hecho? Decía mientras retomaba su labor de curar las raspaduras en las piernas de la joven.

Candy: pero es que es diferente! Yo…

-Diferente? Pues si alguien te hubiera visto quizás estaría pensando "se está tirando al mejor delantero de la selección"

Candy se puso nerviosa ante aquel comentario y su única reacción fue aventarle un cojín de la cama: -eso quisieras Terry-

Terry lo esquivo completamente y luego dijo: solo espero que no te hayan tomado fotos los paparazzi que están acampando afuera, si no ya me imagino los encabezados de la revista: "la preparadora física de la selección es una mona con pecas"- intentando que las risas no se le escaparán.

Candy comenzaba a irritarse así que intento abalanzarse sobre el jugador, pero una vez más el joven fue más ágil, de un solo movimiento la tomo de los puños y la empujo hacia la cama, quedando sobre ella, pero esta vez quedo de rodillas sobre la cama a la altura de su cadera.

Terry: corrijo "la preparadora física de la selección es una mona perezosa con pecas"

Candy: solo porque estas enojado no te diré nada, cuándo me disculparás?

Terry de nueva cuenta se puso serio, se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Candy para que también se levantara de la cama. –No es enojo- le dijo el joven mientras recogía las cosas del botiquín.

Candy: entonces si me dijeras qué es lo que es, quizás pueda hacer algo para remediarlo, pero no me la dejas fácil, adivinarte no es tan fácil Terry- dijo mientras resoplaba.

El teléfono de la suite comenzó a sonar, Candy se puso nerviosa, quizás en la reunión habían notado la ausencia de ellos, o quizás efectivamente alguien la había visto mientras brincaba y se escabullía en la suite. –Estoy en problemas- pensó, mientras veía que Terry levantaba el teléfono.

Terry: diga?

En ese mismo instante Terry la volteó a ver.

Terry: no, no la he visto Flammy!

-Me están buscando- pensó Candy

Terry: bueno si no me crees, sube a mi cuarto!- hizo una pausa- por qué no disfrutas de una buena vez de la dichosa reunión, que no vino tu padre a verte? –de nueva cuenta una pausa- yo no me pienso mover de aquí y te agradecería mucho que me dieras mi espacio, nos vemos- sin más colgó el teléfono.

Candy: te preguntó por mi?

Terry: al parecer te están buscando unos cuantos- la entonación de "unos cuantos" fue bastante marcada.

Candy: pues yo no pienso ir, no vino nadie de mi familia.

Terry: lo más seguro es que Brown este preguntando dónde te metiste.

Candy: se fue, solo vino a saludar… celoso?

Terry sabía hacia donde intentaría llevar la plática con esa pregunta, así que se le acercó demasiado a la joven, Candy sonrió de nueva cuenta estaba haciendo todo aquello que la estremecía.

Terry: debería estar celoso?

Candy: por qué no estarlo?

Terry la miraba fijamente y entonces se le acercó aún más y le dijo al oído: -celoso yo? De Brown?- Candy de nueva cuenta cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, Terry no perdió detalle.

-Pues estas mal jovencita, no puedo estar celoso de Brown, si veo como reacciona tu cuerpo cada vez que me acercó a ti- dijo alejándose de ella rumbo al baño para dejar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Candy resopló, pero no lo siguió se quedo parada ahí –por qué me la pones tan difícil- pensaba.

Candy: pues si no es enojo y no son celos, puedes decirme que traes?

Terry no contestó, simplemente regresó a donde estaba Candy, encendió la tele y se sentó en el sillón reposet.

Candy: va a ser de adivinanza?

Terry contestó sin mirarla: puede ser.

La verdad es que después de todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, Terry había decidido que no movería más un dedo por la relación con Candy, quizás no estaba enojado, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, tenía dudas de que ella no supiera realmente lo que quería, si realmente lo quería a él. Así que estaba dispuesto a que fuera ella quien tomará la iniciativa.

Candy se sentó en la cama y se quedó callada. Mientras Terry no dejaba de darle zapping a la tele, hasta que llegó al canal de videos.

-Pues ya veremos, ya dije que para terco… terca y media- pensó Candy que sin más se levanto de la cama.

Se le paseo enfrente para dirigirse a la terraza –no te estás muriendo de calor?- Terry no contestó. Candy se levantó su top y le hizo un nudo, dejando al aire libre su abdomen –no aguanto este calor- y de nueva cuenta se paso enfrente de la televisión. Listo, ya había atraído la atención de Terry que al verla pasar con la blusa levantada lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

-Si la Srta. Pony me viera, estaría gritándome de cosas y persiguiéndome para que me bajará la blusa- pensó Candy que se sentó en una silla que estaba al otro extremo de donde estaba Terry, se agacho como para quitarse los zapatos y le regalo una rápida visión de su escote al jugador quien estaba comenzando a reaccionar, bueno no él, sino sus instintos, sin más apretó la manos contra lo acolchonado del sillón.

Se levantó y se dirigió al frigo bar, lo abrió y tomo una botella de agua, la abrió y tomo un poco, algunas gotas del frío de la botella cayeron sobre el escote y la blusa. Ella se pasó la mano para refrescarse un poco con el agua.

Terry sentía que iba a explotar sino hacia algo, así que como puedo puso su mirada de nueva cuenta en la tele y comenzó de nuevo con el zapping.

Candy sonrío –veremos cuanto más aguantas- pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia el reposet, se sentó en un descansa brazos del sillón, cruzo la pierna y se inclino un poco para arrebatarle el control remoto a Terry, no sin antes mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y sonreírle –el video que estaba me gusta mucho- se enderezó y le cambio de canal de nueva cuenta. Las gotas de la botella ahora caían en los muslos de las piernas cruzadas. Terry apresuradamente tomo un cojín y se lo puso en la cadera, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante las acciones de Candy, estaba encendido y de qué manera, comenzó a mover el cuello tratando de relajarse.

Candy casi se fue para tras mirar cuando él se colocaba el cojín, se sonrojo increíblemente y sintió humedad en lo más alto de sus piernas pero hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

Terry se percató que había caído en la trampa de la rubia, nunca había actuado así antes, le encantaba, pero sabía que ahí había gato encerrado.

Terry: no te dijeron que cuando jugas con fuego por lo general te quemas? Dijo mientras la jaló inesperadamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él, el agua de la botella salió volando y cayó sobre la blusa de Candy y el pecho descubierto del joven. Ahí estaban de nueva cuenta los ojos zafiro, que la veían llena de deseo contenido. Si no fuera por el cojín, estaba segura que hubiera sentido a Terry, el solo hecho de imaginarlo hizo que se mordiera de nueva cuenta el labio.

El futbolista ya no aguanto así que sin más dijo –Dilo Candy- apretándola aún más contra él, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera. Su respiración comenzaba agitarse. Sus pechos subían y bajan al compás de la respiración. Pero Terry no había apartado la mirada de la joven, estaba ardiendo en deseo, pero necesitaba que ella diera la luz verde y entonces, solo entonces no se contendría más.

La rubia tampoco pudo más y se impulsó un poco para alcanzar a Terry se lanzó sin pensarlo, llevo sus manos hacia la nuca del joven, dejando caer su peso sobre él, dejo de luchar, ahora su pecho estaba sobre el de él, mojado, cerró los ojos y puso sus labios sobre los de Terry. Comenzó a besarlo, pero no sentía respuesta, no estaba siendo correspondida. Abrió los ojos y Terry la miraba, una mezcla de pena y coraje comenzó a invadirla, sin más dejo de besarlo e intento incorporarse. El la retuvo –Dilo Candy- Pero la joven jalo fuerte y se soltó del agarre, de un impulso brincó para salir del sillón, se desató la blusa, corrió hacia sus zapatos y sin mirarlo ni una sola vez salió corriendo de ahí. Se sentía rechazada, nunca en la vida se había comportado de esa manera, es más, no sabía cómo actuar ante esas cosas, nunca había estado así con nadie, nunca había besado así a nadie y lo único que recibió fue un rechazo. Sin más entro en su cuarto.

Terry aventó el cojín hacia el piso del coraje. Estaba completamente excitado en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo había besado y tuvo que contenerse, las dudas pesaban más, no quería descubrir que lo que sentía Candy simplemente era atracción sexual, él quería algo más por eso se contuvo, pero al parecer la joven malinterpretó todo. –Por qué la dejaste ir? Se decía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a la regadera. Tendría que calmar los ánimos, el dolor comenzaba.

La noche había llegado, la reunión estaba terminando, los familiares de los jugadores comenzaron a despedirse.

Neil: pues parece que te quedarás con la ganas hermana.

Elisa: Cállate, no de dónde se habrá metido.

Neil: ya es hora de que te vayas.

Elisa: qué? Estás loco, yo no me iré todavía, tengo que verlo. Dime en que habitación esta?

Neil: está en una de las suites, qué piensas hacer?

Elisa: ese no es asunto tuyo-dijo mientras se escabullía sin que la vieran rumbo a las habitaciones.

Una vez que llego al piso de la suite, se puso a buscar la habitación. Se desabotono unos cuantos botones de su blusa, se arregló el cabello y pinto los labios –vas a ser mío Grandschester- dijo una vez que estuvo en la puerta.

Llamo a la puerta fuertemente, tanto, que los golpes también los escuchó Candy, que se acerco a la mirilla de su cuarto para ver que sucedía, al mismo tiempo que Terry abría.

-Que yo sepa no solicité nada al cuarto, así que gracias- dijo Terry mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

Elisa metió el pie para impedirlo.

Elisa: cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, yo no trabajo aquí, mi nombre es Elisa Legan- dijo sonriendo

Terry: con eso basta y sobra para cerrar la puerta.

Elisa: ya veo, no te llevas con mi hermano verdad?

Terry comenzaba a frustrarse con esa joven.

Elisa: no me invitas a pasar?

Terry: no se nos permite meter mujeres a los cuartos, lo siento. –Intentando cerrar la puerta.-

Elisa: vamos Grandschester, si tienes fama de mujeriego, no me salgas ahora con que rechazarías a alguien como yo.

Terry: con el apellido Legan, rechazo lo que sea.

Elisa: pero si no me conoces, cómo juzgas si no sabes.

Terry: esto me está cansando, qué es lo qué quieres? No me hagas perder más mi tiempo.

Elisa: te quiero a ti

Terry ya estaba molesto, quién era esa chica? Era más fácil que la tabla de multiplicar del 1.

Terry: ah si? Y qué es lo que quieres?

Elisa: pues podríamos salir, conocernos y claro esta, pasar un buen rato juntos- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Terry la miró de pies a cabeza –creo que llamaré a seguridad, se les ha colado una mujer de la vida galante-

Elisa: Grandschester!

Terry sonrió: no llevas más de cinco minutos aquí, y te me has insinuado varias veces, ya no te juzgo, si no digo lo que es.

Elisa: espero que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir.

Candy estaba divertida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, primero entró en pánico, al ver que a Elisa le interesaba Terry pero después se relajó, con los cometarios de rechazo del jugador. Decidió unirse.

Abrió la puerta, Terry dirigió su vista inmediatamente hacia ella, Elisa no comprendía hasta que se giró y vio a la rubia. El jugador no la veía de la misma forma que veía a Candy, sacó sus conclusiones.

-Elisa, qué haces aquí?- dijo Candy fingiendo estar sorprendida y mirando igualmente a Terry.

Elisa: eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, y aquí nadie te llamó, Terry y yo estamos conversando, asi que si nos permites- dijo haciendo como señas de que se metiera a su cuarto.

Terry: oye jovencita, para ti soy Grandschester, no te conozco para que me hables de "tu".

Elisa comenzaba a enojarse, Terry iba a ser un hueso duro de roer, pero no se daría por vencida.

Candy: pues yo diría que más bien estas acosando al jugador, así que es mejor que te retires si no quieres que informe al entrenador de tu presencia, que lo más seguro es que se lo comunique a tu padre y las dos sabemos que no te iría muy bien que digamos.

A Elisa no le gustó que la pusiera en ridículo enfrente de su amor platónico, así que se le fue encima a Candy, bueno eso intentó, porque inmediatamente Terry la jaló del brazo.

Terry: igual que tu hermano, vamos, vete de aquí- comenzó a jalarla por el pasillo, al llegar al elevador presiono el botón

Elisa: vamos Terry, no permitas que "esta" nos arruine el momento.

El elevador llegó

Terry la metió, pulso el botón de PB y le dijo: Ni en mis pesadillas dedicaría tiempo para estar contigo en ningún sentido- dijo e inmediatamente el elevador se cerró.

Elisa comenzó a gritar pero era en vano, sus gritos no se alcanzaban a escuchar en ningún lado. –Me las pagarás Terry, al parecer traes algo con esa naca, ya veré como me las arreglaré para averiguar que se traen y echarles la fiesta abajo- dijo mientras regresaba al lobby y le contaba a su hermano todo lo sucedido.

De regreso al piso de la suite, Terry caminaba por el pasillo y vio que Candy cerraba su cuarto.

-Te animaste a ir a la reunión?- le preguntó una vez que estuvo cerca de ella.

Candy: Albert me llamó, estaba preocupado que no me había visto en todo el día, le dije que estaba indispuesta. El chiste es que me dijo que la reunión ya había terminado y que nos veíamos mañana, así que mi estomago grita por comida, iré a ver si alcanzo algo.

Terry la miró, la joven había hablado mirando completamente al piso.

-Candy, sobre lo que paso hace rato…-

Candy: no Terry, no quiero tocar el tema por favor.

Terry: ok, pues hasta mañana- dijo serio y regresando hacia la puerta de su suite.

Candy no quería que las cosas siguieran así, tensas, discusión tras discusión, no quería pelear más pero quería estar con él así que sin pensarlo dijo: -y qué acaso tú no tienes hambre? Yo creo que le comentaré a Flammy que te estás mal pasando y no te librarás de ella por varios días.

Terry sonrió pero de nueva cuenta regreso a su papel de serio, se volteó, la miro y dijo: es acaso una invitación?

Candy: tómalo como quieras

Terry solo extendió el brazo para cerrar su puerta –Vamos pues-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador, el silencio entre los dos estaba presente. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a sacar la plática, lo que había pasado hace rato los tenía algo tensos. El elevador se abrió y Candy salió y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor seguida por Terry, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, el joven la tomo de la mano y la jaló

-Espera, ven, ahí están Elisa y su hermano bobo-

Candy: me van arruinar mi cena- comenzaba a quejarse.

Terry: no lo harán, tu confía en mí- le dijo sin soltarla de la mano y regresaron hacia el lobby.

-Espérame aquí- le dijo el jugador mientras iba hacia la recepción. A Candy se le desdibujo la sonrisa en el momento que le soltó la mano, se sentía tan bien, se sentía segura. Pero ella ya no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar después del oso de ser rechazada.

-En qué piensas?- le dijo Terry que había regresado. Estas pensando en mi Tarzan pecosa? si no me fui por mucho, ya estoy aquí.

Por primera vez, Candy sonrió y no se quejo, al parecer estaba acostumbrándose a ese apodo, y le gustaba ver que Terry estaba de buen humor. Solo sonrió, el joven no le dio tiempo para más, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban nuevamente agarrados de la mano y él la conducía por los jardines del CAR.

-Nos llevarán la cena a la explanada de la otra vez-

Cuando llegaron una vez más Terry la soltó y se fue a sentar arriba del respaldo de una banca. Candy se acercó y se sentó.

-¿Y dónde se supone que cenaremos?- dijo curiosa

Terry: vamos, que nunca has comido en el piso?

En ese momento algunos meseros del CAR, se acercaron con sus charolas. Terry le hizo una seña y comenzaron a acomodar todo. Extendieron una manta y acomodaron la comida en ella.

Terry: que te parece un picnic nocturno?

Candy estaba emocionada con la idea, además de que estaba sorprendida por el detalle que quizás inconscientemente estaba teniendo el jugador con ella. Los empleados terminaron y se retiraron.

Terry dio un brincó de la banca y se dirigió a Candy ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-me permite?- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella respondió a la cortesía y fueron hacia el césped donde estaba su cena.

-Supongo que debó agradecerle a los Legan esta cena- dijo Candy mientras terminaba de acomodarse en la manta.

-Se las debemos de eso no hay duda.

Cenaron entre comentarios, risas y coqueteos sin fin. Candy era la que más hablaba, le conto un poco como era su vida en la casa de la Srta. Pony. Por su parte Terry era más reservado de sus cosas. Pero la verdad es que estaban pasando un buen rato, nunca habían estado así, sin pelear.

-Sabes Candy? Yo supe de ti mucho antes de que chocaras conmigo en la Federación-

-¿Qué dices? No te creo-

-Estaba en un entrenamiento y alguien le paso a Stear la nota del periódico donde salía que despediste a Brown en el aeropuerto. Gracias a él tuvimos que entrenar más y yo quise ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto por un mensaje… ahí te vi por primera vez, en las fotos.

Candy: estoy sorprendida como los medios hacen las cosas más grandes de lo que son. Esa vez acababa de conocerlo y fue solo un abrazo de despedida. Sólo somos amigos y los medios inventaron lo demás.

Terry: no te pedí explicación alguna pero es bueno saber.

Ella no supo que decir, solo se quedo callada mirándolo.

Terry: bueno he cenado delicioso y la compañía ha sido lo mejor, pero ya es tarde, creo que es hora de irnos.

Candy sabía que era tarde, que mañana les esperaba un día de mucho esfuerzo y por lo tanto de cansancio. Pero se la estaba pasando tan bien que no quería que se terminará. ¿Qué le había pasado con este chico? Tenía fama de muchas cosas pero con lo poco que lo conocía, sentía que eran solo rumores, su corazón le decía que era bueno, que le preocupaba si algo le pasaba, le preocupaba su relación con su padre, le preocupaba que tomara y fumara como lo hacía, sentía celos, sentía deseo por él. Acaso se estaba comenzando a enamorar?

Terry se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas.

-Nos vamos? Le preguntó

Ella seguía en sus pensamientos solo dijo por instinto –No-

Terry estaba confundido, qué le estaba pasando? Estaba como ida, viendo hacia la nada.

-No? Y entonces, qué quieres hacer o qué?-

Pero esta vez no hubo ninguna respuesta. Terry pensó que algo pasaba y que quizás ella comenzaría a reprocharle algo por la cara que tenía. No quería que se arruinara el momento. Sin más se puso de nuevo de rodillas frente a ella, la beso en la frente y dijo: Que descanses- se levantó y comenzó a retirarse.

Candy se levantó y giro hacia a él y gritó:

-Terry?-

El joven pensaba –aquí vamos de nuevo- mientras se giraba para verla.

Candy tenía enfrente esos ojos que tanto había pensado un día tras otro, miro al joven que se mostraba un poco tenso lo que hizo que ella sonriera, pero después los nervios comenzaron a manifestarse, quería gritar algo pero no le salían las palabras.

-Qué pasa? Le preguntó el joven, al ver que la joven luchaba por sacar las palabras.

-B..ame- dijo dudosa

Terry no alanzó a oír con claridad: qué fue lo que dijiste? De verdad que no te entendí-

La joven comenzaba a frustrarse, no le estaba saliendo la voz por los nervios, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él y se detuvo

-Besame…. Besame Terry!-gritó al fin.

Terry sonrió y un brillo comenzaba a dibujarse en su mirada, por fin lo había dicho, no lo creía pero había pasado, ahí estaba esa rubia que lo traía loco pidiéndole que le besará.

Tranquilamente el joven comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Candy comenzaba a echarse para atrás por instinto, se sentía como la presa y delante de ella estaba su depredador, no podía controlar sus nervios, claramente escuchaba cada latido de su corazón, su mirada estaba anclada a la mirada de esos ojos zafiro que se acercaban.

Terry la tomó por la cintura, y sin decir más plantó sus labios en los de la joven, una corriente eléctrica se desato en los cuerpos de ambos. Terry comenzó despacio, Candy cerró sus ojos y se dejaba llevar pero correspondía a cada movimiento de la boca de Terry, disfrutando cada sensación, descubriendo placeres nunca antes vividos. Terry la reclamaba más cerca de él, ella puso sus manos en el cabello del joven y también lo atrajo más hacia ella. Mientras la besaba comenzó a encaminarla hacia uno de los árboles, la recargó y su beso fue más intenso. La respiración de Candy ya estaba agitada, los instintos de Terry estaban despiertos.

-Candy…. Candy…- decía el joven con desesperación cada vez que pausaban un poco el ritmo del beso.

Ella no decía nada, porque simplemente no estaba pensando, se estaba dedicando únicamente a sentir, no podía pensar. Terry aprisiono un poco el labio inferior de la joven y lo mordió levemente para después separase. Agitado observó como Candy estaba regresando en si.

-Qué pasa? Fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

Terry la miraba a los ojos y luego en la boca, que estaba completamente hinchada por los besos- No quiero correr, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo-

-Pues no corras- le dijo ella e inmediatamente lo beso de nuevo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el joven volvió a hacer la pausa, esta vez abrazándola, intentando con eso que no lo interrumpiera. –Vámonos despacio, para mí este es el comienzo de algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, es tan especial, eres tan especial para mí, que no quiero echarlo a perder, sé que es muy pronto para decirte algo así, pero ni yo mismo se cómo explicármelo, chocaste conmigo y me hechizaste, me gustas por no decir que me traes como loco- esta vez beso su cuello donde estaba refugiado.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Candy –eres un tramposo- alcanzó a decir.

El joven se echo a reír y salió del abrazo, tomó con sus manos el rostro de Candy y con uno de sus pulgares, acarició los labios de la joven.

-Qué dices? Te unes a la causa para darlo todo o morir en el intento? Aún estas a tiempo…

Candy: es tu forma de preguntar si quiero ser tu novia Grandschester?

Terry sonrió de oreja a oreja y solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación.

Candy: solo si me besas una vez más- sus ojos reflejaban el deseo.

Terry la consintió y de nueva cuenta, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso mucho más apasionado. Candy se desconectaba completamente de todo aquello que la rodeaba, sentía por cada extensión nerviosa un cosquilleo con cargas eléctricas con cada beso. Mil veces agradecía a aquellas mujeres que le habían enseñado a Terry a besar de esa forma. Era profundo y tierno al mismo tiempo.

Terry: y entonces? Dijo apartándose nuevamente

Candy resoplo y con sus manos comenzaba a echarse aire, estaba ardiendo, no podía pensar –te pasas- decía mientras lo veía con recelo, cómo la dejaba así de picada?

Candy: quiero jugármela contigo Terry, claro que si quiero comenzar esto contigo!

Terry estaba como pavo real, se sentía completamente afortunado a que alguien como Candy quisiera estar con él.

Candy se acercaba como para seguir con otro beso pero Terry se hizo para atrás diciendo:

-Tenemos que hablar con alguien no crees?

Candy regresó en si –con quién?-

Terry: los dos llegamos aquí buscando un sueño diferente, no contábamos con que nos pasaría esto –decía mientras le acomodaba el cabello que él había despeinado por la pasión- yo creo que Albert tiene que ser el primero en saber que tu y yo estamos juntos.

Candy: crees que se oponga?

Terry: si nos comprometemos a nos distraernos tanto de lo que tenemos que hacer por el equipo yo digo que no.

Candy: hablas como si lo conocieras, como si supieras lo que dirá.

Terry le guiño un ojo: hay cosas que todavía no sabes.

Candy se extraño pero el joven no la dejo preguntar, de nueva cuenta se encontraba besándola.

En esta ocasión fue ella la quien le corto la inspiración

-Prométeme algo Terry-

-Lo que quieras pecosa-

-Que siempre confiaremos el uno del otro-

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones del CAR, iban en busca de Albert tenían que infórmalo sobre lo que acababa de comenzar entre ellos, el inicio de un apasionado amor.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO… POR FIN SE DIO LA RELACIÓN…. AHORA QUE LES ESPERARA A NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA? YA LO ESTOY PLANEANDO…**

**ESTARE FUERA ESTA SEMANA POR UNAS MERECIDAS VACACIONES ASI QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, ESPERO NO SE ME DESESPEREN MUCHO.**

**DE NUEVA CUENTA GRACIAS A Dayanna Y A Richie Pecosa POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	10. Chapter 10 In Fraganti

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 10**

**In Fraganti**

Albert miró su reloj que marcaba las 10:30 de la noche, cuando llamarón a su puerta.

-Quién será a estas horas?- se dijo mientras dejaba el libro que leía y se encamino hacia la puerta de la suite. Se asomó a la mirilla y vio a Terry y a Candy, arqueó la ceja y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Terry: tranquila, no va a pasar nada ya lo veras!

Candy: es que no se cómo lo vaya a tomar y si no lo aprueba?

En ese momento Albert abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, que se les ofre…- Albert no puedo terminar por el asombro de ver a los jóvenes agarrados de la mano.

Terry: hey Albert, nos invitas a pasar?

Candy se dedicaba a ver a todos lados menos a su jefe.

Albert dudoso, accedió… –Pasen a la sala- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Candy intento soltarse para sentarse separada de Terry, pero él, al ver sus intenciones, la agarro más fuerte y le guiño un ojo. Las manos de la joven comenzaban a sudar por los nervios.

Albert solo se dedicaba a observarlos, esperando que empezaran a hablar y así fue.

Terry: vamos Albert, quita esa cara, no pasa nada fuera de lo normal.

Albert: me pueden explicar en qué momento paso esto? En los entrenamientos parecía que ni se tragaban, qué paso con aquellos comentarios de "ella es muy joven como para que sepa lo que hace?"

Candy inmediatamente miro a Terry con ojos de reclamo, y le quito la mano.

Terry comenzó a reírse.

Candy: eso decía de mi?

Albert: si, incluso ayer el último comentario que escuche de él, fue que le parecía que tú forma de trabajar no era la adecuada.

Terry: vamos Albert, lo hacía para ver que me decías de ella.

Albert: debí imaginármelo.

Candy extrañada preguntó: acaso ustedes se ven todos los días? En los entrenamientos pareciera que ni se conocieran y aquí se hablan como grandes amigos.

Terry volvió a tomar su mano y la miró: lo somos!

Candy se quedó con los ojos como plato, de qué se había perdido, esa historia no se la sabía.

Albert: por su reacción pareciera que no sabe muchas cosas de ti Terry.

Terry: ya habrá tiempo para ello. El día que chocaste conmigo en la Federación yo estaba buscando a Albert.

Candy hizo memoria y dijo: entonces Terry era el amigo que te habías topado en el pasillo y por eso llegaste tarde a la junta?

Albert: vaya señorita que buena memoria.

Terry: desde el día en que me vio esa cualidad aumento.

Candy le dio un golpe. Mientras Albert seguía observando la situación. Candy sentía la mirada de su jefe, estaba muy nerviosa.

Candy: Albert por favor di algo, esto acaba de formalizarse y pensamos en contártelo a ti antes que nadie, eres el que está a la cabeza de esto, eres mi jefe y su entrenador…

Terry: más bien parece como si fuera tu papá y yo le estuviera pidiendo permiso para andar contigo.- comenzó a reírse y ella por los nervios le dio un codazo para que se comportara.

Albert se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, moviéndola, como si estuviera pensando qué decirles.

Terry: vamos Albert suéltalo.

Albert: pues no me agrada mucho la idea, sobre todo porque estamos en una concentración de la selección, es la primera vez que dejamos a una chica como preparadora física y desde siempre supimos que esto podría pasar.

Candy comenzaba a tensarse pero sobre todo a desilusionarse, le daba razón a su jefe, eso no debería de estar pasando, pero que le decía a su corazón? Deja de sentir cosas? Eso era imposible. Terry miro como se desdibujaba la sonrisa de la rubia y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído: -todo saldrá bien-.

Albert: conociéndote Terry, por más que te diga que te alejes de ella no lo harás..

Terry: tienes toda la boca llena de razón.

Candy solo miraba al piso, ya se sentía como niña regañada

Albert: pues que puedo hacer entonces? Solo les pido que sean responsables con lo que tienen que hacer, no se distraigan de sus actividades, cumplan con sus obligaciones y si pueden manténgalo en secreto al menos hasta que el trabajo y la integración de equipo este cimentada entre los jugadores. No me vayan a meter en sus pleitos o rollos, en pocas palabras no coman pan ante los pobres, si no los demás comenzarán a quejarse de qué porque ellos no pueden tener a sus esposas, novias o vayan a saber que, cerca de ellos.

Candy: no te preocupes, prometemos no fallarte y no meterte en broncas.

Terry: aunque eso de esconderlo no me gusta mucho, es más, no va conmigo.

Candy: Terry, Albert tiene razón, tiene que haber integración entre ustedes si van a trabajar como equipo, igual y cuando se dé hasta nos apoyan.

Albert: es mi única condición al menos esperen a que la concentración aquí termine, una vez que nos vayamos a los partidos de preparación fuera del país pueden gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. En sus tiempos libres, como el nombre lo dice, son libres de hacer lo que quieran. –Hizo un pausa y miro a Candy- y tu sabes lo que no le está permitido a un jugador, podrías hacer que su rendimiento bajará y el está en su mejor momento.

Candy se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate, su jefe se había referido a que no tentará a su novio o que no le permitirá que intentará tener relaciones con ella.

Albert: están de acuerdo?

Terry: pues que otra nos queda

Candy: lo que tu ordenes Albert.

Entonces nuevamente Albert se sentó en el sillón y pareció más relajado.

-Ah pero que escondidito se lo tenían eh- les dijo sonriendo.

Candy se confundió aún más, pareciera que el papel de jefe o de entrenador se lo había quitado y estuviera frente a un amigo.

Terry: pues que te puedo yo decir, simplemente pasó.

Albert: me da gusto por ti Grandschester, ya te hacía falta tener a alguien.

Candy: bueno pero si tiene fama de ser todo un rompe corazones.

Albert: no creas todo lo que se dice de él, es solo fama

Y bueno me pueden decir cómo es que ustedes se hicieron amigos? Dijo Candy bastante curiosa.

Terry: fue en Londres, el acababa de llegar para trabajar allá y yo acababa de salirme de mi casa.

Albert: lo conocí en un bar de mala muerte, esa es la verdad

Candy estaba intrigada con aquella historia, quería saber más- y luego?-

Albert: veo que te conoce tu lado bebedor, porque no reaccionó ante la palabra "bar de mala muerte"- comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que Terry.

Candy: y tu sabiéndolo se lo permites?

Albert: mientras no me falle en la cancha no le reprocho nada, pero ese también es tu trabajo no Candy?

Candy: ash créeme que lo he intentado pero es más terco!

Terry: el chiste es que yo estaba algo tomado y le estaba echando pleito al barman que no quería venderme más tragos.

Albert: y yo llegue porque me dijeron que ahí vendían una de las mejores cervezas de Londres.

Terry: el chiste es que el intervino para que no me fuera a golpes contra el barman.

Albert: me encargue de bajarle lo borracho, se veía muy chico, estaba de mala copa.

Terry: oye era la primera vez que me ponía así, qué esperabas?

Candy: cuántos años tenías?

Terry bajo la cabeza y dijo de forma casi inaudible: quince

Candy se sorprendió pero no comentó nada, supo que quizás en aquel tiempo estaba pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida, y no lo juzgaba.

Albert continúo con la historia: me lo lleve a mi hotel y como te dije le baje lo borracho, una vez que estaba en sus cinco sentidos me contó su historia y que era futbolista. Yo le dije que era entrenador aquí y que recién llegaba como entrenador del Arsenal.

Terry: no me creyó mejor dicho, así que me puso a prueba.

Albert: y la pasó, es más me sorprendió ver su potencial, le dije que fuera a América, con eso de que tiene las dos nacionalidades, le dije que en especial se viniera a Estados Unidos, aquí la euforia por el soccer recién comenzaba y aquí podría escalar más rápido.

Terry: y aquí estamos, como puedes ver pecosa –Albert se rió ante aquel apodo y Candy sólo resoplo- nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, le debo mucho a tu jefe.

Candy: qué historia eh!

Albert: bueno jóvenes, ya es bastante tarde y mañana hay que trabajar. No se les olvide lo que hablamos por favor.

-No lo haremos- dijeron casi en coro.

Terry y Candy se levantaron y se despidieron de Albert con un abrazo. Salieron de la suite.

Inmediatamente Candy se relajó, Terry la encamino hacia su cuarto.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dijo sonriendo –al menos que una noche te agarre desprevenida y entre a tu cuarto por la ventana.- la beso.

Candy se estaba dejando llevar pero de repente la mirilla de la suite de su jefe comenzaba a molestarla.

-Te… Terry- decía mientras el joven seguía con el beso.

Terry: qué pasa? Dijo después de pausar el beso.

La joven señalo la mirilla, el sonrió y se acercó a la suite de su jefe, de un bolsillo de su pantalón saco lo que al parecer era una goma de mascar, la puso unos segundos en su boca y luego la puso sobre la mirilla.

Candy comenzaba a reír, ante la ocurrencia de su novio, quien rápidamente regreso para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente. La tomó por la cintura y la jalo hacia él –ahora nadie nos verá- le dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar hacia su cuello.

La rubia tomo la iniciativa y se giró, haciendo que Terry quedará contra su puerta, el joven reía para sus adentros, le encantaba cuando ella se portaba así, cuando tomaba la iniciativa, lo provocó a que sus besos fueran más profundos. Candy por su parte, trataba de no perder la conciencia ante el proceder de su novio, con una mano comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su falda su tarjeta para abrir el cuarto, una vez que la tuvo en su mano la metió y rápidamente hizo hacia abajo la manija de la puerta.

Terry al escuchar que la puerta se abría, dejo de besarla, la soltó y coloco sus brazos extendidos agarrándose fuertemente del marco de la puerta, alzó su mirada y la enfrentó…

-Pecosa?... qué haces?-

Candy solo sonrió y se le fue encima, abrazándolo y besándolo, tratando de empujar, pero el joven estaba bien plantado, no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Eres una traviesa- dijo cuando ella se separó un poco para mostrarle su cara de enojo. –Pero si quedamos que no correríamos-

Candy resopló, lo hizo a un lado y entro a su cuarto. Terry dudaba si entrar o no, y si era una trampa? Mejor decidió quedarse en la puerta. –Oye, no me digas que te enojaste?.

Candy se giró para verlo: es la segunda vez que me animó y tú me das el cortón.

Terry no dejaba de sonreír, se decidió, entró, la tomo por la mano y le llevo de nueva cuenta hacia el pasillo.

-Pecosa si estas pensando en que yo no tengo ganas de estar contigo, estas pero si bien mal- inmediatamente comenzó a comérsela a besos.

Candy dejo de pensar y entro en acción, por primera vez la lengua de Terry pedía permiso para entrar, ella se lo dio y experimento una corriente de nuevas sensaciones recorrerle el cuerpo, hizo lo mismo y en el momento que su lengua descubría los rincones de Terry, este se estremeció, la pegó contra la pared y luego se pegó completamente a ella. Pero a los pocos segundos bajo el ritmo y se aparto para abrazarla.

-Me pones mal, tengo que esforzarme para contenerme- le dijo al oído.

Candy aún agitada dijo: pues no lo hagas.

-Pero qué prisa hay? esto apenas comienza, no quiero echarlo a perder, quiero disfrutarlo, vivirlo intensamente Candy, habrá tiempo para todo, confía en mí, me atraes, te deseo como no tienes una idea, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Candy que ya estaba pensando con la cabeza y no con los instintos dijo: soy nueva en todo esto, y no quiero decepcionarte con mi falta de práctica –comenzó a sonrojarse por la pena – seguramente, estas acostumbrado a otras cosas y yo quiero complacerte…

Terry rompió el abrazo y tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos: por lo mismo no quiero correr, no pienso aprovecharme de tu inocencia para calmar mis ansias, eres diferente a todo lo que he conocido antes, no tienes punto de comparación pecosa.- le beso la frente.

Candy: gracias Terry, perdona si te presiono pero quiero que encuentres en mi todo lo que necesitas y no lo busques en otro lado.

El joven sonrió: oye yo sé que tengo fama de mujeriego pero no me ayudes -comenzó a reír- contigo me siento en paz, pleno y lleno, no necesito buscar nada porque todo lo estoy encontrando en ti, son pocos días, pero lo que siento por ti es enorme y me gusta cómo me haces sentir.

Candy lo abrazo y se sintió más tranquila.

-Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos a dormir- le beso nuevamente la frente. La rubia le dio un tierno beso en los labios de despedida. Terry camino hacia su cuarto y dijo: si me ves pasar en tus sueños me saludas eh!

Candy: ah pero que seguro estas de ti mismo, qué te hace pensar que soñaré contigo?

Terry volteo a verla, le guiño un ojo y antes de cerrar su puerta le dijo: no seas traviesa, no sueñes cosas pervertidas eh!

A Candy no le quedó de otras más que reírse. Entro en su cuarto y se recargo en la puerta, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, todo había sido muy rápido pero se sentía completa y muy feliz como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sin más salió corriendo en busca de su bolso y saco su celular.

Annie: vaya hasta que sé algo de ti- dijo algo sentida en el momento que contestó la llamada.

Candy: Annie por favor no te enojes, te juro que todo tiene una explicación.

Annie: pues tiene que ser una muy buena, ni siquiera estuviste con nosotros en la reunión, te desapareciste todo el día.

Candy: si me sigues reclamando no me darás tiempo para explicarte.

Annie: está bien, te escuchó.

Candy le conto con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado con Terry desde que se topó con él en la Federación hasta el momento en que había entrado en su cuarto para llamarla.

Annie: Caandy no lo puedo creer! Amiga que bueno que te diste la oportunidad, aunque bueno, ese chico tiene fama de muchas cosas, no te da miedo?

Candy: no Annie, para nada, yo lo conozco y puedo asegurarte que es solo rumores.

Annie: pues ojala y tengas razón amiga, de verdad que me da mucho gusto escucharte tan contenta.

Candy: Annie pero tienes que prometerme por favor que no se lo comentarás a Archie ni a nadie, Albert nos ha pedido que seamos discretos al menos por un tiempo.

Annie: si contarle a mi novio tu alegría podría traerte problemas ten por seguro que no le diré nada.

Candy: gracias amiga, oye y otra cosa –hizo una pausa- es que no se cómo preguntarte.

Annie: qué pasa?

Candy: bueno, ahí va, tú ya –otra pausa- bueno que si ya pasaste a tercera base con Archie.

Annie: Caandy! Pero qué pregunta es esa?

Candy: vamos Annie, acuérdate que siempre dijimos que nos contaríamos absolutamente todo.

Annie: lo siento, tienes razón, no amiga todavía no llegamos a eso.

Candy: genial, y ahora que me dará consejos?

Annie comenzó a reír: ay amiga pero no cambias!

Las jóvenes siguieron platicando largo y tendido sobre sus experiencias con los galanes. Cuando la rubia colgó era ya de madrugada. Se alistó para dormir mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia la suite de su novio.

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba terminando de arreglarse, esta vez llevaba puestos unos leggins gruesos en color azul marino y un top en rojo estampado con estrellas, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Candy ni siquiera se asomó por la mirilla, solo abrió la puerta y se topo con aquellos ojos color zafiro.

-Buenos dí..- Terry no puedo terminar de saludarla, quedo con la boca abierta con el uniforme de la rubia.

Ella se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello –Buenos días-

Terry puso sus manos en la cintura descubierta de Candy y no dejaba de acariciarla –Y quieres hacerme la tarea de controlarme más difícil verdad?-

Candy: no soy tan cruel, pero así es este uniforme, qué quieres que yo haga.

Terry la beso, se le estaba volviendo una necesidad sentir su boca, sus instintos eran los que tomaban el control…

-Chicos, controlen la hormona- dijo Albert que salía de la suite.

Candy se puso completamente roja de la pena, Terry solo maldijo a su amigo interiormente.

-Vamos pues- dijo Albert haciendo señas para que los jóvenes comenzaran a caminar.

Candy: enseguida los alcanzo.

A Terry no lo quedo de otra más que seguir a su amigo. Bajaron al comedor donde ya estaban todos los jugadores desayunando. Terry se acercó hacia donde estaban Archie y Stear.

Stear: mira ya apareció el primer desaparecido.

A Archie aún no le agradaba mucho la presencia del delantero, pero al parecer a su hermano le caía bien, así que tenía que controlarse.

Terry: que tal estuvo la dichosa reunión?

Archie: estuvo bien… de hecho estuvo tu padre y tu ni tus luces

Terry se contuvo y solo dijo: me dio flojera todo ese rollo sentimental de que nos visitaran nuestros familiares, me quedé encerrado.

Stear: ves hermano, te lo dije, así es él.

Archie: si tú lo dices, pero a la que no entiendo es a Candy, también desapareció todo el día

Terry reía para sus adentros, él sabía perfectamente donde se había metido la rubia todo el día.

Stear: pues ahí viene, preguntémosle.

Candy acababa de entrar al comedor y de nueva cuenta vio a Terry junto a sus amigos, esta vez le agrado la idea de que se llevarán bien.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo la joven.

Archie: no bueno, tu sí que eres rara, y a qué debemos tan buen humor? Es lunes!

Candy: ya lo sé, pero es un día hermoso, esta rico el calorcito y hay que despertarse con actitud, no lo crees?- Dijo mientras miraba a su novio.

Stear: dónde te metiste ayer? Y por favor no salgas esta vez con aquel cuento de tus dolores pre-menstruales.

Archie le dio un zape a su hermano por atrevido.

Candy: al menos no me invitan a sentarme?

Los tres jóvenes inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, ofreciendo su silla a la joven, claro está, que ella se decidió por la que le ofrecía Terry, lo que sacó de onda a Stear y a Archie, que tuvieron que recorrerse un lugar ya que Terry no se movía. La joven tomo asiento, seguida por los jugadores. Bajo la mesa, Terry le tomó la mano, haciendo que Candy se sintiera en las nubes y como una niña traviesa.

Candy: pues bien saben que a mí no me vino a ver nadie, así que preferí no estar presente.

Archie: vamos Candy, pero si nos tienes a nosotros –con esas palabras Terry le dio un apretón en la mano como diciendo a mi también-.

Candy sonrió: lo sé chicos, muchas gracias por ser tan lindos conmigo. Pero me canse de hacer mal tercio con Annie y contigo Archie, y a ti Stear pues también te vino a ver Patty, así que supuse que querían tiempo para ustedes solos.

Terry rompió el silencio: lo que le falta a usted Srta., es conseguirse también un galán. –dijo sonriendo.

Archie: vaya Grandschester y a quien propone usted, de toda esta manada de futbolistas.

Terry: pues yo me ofrezco.

Candy se puso blanca ante el comentario, Stear y Archie se sacaron de onda.

Terry: es usted muy bonita y cualquiera de los que estamos aquí seríamos muy afortunados si usted se fijara en alguno.

Candy seguía en shock

Stear: vaya ya salió el peine.

Archie: así o más directo este inglés?

Terry: yo solo digo lo que opino, usted qué opina? Le preguntó a Candy mientras le soltaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Candy estaba más que chiveada

Stear: la has dejado sin palabras

Archie: no me digas Candy que Grandschester te interesa?

Terry estaba más que fascinado hacia donde había dirigido la plática de los amigos de Candy

Candy: pues Archie que yo sepa no le debo explicaciones a nadie.

Stear: es eso un sí o un no? No me quedo claro

Archie: mi hermano tiene toda la razón, eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Terry no dejaba de sonreír y mirar a la rubia.

A Candy estaba por salvarla la campana, aunque la presencia no le iba a traer satisfacción alguna, estaba agradecida.

Neil: vaya veo que ahora de tres ya son cuatro.

Neil se acaba de acercan junto con sus amigos Paul y René

Archie: vamos Neil, es muy temprano para que empieces con tus cosas.

Neil: pues déjame decirte querido primo, que Grandschester estará muy pegadito a tu querida Candy, así que velo asimilando, tendrás que aceptarlo en tu círculo social si tanto quieres a la amiga de tu novia.

Terry y Candy se tensaron, acaso él se había enterado, o era que Elisa lo había puesto sobre aviso.

Archie: pues ese será problema mío.

Stear: vete con tus intrigas a otro lado.

Neil: ya verán que el tiempo me dará la razón y escúchenme ustedes dos –dirigiéndose a Candy y a Terry – no creo que la Federación vea con buenos ojos que sostengan una relación dentro de la concentración.

Archie: relación? Bueno tu sí que te imaginas cosas donde no las hay!

Terry estaba a punto de explotar, pero tuvo que controlarse sabía que si salía a la defensa podría levantar más sospechas de las que Neil ya tenía.

Terry: mejor vete Legan, los dos sabemos que a la Federación, a Albert y a tu padre nos les gustará saber de tu poco autocontrol hormonal, o si?

Candy se asustó, al parecer su novio había hablado de más, Neil inmediatamente al oír esas palabras miro a Candy, ella no hizo otra cosa que ver al suelo.

Neil: vaya, vaya que interesante se está poniendo esto, pues una vez que la has hecho cantada veremos cómo se pone la cosa.

Terry: si Neil, lo que tu digas.

Neil y sus súbditos se retiraron de ahí.

Archie: puedo saber de qué me perdí?

Stear: esto sí que esta raro, traes algo en contra de Legan, Terry?

Terry: no, ni lo conozco

Archie: a no? Y entonces como sabes lo de su poco autocontrol?

Candy: yo le conté de las veces que se ha querido pasar de listo conmigo.

Stear: ok, bueno ahora sí que no entiendo nada, no que ustedes no se conocen? Cómo le contaste eso entonces?

Terry: el día que supuestamente "ese" se había lastimado un tobillo, yo fui a la enfermería porque tenía resaca, y ahí platicamos un rato.

Archie y Stear se miraron, estaban dudosos de esa historia.

Candy: bueno que no puedo platicar con nadie más que no seas ustedes dos, no sean tan posesivos.

Stear: no Candy no es eso, pero nos preocupa quién se te acerque.

Archie: mira que este inglés tiene fama de muchas cosas

Terry: y a ti te constan todas esas cosas que se dicen?

Stear: no creo, yo medio te conozco y es más rumor que otra cosa.

Archie: pues la verdad es que me inspiras mucha desconfianza Inglés

Candy: eso es porque no se conocen

Stear: y tu ya lo conoces entonces?

La plática ya estaba completamente fuera de control, los nervios de Candy ya no la dejaban pensar coherentemente y Terry ya no sabía que decir para no evidenciar más el asunto. Candy observó su reloj, se levantó y alzando un poco la voz dijo:

-Tienen 10 minutos para terminar de arreglarse, nos vemos en el área de calentamiento-

Archie: bueno pero no te enojes, anda hermano vamos antes de que la Srta., nos ponga a correr de más.

Todos los jugadores, incluido el equipo técnico y Candy se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a sus habitaciones. Candy entró en su cuarto, Albert y Terry a su suite. En cuanto se escucharon todas las puertas cerrar, Terry ya estaba tocando en la habitación de su novia.

Candy abrió y se retiró de la puerta para irse a sentar a su cama, Terry inmediatamente cerró la puerta y fue a alcanzarla.

-Terry, esto se nos esta yendo de la manos- dijo preocupada

El joven tomo asiento junto a ella –Tranquila, todo va muy bien, desde mi punto de vista-

Candy: cómo puedes decir eso, primero te me lanzas así como así cuando se supone que no me conoces.

Terry: bueno recuerdo que llegará un momento en que todo esto se sepa, así que ir mostrando mi interés por ti, no rompe ningún trato ni hace daño.

Candy: y luego lo de Neil, crees que sepa algo?

Terry: no creo que sepa, pero sospecha, de él si tenemos que tener cuidado, por lo visto tiene intenciones de llevar lo nuestro a la Federación.

Candy se levantó y comenzó a llevarse las manos hacia su cabello, estaba tensa.

Terry: vamos amor, trata de relajarte todo saldrá bien.

Candy: cómo me llamaste?- Dijo sonriendo

Terry hizo lo mismo, se acercó y le dijo al oído "amor"

Candy sentía que comenzaba a derretirse, pero con la misma Terry se alejo para seguir la plática.

Terry: y si cumple sus amenazas no creo que pase a mayores, si como nos dijo Albert, nosotros no fallamos en nuestras responsabilidades, en la Federación no tienen derecho de controlar nuestra vida privada. Lo que tenemos que hacer es que ese tipo no haga intrigas.

Candy: no debiste decir nada de su poco autocontrol, seguramente estará sospechando que te dije algo.

Terry: que piense lo que quiera, el sí estará en problemas si eso sale a la luz, si tu lo contarás…

Candy: ya te dije que no lo haré, no es algo que me guste estar contando, me da miedo pensar en lo que pueda hacer, además ya te dije que su padre hizo mucho por mí para que yo le pague así.

Terry: no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo no dejare que te ponga nunca una mano encima en ningún sentido. Por eso se lo dije, para que lo tuviera claro.

Candy seguía preocupada. Terry lo noto y inicio el ataque. La miro fuertemente, lo que hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos…

Candy: hey conozco esa mirada, qué pretendes?

Terry se acercaba lentamente –pues nos quedan como tres minutos no?

Candy: de cuándo acá te importa llegar puntual?

Terry: a mí no, me preocupa que no llegues a tiempo a dar tu entrenamiento – dijo cuando ya la había tomado por la cintura.

Candy: ah si? Y si me reporto enferma- la rubia se lanzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Terry: pues… no sería… tan mala idea… -contestó entre besos.

La pasión era más fuerte entre los jóvenes y les costaba más trabajo controlarse. Esta vez Terry dirigió a Candy hacia la cama, en cuanto ella estuvo recostada, se le fue encima. Ella no podía pensar, se estaba dedicando únicamente a sentir, a conocer las reacciones de su cuerpo ante los ataques de su novio. Como no tenía experiencia alguna sólo se dejaba llevar y que fueran sus propios instintos los que tomaran el control. Terry comenzaba a besarla descendiendo por su cuello, siguió por la clavícula y con sus manos comenzó a bajar uno de los tirantes del top para besar su hombro. Ella comenzaba a gemir con cada beso, a contraer su espalda por las descargas que sentía, se mordía el labio inferior lo que atrajo de nueva cuenta a su novio dentro de su boca.

Terry: me mata que hagas eso! Que te muerdas tu labio me provoca- le dijo aumentando la pasión de sus besos.

Candy: Terry me encanta lo que me haces sentir.

Terry se incorporó y le extendió la mano: se nos acabó el tiempo.

Candy se incorporo un poco, apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama, levanto una ceja y dijo: no pensarás dejarme así verdad.

Terry comenzó a reír: oye no creas que eres la única que sufre…

Inmediatamente la mirada de Candy se dirigió hacia el sur del cuerpo de Terry y abrió los ojos como plató, entendió el significado de las palabras de su novio.

Terry: ya terminaste?

Candy se puso roja de la pena y solo alcanzó a decir: upps! Y se puso inmediatamente de pie.

Terry la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él: y eso que viste demuestra lo que tú me haces sentir con solo sentirte cerca.

A Candy se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, se sentía como pavorreal por poder despertar los instintos de su novio.

Terry: te doy 5 minutos de ventaja, si no, no respondo. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Candy: y si no me quiero ir?

Terry: Tarzan Pecosa, adelántate por favor.

Candy no insistió más, le gustaba que la respetara tanto, al parecer tendría que retractarse de las palabras antes dichas como "poco caballeroso" pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador.

Terry cerró la puerta del cuarto de Candy y entró a su suite rápidamente, por el poco tiempo que le quedaba tuvo que ser drástico y solamente cogió un par de hielos y sin más se los puso en el short, la ducha de agua fría no le daría tiempo-Te desconozco Grandschester- se dijo al espejo, pero el dolor por el frío y la excitación reclamaron su atención. –Lo que tengo que hacer- dijo entre risas. Se retiró los hielos, el problema estaba resuelto. Salió de su suite y se fue a su entrenamiento.

El resto de las semanas pasaron sin grandes cambios. Todo lo referente a la preparación física del equipo había salido a la perfección. Los días de la concentración habían terminado. Candy había sacado del apuro a dos que tres jugadores con lesiones de cuidado, por lo que no solo estaban agradecidos, si no que sabían que si no fuera por las atenciones y el acertado diagnostico de la joven no podrían continuar dentro de la selección. Albert estaba muy satisfecho con el trabajo de la rubia, había cumplido al pie de la letra todo lo que se le había pedido desde un principio en su contratación. En cuanto a la relación con los jugadores todo esta excelente, se llevaban bien entre ellos, había trabajo en equipo, aunque algunas veces había roces entre Terry y Neil, sobretodo que a este último por lo general lo mantenían en la banca, muchas veces como castigo por su mal comportamiento y falta de integración.

En cuanto a la relación entre Candy y Terry todo era miel sobre hojuelas, no habían faltado a la palabra otorgada a Albert, habían mantenido en secreto su relación, la cual era bastante formal, los encuentros apasionados continuaron pero nunca habían llegado siquiera a un faje, Terry cortaba siempre y controlaba la situación, en un principio a ella le costó trabajo asimilarlo, su cuerpo pedía más acción, aunque nunca la había tenido antes, su cuerpo reaccionaba y le costaba trabajo aceptar los frenos que metía Terry, pero el jugador tenía en claro que aunque nunca hubiera sido su forma de ver las cosas, y mucho menos de actuar, quería respetar a Candy hasta el final, para él esa relación significaba demasiado en su vida, y no quería correr, más sabiendo que Candy nunca antes había estado con un hombre, ese era su freno, quería que su primera vez fuera especial, no en una habitación de la concentración, con una relación a escondidas y con prisas para no ser descubiertos. Sabría que llegaría el momento, así que no tenía prisa alguna.

Durante las dos visitas familiares que se tuvieron, Annie se comportaba muy curiosa con Candy y con Terry, lo que comenzó a levantar sospechas en Archie, ya que Stear se había acercado bastante a Terry comenzando una buena amistad, tenía sus sospechas pero prefería no meterse donde no lo llamaba, . En cuanto a Elisa y Neil su plan en contra de Candy y Terry estaba listo, en las visitas estuvieron muy al pendiente de ellos, los hostigaban con comentarios, y buscaban cualquier oportunidad para acercase a cada uno de ellos por separado, para intentar conquistarlo, en el caso de Elisa, y de aprovecharse de ella, en el caso de Neil, pero eso nunca sucedió. Si Elisa y Neil estaban organizados, también lo estaban ellos, cada día que pasaba los lazos entre ellos eran más fuertes, con solo la mirada se adivinaban el pensamiento, había logrado conocerse a fondo en todos esos días.

La hora de partir hacia los partidos de preparación había llegado. Al fin dejarían la concentración en el CAR, cambiarían de aires. La nueva concentración sería en Europa, en el país Alemán, sería su nuevo encierro. Candy estaba emocionada por conocer nuevos lugares, Terry algo tenso por regresar a Europa.

Era la mañana de un sábado, cuando todos estaban reunidos en el lobby del CAR, haciendo la entrega de habitaciones.

George: pongan atención por favor –gritaba tratando de callar la bulla que reinaba en el lugar.

Albert: el camión los espera afuera, por favor lleven su equipaje y antes de subir les darán sus pases de abordar. Eviten a los medios pero de forma cortes. No tenemos mucho tiempo, nos va a dejar el avión- dijo algo estresado.

Los jugadores comenzaron a salir, iban con el uniforme de gala de la selección, es decir de traje, mientras que Flammy y Candy lucían un vestido entallado, corto y completamente negro. Al parecer la hermanastra de Terry, estaba acostumbrándose a ese tipo de atuendos aunque seguía con el mismo carácter que le daba su personalidad.

Candy: No te da emoción Flammy?

Flammy: No, no le veo el lado atractivo.

Candy: Vamos a Europa, empiezan los partidos de preparación, es que no te da gusto?

Flammy la miró para después girar en blanco la mirada: cómo se ve que no has viajado, por si se te olvida yo vivía en Europa, así que no me causa emoción ni asombro, ahora hasta que no ganemos todos los partidos de preparación y el mundial no me dará gusto nada. Así que una vez más te repito que tienes que ser profesional entendiste?

Candy dándole el avión solo dijo: si Flammy lo que tu digas. Mientras se dirigía hacia sus múltiples maletas.

-Ya se me había olvidado que traía tantas maletas- pensó.

-Me permite ayudarla Srta. White?- dijeron detrás de ella.

Candy se giró al reconocer la voz, esa voz que la noche anterior le había susurrado un "te quiero" al oído, provocando que la piel se le pusiera como de gallina. Al ver esos ojos zafiro su corazón comenzó a latir como la primera vez que comenzó a sentir cosas por él. –Te ves guaperrimo de traje- pensó y sonrió.

-Si, muchas gracias Grandschester- y discretamente le guiño un ojo.

Aunque intentó Terry no puedo con todo el equipaje de Candy, por lo que un bell boy tuvo que intervenir. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera los flashes comenzaron a molestar. No solo había reporteros sino cientos de fans de la selección, con miles de pancartas con frases de apoyo. Candy estaba impresionada y disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos. No lo podía creer también ella tenía admiradores, había chicas que habían simulado sus uniformes del Chicago Fire y los llevaban puestos. Como si estuviera flotando se acerco a un grupo de jóvenes que no dejaban de llamarla.

-Candy me encanta tu estilo- decían unas –Eres muy bonita, me gustas- decían los chicos. Ella solo decía _gracias_ pero realmente estaba asombrada de lo que estaba pasando. Un joven le regalo una caja de chocolates, mientras que otro un peluche con la frase "I LOVE U".

De repente una mano la jaló, llevándosela del lugar y regresándola a la realidad. Era George, todos ya estaban arriba del autobús y la estaban esperando. Le entregaron su pase de abordar y George le pidió que subiera.

En el instante que Candy puso un pie en el pasillo, todos comenzaron a hacerle burla, logrando que ella se muriera de la pena. Todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados, buscó a Terry pero estaba sentado con Stear, por lo que buscó a Archie, quien estaba en los asientos junto a ellos, ahí estaba su lugar. Estaría separada de su novio solo por unos centímetros. Sin hacer caso a las burlas de sus compañeros se fue a sentar.

Archie: emocionada?

Candy: cállate Archie! No me imagine jamás que alguien estaría esperando por mi afuera.

Stear: bueno alguno que otro reportero no crees?

Candy: hace años que no doy nota alguna.

Terry: pues hoy ya lo hiciste al acércate a tus fans.

Candy: no quise ser descortés, ellos se tomaron la molestia de venir a darme ánimos.

Archie: señores, es oficial… la hemos perdido, la fama ya se le subió.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír a grandes carcajadas. Candy solo se cruzó de brazos y los ignoró.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto se estaba haciendo muy largo. Al parecer había caos en la ciudad por algún accidente de tráfico. Archie estaba perdido mirando a través de la ventana y escuchando música. La mayoría estaba dormido, incluso Albert, la lentitud con la que avanzaba el autobús lo había arrullado. Dejo de preocuparse, ya habían perdido el avión así que tendrían que tomar el siguiente. Stear también estaba completamente dormido. Terry estaba perdido en un videojuego y Candy ya estaba bastante aburrida, termino de leer una revista y ya no sabía con que mantenerse entretenida. Se giró para ver a su novio, no sin antes ver si alguien los veía…

-Ptss psst…- hizo la joven

-Espérame tantito- le dijo Terry sin mirarla.

-Con que muy interesante tu videojuego, ya veremos- pensó la joven al ser completamente ignorada.

-No quieres leer la revista?

-Gracias Candy, pero esa revista no me gusta- Contesto sin mirarla nuevamente.

-Si, verdad, no creo que te interese Cosmopolitan, bueno.. qué te parece…-la joven no sabía ni que decir- … no quieres probar uno de los chocolates que me regaló mi fan? – dijo abriendo la caja de chocolates y acercándosela.

Terry seguía metido en su juego, solo movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro diciendo que no.

-No quieres? Uy que lastima, sabes están que se te derriten en la boca con el calor que hace…- dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente hacia el frente. Tomo un chocolate y lentamente se lo llevó a la boca, lo mordió y muy dulcemente exclamó: mmm… que delicia.

Listo, Terry había dejado de ver su videojuego después de escuchar la palabra calor, conocía esa entonación perfectamente. Ella se giro de nueva cuenta para mirarlo y llevándose el otro pedazo de boca al chocolate dijo: seguro que no quieres probar? Le dio la mordida, en ese momento un poco del relleno líquido del chocolate se escurrió por un costado de su boca, por lo que la joven con la punta de su lengua lo limpió y recorrió su labio superior antes de cerrar la boca por completo para disfrutar aquel bocado.

Terry comenzó a sonreír y sus ojos reflejaban el deseo y dijo muy suavemente: -ya sabes que si juegas con fuego, te quemas pecosa-. En ese momento se levantó de su lugar y se recargo en el asiento de Candy.

Terry: Oye Archie – dijo dándole una palmada en un hombro

Archie se quitó los audífonos y con cara de molestia dijo: qué pasa Inglés?

Terry: podría cambiarte un momento de lugar?

Candy casi se atraganta con el chocolate por el asombro, efectivamente ahora tendría que responder por sus acciones.

Archie: ah cómo das guerra, pero no pienso discutir, haz lo que quieras, si Candy acepta claro está.

Candy: si Archie, la verdad no me quiero dormir y no me haces mucha plática.

Archie: no le cambies a la movida, aún no se que es, pero aquí pasa algo. Dijo levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose al baño.

Terry inmediatamente después le hizo señas a Candy que se recorriera hacia la ventana.

-Qué me decías? Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba asiento.

Candy: muy interesante tu videojuego no?

Terry: para pasar el rato, si!

Candy: ah mira!

Terry: pero que me decías de los chocolates?

Candy: que me los regalo un fan junto con un lindo osito de peluche que dice te amo, que lindo no crees? Dijo mientras colocaba el peluche en las narices de Terry.

Terry: ah mira!

Candy quitó el peluche y comenzó a reírse, pero se le borro la sonrisa al ver a su novio completamente serio. Terry tomó un chocolate de la caja y de nueva cuenta dijo: que me decías de los chocolates? Mientras se lo daba a la rubia en la boca, quién hizo el bizco siguiendo el chocolate. Cuando ella iba a morderlo Terry se le abalanzo para morderlo al mismo tiempo que ella, el liquido comenzaba a salir por la boca de la joven por lo cual Terry comenzó a besarla y con la lengua retirar completamente los restos, regresó a su boca y le plantó semejante beso que hizo que el centro del sur de Candy comenzará a despertar, los nervios comenzaron a manifestarse, sabía que alguien podría verlos, pero la verdad es que eso la prendía más. Terry la tomo por la cintura y la llevo hacia la esquina de la ventana y el asiento. Candy ya no estaba pensando, simplemente llevó sus manos al cabello de su novio y por instinto separó sus piernas para dejarle el camino libre a su atacante. Terry agradeció el gesto sin acercándose más, cuerpo a cuerpo, por primera vez Candy sintió como los instintos de Terry habían despertado y llamaban a su puerta, su gemido no se escucho porque su novio no paraba de besarla.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la cámara de un celular. Inmediatamente Terry se separó de Candy, quien se acomodó el vestido y trataba de retomar la compostura.

-No cabe duda, la carne es débil y los ha traicionado- dijo quedamente Neil que les había tomado una foto con su celular.

Terry se tensó e intento arrebatárselo, Candy simplemente se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión.

-Vamos Terry, no querrás despertar a todos y que se enteren de lo que acabo de ver- dijo guardándose su celular en el pantalón.

Terry: qué es lo que pretendes?

Neil: yo? Nada, pero esta foto valdrá millones en la prensa, el escándalo que se armará, imagínate los encabezados: "El delantero de la selección se tira a la zorra de su preparadora física en pleno autobús, rodeados de sus compañeros"

Terry se levantó y tomo a Neil del sacó: no te permito que te expreses así de ella.

Neil: con sus acciones lo demuestra ella sola.

Terry estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Candy lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. –No lo hagas, Terry por favor-

Neil no dejaba de sonreír al ver que Terry aflojaba el agarre. Se acomodó el traje y simplemente dijo: -los tengo en mis manos, ya les diré cuales son mis condiciones para borrar esta foto, búsquenme una vez que estemos instalados en nuestro nuevo destino-. Y sin más se alejo hacia su asiento.

Terry volvió a sentarse no sin antes llevarse las manos hacia la cabeza apoyando sus codos en sus piernas. Candy no sabía ni que decir. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Terry mientras se incorporaba para recargarse en el asiento. La tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la abrazo.

Candy lo abrazó mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar en algún plan. Estaba convencida, ella los había metido en esa bronca y ella misma sería quien los sacara del problema… al precio que fuera.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO, LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUE SI!**

**YA ESTOY DE REGRESO DE MIS VACACIONES…. COMO VEN ME APURE PARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO LA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A MIS FIELES SEGUIDORAS POR SUS COMMENTS: Dayanna, Richie Pecosa y Galaxylam84.**

**Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DAN CLICK Y LEEN MI HISTORIA, SALUDOS**

**DEJEN MÁS COMMENTS! JAJA **


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Aceptas?

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 11**

¿Aceptas?

La selección acababa de llegar al lugar donde sería su nueva concentración, era en un hotel de Barsinghausen, pequeña región teutona ubicada a las afueras de Hannover, Alemania. El vuelo había sido bastante pesado y cansado. Candy se sentó con Stear, por lo que no tuvo contacto con Terry en todo el trayecto. Lo había preferido así para seguir planeando como resolver el problema con Neil.

Mientras se realizaba el registro de los jugadores, Candy se alejo un poco del grupo y escribió una nota que escondió en su bolso. Se dirigía de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaban sus compañeros del equipo técnico cuando Terry la jaló hacia un pasillo.

-Me estas evitando?- pregunto sin más el joven.

Candy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa: no para nada, por qué lo dices?

-No sé, en todo el vuelo no supe de ti, en el camino para acá tampoco, desde que paso lo de Neil. Se te acercó? Ya te dijo algo de que quiere?

Candy: no para nada, estoy en las mismas que tú, pero no te estoy evitando- le dijo mientras lo besaba en la frente.

Terry: he estado pensando en cómo hacer para quitarle el celular. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Candy: qué piensas hacer? Que el plan no incluya golpes por favor, se armaría más el escándalo.

Terry: créeme que ganas no me faltan de darle su merecido, pero tienes razón.

De momento Terry la besó y acarició su rostro: -sabes qué es lo bueno de que estemos aquí?

Candy: qué es lo que estas tramando?

Terry: nada, solo que el plazo para mantener lo nuestro en secreto se ha terminado. Podremos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Candy había estado muy preocupada con todo lo de Neil, que había olvidado ese pequeño, pero importantísimo detalle.

Terry: así que vete preparando!

Candy: no estoy entendiendo nada.

Terry: no te preocupes, tú solo disfruta ok? – le dio otro beso, tierno y tranquilo. –Vamos a ver lo de nuestras habitaciones.-

El futbolista se adelanto un poco sin notar que Candy caminaba con más cautela que de costumbre, ella había buscado a Neil y en cuanto lo localizó, camino hacia esa dirección. Lentamente y sin llamar mucho la atención sacó la nota de su bolso, la coloco en su mano para esconderla. Fingió tropezarse con algo logrando chocar un poco con Neil, y sin que él se diera cuenta deslizó la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Nadie había notado el incidente. Al parecer la primera etapa de su plan estaba lista.

Se dirigió hacia la recepción donde estaban Albert, George y Terry…

George: supongo que Grandschester viene a inspeccionar que habitación le daremos, no es así? Dijo mirando al jugador.

Terry: que bien me conoces George

Albert: lo siento Terry, pero esta vez no llegaste antes, así que tocará una habitación normal.

Candy que recién llegaba: y a mí no me darás una habitación especial? Quién ha cuidado a tus jugadores? Quién te los tiene al 100 para el primer partido?

Albert comenzaba a reírse: ni con esos chantajes lograrás conseguir una suite, simplemente porque aquí nadie la tendrá, todos tendremos una habitación común y corriente.

Terry: bueno al menos estaremos en el mismo piso no?

George: en el mismo piso? En el mismo piso con quién?

Albert: larga historia George, ya te enterarás. Y siento informales que le acabo de entregar a Stear la última habitación del piso de Candy. Ahí yo no puedo hacer nada.

George: por qué quieren estar en el mismo piso estos dos?

Terry: gracias por la info., Albert yo me encargo del resto.- Le hizo señas a Candy para que se fueran de ahí.

Candy: no estarás pensando en hacer cambio con Stear o sí? Decía mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba este último.

Terry: claro que sí.

Candy: pero ya va a ser muy obvio no crees? Mejor déjalo así no importa que estemos en pisos diferentes.

Terry: quiero sentirte cerca, en pisos diferentes no podré estar tranquilo con Legan por ahí.

Candy no pudo alegar más, ya habían llegado donde se encontraban Stear y Archie.

Candy: hola chicos

Archie volvió a mostrar su descontento con la presencia de Terry.

Stear: ya relájate hermano, ya les dieron sus habitaciones?

En ese momento el celular de Archie comenzó a sonar por lo que se retiró del lugar.

Terry: oye quería ver si me cambiabas de cuarto?- dijo sin rodeos

Stear arqueo una ceja: cambiarte de cuarto?

Terry: si, qué dices?

Stear seguía extrañado, sus sospechas ya eran muchas y con esto estaba por confirmarlas. Sin aviso le arrebato a Candy su llave y al ver el número dijo:

-Ah ya veo, quieres estar cerca de mi vecina no?

Candy: estamos tan cerca?

Stear: estas en el cuarto de al lado

Terry: mejor aún, aquí está mi llave- dijo acercándosela

Stear se quedó pensativo: te la daré si me dicen que se traen.

Terry: te aseguro que poco a poco te darás cuenta.

Candy: a mí no me mires, él es el interesado en cambiar de cuartos.

Stear accedió y por fin soltó su llave, en esta ocasión, todos y cada uno de los jugadores tendrían un cuarto para ellos solos, por lo que no tuvo que explicarle a su hermano el asunto. Sabía que Archie no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta saber que era lo que estaba pasando entre Candy y Terry.

La tarde había llegado, ese día era libre, dedicado a descansar y aclimatarse al cambio de horario. Por lo que Terry salió de su habitación y camino hacia el de su novia, la había llamado por teléfono pero no recibió respuesta. Toco a su puerta y paso lo mismo.

-Dónde estás?- se preguntaba el joven bastante preocupado.

En una de las canchas del hotel…

Neil se sentó en una banca y sacó un papel que ya había leído varias veces en el día:

"_Te veo a las 6 en una de las canchas, tenemos que hablar". Candy_

Neil: esto va mejor de lo que pensé- dijo al aire. Escucho que alguien se acercaba, era ella que llegaba puntual a su cita.

Candy estaba más que nerviosa, decidió vestir un pants y blusa de cuello de tortuga, no quería que se viera ninguna parte de su cuerpo para no despertar los instintos de Neil.

Candy: qué es lo que quieres para borrar esa foto? Dijo guardando cierta distancia.

Neil: por lo visto esto es un secreto para tu amante, o me tiene miedo?

Candy: cállate, yo vine por mi cuenta porque fui yo la quien nos metió en este rollo.

Neil: pues es simple y sencillo, te quiero a ti a cambio de la foto.

Candy: y como se que no se la has mandado ya a Elisa o a tus amigos?

Neil: vamos si este es un secreto a voces, con el tiempo se sabrá, así que no pienso gastar mis energías, tendrás que confiar en mí, no te queda de otra.

Candy: por qué lo haces?

Neil: porque te me has vuelto un capricho, tú tienes la culpa por negarte tanto.

Candy: yo no te he dado ningún motivo para pensar que entre tú y yo puede haber algo.

Neil: pues te me metiste entre ceja y ceja… entonces?

Candy: exactamente qué quieres? Que finja que te amo y que quiero estar contigo? Eso nunca pasará-

Neil: oye yo no soy hombre de una sola mujer, podrías espantarme a las demás, te deseo eso es todo.

Candy se exaltó, que era lo que Neil quería?, no le estaba gustando hacia donde se dirigía la plática.

Neil: esta foto podría echar por la borda el trabajo de tu amado a la basura, apenas comienza y un escándalo de faldas antes de mostrar su talento lo afectaría. Supongo que tú no quieres arruinarle su carrera verdad? Si has venido aquí a escondidas, perfecto, el no tiene porque enterarse que te acostaste conmigo a cambio de la foto.

Listo, Neil había cantado su petición a los cuatro vientos, quería que Candy fuera suya. La joven entro en shock, Neil tenía razón sobre la carrera de Terry, pero la sola idea de siquiera considerar su condición hacia que el estomago se le revolviera.

Lentamente Neil se fue acercando a Candy, la miraba de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en su rostro. Si ella no aceptaba, esta iba a ser su oportunidad, ella había venido sola y ahí nadie escucharía sus gritos.

Candy: está bien- dijo algo nerviosa

Neil no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, acaso ella había aceptado tan fácil su propuesta?

Candy: pero tienes que entregarme antes tu celular, yo misma borraré la foto.

Neil: no confías en mi? Decía mientras se acercaba más.

Candy: como podría confiar en alguien como tú, eres lo más bajo que he conocido, chantajearme así para que alguien este contigo. Dame tu celular primero- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Neil sacó de pantalón el celular, lo sostuvo en su mano mientras jugaba un poco con él, algo no le estaba gustando de todo esto. Cuando se lo puso en la mano y Candy lo tomó, sin previo aviso sujeto a la joven por la fuerza. Tomo de nueva cuenta el celular y lo guardo.

Neil: con o sin foto tú serás mía.

Candy: suéltame que me haces daño, este no era el trato! – gritaba

Neil la tiró sobre el césped de la cancha, se puso encima de ella, tomo los brazos de Candy y los llevo hacia arriba de su cabeza, y con una sola mano lo sujeto. Candy intentaba soltarse pero era imposible, el futbolista tenía mucha fuerza y resistencia, por más que intentaba no podía soltarse. Con la mano que Neil tenía libre comenzó a tocarla y para callar sus gritos comenzó a besarla. A Candy le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas de la impotencia, había caído en la trampa de Neil.

De repente alguien tumbo a Neil, fue tan rápido y de sorpresa que tanto él como Candy no supieron quien había sido ni que había pasado. Cuando la joven pudo incorporarse vio que Archie estaba sobre Neil sujetándolo. Stear estaba buscando algo en las ropas de Neil y de repente Terry se agacho para verla.

-Estas bien?- le dijo con tono seco.

Candy aún no podía reaccionar, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, hace unos segundos iba a ser violada por Neil, y ahora estaban su novio y sus amigos con ella.

Terry se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Neil: -y pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya?

Neil: suéltenme, que valientes… tres contra uno.

Archie: si solo yo te estoy sujetando, qué diablos intentabas hacer?

Stear que seguía esculcándolo, se detuvo y se incorporó. –Lo tengo- dijo levantando el celular. Inmediatamente Terry se lo arrebato y comenzó a buscar la foto. Miró si la había enviado a alguien y finalmente la borro.

Stear: encontraste lo que buscabas Grandschester?

Terry: si, aquí estaba lo que este tipo quería a mandar a la Federación en contra mía.

Archie: pues ahora eso es lo de menos, me puedes explicar qué intentabas hacerle a Candy?

Neil: ella me citó aquí.

Terry inmediatamente volteó a ver a Candy -era eso cierto? Por qué lo hiciste?- Pensaba el jugador.

Archie: vamos no te creo

Neil: si no me crees, en uno de mis bolsillos esta la nota.

Stear volvió a esculcarlo y encontró la nota. Nuevamente Terry se la arrebato y la leyó.

Candy seguía sin hablar, agradecía que los hubieran encontrado a tiempo, pero sabía que debió de comentar algo a Terry y no actuar por su cuenta.

Stear: Candy qué fue lo que paso?

Candy no sabía que decir, no sabía por qué Terry y ellos había llegado juntos, así que no conocía la historia, simplemente cerró los ojos y permaneció sentada en la cancha.

Archie: sea lo que sea, tú estabas sobrepasándote con ella, y me queda claro que ella no te estaba correspondiendo.

Terry se estaba conteniendo, pero las ganas de ponerle un hasta aquí a Legan lo estaban sobrepasando. Simplemente se dedicaba a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Neil: pues hubiera accedido, es más, le hubiera encantado, si no nos hubieran interrumpido.

Archie: Candy, qué quieres que hagamos?

Stear: voy a buscar a Albert, de esta no te salvas primo.

Candy reaccionó y simplemente gritó: no por favor, no lo traigas.

Terry la volteó a ver, apretó los puños, parecía como si fuera a gritar algo pero simplemente se aguantó.

Stear: estás segura?

Niel seguía sonriendo, aunque a él también se le hacía raro que Candy no lo acusará.

Candy: no quiero que esto se haga más grande, por favor! Ustedes llegaron y no paso nada, así que no hay nada que informarle al entrenador.

Archie: pero Candy?

Candy: chicos por favor, no vale la pena. Dejémoslo así. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Además, sé que con esto Neil la pensará dos veces antes de querer acercarse a mí.

Archie: que te quede claro que no dejaremos que lo hagas – le dijo a Neil mientras lo soltaba. Legan al verse libre simplemente salió corriendo.

Stear: eres un gallina! – le gritó mientras se acercaba a Candy para ayudarla a levantarse.

Archie: bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, ya ayudamos al Inglés, estas bien Candy?- se acercó para abrazarla

Candy no dijo nada, su mirada estaba en Terry que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Archie: ven, te acompañaremos a tu cuarto.

Stear: vienes Terry?

El futbolista no se movió y con un leve tono de voz dijo: adelántense.

Candy quería quedarse con él, pero con lo poco que conocía a su novio, sabía por sus acciones que estaba en la furia total, así que accedió y se fue con sus amigos.

La acompañaron hasta su cuarto, antes de que ella entrara, trataron de animarla un poco y le pidieron que pensara bien las cosas, Neil tenía que pagar por lo que había intentado hacerle - la expulsión de la selección era lo mínimo que ese cobarde se merecía- le dijo Archie antes de despedirse. Stear hizo unas cuantas bromas antes de despedirse también.

Pero no lograron animarla, ella fingió un poco estar mejor delante de ellos, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado y en cómo lo habría tomado Terry, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con él. Sin más entro a su habitación, encendió la luz del pasillo y se llevó el susto de su vida. Enfrente tenía parado a Terry, quién al parecer había seguido su ejemplo y se coló por la ventana a su habitación.

-Terry!- Grito mientras se lanzó a sus brazos.

El no correspondió el abrazo, por lo que la joven dejo de abrazarlo y lo miró.

Terry: qué fue lo que paso?

Candy: estas molesto verdad?

Terry: molesto no, lo que le sigue, en que estabas pensando? – le dijo mientras la tomo de un brazo exigiendo que lo mirara.

Candy: no te enojes por favor, te puedo explicar.

Terry: por qué actuaste por tu cuenta? Por qué te citaste con él a solas?

Candy: Terry por favor, no pienses cosas que no son, si lo cite fue porque yo misma quería resolver el asunto sin que tú te involucrarás, por mis arrebatos y mi calentura fue que Neil nos tomó la foto.

Terry: te comente en la mañana que ya había pensado en algo, por qué no hablaste conmigo antes de tomar una decisión? No crees que este asunto nos incumbe a los dos? La soltó y si dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Candy: lo sé, pero no pensé que todo se saldría fuera de control.

Terry: te vine a buscar y nada, tuve un mal presentimiento y sin más fui a buscar a tus amigos, les dije que me ayudarán que Neil me estaba chantajeando con algo. Lo fuimos a buscar y tampoco estaba en su habitación. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, y nos pusimos a buscar por todos lados. Gracias a Dios que llegamos antes de que…- guardó silencio y apretó los puños.

Candy: lo siento mucho Terry!- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, ya no podía seguir aguantando y controlarse, realmente la vio cerca.

Terry se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo de consuelo. –Todo va a estar bien, lo de la foto ya no es problema… el problema es Legan, y tenemos que ponerle un alto- le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

Candy no dijo nada, no quería seguir peleando con él, sabía que si le decía que no estaba de acuerdo en eso no dejarían de discutir.

Terry: ya pensaremos en algo, por lo pronto intenta descansar.

Candy: Terry… no te vayas por favor!

Terry se quedó extrañado ante la petición de su novia.

Candy: se que acabo de decirte que no quiero que tengas problemas, pero podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo? – el rubor comenzaba a manifestarse y los nervios comenzaban a hacer que se soltará a hablar como de costumbre – te juro que me comportaré, estoy muy nerviosa por lo que pasó, por no decirte que me estoy muriendo de miedo, si quieres puedes usar el sillón, si no quieres dormir conmigo, porque te juro que eso es lo único que quiero, dormir, estoy muy cansada y sé que no voy a poder conciliar el sueño esta noche… Flammy dice que ronco, quizás eso te incomode y no te deje yo dormir, pero de verdad que solo cuando estoy contigo me siento segura…

Terry la interrumpió dándole un beso en la boca, lo que hizo que la joven se relajará.

Terry: me quedaré pero no en el sillón – dijo sonriendo y abrazándola – todo va a estar bien amor, no dejaré que nadie ni nada te haga daño.

Candy apretó más el abrazo y dijo: gracias! Rompió el abrazo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Parezco un sapo con estos ojos hinchados- gritó cuando se miró al espejo, asomando únicamente la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Terry dijo: -me daré un rápido baño- guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua.

Terry: te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad? No te tardes, aquí te espero- dijo mientras encendía el televisor y se acomodaba en el sillón.

Mientras Candy se bañaba, su novio recorrió la habitación de su novia, justo como ella lo había hecho aquel día en la suite. Candy no era tan ordenada pero todo lo que encontraba ahí tenía mucho que ver con la personalidad de la joven. No puedo evitar acercarse a la puerta que lo separaba de disfrutar un baño con ella, se recargó y su mente comenzó a volar, a pensar en ella. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando la regadera se cerró y menos cuando ella abría la puerta, lo que hizo que fuera a parar directamente al piso.

Candy envuelta únicamente con la toalla y toda mojada pegó el grito e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas para auxiliarlo.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó algo preocupada.

Terry se puso sobre uno de sus codos y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza con la otra mano.

-Te duele mucho?- volvió a preguntar la joven acercando la cabeza del joven para inspeccionarlo, sin darse cuenta que justo había quedado a la altura de su busto.

-Duele- decía Terry mientras se recargaba sobre ella, a la altura que inocentemente se encontraba. Lo estaba disfrutando.

¿Dónde te duele? ¿qué estabas haciendo parado ahí? – decía mientras lo revisaba.

Terry estaba fascinado, no contestaba, esta dejándose llevar, al contemplar la respiración de su novia y las reacciones que hacían en su busto se estaba volviendo loco, y si a eso le sumaba el olor a rosas que desprendía Candy después de un rico baño, sabía que era su perdición.

Sin avisar comenzó a besar la piel que tenía tan cerca, era apenas por encima de la toalla, justo donde iniciaba la línea que divide sus pechos. Ella se estremeció en el instante que sintió aquello –supongo que ya no duele- dijo sonriendo.

Terry: en absoluto… no duele… pero no… me quiero mover… de aquí – dijo entre beso y beso, que comenzaban a subir hacia la clavícula, cuello, y para terminar en sus labios. Ella correspondía apasionadamente al beso, pero le ganaban más los nervios, sabía que tenían toda la noche para ellos e inmediatamente una voz le vino a su mente: _"tú sabes lo que no le está permitido a un jugador, podrías hacer que su rendimiento bajará y el está en su mejor momento" _Por lo que esta vez fue ella la que puso el freno.

-Espero que no me hayas estado espiando mientras me bañaba- le dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Terry agradeció que ella hubiera hecho algo, comenzaba a perder el control.

-Ya te dije que no creo que tengas algo que no haya visto antes, no te estaba espiando- dijo mientras se levantaba también.

Candy le dio un fuerte zape –oye pues yo tengo mis cositas fíjate- le dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al baño con su pijama para cambiarse.

Terry decidió ponerse cómodo, se quito los tennis, la camisa deportiva y los pants, quedando únicamente en bóxers. Se sentó en la cama recostándose en la cabecera y se puso a ver el menú para pedir algo al cuarto.

Candy salió del baño, se seco un poco más el cabello y comenzaba a desenredárselo.

Terry: qué se te antoja para cenar?

Candy: vamos a pedir al cuarto?

Terry: acaso no tienes hambre pecosa? Que yo sepa eres de buen diente. Ensalada? Hamburguesa?

Candy: tengo antojo como de algo dulce, que tal un pan francés o unos hot cakes?

Terry: justo eso iba yo a pedir, me parece bien!

Candy: pero yo llamo porque si… -no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a Terry únicamente en bóxers, se quedó sin palabras, no solo por el buen físico del joven, si no porque nunca había estado en una situación así.

Terry: suelo causar esa impresión! Vienes?- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Candy se ruborizo a más no poder pero aceptó la invitación. Se sentó junto a su novio, el cual, inmediatamente le pasó el brazo por encima para abrazarla.

Candy: eres un creído Grandschester!- dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Terry: oye amor… no crees que dará calor con esa pijama?

Candy acostumbraba a comprarse el mismo tipo de pijama cada vez que le hacía falta, de pantalón largo y camiseta, por lo general eran de algodón y con algunos dibujos animados, el encaje y lo provocativo no iban con ella.

-No lo creo, es bastante cómoda y fresca- dijo un poco apenada –voy a pedir la cena.

Los novios cenaron y vieron una película en la tele, Candy se sentía muy a gusto con Terry a un lado, compartían muchas cosas juntos y ahora sería la cama. Se sentía segura y tranquila. A pesar de que todo se dio tan rápido estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él, era un buen chico, sencillo y que quizás se refugiaba mucho en la fama y los rumores que había sobre él. Terry sentía que por primera vez se sentía parte importante en algo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por esta chica, la quería y comenzaba hacer planes en su cabeza para un futuro. Sin más Candy fue la que cayó primero, el cansancio la había vencido, Terry tardó unos minutos más pero hizo lo mismo, durmieron abrazados la mayor parte del tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Pecosa?... Pecosa?.. Decía Terry mientras intentaba despertarla con pequeños besos.

Candy comenzaba a moverse y a estirarse un poco: buenos días! Dijo cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

-Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a todo esto- le dijo Terry – despertar todos los días junto a ti- pensó para él.

Candy dio un brinco saliendo de la cama –es tardísimo- grito mientras salía corriendo a cambiarse.

Terry: intente despertarte varias veces pero creo que tienes el sueño bastante pesado. Además de que no dejabas de llamarme en tus sueños! Dijo mientras se alistaba también.

Candy: ay aja! No te creo!

Terry: solo porque no tenía mi celular cerca sino te hubiera grabado.

Candy: nos vemos en el desayuno ok?

Terry: yo soy el que tengo que correr, ni modo que llegue con el mismo uniforme de ayer no crees?- dijo mientras salía rumbo a su cuarto.

Cuando Candy llegó al restaurante donde le servirían el desayuno a la selección observo a Archie y Stear sentados con un gran arreglo de flores en la mesa.

Candy: se las mando alguna admiradora? Yo le voy a pasar el tip a las chicas eh! Pillines.

Archie: pues no son para nosotros, vinieron preguntando por ti, como no llegabas pues nosotros dijimos que te las entregaríamos.

Stear: da gracias a que te esperamos antes de abrir la tarjeta.

Candy: para mí? Flores para mí?

Archie: creo que tienes admiradores también por acá!

Candy: esta hermoso

El arreglo eran tres docenas de rosas rojas distribuidas en una canasta!

Archie tomando la tarjeta dijo: me permites?

Candy que estaba en la baba solo subió y bajo la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Archie sacó la tarjeta del sobre y leyó en voz alta.

"_Lo que hace disfrutar de una relación son los intereses comunes; lo que la hace interesante son las pequeñas diferencias… T"_

Stear: eh? No dice quién la envía? Qué es eso? Con quien tienes una relación eh?

Candy tenía dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Fiuuu, que arreglo tan grande- dijo Terry que llegaba para unirse a la plática.

Archie: en la nota viene una "T", de seguro fuiste tú Inglés.

Terry: vamos Archie, ya vas a sacar conclusiones tan rápido?

Stear: si no fuiste tú? entonces quién? Vamos Candy di algo.

Candy: esta hermoso! Me encanto! Además es la primera vez que me regalan flores, bueno me refiero a un galán!

Albert que estaba en otra mesa observando todo gritó: Candy es hora de tu entrenamiento, mañana tenemos el primer partido. Y ustedes dejen de estar haciendo de detectives y suban a sus cuartos para terminar de arreglarse.

Candy: me iré con el estómago vació – dijo algo triste

Terry: debería levantarse más temprano señorita – le guiño un ojo mientras seguía a los demás jugadores.

Candy pidió a una persona del hotel que le subieran las flores a su cuarto y se dirigió a las canchas para preparar todo para el entrenamiento. Los jugadores fueron llegando a cuenta gotas, no puedo evitar encontrarse con la mirada de Niel, estaba como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior -de seguro ya estarás pensando en el siguiente plan para atacarme- pensaba Candy mientras comenzaba a pasar la lista.

Justo cuando el entrenamiento había terminado y antes de que empezara una plática con Albert, como era lo acostumbrado, una empleada se acercó a Candy para entregarle un mapache blanco de peluche con un gran moño de regalo amarrado en el cuello junto con una nota.

Stear: otro regalo más? Dijo mientras tomaba el la nota

Candy: que bello peluche

Stear leyó en voz alta "_has cambiado mi vida y has dado rumbo a mi corazón…E"_

Archie mirando a Terry le dijo: y me vas a negar que no eres tú? Ya llevamos una T y ahora una E

Terry: eso no quiere decir nada, vamos Archie no me digas que te mueres por saber quien le manda esos regalos a Candy?

Archie: claro! Me preocupa que la ande conquistando un loco

Candy: pues yo no lo creo, que bonitos detalles no creen?

Stear: creo que le copiaré el método para mi Patty

George: jóvenes concéntrense por favor, mañana tenemos el primer encuentro.

Todos: lo sentimos George!

Mientras los jugadores realizaban una práctica en la cancha Flammy se acercó a Candy

Flammy: no creas que me da gusto y mucho menos alegría, pero se respetar eso es todo.

Candy: de qué hablas?

Flammy: te mandan esto, lo dejaron encima de mi mochila, supongo que se equivocaron- dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita con una nota.

Candy no dejaba de sonreír

Flammy: ya que tienes a todos con la atención puesta en ti y tus regalitos al menos lee la nota en voz alta

A Candy le extrañó la petición de Flammy pero lo hizo: _"__Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única.. A" _

Flammy: ahora puedo dormir tranquila, pensé que mi hermanastro era el que te mandaba todo esto, pero esta vez fue la letra "A"- dijo alejándose de ahí.

Ahora sí que Candy ya no entendía nada, ella juraba que el remitente era de Terry, pero ya no concordaban las letras con su nombre. Pero de nuevo la caja atrajo su atención, la abrió y quedo maravillada eran unos pendientes con una esmeralda en el centro, sin duda hacían juego con el color de sus ojos.

-Sea quien sea, este regalo no lo puedo aceptar, deben de valer un dineral- pensó mientras guardaba la caja con mucho cuidado.

Durante el resto del día no pudo agarrar a Terry a solas para preguntarle si los regalos eran suyos o no? Siempre estaba acompañado de Stear, al parecer ya eran grandes amigos.

Cuando toda la actividad del día terminó todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, era hora de descansar y estar frescos para el primer partido de preparación. Cuando varios se encontraban en el pasillo vieron que en la puerta de Candy había un regalo. Candy dio gracias que ni Archie ni Stear estuvieran en el mismo piso que ella, ya no aguantaba tanta pregunta. Buscó a Terry pero no estaba por ahí. La burla de los demás jugadores comenzaba a inquietarla, tanto, que corrió tomo el regalo y entró directamente a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y leyó algo que estaba escrito sobre la envoltura del regalo "_No abrir en compañía de alguien más_". –Qué extraño- pensó mientras abría el sobre de la tarjeta

"_El amor es un juego en el que ambos jugadores pueden ganar…M"_

-Sigo sin entender- decía mientras comenzaba a quitar la envoltura al regalo, abrió la caja y se topo con papel china, lo quitó y casi se fue para tras, había una pequeña nota "_para que estés más fresca mientras duermes"_. El regalo era un baby doll blanco con detalles en ojal bordado. Se sonrojó completamente cuando lo saco y lo vio por completo.

-Terry que estarás pensando con este regalo?- dijo entre risas. Las dudas habían desaparecido por completo, con esto era claro que era el, cuando junto las letras había formado la palabra _"TE AM…"_, faltaba algo para terminar la frase pero ya sabía el significado.

A la mañana siguiente Albert había citado al equipo técnico temprano para ultimar detalles, por lo que no pudo ver a Terry, quería darle las gracias por todos esos detalles que había tenido. Mientras tenían la junta los jugadores desayunaron algo ligero supervisados por Flammy, posteriormente se vistieron con su uniforme de gala y partieron rumbo al estadio. El primer partido era contra la República Checa.

Candy estaba arreglando algunas cosas en la enfermería, Albert ya la estaba llamando para que saliera, los jugadores estaban por salir y ellos tenían que estar ya en la banca. Cuando iba a salir Terry le salió al encuentro.

Terry: este va por ti pecosa! Le dio un beso en la frente y salió para encabezar la fila. A ella solo le dio tiempo de gritarle: -suerte capitán-.

Se tocaron los himnos de cada selección y el partido inicio, la posesión del balón la tuvo el mayor tiempo Estados Unidos, había logrado conseguir un buen trabajo en equipo. El primer tiempo fue bastante apretado pero sin goles. En la mitad del segundo tiempo el árbitro silbo para que un tiro de esquina a favor de la República Checa se llevara a cabo, y así fue, entre los empujones un rival logro dar un cabezazo pero afortunadamente Stear logró que no entrara en su portería. Rápidamente despejo por lo que se estaba logrando un contragolpe, los centrales le pasaron el balón a Archie que comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, sin embargo lograron darle alcance, así que tuvo que pasársela a Terry que estaba completamente solo en el otro lado de la cacha. Albert no paraba de dar instrucciones y Candy no dejaba de gritar -vamos-. Terry recibió la pelota y la bajo de pechito. Se perfilo y pateo fuertemente la pelota hacia el lado izquierdo de la portería donde el portero no logro alcanzarla.

-Gooooooooool- se escucho el grito de los cientos de fanáticos, el grito de los de la banca de Estados Unidos y más aún el grito de Candy. Terry comenzaba a festejar su gol y de pronto fue en busca de Candy. En cuanto llego a la banca la cargo y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Este fue en tu honor, el último regalo con la letra "O" que gritaron cientos, el primero de muchos con dedicatoria para ti, te amo- le dijo al oído y sin previo aviso le planto un beso.

Los medios se alocaron con tal acción, no dejaban de verse los flashes por todos lados intentando lograr la mejor foto.

Varios de los jugadores se quedaron de a cuatro, todos menos Archie que acabo de armar el rompecabezas, Stear se emocionó como si él hubiera sido el Cupido entre esos dos. Neil se molestó y más aún por el gol de Terry, el había permanecido en la banca. El partido al final termino 3 a 0 favor Estados Unidos, con dos goles de Terry y uno de Archie. En cuanto se escucho el pitido del final los medios se abalanzaron sobre Terry y otros sobre Candy. Pero ella pudo esquivarlos rápidamente y se metió al túnel para ir hacia los vestidores.

La lluvia de preguntas para Terry hacían que él no entendiera nada de lo que le preguntaban, por lo que solo dijo -en la rueda de prensa contestaré todas sus preguntas, gracias- alejándose para intercambiar la camiseta con el capitán del equipo derrotado.

Cuando Terry llego a los vestidores ya estaba el festejo a todo lo que da! A pesar de que era el primer partido y que no era de un torneo en especial, todos estaban emocionados por el buen trabajo que habían realizado. Se alegro a un más al ver a su novia pegando de brincos junto con algunos de sus compañeros. En cuanto notaron su presencia empezaron a molestar a los nuevos novios. Terry no hizo mucho caso, pero Candy estaba completamente apenada. Se acercó y la abrazo y continuaron con los brincos.

La euforia paso, se habían arreglado y partieron de nueva cuenta hacia el hotel para dar la conferencia de prensa. Albert estaba muy orgulloso de su equipo y así lo manifestó, dando declaraciones sobre sus pronósticos para los siguientes partidos donde se daba como los ganadores absolutos. Posteriormente las preguntas se enfocaron hacia Terry, entre felicitaciones y asombro por parte de los medios por su gran desempeño en la cancha la tan esperada pregunta llego:

-Tiene una relación con la Srta. White?-

Terry: yo creo que lo que se ve no se juzga… por única ocasión hablaré de mi vida privada… si, si tengo una relación formal con ella, estoy muy contento con todo lo que está llegando a mi vida, quiero hacer historia en la selección y quiero que ella este junto a mí en todo momento, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Candy que estaba tras bambalinas casi se desmaya por esas palabras, acaso estaba soñando? No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo, no solo por su trabajo que siempre había querido y por el que se había esforzado y sacrificado tantas cosas si no por haber encontrado a alguien como Terry.

Albert cito a todos en uno de los salones de negocios del Hotel. Los felicitó y les dio el resto del día libre, claro está, sin salir de las instalaciones.

Archie: ya decía yo que esto me olía a romance- dijo cuando los demás jugadores se habían retirado.

Candy: pues que te puedo yo decir? Decía mientras abrazaba a Terry.

Stear: me da gusto por ustedes de verdad.

Archie: pues yo solo te diré una cosa Inglés más te vale que respetes a Candy y no la hagas sufrir, si no ya sabes que aquí estamos nosotros para defenderla.

Terry: gracias por mostrar interés en cuidar a mi novia, pero no te preocupes! Yo no pienso lastimarla, sino hacerla feliz – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Archie mirando a Candy le dijo: supongo que te vengarás por todas las veces que derramé miel con Annie verdad?, yo mejor me retiro.

Stear: ey espera yo no quiero hacer mal tercio- dijo alcanzándolo.

Candy: Terry muchas gracias por todo, pero no creo poder aceptarte los pendientes, de seguro te costaron un ojo de la cara, además… Cómo hiciste para conseguir todos los regalos? Se supone que estabas en una concentración!

Terry: cuanta pregunta! Para que crees que existe Internet, todo lo compre en línea y me lo mandaron. No aceptó devoluciones así que lo siento, son tuyos.

Candy: y qué tienes que decir del penúltimo regalo eh? Le dijo mientras le comenzaba a picotear con un dedo el estómago.

Terry: es verano, el calor es insoportable en estas fechas y… no me hagas responderte esa pregunta porque no respondo. Vamos, tengo que darme un buen baño. Celebramos esta noche? Te invitó a cenar, qué dices?

Candy: es nuestra primera cita oficial, claro que acepto! Dijo sonriendo y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse. Candy se dio un baño y por fin abriría una de sus maletas para hacer uso de algún outfit apropiado para la ocasión. Eligio un vestido strapless corto y negro, era ajustado y fruncido en la parte delantera y trasera. Era de las pocas veces que usaba algo tan escotado pero quería hacer sufrir a su novio, como él le decía cada vez que enseñaba un poco de piel. Se peino su cabello en forma de cascada y decidió utilizar los pendientes de esmeralda. Zapato negro de tacón y un bolso sencillo de mano. Cuando estaba terminando de echarse perfume llamarón a su puerta. Se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo y fue a abrir.

Terry lucía como todo un modelo de pasarela, llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una camisa de vestir en color azul cielo y encima una chaqueta negra que le daba el toque chic al conjunto.

-Estas hermosa- le dijo

-Y tú estas hecho todo un forro- le contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Candy se engancho del brazo de su novio mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante del hotel. Todo aquel que los veía pasar quedaba asombrado por la gran pareja que formaban, se veían muy bien juntos.

Terry se encargó de preparar esa noche con antelación. Les habían preparado un rincón especial del restaurante solo para ellos, a la luz de las velas y privado.

Candy: no te cansas de tener detalles conmigo, muchas gracias Terry- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Terry: es parte de la conquista, creo que ya no se aplica mucho en estos tiempos pero a mí me agrada.

El mesero abrió una botella de champagne y la sirvió en las copas para después retirarse.

Terry: quiero brindar por nosotros -Candy levanto la copa-, por ti, porque apareciste en mi vida para cambiarla, por esto que empieza y que deseo de todo corazón que nunca se termine.

Candy toda sonrojada dijo: yo también te amo Terry Grandschester, y quiero estar contigo siempre.

Brindaron y cenaron entre plática, coqueteo, besos y sonrisas. La cena había estado deliciosa. El mesero se acercó para traerle un postre a Candy.

-Cómo sabes que me encanta el pie de manzana? Dijo al ver su plato

Terry: uno se las ingenia

Candy: y me dejaras comerme todas estas calorías yo sola? Es enorme

Terry: la verdad amor, es que ya estoy bastante satisfecho.

En cuanto Candy llego a la mitad de la rebana su tenedor se topo con algo. Extrañada solo dijo –oye creo que aquí hay algo- Terry sonreía mientras ella buscaba sacar el objeto del relleno. En cuanto lo logró soltó el tenedor de golpe, era una cajita pequeña, se llevo las dos manos a la boca como respuesta de asombro. Terry se levantó de la silla, tomo una servilleta y limpio un poco la caja y la abrió no sin antes ponerse de rodillas frente a la joven.

Candy estaba en shock, sus manos ahora estaban sobre su pecho y trataba de controlarse, unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse, no lo podía creer.

Terry: Tarzan pecosa, sé que es muy pronto, pero creo que me caracterizo por no seguir protocolos, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Candy se le fue encima en un abrazo que hizo que Terry perdiera el control y se fuera para atrás.

Candy: claro que acepto! Terry quiero estar contigo siempre!

Terry apretó más el abrazo -gracias por aceptarme pecosa- dijo incorporándose un poco y tomando la mano de Candy para colocarle el anillo.

Candy: con esto podre darle un buen golpe la próxima vez que Neil intente acercarse no crees?

Terry comenzó a carcajearse ante el comentario de su novia. El anillo que había escogido Terry era exquisito, de oro blanco y con una buena piedra. De repente Terry se puso nuevamente serio al oír los acordes de una canción que comenzaba.

Terry: bailamos? Dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a que lo hiciera Candy, quien accedió a la petición. Y al compas de la música comenzaron a bailar…

…_**Someday, when I'm awfully low,**__ (Algún día, cuando esté muy triste)_

_**When the world is cold, **__(Y el mundo esté frío)_

_**I will feel a glow just thinking of you**__(Sentiré un resplandor con sólo pensar en ti)_

_**And the way you look tonight**__. __(Y como luces esta noche)_

_**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm **__(Sí, eres encantadora, con tu sonrisa tan cálida)_

_**And your cheeks so soft, **__(Y tus mejillas tan suaves)_

_**There is nothing for me but to love you, **__(No hay nada para mí si no es amarte)_

_**And the way you look tonight. **__(Y como luces esta noche)_

_**With each word your tenderness grows, **__(Con cada palabra tu dulzura crece)_

_**Tearing my fear apart... **__(Desgarrando mi temor)_

_**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, **__(Y esa risa que te arruga la nariz)_

_**It touches my foolish heart. **__(Toca mi tonto corazón)_

_**Lovely, never, ever change. **__(Encantadora, nunca, nunca cambies)_

_**Keep that breathless charm. **__(Mantén ese encanto despampanante)_

_**Won't you please arrange it? **__(¿Lo puedes hacer?)_

_**'Cause I love you **__(Porque te amo)_

_**Just the way you look tonight. **__(De la forma que te ves esta noche)__**…**_

Terry: no llores o harás que me arrepienta –dijo mientras le secaba unas lágrimas.

Candy: no lloro de tristeza, me haces muy feliz y me siento muy dichosa de tener a alguien como tú en mi vida.

Terry: te amo – la besó tiernamente.

Candy: no puedo esperar para escribir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Terry: ya hemos comenzado.

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO, CUANTO AMOR! NO CREEN? PERO NO ME ODIEN PORQUE ESTE NO ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, ESTAMOS A LA MITAD!**

**SIENTO MUCHO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO DESPUES DE LAS VACACIONES UNO REGRESA AL TRABAJO Y TODO ES MAS COMPLICADO.**

**GRACIAS A MIS FIELES LECTORAS QUE YA SABEN QUIENES SON, GRACIAS POR SUS COMMENTS Y ESPERO LOS DE ESTE CAPITULO**

**GRACIAS POR PASAR Y LEERME!**

**SALUDOS**


	12. Chapter 12 La Decisión Más Difícil

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 12**

**La Decisión Más Difícil **

Los partidos de preparación habían terminado, la selección tuvo tres victorias y dos empates lo que había causado asombro a nivel mundial, por el gran rendimiento y nuevos talentos que traía el equipo.

Como era de esperarse los medios de comunicación también seguían el ahora compromiso del mejor jugador de la selección con su preparadora física, se habían convertido en la pareja sensación y más aún con su anticipado compromiso.

Cuando Candy llamó a casa de la Srta. Pony para dar la noticia, todos quedaron impactados y un poco preocupados por la rapidez en la que la joven estaba llevando su vida. Sin embargo y como siempre, le mandaron la mejor de las suertes y su apoyo incondicional. Jimmy era el más feliz de todos al saber que su jefa se casaría con una estrella de soccer.

Dentro del equipo todo fue alegría y felicitaciones para los novios, menos Neil claro está, pensaron que eso había sido su amuleto de la buena suerte para los partidos. Por primera vez Archie había aceptado a Terry dentro del grupo, también por el hecho de que en la cancha formaban un gran dúo para el ataque.

Candy y Terry, aún no ponían fecha para la boda, querían disfrutar por lo menos un año de compromiso y después comenzarían a pensar en los preparativos. Con forme el tiempo pasaba se había vuelto una relación bastante seria y estable. En cuanto a la vida intima no sucedieron grandes cambios, Candy estaba convencida que la noche de su boda sería la primera y Terry, al parecer, pensaba igual porque continuaba frenándose cada vez que la situación comenzaba a salirse de control.

Llegó el momento esperado por todo el equipo, el mundial, llegaban fuertes y para muchos, era el primero por lo que la emoción estaba presente a cada instante.

Terry destacaba a más no poder, era ágil y hábil, realmente demostraba en cada jugada que él había nacido para el soccer, era rápido y casi nunca fallaba un tiro a gol. La mirada estaba centrada completamente en él, por ser el novato, por ser una estrella con tan corta edad. Cientos de patrocinios comenzaban a llegar, pero como él estaba en una concentración y en el mundial, no podía firmar ni aceptar nada. Todo se lo informaba Albert y él lo compartía con su novia.

Después de ganar el partido que les daría el pase a cuartos de final, todos los jugadores estaban ya por terminar de arreglarse para regresar a su hotel de concentración. Terry estaba con Candy en un rincón de los vestidores comenzando a celebrar la victoria cuando Albert llegó.

-Bueno ya seguiremos con el festejo en el hotel- dijo Terry al notar la presencia de su entrenador.

Albert: Candy ya terminaste? Te molesta si te robo a tu novio unos minutos?

Candy: si, de hecho ya me voy al camión –besó a Terry- te veo allá ok? Le dijo mientras salía.

Terry: bueno pero cuánta seriedad! Deberías estar feliz de que pasamos a cuartos!

Albert: claro que me da gusto, vamos muy bien

Terry: entonces que es lo que pasa? Es otro patrocinio? Ya de verdad que no se qué hacer y ni cual elegir, que me aconsejas?

**Mientras tanto…**

Stear: ey Candy donde dejaste a mi amigo?

Candy que iba llegando al estacionamiento donde estaba el camión le contesto: se quedó con Albert.

Stear: cómo vamos a festejar?

Candy: pues a lo mucho podremos cenar en el restaurante del hotel.

Archie: mejor en el bar del hotel.

Candy: no pueden tomar, ni siquiera una cerveza.

Stear: vamos Candy, hemos pensado hablar con Albert, al menos que nos pongan buena música y mínimo una cerveza para brindar por el triunfo no crees?´

Candy: pues veremos si se salen con la suya.

Archie: subamos de una vez

En ese momento Candy notó que no traía su bolso, por lo que les comentó a los chicos que iría a buscarlo a la enfermería.

**De regreso en los vestidores…**

Terry: al Barcelona?

Albert: así es, están muy interesados en ti.

Terry: eso significa que regresaría a Europa – dijo algo preocupado

Albert: el equipo D.C. United ya aprobó tu salida.

En ese mismo momento Candy pasaba por ahí después de recoger su bolso, sin querer escucho la plática…

Terry: pues lo siento pero yo no pienso aceptar.

Albert: estás loco? Es la oportunidad que cualquiera sueña, ir a jugar al futbol español! Incluso tu mismo lo querías, me lo constaste muchas veces, ese es tu sueño, se te ha cumplido.

Terry comenzaba a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, caminaba de un lado a otro. Candy estaba escondida no quería que vieran que estaba ahí, estaba confundida.

Albert: acabando el mundial irías a Barcelona, sería tu presentación a los medios y luego iniciarías el torneo. Estas a tiempo.

Terry: no, tengo que negociar, yo no pienso ir a España.

Albert: vamos Terry, no tomes esa actitud, eres bueno, es momento de que sigas creciendo allá, te lo has ganado.

Terry: lo sé, pero eso era antes, ahora…

Albert: dime de una vez que es lo que te pasa para no querer seguir con tu sueño?

Terry: eso era antes, pero ahora tengo a Candy

Albert: que estará feliz con la noticia

La verdad es que Candy estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos encontrados, le daba gusto por Terry, que le llegará una oportunidad, pero que pasaría con su relación?

Albert: le pides que se vaya contigo, que sus planes sigan por allá.

Terry: además del hecho que tiene firmado un contrato… cómo le voy a pedir que abandone su sueño de toda la vida para irse conmigo?

Albert: y entonces tu sacrificarás tu sueño de toda la vida?

Terry permaneció callado

Albert: el punto aquí es que tienes que platicarlo con ella, piénsalo, dime quien echaría por la borda una oportunidad como esta? piensa en tu futuro y en el futuro que le podrás dar a Candy si eres fichado en el Barcelona. Nadie dice que tienen que terminar.

Terry: te recuerdo que yo no soy como los demás, lo siento Albert pero no iré a Europa. Yo no soy quien para hacer que Candy deje de hacer lo que tanto le gusta y apasiona, todo el esfuerzo que puso ella como su padre, ella es feliz aquí. Te pido que no comentes esto con nadie. Que quede entre nosotros dos ok?

Albert: aún tienes tiempo para tomar una decisión. –Le dijo mientras le mostraba los papeles que ya le habían mandado para que él firmara su traspaso.

Candy ya no podía seguir ahí, había comenzado a llorar, sabía que Terry estaba en un gran error, no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida por ella. Él tenía razón, existía un contrato firmado por cuatro años más con la Federación para trabajar en la selección, ella no podría irse a Europa pero no permitiría que Terry abandonara su sueño. Sin más salió corriendo hacia el autobús antes de que la descubrieran.

Stear: Candy pero que te pasa?

Candy: déjame sentarme contigo, junto a la ventana y si Terry te pregunta por mí, di que estoy dormida. Prométeme que lo harás

Stear: pero qué es lo que pasa? Pelearon?

Candy: por favor no me hagas preguntas, no en este momento- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del autobús y se recargó un poco en su hombro para hacerse la dormida.

Stear: ok será como tú digas.

En ese mismo momento Archie subía junto con Terry y Albert al camión. Dio unos cuantos pasos para situarse en el centro del pasillo y dijo: -Señores, lo convencí, podremos festejar hoy en el bar del hotel así que llegando se dan un buen baño y nos vemos ahí.

Los jugadores se relajaron ya era hora de festejar un poco, claro está, sin desatramparse, estaban en el mundial y no querían que su rendimiento y buen estado bajaran.

Terry se acercó buscando a Candy. –se durmió?- le preguntó a Stear bastante extrañado.

Stear: si tú crees, se ve que estaba muy cansada.

Terry: ni modo tendré que sentarme con tu hermano.

El lugar de Terry quedaba justo hasta el final del camión por lo que no podría ver si Candy se despertaba o mucho menos escuchar la plática que estaba por iniciar mientras el camión comenzaba a moverse.

Stear: ya se fue, me puedes decir que es lo que pasa?

Candy abrió los ojos e inmediatamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sin mover su cabeza del hombro de su amigo le contó todo lo que había escuchado cuando fue a buscar su bolso.

Candy: tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie, ni a Archie ni a tu novia, ni siquiera a tu propia sombra por favor Stear.

Stear: si prometértelo va a ser que estés un poco más tranquila, ten por seguro que no lo haré, no le contaré a nadie.

Candy: no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como deja pasar una oportunidad así.

Stear: yo creo que es algo que tendrían que hablar entre ustedes.

Candy: no, los dos sabemos como es, cuando toma una decisión no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de parecer.

Stear: Lo más seguro es que el te comente algo.

Candy: no, le pidió a Albert no decir nada.

Stear: vamos mujer, igual no es gran problema.

Candy: es que acaso no entiendes? Tengo que hacer algo para que Terry acepte.

Stear: bueno y si de plano él no se quiere ir?

Candy: por favor Stear dime si tu dejarías pasar una oportunidad así? El mismo Albert dijo que era el sueño de Terry, que siempre se lo había comentado. Y yo sé que es su sueño pero ninguno de los dos contábamos con- guardó silencio.

Stear: ninguno de los dos contaba con encontrarse verdad?

Candy: yo también vine buscando alcanzar mi sueño, él está dispuesto a sacrificar el suyo para que el mío continúe.

Stear: que harás mujer?

Candy: tengo que dejarlo ir – dijo mientras un nudo en la garganta se le formaba.

Stear: pero Candy…

Candy: lo amo, y sé que es la decisión correcta Stear, tiene un gran futuro por delante, no puedo dejar que no lo alcance por mí, por lo nuestro. No podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que por mi se quedó en el futbol nacional.

Stear: esa decisión le corresponde a él no crees?

Candy: si no nos hubiéramos conocido, el ya hubiera firmado los papales de su traslado. Porque esa era su decisión, lo que siempre quiso.

Stear: pues no creo que el vaya a dejarte

Candy: ese es el punto, tengo que hacer algo que corte de tajo todo esto.

Stear: mira tu mano Candy -refiriéndose a su anillo de compromiso- estás segura?

Candy cerró los ojos, ante el comentario de Stear, sabía que estaba tomando la decisión más difícil y triste de su vida.

Candy: si –dijo con voz seca y mirando ahora hacia la ventana le dijo a su amigo.

-Voy a necesitar que me ayudes-

Stear: ah no, a mi no me metas en esas cosas, él también es mi amigo.

Candy: eres la única persona que sabrá todo esto, por favor Stear necesito que me ayudes, te necesito de verdad, te prometo que lo que harás no te involucrará con nada.

Stear: veo que ya estas planeando algo.

Candy: entre más rápido mejor, no puedo dejar que esto siga creciendo. Acabando nuestra participación en el mundial, lo esperan allá.

Stear: espero que no te estés equivocando y eches por la borda la felicidad de los dos.

Candy se secó las lágrimas y durante el resto del trayecto le contó a Stear lo que haría esa misma noche. La decisión ya estaba tomada, solo esperaba que Terry mordiera el anzuelo.

Al llegar todos se concentraron en el lobby

Terry: cansadita? Le dijo a Candy mientras la sorprendía llegando por detrás de ella.

Candy sintió morirse, pero ya no había marcha atrás: -con el sueño que me avente en el camión estoy como nueva, lista para festejar- le dijo mientras le planteaba tremendo beso enfrente de todos.

Terry quedó extrañado, ella por lo general era más tímida para hacer algo así delante de todos sus compañeros. Cuando las burlas de ellos hacia los novios se hacían insoportables Candy paró el beso y dijo: te veo al rato- y salió rumbo a su habitación dejando a Terry con la boca abierta.

Cuando estuvo en su cuarto se hizo la promesa al espejo de ser fuerte y no llorar, por lo menos hasta que esto terminará. Antes de meterse a bañar, se quitó su anillo de compromiso y lo metió con mucho cuidado en la misma caja en la que se lo había entregado su novio. Al terminar de bañarse escogió su atuendo para el festejo y para llevar a cabo su plan. Llevaba una mini falda de mezclilla y tu top negro que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto al ser halter. De nueva cuenta peino su cabello en forma de cascada. Sin más salió de su cuarto y fue al de su novio.

Terry había terminado de bañarse y estaba por vestirse cuando llamaron a su puerta. Por lo tanto se quedó únicamente en boxers. Al ver que era Candy inmediatamente abrió.

Terry: wow- dijo en cuanto la vio vestida tan despampanante.

Candy: te gusta? Le dijo mientras daba una pequeña vuelta.

Terry estaba en la baba y al no reaccionar Candy fue la que lo empujo hacia dentro del cuarto, cerró la puerta y se lanzó a besar apasionadamente a Terry.

El seguía sorprendido, qué le había pasado a su novia? Por qué quería provocarlo tanto? Seguía haciéndose preguntas pero su cuerpo reaccionó por lo que dejo de hacérselas y entró también en la acción.

Candy no dejaba de pegársele completamente al cuerpo, lo besaba exigiendo más reacción de su novio, le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, le acariciaba sus pectorales y poco a poco fue bajando explorando hasta que se topo con el elástico de los bóxers. Al darse cuenta Terry la tomo de las manos y fue ahora quien llevaba el control al pegarla contra la pared, seguía besándola.

-No me dejarás verdad?... perdóname Terry- pensaba mientras con todas sus fuerzas logro soltarse de él. Lo tomó de una mano y camino hacia la cama. Terry seguía luchando para contenerse, pero era demasiado, qué estaba pasando?

Candy lo empujo en la cama y se le sentó encima, como llevaba falda fue fácil sentir lo que había provocado en él, lo sentía completamente, a Terry comenzaba a dibujársele el deseo en el rostro, nunca la había sentido tan cerca como en ese momento y en esa posición. Candy llevó sus manos hacia el nudo de su top y comenzaba a desabrocharlo mientras Terry le recorría el cuello y los hombros a besos. Terry lo notó y reaccionó levantándose y con ello quitando a Candy.

-Es mejor que me de prisa o llegaremos tarde al festejo- dijo mientras se iba hacia el baño.

Candy se sentó un momento en la cama, se abrochó de nuevo el top, agarro fuerzas y le dio alcance.

-Oye bien podríamos no ir- le dijo tomándolo del brazo

Terry: todos se imaginaran cosas si no nos ven por ahí

Candy: pues que se imaginen lo que quieran – lo jalo de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaba la cama y le dijo: terminemos con lo que estábamos.

Terry: no seas traviesa – dijo mientras ponía resistencia.

Candy no se daba por vencida, de nueva cuenta se le lanzó para besarlo, esta vez no dudo y sin aviso bajo su mano y acarició el bulto que sobresalía en los bóxers del jugador. Terry pegó un gemido, lo agarro desprevenido, estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Candy… por favor… si sigues… así no podré… parar- decía entre besos y arqueándose ante las caricias de la joven.

Candy: eso es lo que quiero, que no pares, que no te detengas.

Terry al escuchar las palabras reaccionó y se quitó

Terry: ya habíamos hablado de esto, cuál es la prisa?…

Listo Candy había llevado la situación hasta donde había querido, era la hora de continuar y sabía que pronto ya no habría marcha atrás.

Candy: sabes que Terry? Ya me está desesperando esta situación, cuántas veces me has hecho lo mismo?- le gritó mientras buscaba su bolso.

El futbolista arqueo una ceja ante la reacción de su novia, seguía sin entender.

-Candy espera lo que pasa es que…- dijo tomándola del brazo.

En el instante en que Candy sintió la mano de Terry sobre ella, hizo un movimiento para zafarse se giró y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le gritó: ya me cansaste!- y sin más salió de ahí dejando solo al jugador sin entender nada pero molesto con todo lo que había pasado.

La mayoría de los futbolistas ya estaban en el bar. Había buen ambiente y buena música. Candy llego como bala al lugar y buscó a Stear, se le acercó y le dijo: -vamos a la barra- mientras soltaba la bolsa y lo agarraba del brazo.

A los pocos segundos Terry había llegado al bar, se dirigía hacia Candy pero un compañero lo detuvo para comentarle unas cosas.

Stear: ya inicio verdad?

Candy: si, hablaste con el barman?

Stear: si ya está todo arreglado, tienes que pedirle directamente a él ok?

Candy: ok, cuando te de la señal, le pones esto en la bebida.

Stear: me vas a deber como 20 mil favores con todo esto.

Candy: lo sé, de verdad que te agradezco y espero que todo salga bien.

Stear: viene Terry, se ve algo molesto

Candy: de eso se trata… empezamos.

Antes de que Terry llegará Candy alzó su trago se giro y dijo en voz alta: que empiece el festejo, venga equipo! A ganar el mundial- y sin más de un solo trago se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso.

Los demás jugadores siguieron a Candy en el festejo, aunque bueno ellos tomaban cerveza y no aplicaba tomarse toda de un jalón si iba a ser la única de la noche.

Terry tomó a Candy del brazo: podemos hablar?

Candy de nueva cuenta se soltó, se giro a la barra y dijo: oye Roger, me sirves otro? Gracias que lindo!

Terry: vas a tomar?

Candy se giró y lo vio: yo tomo cuando quiera ok? Tomo el trago y se alejo de ahí.

Terry: me va a sacar canas verdes, no sé qué le pasa.

Stear: si tú no sabes, yo menos, ven vamos donde esta Archie.

Candy se había dirigido hacia donde estaban otros jugadores, empezó a platicar con ellos y pronto estaban a las grandes risas. Terry no dejaba de mirarla, por qué se comporta así? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Terry ni siquiera ponía atención a las pláticas de los que estaban con él en una mesa. La actitud de Candy comenzaba a preocuparlo, ya habían pasado como tres veces que su novia iba a la barra por más tragos. Nunca la había visto tomar y mucho menos tan rápido.

En una de las veces que Candy se dirigía al baño, decidió alcanzarla. Candy notó que la seguía pero rápidamente entro logrando escapar. Terry no se movió estaba esperando que saliera para hablar con ella.

-No piensas dejarme en paz verdad?- dijo la joven al salir

Terry: ¿Tenemos que hablar, qué es lo que esta pasando?

Candy: oye tenemos un día así cada San Juan, y tu quieres hablar?

Terry: ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Candy: ya te dije, ya me casaste.

Terry: eso no te creo!

Candy: a no? Pues ese es problema tuyo.. mira tienes fama de no sé cuantas cosas y conmigo te comportas así? Tienes idea de cuantos se mueren por estar conmigo?

Terry se exaltó, ya no aguantaba las actitudes infantiles de su novia, la tomo del brazo, la jaló haciendo que quedará a pocos centímetros de él: qué quieres decir con eso?

Candy: tómalo como quieras, ahora suéltame no querrás causar un escándalo delante de todos o si? – y sonriendo le sopló un poco de aire en la cara.

Al instante Terry la soltó, el olor a alcohol era penetrante, cuando reacciono la joven ya se había ido.

Candy de nueva cuenta fue hacia la barra, le dieron otro trago y se dirigió donde estaban varios jugadores. Terry regresó a su mesa, estaba que echaba lumbre.

Archie: todo bien Inglés?

Terry: si estás viendo, para qué preguntas?

Archie: uuyyy no te estreses, se esta divirtiendo.

Terry le dio otro sorbo a su segunda cerveza, mientras veía como Candy reía y platicaba con sus compañeros. De momento se tenso, Neil y secuaces se unieron a la mesa donde estaba Candy.

Stear: voy a ver a que Neil no intente nada ok?

Terry ni caso le hizo, estaba su mirada clavada en la joven, no perdía detalle.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Candy de nueva cuenta se dirigió hacia los baños un poco apresurada. Se paró antes de entrar al baño de mujeres y se giró al sentir la presencia de alguien. Era Neil, quien en el momento que intento decirle algo cayó en el piso inconsciente. Inmediatamente llego Stear quién se lo llevó en hombros de ahí, seguido por Candy.

Minutos después Stear se sentaba de nueva cuenta en la mesa de Archie, Terry y algunos más.

Archie: bueno hermano ahora me vas a decir que te salió lo sociable? Te la viviste todo el tiempo en la mesa de Candy.

Stear: estaba buena la plática

Archie: y cómo lleva la fiesta? Sigue tomando mucho?

Stear: de quién hablas?

Archie: cómo que de quién? Pues de Candy!

Stear: pues ni idea hermano, hace rato que se paró de la mesa.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de un vidrio que se rompía, Terry que regresaba de la barra, al escuchar el comentario de Stear, dejo caer su cerveza. Salió disparado hacia la mesa donde se suponía que estaba Candy, en qué momento le perdió la pista? Se preguntaba.

Terry: hey donde está Candy? Dijo en cuanto llegó, interrumpiendo la plática de los demás

Un compañero solo contesto: -dijo que iba al baño… hace rato-. Inmediatamente Terry se dirigió hacia los baños. Archie al ver su reacción lo siguió jalando a su hermano, aquí iba a haber bronca y ellos iban a tener que intervenir. Cuando llego al baño sin avisar entró, abrió cada puerta de los baños de mujeres pero no estaba ella. Inmediatamente salió y se topó a Archie y Stear solo dijo: -no está aquí- De nueva cuenta fue al bar y miro detenidamente cada una de las mesas.

-Legan tampoco esta- dijo apretando los puños.

Archie: vamos Inglés de seguro es mera coincidencia- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Terry: eso espero

Los tres jóvenes salieron rápidamente en busca de Candy, buscaron en las canchas y en cada área del hotel, pero no la encontraron. Del lobby marcaron a la habitación de Candy y no hubo respuesta. Terry casi rompe el teléfono en el momento que lo colgó.

Terry: voy a pedir una llave del cuarto de Legan

Archie: estas loco?

Terry: entonces dime, donde están? Ni ella ni el aparecen

Archie: espera Inglés…

Pero Terry ya había llegado a recepción. Dijo que su tarjeta se había bloqueado y no podía entrar en su habitación. En cuanto le preguntaron el número de habitación para configurar de nuevo la tarjeta, el jugador dio el número de la habitación de Neil.

Terry corrió, iba fuera de sí, su mente volada, iba pensando en cómo se le iría a golpes a Neil por pasarse de listo, lo iba a conocer. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado Terry, era para lo que estaba a punto de ver…

Abrió la puerta y en cuanto puso un pie en el cuarto sintió como si le clavaran un puñal por la espalda. La ropa de Candy estaba por el suelo al igual que la de Neil, camino y llego hasta la cama y ahí estaba ella.. Candy, su novia, la mujer que le había robado el corazón, la que lo volvía loco con solo mirarlo, con la que no tenía que fingir nada, a la que quería para su mujer, su compañera, su amiga, su amante, la madre de sus hijos, ella..

Candy se encontraba dormida sobre el pecho de Neil, quien la abrazaba mientras dormía, estaban cubiertos únicamente con sábanas. Terry permaneció inmóvil, no creía lo que veían sus ojos. El silencio lo rompió Archie quien al entrar y ver aquello dijo: -no puede ser- logrando que Candy se despertará. Al ver a los chicos únicamente se cubrió más con la sábana y se incorporó.

Archie: ahora si te pasaste primo- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre él. Pero Terry con una sola mano lo detuvo. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de Candy.

Candy: qué hacen aquí?

Archie: Candy? Es que acaso…

Candy: se supone que esto no debería estar pasando

Archie: inglés deja darle su merecido a este idiota

Terry: que no ves que el idiota aquí soy yo? el no hizo nada que ella no quisiera.

Candy no dijo nada, solo se envolvió más entre la sabana y salió de la cama. Neil seguía cubierto por otra. La joven se acerco y justo cuando pasaba junto a Terry se sintió morir cuando la tomo del brazo y la miro.

-Por qué? Dijo con un hilo de voz el futbolista.

De nueva cuenta la joven se soltó, levanto su ropa y se encerró en el baño.

Archie se iba acercar a Neil, pero Stear lo detuvo, haciéndole señas para seguir mejor a Terry que se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño. Cuando lo miraron pudieron casi jurar que habían visto como se secaba las lágrimas con una mano.

-Abre la puerta- dijo Terry

No hubo respuesta

-Que habrás la puerta- volvió a decir pero esta vez el coraje comenzaba a manifestarse.

Archie se acercó y lo tomó del brazo: vamos, mejor después platican.

Terry se soltó y comenzó a golpear la puerta: abre Candy o te juro que tiraré la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Candy lo enfrentó.

Terry: te hice una pregunta!

Candy: qué quieres que te diga? Esta muy claro no? Fue una noche de copas y acabo así. Ya no puedo hacer nada. Nadie me obligo a hacer nada, en eso si tienes razón. Quieres saber por qué? Te lo dije hace rato me canse de ti y de tus rechazos.

Terry la veía con furia, en sus palabras no había escuchado ni siquiera un "lo siento", acaso no se arrepentía? Y dónde quedaba lo que juraba sentir por él?

Terry: por una calentura echas a perder lo nuestro?

Candy: si, tú me orillaste a esto, tuve que buscar en otro lado lo que tú no me dabas.

Terry: eres una….

Stear: no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- lo interrumpió.

Terry inmediatamente lo volteó a ver: es que acaso la defiendes?

Stear: no, solo que…

Candy: bueno si me permiten, yo me voy de aquí-Dijo intentando pasar entre Terry.

El futbolista la volvió a tomar del brazo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

Candy: suéltame que me haces daño

Terry: no más del que tú me has hecho. – de inmediato la tomo con los dos brazos y la empujo hacia la pared.

Candy ya no iba a poder resistir mucho pero sabía que el momento en que ya no podría echarse para atrás había llegado. Ahora solo tenía que ser fuerte para terminar y quizás después podría desahogarse.

Terry no dejaba de mirarla, intentando leer sus pensamientos. Archie y Stear forcejeaban para que la soltará pero la ira lo había poseído.

Archie: vamos Terry suéltala, mejor hablan después.

Inmediatamente el futbolista tomó a Candy y la empujo hacia fuera de la habitación, se giró para mirar a sus compañeros.

-Voy hablar con ella en otro lado, me da asco estar en esta habitación, sobra decir que espero que no nos molesten.- Salió dejando a los jóvenes bastante preocupados.

Candy había comenzado a caminar hacia el elevador para ir al piso de su cuarto, iba rogando a Dios que Terry no la siguiera, pero no fue así. Cuando el joven salió del cuarto de Neil y vio que Candy se iba como si nada hubiera pasado, le dolió aún más todo lo que estaba pasando. No la reconocía. Le dio alcance.

Candy: basta Terry –dijo en cuanto la tomo del brazo

Terry simplemente la jalo y fue escaleras arriba, Candy lo seguía porque si no lo hacia se lastimaría, no la soltaba y ni siquiera esperaba a que subiera bien los escalones. Llegaron a su piso y sin más la llevo hasta su cuarto.

-Me debes una explicación- gritó sin más después de azotar la puerta tras él.

Candy se fue hacia el otro extremo del cuarto de Terry, tenía que poner distancia aunque fuera tan poca.

Candy: no hay nada que explicar, pasó y punto.

-Con Legan? Al que según tú, le tenías tanto miedo y asco? Dijo cerrando completamente los puños.

Candy: pues si, con él, tenía razón cuando dijo que una vez que estuviera con él me encantaría.

Terry: te desconozco

Candy: pues tienes razón, casi no nos conocemos, sólo por este tiempo que hemos estado en la selección, crees poder decir que me conoces completamente? Mira, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.. –dijo mientras se daba vuelta para verlo- me confundí al pensar que estaba enamorada de ti, soy muy joven como para comprometerme con alguien, quiero conocer gente, vivir y divertirme.

Terry permaneció callado, dolía todo lo que estaba escuchando. Una vez que Candy estuvo frente de él, abrió su bolso y de él sacó la cajita del anillo.

Candy: te lo regreso – dijo mientras extendía la mano.

Terry miro primero la caja y luego la miró para después tomar la caja, Candy notó algo en los ojos de Terry que nunca antes había visto, se estaba maldiciendo por dentro por lastimarlo tanto, pero era la única forma, quizás nunca debieron de haber conocido.

Candy avanzó, lo esquivó y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una vez más Terry la agarró. Esta vez no fue del brazo, si no que había entrelazado sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven.

Terry: no puedo creer que me equivoqué contigo, algo me dice que esto no es real.

Era posible? El coraje se le había pasado? Candy no podía dejar que eso pasará, tenía que estar enojado por todo lo que había pasado, como era posible? Con sus manos soltó el agarre de Terry, abrió la puerta y dijo: qué no lo entiendes? Yo no te quiero! No te amo, no quiero estar contigo, me equivoque, entiéndelo de una buena vez y sin más salió de ahí.

Esta vez ya nadie la seguía, fue hacia su cuarto, Stear estaba parado afuera.

Stear: Candy, que hiciste?

Candy: por favor Stear, hoy no, ya no puedo más, te veo mañana ok?

Stear: pero ve cómo estás mujer.

Candy: voy a estar bien, gracias por todo y recuerda que aquí no ha pasado nada ok?- sin más entro en su cuarto.

Cuando cerró la puerta se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, el dolor la estaba matando, las lágrimas salían sin parar. Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, así corto de tajo todos los sueños que tenía de tener una vida junto a Terry.

-Perdóname Terry- decía una y otra vez.

Quizás si el joven hubiera puesto un poco más de atención a los detalles sabría que era algo fabricado. La insistencia de Candy en tener relaciones fue porque sabía que él la rechazaría, y así lograba el primer punto de discusión: el rechazo. Candy nunca tomaba, lo que el barman le daba era solo agua con hielos, ella fingió en todo momento estar tomando alcohol. Cuando vio que Terry la seguía en el baño tomo un trago de una botellita de servibar que había echado en su bolso, tenía que tener aliento alcohólico al menos cuando lo tuviera tan cerca logrando el segundo punto: qué pensará que estaba tomada. Stear solo ayudo echando un somnífero en la bebida de Neil y a llevarlo a la habitación. Terry había mordido el último anzuelo, ella esperaba que fuera a buscarla al cuarto de Neil, a quien solo le quito la camisa y lo metió en la cama completamente inconsciente. Ella llevaba bikini debajo de su ropa, había creado la escena por completo, dejando ropa interior y demás por el pasillo, tanto de ella como de Neil.

Ella sola había echado todo a perder, dejó que Terry pensará lo peor de ella, le regresó el anillo, rompió toda relación en una sola noche pero sabía que sólo asi él se iría al Barcelona. Ni siquiera se movió de la puerta para dormir, fue tanto lo que lloró que el mismo sueño la venció.

Esa misma noche Terry tocaba la puerta de Albert.

Albert: No quieres entrar? Le pregunto

Terry: no, solo te traje los papeles – dijo con la voz seca

Albert: ya lo pensaste?

Terry: ya los firmé, si te los traigo es para que los envíes, me voy a Europa.

Albert: y Candy va contigo, supongo.

Terry: no, eso se acabo y de verdad que prefiero que no toquemos el tema.

Albert: pero qué paso?

Terry: dije que no quiero hablar del tema ni hoy ni nunca – y sin más se fue sin darle explicación a su entrenador y amigo.

Durante los días siguientes todos se preguntaban qué era lo que había pasado. Archie y Stear prefirieron reservarse lo que sabían. Neil ni en cuenta de lo que lo habían utilizado como anzuelo, simplemente se despertó creyendo que lo habían llevado a su cuarto completamente ahogado en alcohol porque no recordaba nada. Candy tenía que seguir manejando la actitud de indiferencia. Y a Terry no se le veía más que en los entrenamientos, permanecía encerrado en su habitación durante los tiempos libres.

El partido de cuartos de final llegó, los ánimos estuvieron al máximo, menos en Terry, no podía concentrarse, cometía faltas injustificadas a los contrincantes y no lograba concretar jugadas para meter goles. En el segundo tiempo le dieron una fuerte entrada, por lo que lo tuvieron que sacar en camilla y fue a parar a la enfermería.

Candy: voy a revisarte ok?

Terry: me queda de otra? No verdad?

Candy con mucho cuidado quito la calceta de la pantorrilla de Terry, había recibido un buen golpe y ya se le había formado un moretón, no era nada de gravedad pero el dolor era algo intenso por lo que ella no dio el visto bueno para que regresara a la cancha. Eso fue lo que informaron a Albert que no tuvo más remedio que meter a Neil en lo que quedaba de partido.

Candy: a dónde vas? Te dije que reposaras.

Terry: y lo haré pero no aquí – dijo saliendo rumbo a los vestidores. Esas había sido la primera conversación que había tenido desde que terminaron. Y por lo visto Terry estaba aferrado a no tratar con ella.

Desafortunadamente se perdió el partido, en el último momento les metieron un gol, que el pobre de Stear no pudo impedir. Un aire de impotencia se reflejaba en muchos de los jugadores, sin embargo, Albert trató de confortarlos recordando todo lo que habían logrado y que si seguían preparando de la misma forma, quizás dentro de cuatro años tendría mejor suerte.

La que más sufría y en silencio era Candy, sabía que con el partido perdido era momento de regresar a casa, ya no habría concentración y Terry partiría a Europa y no lo volvería a ver en un buen tiempo.

La indicación al llegar al hotel fue preparar maletas porque saldrían en el primer vuelo de la mañana siguiente. Candy se encontraba en su habitación cuando creyó reconocer unas voces en el pasillo. Era la voz de Terry que estaba hablando con Albert.

Terry: fue un placer trabajar contigo.

Albert: lo mismo digo, mucha suerte en el Barcelona. Te irá muy bien ya lo verás y de una buena vez te digo que te estaré llamando seguido a la selección, nada de ponerse sangrón y no asistir eh!

Terry: no será el caso.

Albert: sobra decirte que sigues contando conmigo para todo ok? Ánimo y buen viaje.

Candy entró en pánico al escuchar que se despedían, acaso Terry partiría esa misma noche? No podía ser cierto, el momento que más deseaba que no llegará estaba pasando. Sin pensarlo rápidamente agarro una chamarra y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Procuró que nadie la viera, se tapo la cabeza con el gorro de la chamarra y salió sin que nadie lo notara justo en el mismo momento que Terry tomaba un taxi.

Candy hizo lo mismo, paró un taxi y le indicó que siguiera al de Terry. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, era la hora, el momento de dejarlo ir. El taxista iba un poco preocupado al ver el estado de la joven pero decidió no comentar nada.

Efectivamente el taxi de Terry paró en el aeropuerto, el joven descendió del vehículo e inmediatamente entró a las instalaciones, iba con lentes obscuros y gorra, no quería ser reconocido, no quería preguntas solo quería tomar el avión y salir de ahí, no dejaba de pensar en ella, estaba loco o la sentía cerca?

Candy lo seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás, iba con mucha cautela tampoco quería ser reconocida y menos que el joven la viera. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo detuviera, que le contará todo lo que había hecho para que la odiara, quería pedirle que no subiera al avión, que no se fuera pero su cabeza la detenía y la contenía para no ir tras él.

Terry documentó su equipaje y ahora caminaba hacia la sala de abordar, para suerte de Candy justo cuando él pasaba el control de seguridad en el de junto hubo un problema con un pasajero que se había puesto medio violento, lo que generó caos y confusión pero que a Candy le ayudó para colarse a las salas.

Terry tomó asiento para esperar que los llamaran a abordar. Candy se sentó justo en el asiento detrás de él, lo tenía de espaldas, cualquier movimiento en falso o si alguien la reconocía echaría todo a perder, pero aunque se llamará a si misma masoquista quería estar ahí, verlo unos minutos más antes de partir.

El jugador estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordaba todo lo vivido durante su estancia en la selección, la recordaba a ella, esperaba algún día poder sacársela de la cabeza, estaba dolido y desilusionado. Decidió que en el Barcelona se la sacaría de la cabeza, por eso había firmado, poner tierra de por medio calmaría su enojo y allá no habría nada ni nadie que se la recordara.

-Señores pasajeros los invitamos a abordar, por favor niños y mujeres primero, luego los de primera clase y…-

El momento había llegado, Candy rápidamente se paró y se escondió tras una columna para ver de frente hacia la puerta que llevaba al avión. Terry fue el último en levantarse y era el último de la fila. Estaba a tan solo unos cinco pasos delante del escondite de Candy.

La joven tuvo que morderse los labios para ocultar sus sollozos, era la hora de verlo partir, dolía y mucho. Los pasajeros comenzaron a abordar el avión justo cuando una tormenta comenzaba. Poco a poco la fila comenzó a hacerse más corta. De momento Terry se volteó. Candy reaccionó a tiempo y no fue vista.

-Qué es lo que pasa?- se preguntó, ¿por qué la siento cerca? Se decía extrañado, pero la sala ya estaba vacía, -quizás es sólo mi imaginación… no seas estúpido… cómo por qué estaría ella aquí.- se dijo al fin mientras regresaba su mirada hacia la puerta de abordar

-Me permite su boleto por favor- dijo una de las trabajadoras de la aerolínea.

Él entregó su pase de abordar y cruzó la puerta que comenzaba a cerrar la señorita.

Candy salió corriendo, llorando hacia la puerta, se iba el amor de su vida. La señorita al verla se espantó.

-Esta usted bien, qué le pasa señori…- fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar Terry quien se ponía sus audífonos para encerrarse en su mundo, escuchar algo de música lo relajaría. Entró al avión.

-Se va, se va- decía Candy fuera de sí a una señorita que la sostenía intentando saber que era lo que pasaba.

Minutos después el avión se retiró para tomar pista. Candy estaba parada viendo por el ventanal como se alejaba poco a poco…

-Mucha suerte Terry, vas a triunfar, lo sé y yo te veré aunque sea en la tele- dijo al aire.

-Nos volveremos a ver, espero que al menos me dejes ser tu amiga- decía en pleno llanto.

-Señorita, lo siento mucho pero no puede seguir aquí, le pido de la manera más atenta que se retiré por favor-

Candy se secó las manos y comenzó a caminar, todo el tiempo fue con la cabeza clavada en el piso, no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado, que él se fuera tan rápido, que no hubo un momento para decirse adiós. Pero cómo podía pasar eso si esa misma había provocado todo.

El regreso a la concentración se le hizo eterno. Sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia la puerta de Stear, el era el único con el que podía desahogarse pero sobre todo darle consuelo, aunque fuera algo pasajero porque sabía que nunca podría sentirse bien después de haber tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO NO ME ODIEN PORFAVOR RECUERDEN QUE NO ES EL FINAL OK?**

**SALUDOS A MIS SEGUIDORAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMMENTS**

**PARA QUE NO ME ODIEN TANTO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

_-No sé como decírtelo- guardo silencio_

_-Qué pasa? No te quedes callado, dime- le exigió_

_-Estoy en su boda_

**Y MÁS ADELANTE EN EL MISMO CAPÍTULO**

_-Lo siento pero él tiene que saber que todo fue una mentira, que planeó todo para hacerle creer que se había acostado con Neil-_

_Terry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedó helado._

**¿QUIÉN SE CASARA?**

**¿CÓMO REACCIONARÁ TERRY CON LO QUE ESCUCHO?**

**¿BUSCARÁ A CANDY?**

**NADIE SABE… NADIE SUPO….. HASTA EL PROX CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LEER JEJE!**


	13. Chapter 13 La Boda

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 13**

**La Boda**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la participación de la selección estadounidense en el mundial. Candy había regresado a Chicago mientras que los jugadores a sus respectivos equipos. La preparadora física se había vuelto un poco antisocial, casi no salía en sus tiempos libres por más que Archie y Annie la invitaban. Había aprendido a sobrellevar su dolor pero se había encerrado en su mundo y dedicada 100% al trabajo. No iba a visitar a la señorita Pony ni a los demás. Simplemente no quería preguntas y comentarios que tuvieran la palabra "ánimo".

No había día en que no pensará en él. No había día en que no recordara toda su historia juntos desde el comienzo hasta el fin. Lo veía en la tele jugar en los partidos del Barcelona, estaba en primer lugar de goleo del torneo, sin duda alguna estaba triunfando y ese era su único consuelo. Había hecho lo correcto, se decía una y otra vez.

Comenzaba a resentir más toda la situación porque no tenía con quien platicar su sentir. Su único confidente era Stear pero no lo tenía cerca. Para sorpresa de muchos, incluso del mismo jugador, a un día de su regreso del mundial también fue llamado a formar parte del equipo Barcelona. Por lo que Candy se sentía más sola que nunca sin su amigo.

Un sábado muy de mañana, la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla mientras observaba el amanecer desde la ventana de su departamento. Sin más puso en su Ipod la canción que no había dejado de escuchar desde que regresó a casa.

_**Someone once told me that you have to choose **_

_**What you win or lose**_

_**You can't have everything**_

_**Don't you take chances**_

_**You might feel the pain**_

_**Don't you love in vain**_

_**'cause love won't set you free**_

_**I can't stand by the side**_

_**And watch this life pass me by**_

_**So unhappy**_

_**But safe as could be**_

_**So what if it hurts me?**_

_**So what it I break down?**_

_**So what if this world just throws me off the edge,**_

_**My feet run out of ground**_

_**I gotta find my place**_

_**I wanna hear my sound**_

_**Don't care about all the pain in front of me**_

_**I just trying to be happy**_

_**I just wanna be happy, yeah**_

_**Holding on tightly**_

_**just can't let go**_

_**just trying to play my role**_

_**slowly disappear**_

_**But all these days**_

_**They feel like they're the same**_

_**Just different faces**_

_**different place**_

_**Get me out of here**_

_**I can't stand by the side**_

_**Ooh, no**_

_**And watch this life pass me by**_

_**Pass me by**_

_**So what if it hurts me?**_

_**So what if i break down?**_

_**So what if this world just throws me off the edge?**_

_**my feet run out of ground**_

_**I gotta find my place**_

_**I wanna hear my sound**_

_**don't care about all the pain in front of me**_

_**I'm just trying to be happy**_

_**Oh, happy, Oh**_

_**So any turns that I cant see**_

_**I'll count a stranger on this road**_

_**But dont say victim**_

_**Don't say anything**_

_**So what if it hurts me?... **__**(**__Happy __By Leona Lewis__**)**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el teléfono, marco pero no tuvo respuesta.

-Vamos Stear, contesta, necesito hablar con alguien- decía mientras volvía a marcar el número.

Al tercer intento obtuvo respuesta

-Bueno- contesto Stear pero casi no se le escuchaba de fondo había música y muchas voces

Candy: Stear?

Stear: Candy que gusto! Que milagro que me llamas!

Candy: casi no te escucho

Stear: lo sé, ya me estoy alejando de todo el ruido.

Candy: ahora si ya te escucho, como estas? Por lo que escucho estas que muy sociable, me da gusto que te hayas adaptado, de fiesta eh?

Stear permaneció callado mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa de jardín alejado ya de todo el ruido que lo rodeaba, estaba nervioso, no esperaba la llamada de Candy y menos ese día.

Candy: sigues ahí?

Stear: si aquí estoy, pues digamos que ya todo está más tranquilo y me estoy adaptando a mi nueva vida por acá. Aunque no te creas, extraño mucho la comida.

Candy: y a Patty supongo?

Stear: si, es difícil pero hemos sabido llevar la relación de tan lejos, de hecho este fin de semana vino, está aquí.

Candy: mira qué bien! La próxima te toca a ti irla a ver.

Stear: ya me lo exigió, así que tendré que hacer viaje exprés para darle gusto.

Se hizo el silencio en la conversación, quizás los dos presentían que el tema Terry estaba por salir.

Stear: y tu cómo estás? desde que me vine no he sabido nada de ti, mi hermano me ha dicho que te has cerrado mucho con ellos.

Candy: exageran un poco, simplemente mi humor no está del todo bien, es solo eso.

Stear: y te la vives en el trabajo no?

Candy: no bueno! Veo que te fueron con el chisme completo. Pues si, ayuda a distraerme.

Stear: Candy? Me llamaste porque te enteraste verdad?- Dijo algo estresado y con cierto temblor en la voz

Candy se sacó de onda, enterarse de qué? – no se de qué me hablas Stear, qué pasa?- le dijo algo preocupada.

Stear se llevaba la mano a la cabeza no sabía que decir

Stear: me llamaste por Terry?

Candy se molestó al principio, así de plano le sacaba el tema? La última vez que ellos dos había hablado, ella le había pedido que nunca volvieran a tocar el tema. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que quizás por medio de su amigo podría saber qué era de la vida de Terry.

Candy: pues déjame decirte que no es así, si te llame, fue para saludarte y ver como estabas, hace mucho que no lo hacemos y quería ponernos al día.

Stear seguía dudoso no creía mucho en lo que le acababa de decir su amiga.

-No lo has superado verdad?- le preguntó

Candy sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, acaso era muy obvio que hasta en el tono de voz se podía notar la tristeza que sentía?

-Tu bien sabes que todo fue inventado, mi amor por el sigue…- prefirió no continuar hablando.

Stear: Candy tienes que darle vuelta a la hoja, tu decidiste esta situación.

En ese momento Candy escucho la voz de Patty que le gritaba a su novio a lo lejos.

Patty: Stear que haces ahí? Ven que ya va a ser el brindis!

Candy: brindis? Pues que están celebrando?- le dijo un poco más animada tratando de cambiar el tema.

Stear más estresado que nunca se quedo callado.

Candy: Stear qué pasa? Porque estas tan nervioso y extraño.

Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Patty, esta vez mucho más cerca

Patty: Oye apúrate, Terry no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

Candy se sintió morir al escuchar el nombre de Terry, estaba por ahí, estaba con su amigo.

Stear: ve por favor, en seguida te alcanzo, no tardo.

Patty: pues con quien estás hablando que es más importante que esto?

Candy seguía escuchando atenta la conversación de los novios. Estaban en alguna fiesta celebrando algo y Terry estaba por ahí. Ya no podía aguantarse quería saber de él.

Stear: es Candy- le respondió a su novia algo molesto.

Candy no pudo ver como Patty se llevaba las dos manos a su boca del asombro al saber que era ella al otro lado del teléfono. Sin decir ni una palabra más le hizo un gesto a Stear de disculpa mientras regresaba a la fiesta.

Stear: perdona Candy, vino Patty a pedirme algo.

Candy sabía que eso no era cierto, ella claramente había escuchado todo.

-Vamos Stear no tienes que mentir, escuche que te dijo que Terry te está buscando- le dijo.

Stear se tenso aún más- eh? Si, es que estamos con él- le dijo

Candy: y cómo esta? Cómo ha estado? Es feliz?

Stear: por qué preguntas eso?

Candy: pues porque quiero saber, sino no te estaría preguntando no crees?

Stear: ves? Entonces si me llamaste porque te enteraste

Candy bastante confundida le dijo: enterarme de qué? Qué es lo que está pasando Stear, yo te llame para saludar, es algo de Terry verdad? Por eso estas tan nervioso, de qué me tuve que haber enterado?

Stear al ver que había metido la pata al delatarse solo dijo – no sé cómo decírtelo- guardo silencio.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta, algo estaba pasando con Terry. Se armó de valor y dijo: -Qué pasa? No te quedes callado, dime- le exigió.

-Estoy en su boda- dijo Stear apenado.

En ese mismo instante el teléfono cayó de la mano de Candy, estaba entrando como en shock, la palabra "BODA" no dejaba de retumbarle en los oídos. Juró por un pequeño instante estar soñando, era posible lo que acababa de escuchar? Pero los gritos de Stear al otro lado de la línea la hicieron reaccionar. Lentamente volvió a tomar el teléfono, tenía que hacerle preguntas, no entendía nada, había escuchado bien?

Stear: Candy, por favor contesta? Qué paso? Estas bien? – estaba demasiado preocupado, no sabía que el golpe solo había sido del teléfono.

Candy con lagrimas en los ojos y como en trance contesto: perdona qué fue lo que dijiste?

Stear: supongo que de todos modos te ibas a enterar, pues si, Terry se está casando por el civil.

Candy sintió una punzada en el corazón, cómo era eso posible? Que rápido había retomado él las riendas de su vida después de todo lo que había pasado. No dejaba preguntarse ¿quién era la chica que habría logrado sacarla a ella de la mente de Terry? Sin más pregunto, aunque el dolor era inmenso la necesidad de saber era mayor

Candy: dime con quién? Cuéntame Stear, explícame porque no logro entender

Stear pudo sentir en el tono de voz de su amiga una tristeza aún mayor que la que reflejaba el día que tomo la decisión de dejar ir a Terry.

-Se llama Susana Marlow, es una actriz de teatro muy reconocida en Europa-

En ese momento Candy se dirigió a su lap-top y puso en su buscador el nombre de Susana. Inmediatamente aparecieron las imágenes y su biografía en algunos sitios de internet. Y ahí, en el mundo de la red ya había imágenes de Terry con ella, paseando por diferentes ciudades de Europa y por supuesto las primeras notas del espectáculo y deportivas sobre el gran acontecimiento que se celebraba ese día, "La Boda del Año" era el titular de varias de ellas.

Candy sintió que en ese mismo momento que la burbuja de protección que se había creado en su mente se había reventado.

Stear: sigues ahí?

Candy no quería seguir hablando, no podía, el nudo en su garganta estaba por salir y no debía preocupar a su amigo.

-Claro que sigo aquí, pero ya te dejo mejor, para que disfrutes de la fiesta ok?, muchos saludos a Patty-

Stear: Candy espera no cuelgues.

Pero las suplicas del jugador no fueron escuchadas, la rubia ya había colgado el teléfono.

En ese mismo momento una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Oye te perdiste del brindis, lo bueno es que no eras mi padrino sino te hubiera dado una buena tranquiza-

Stear se puso nervioso al momento de escuchar a Terry, en qué momento se había acercado a la mesa del jardín? Habría escuchado que hablaba con Candy? Se maldecía mil veces por estar en esa situación.

-Era mi tía abuela, ya sabes como es y no pude terminar la llamada antes- le contesto al fin.

Terry: vaya, vaya y te echo a perder la velada verdad? Lo digo por la cara de susto y preocupación que tienes, todo bien?

Stear se dijo para si, que estaba cansado de mentir e inventar excusas, la verdad no era nada experto en el tema

-Todo bien, no te preocupes- le contesto intentando sonreír, ya no quería más preguntas.

Terry: pues no se diga más, vamos a la fiesta, tu hermano y Annie acaban de llegar.

Le dijo mientras lo jaloneaba hacia donde se encontraban Patty, Archie y Annie. Una vez que felicitaron al recién casado, se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas más alejadas a petición de Stear, ya no podía resistir tenía que hablar con alguien.

Archie: de verdad que yo no quería venir

Annie: y tú me obligaste a mí, si Candy se entera que estoy aquí, la verdad es que no sé cómo lo tome.

La pareja había recibido la invitación una semana antes del acontecimiento. Los había tomado por sorpresa y más aún que hayan sido invitados ya que los lazos de amistad de ellos con Terry no eran los mejores.

De igual forma habían sido invitados Neil y Elisa, cosa aún más rara que Terry invitará al que le había bajado la novia, y por tal hecho la Tía Abuela se había enterado y de cierta forma obligó a Archie a asistir por no ser descortés y por lo que diría la gente.

Archie: bueno Stear, tu pareces que estas en un funeral.

Annie: yo creo que el matrimonio le espanta

Patty: yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes amiga.

Stear: la verdad es que no estoy de humor- levantó la mano y llamó a un mesero – un whisky en la rocas por favor.

Archie: veo que has estado entrenando tu garganta, seguramente esa es influencia del inglés.

Patty: creo entender lo que está pasando. Stear todo bien con Candy?

Archie y Annie parecieron estar sincronizados ya que al mismo tiempo gritaron espantados y alterados: Candy? Pero qué pasa con ella?

Stear: quieren bajar la voz

En ese mismo momento Terry llegaba a la mesa con dos vasos de whisky, extendió uno y se lo ofreció a Stear.

-Ya era hora que entraras en calor amigo- le dijo mientras se sentaba con ellos. –le agradezco que estén en este día conmigo, como se habrán dado cuenta ni siquiera Flammy vino, a mi familia no le pareció mi matrimonio, así que ustedes son lo más cercano que tengo.

Archie: ya se puso sentimental

Annie le dio un fuerte codazo

Terry: solo por hoy no te haré mucho caso Archie.

En ese momento la recién casada hizo acto de presencia.

Susana: me alegra mucho que estén con nosotros en este día tan especial, espero que podamos ser amigas- dijo mirando a Annie y a Patty quienes permanecieron completamente calladas ante aquel comentario.

Terry: ya verás que si- ven siéntate vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato.

Susana al sentir el ambiente un poco tenso prefirió no aceptar la propuesta de su nuevo esposo, sabía perfectamente que todos en aquella mesa estaban relacionados con el pasado de Terry, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ella estaba convencida que tenía que hacer algo para poner distancia entre su esposo y esos americanos.

Susana: mi madre nos está esperando para que partamos el pastel, por eso vine por ti.

Stear se sentía aliviado que se llevarán a Terry de la mesa, cada minuto que pasaba era de tensión y sentía que iba a explotar y decir toda la verdad.

Una vez que los novios se fueron los chicos seguían notando demasiado raro al pobre de Stear.

Archie: bueno hermano no nos vas a decir que fue lo que paso con Candy.

Patty: hace rato le llamo al celular

Annie: no puede ser! Es que acaso sabía lo de la boda? Candy, lo que debe de estar sufriendo.

Stear: no, no lo sabía, pero se dan cuenta como es la vida? Por qué precisamente tenía que llamarme hoy?

Archie: bueno entonces tranquilo, seguro le inventaste cualquier cosa.

Annie: pero mañana mismo se enterará, no ves a toda la prensa que está afuera esperando ver al nuevo matrimonio? Tenemos que prepararla.

Stear: no hará falta, ella ya lo sabe

Archie bastante exaltado le grito: qué quieres decir con eso?

Todos en la fiesta se percataron del grito del joven delantero.

Stear: genial, quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz, vas a llamar la atención de Terry y no queremos que esto salga peor

Annie: se lo dijiste verdad? Pobre Candy

Stear: pues si, me puse bastante nervioso, además ustedes saben que no soy bueno para guardar secretos. Simplemente no me gusta.

Patty: tranquilo, Annie tiene razón de todos modos se iba a enterar de una u otra forma.

Stear les contó todo lo que había pasado con la llamada de Candy, y que sin más ella decidió terminar la llamada, que realmente estaba preocupado por el estado de ánimo de la rubia y de cómo iba a tomar la noticia.

**Mientras tanto en el otro lado del jardín…**

Susana: quieres hacer el favor de dejar de ver a tus amigos, estas como ido

Terry estaba pensativo, sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba a Stear después de haber tomado esa llamada que hizo que se perdiera el brindis. No dejaba de ver hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, presentía que algo estaba pasando.

Terry: estas alucinando

Susana: alucinando? Eres demasiado obvio, hay más invitados en nuestra boda y tú quieres estar pegado a ellos.

Terry: vamos Susana, no querrás tener nuestro primera pelea de recién casados, no me salgas ahora con querer sofocarme, eso sí que no lo permitiré, dame mi espacio.

Y sin más se encamino hacia la mesa de Stear.

-Mira nada más, es que acaso se han peleado en plena fiesta?- dijo una voz detrás de Susana, quien se giró inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Susana: quiénes son ustedes y por qué se meten en conversaciones ajenas? Dijo algo molesta.

-Me llamó Elisa Leagan y él es mi hermano Neil, fuimos invitados por Terry-

Neil: encantado de conocerte Susana, siempre he sido fan tuyo y no solo por tu trabajo sino por tu gran belleza.

Elisa le dio un fuerte pisotón a su hermano para que se comportara.

Susana: pues sigan disfrutando de la velada, si me disculpan tengo que ir..

Elisa: sabes? Yo que tu tendría mucho cuidado de no perder a Terry

Susana se paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de Elisa, qué rayos significaba eso?

Elisa: todos los de esa mesa son íntimos de Candy, si sabes quién es ella verdad? lo más seguro es que estén hablando de ella y del gran amor que había entre ellos.

Susana comenzó a sentir mucha rabia, claro que sabía quién era Candy, los celos comenzaban a manifestarse.

Susana: bien, dime de una vez a dónde quieres llegar con tus comentarios Elisa, no tengo toda la tarde.

Elisa: tengo que reconocer que algo debiste de hacer bien para atrapar a Terry y que se casara contigo a tan solo tres meses de romper con ella. Pero yo que tu no me quedaría tan tranquila.

Neil: lo que mi hermanita quiere decir es que Candy es de armas tomar, si lo sabré yo.

Susana: no entiendo nada, saben que? Mejor déjenme tranquila si no quieren que pida que los corran.

Elisa: yo creo que ese escándalo no te ayudaría en nada, mira que correrme a mi? Pero Susana por favor, analiza más las cosas, nosotros no somos el enemigo.

Neil: nosotros conocemos muy bien a Candy, hemos intentando por todos los medios hacerle la vida de cuadritos y podríamos aconsejarte muy bien.

Elisa: así es, yo no la soporto, me ha quitado la oportunidad dos veces de estar con los amores de mi vida.

Susana arqueo una ceja, -al parecer esta mujer también buscaba algo con Terry- pensó. Sin más pregunto – a dónde quieren llegar con todo esto? Hablen ya sin tantos rodeos-

Elisa: como sabrás la fecha del partido de la selección estadounidense está demasiado cerca y lo más seguro que eso lleve al reencuentro de Terry con Candy, es que acaso no piensas hacer nada? Tú te quedarás en un hotel mientras él estará dos días concentrado lo que significa 48 horas con ella más el partido. Claro está si él decide llevarte a América.

Susana comenzaba a tensarse, estos chicos iban demasiado rápido y habían pensado ya en todo.

Elisa: vaya veo que te he hecho pensar, tendrás que ponerte las pilas, no se quizás deberías retrasar tu regreso de la luna de miel y...

Susana: no tendremos luna de miel, así lo acordamos

Elisa: upsi! Lo siento tanto! Pues entonces que piensas hacer? Quedarte cruzada de brazos?

Susana: ese no es tu problema, así que ya deja de atormentarme- dijo saliendo rápidamente del alcance de los hermanos Leagan.

Neil: de verdad que me sorprendes hermana.

Elisa: lo sé hermanito, y no sabes como estoy disfrutando de todo esto.

Neil: y que ganas tú?

Elisa: ya sabes, si no es mío no será de nadie, además lo que mal empieza mal acaba, mira que casarse así tan rápido después de menos de tres meses de haberse conocido, aquí hay gato encerrado y no precisamente por parte de Susana, ella es demasiado ingenua. Piensa mal y acertaras querido hermano. Al menos ya soltamos la primera bomba, veremos cómo marchan las cosas. Y ya vámonos, esta boda está más aburrida que nada! Prefiero ir de shopping por la hermosa ciudad de Barcelona.

**De regreso en la mesa donde estaban Stear y los demás…**

Stear: pero eso no es todo, estoy preocupado por ella, no sé cómo decirles..

Archie: inglés acercándose, cállate

En ese momento Terry llegaba a la mesa

-Bueno me puedo integrar a su plan?- dijo sentándose junto a Stear

Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, sentían que Terry presentía algo

Archie: de qué estás hablando?

Terry los veía fijamente a todos, sabía que algo estaba pasando en esa mesa, podría jurar que estaban hablando de ella, una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, quizás su plan estaba dando resultado.

-Vamos saben con quién están hablando, dime Stear quien te llamo para dejarte tan estresado?- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Stear sentía que comenzaba a sudar frío de los nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento le contaría todo lo sucedido con Candy.

Patty: le llamo la Tía Abuela

Annie: ya sabes cómo es, cuando a la Tía Abuela se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién logre convencerla de lo contrario.

Terry seguía mirando fijamente a Stear –con que la Tía Abuela, eh? Bueno y me vas a decir que te dijo para que estés así. Mesero otro whisky para mi amigo por favor, quiero que se relaje y me cuente todo.

Archie: a ese paso vas a emborrachar a mi pobre hermano

Terry: ni tan pobre eh, además no será la primera vez verdad Stear?

El portero del Barcelona no podía levantar la vista, estaba demasiado tenso, nervioso y comenzaba apretar la mandíbula. En cuanto el mesero trajo el whisky se lo tomo de un jalón.

Terry: eso es todo! Así me gusta! Yo hare lo mismo- y de inmediato se tomo toda su copa. Bueno cuéntame que quieres que hagamos para que la Tía Abuela te deje en paz.

Annie: la Tía Abuela quiere que Stear convenza a Archie para terminar conmigo- y sin que la viera Terry le dio un codazo a Archie para que le siguiera el juego

Archie: eh si, lo que pasa es que la Tía Abuela no ve con buenos ojos que yo ande con Annie, nunca lo ha aprobado…

Patty: y cree que Stear va a poder convencerlo de que es lo mejor para Archie y su carrera.

Terry: aja, ya veo! Y por qué no has dicho ni pio desde que llegue a la mesa? Dijo sin quitarle la vista a Stear -Y desde cuando ustedes contestan por Stear?

Stear ya no soportaba más la tensión así que sin más dijo

-Eso fue, tal cual te acaban de decir, ahora discúlpenme pero he tomado mucho líquido y a toda acción hay una reacción- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía hacia los baños.

Terry lo siguió con la mirada

Patty: iré a ver si no ya se le subieron las copas- levantándose rápidamente de la mesa.

Archie: quieres bailar mi amor?

Annie: claro que si

Con eso no dieron oportunidad a que Terry siguiera con el interrogatorio, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Stear había dejado su celular sobre la mesa. La media sonrisa de Terry comenzaba a dibujarse nuevamente. Tomó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo del saco. No pudo echarle un vistazo en ese momento porque unos invitados se acercaron para despedirse.

**Horas más tarde…**

-No crees que es demasiado descortés dejar a los invitados- dijo mientras la joven lo empujaba contra la pared.

-Los esposos suelen desaparecer ya entrada la noche, se supone que es cuando se van a su luna de miel- le contesto mientras comenzaba a besarlo en el cuello y tratando de quitarle el saco.

-Vamos Susana, ya habíamos hablado sobre lo de la luna de miel- decía tratando de controlarse ante el acoso de su esposa.

-Lo sé, quizás no tengamos luna de miel, pero hoy es nuestra noche de bodas, y a decir verdad no puedo esperar más-.

Rápidamente se apoderó de los labios de Terry, no estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando, ella quería acción no palabras. Estaba dando resultado las manos del joven comenzaban a denotar urgencia por quitar la ropa que le estorbaba en el camino. De un solo giro ahora fue él quien la pego contra la pared y le levantó un poco la cara para poder tener acceso a su cuello. Estaba feliz, podía sentir el gran deseo que despertaba en su esposo. Como pudo comenzó a desatarle el nudo de la corbata mientras el comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su vestido.

En ese momento el ruido de un celular los interrumpió

-Maldición- dijo Terry deteniendo su avance.

-No contestes y sigamos…- le dijo mientras lo jalaba de nueva cuenta hacia ella.

El celular seguía sonando una y otra vez

-Ese no es el tono de tu teléfono- dijo Susana

En ese momento Terry reaccionó, efectivamente ese celular no era suyo

-Lo están buscando- dijo alejándose de Susana y dirigiéndose al saco que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Qué es lo que pasa Terry?- dijo Susana acomodándose el vestido.

Rápidamente el joven sacó el celular del saco y vio en la pantalla "Llamada entrante "Archie".

-Te veo después vale? Dijo Terry saliendo rápidamente del lugar dejando con las ganas y un poco alborotada a su esposa.

Terry se alejó un poco del alcance de cualquiera que estuviera en la fiesta. No quería ser visto. De nueva cuenta tomó el celular de Stear en sus manos.

-Deberías cambiar ya de celular Stear- dijo riéndose al analizar un poco más el teléfono.

Tenía un presentimiento algo le decía su corazón pero no sabía descifrarlo, sin más se fue al menú de llamadas entrantes. Encontró varias del celular de Archie.

-Se habrán dado cuenta de que yo lo tomé?- dijo mientras seguía viendo la lista. –Ok según la hora que fue el brindis recibiste la llamada de este número que..- las manos le comenzaban a temblar y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente- es de Chicago. Es que acaso? Nunca tuve la necesidad de llamarla a ningún número que no fuera su celular y este es un número fijo, será ella?-

-MALDICIÓN- grito mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta el celular en el bolso. Comenzó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez. -Estas dudas me están matando- y sin más saco el celular, busco el número y le dio llamar.

-Si diga- se oyó el otro lado

Terry se detuvo en seco, era ella, esa voz era inconfundible, era Candy, después de tanto tiempo la volvía a escuchar, no dijo nada.

-Bueno, quién es? Decía la joven al ver que nadie decía nada.

Terry sonreía, le daba tanto gusto escucharla

-Qué manera de perder el tiempo, si no me va a decir nada para qué diablos marca- y sin más la joven colgó.

-Tan enojona como siempre Tarzan Pecosa- dijo Terry mientras guardaba el celular en su saco.

Pero de inmediato la sonrisa se le fue del rostro, se tensó, apretó los puños para después darse un zape-

-Qué diablos te está pasando?- y retomando el camino hacia la fiesta dijo –Bueno Stear te he pillado así que ahora me contestarás unas cuantas preguntas.

**Mientras tanto en la mesa de Stear…**

Archie: ya tranquilízate hermano, lo más seguro es que se te haya caído del saco y debe estar tirado por alguna parte del jardín.

Stear: pues me parece muy extraño

Patty: extraño es verte en ese estado

Annie: ya le dije al mesero que no le dé ni un wishky más amiga.

Archie: lo cierto es que algo te está pasando para que estés así, qué es?

Patty: sabes que estamos contigo en todo momento

Annie: si cuñado puedes confiar en nosotros

Patty: qué es lo que te tiene así?

Stear: ya basta, dejen de bombardearme con la misma pregunta, ya estoy harto.

Quizás por el calor de las copas no lo pensó tanto pero Stear comenzó a relatarles todo lo que Candy había planeado para hacer que Terry se desenamorada de ella y se viniera al Barcelona. Les explicó como lo habían llevado a cabo y como le había prometido a ella no decir de una palabra. Quiso justificarse en el sentido de que el no servía para guardar secretos y que estar tan cerca de Terry era una amenaza contaste para él, pero al final termino aceptando que nunca había aprobado la decisión que Candy había tomado, sabía que no era lo mejor y que la forma en que lo hizo fue la peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Archie, Annie y Patty no daban crédito a todo lo que estaban escuchando. Fue como si realmente estuvieran viendo escena por escena lo que Stear les estaba contando. Annie no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a llorar al imaginarse a su amiga tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Archie: no te preocupes hermano te guardaremos el secreto.

Annie: no puedo creerlo, es que aun no me cae el 20.

Patty: se sacrificó por el sueño de Terry! Si eso no es amor, entonces díganme qué es?

Archie: la verdad es que yo también me lo creí. Al ver la escena, es que digo fue tan real.

Annie: pues muy mal, yo sabía que mi amiga nunca terminaría en brazos de Neil.

Stear: sea lo que sea, pero yo no puedo más y menos después de recibir la llamada hoy.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban tan metidos en su plática que no se percataron que alguien se acercaba rápidamente.

Archie: qué quieres decir hermano?

Stear: pues no puedo seguir siendo un simple observador mientras veo que la gente que quiero echa a perder su vida, miren a Terry, se casó y estoy seguro que no fue por amor.

Patty: tú no puedes hacer nada. No es asunto tuyo, tranquilízate por favor

Stear: Lo siento pero él tiene que saber que todo fue una mentira, que planeó todo para hacerle creer que se había acostado con Neil-

Terry que llegaba al lugar no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedó helado.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa, Stear no sabía que pasaba hasta que Annie se paro y se llevó una mano a la boca tan solo para dejar escapar un poco audible "Terry".

Ahí detrás de Stear estaba Terry parado, tratando de reaccionar ante lo que había escuchado.

Cuando Archie se le estaba acercando reaccionó

-Ni se te ocurra decir pio- le dijo secamente.

En ese momento Stear se incorporó y se volvió para ver a Terry, antes de poder decirle algo se escucho.

-Y a ti ni se te ocurra negar lo que he escuchado- le dijo Terry mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El coraje ya estaba manifestándose en el cuerpo del recién casado.

Patty: Terry no es lo que parece.

-He dicho que se callen- dijo tajantemente mientras tomaba a Stear del saco –Tu y yo vamos hablar, querido "amigo"- dijo esto en un tono sarcástico- y en cuanto a ustedes – dijo señalándolos ni se les ocurra acercarse o los hago echar de esta fiesta.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron sin habla, como era posible que hubieran sido tan descuidados, que no vieran venir a Terry a la mesa.

Rápidamente Terry jaloneó al pobre y tomado Stear hacia la parte más lejana del jardín, donde nadie los interrumpiera. Una vez que llegaron al lugar empujo a Stear contra un árbol y lo tomo con las dos manos del saco logrando levantarlo un poco del piso.

Stear estaba paralizado al ver el enojo, odio, coraje y demás en los ojos de Terry, sabía que estaba en problemas, y primero pagaría su imprudencia con Terry pero sabía perfectamente que faltaba la de Candy.

-Me quieres explicar que fue eso que dijiste en el mesa, cuatro ojos?- le exigió Terry.

-Si me soltarás podríamos hablar como gente civilizada no crees?

-No lo haré-

-Vamos Terry, el plan era darle una buena golpiza a Neil, no ha mi-

-Eso era antes de enterarme de esto-

Sin aviso lo soltó, las maldiciones comenzaban a salir de la boca de Terry

Stear: lo siento mucho Terry, tu no debías saber esto por ningún motivo.

Terry: ella te lo pidió verdad? tu tuviste que ver con todo esto, tu la ayudaste verdad? Por qué? Por qué hacerme esto? Que no somos amigos, debiste decirme lo que ella planeaba – el joven no dejaba de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Stear: lo siento pero ella me pidió ayuda, y pues yo la vi desesperada, tuve que hacerlo.

Terry: desesperada? Por deshacerse de mi claro esta

Stear: claro que no, ella lo hizo para que siguieras tu sueño

Terry: esa estúpida decisión nos correspondía tomarla a los dos.

Stear: pero tu no habrías escuchado razones, ni siquiera le contaste sobre la propuesta de venir aquí, ella se entero por su cuenta, tu también le escondiste cosas.

Terry: porque mi decisión estaba tomada

Stear: y no me acabas de decir que esa decisión era de los dos

Terry estuvo a punto de darle un buen trancazo a Stear después de ese comentario.

Terry: tú no sabes nada- dijo una vez que se controló, lo volvió a tomar del sacó y dijo- estoy esperando a que me narres la historia completa-

Stear comprendió que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándole nada, así que empezó a contarle desde que Candy se había subido en esa ocasión al camión después de oír como Terry y Albert hablaban lo del Barcelona. Le contó como Candy planeo todo y cómo lo llevaron a cabo, los detalles que para ese entonces habían sido desapercibidos para Terry comenzaban a tomar sentido. Stear fue un poco más allá y le confesó que Candy había ido al aeropuerto a ver como se marchaba

Stear: y si, la llamada que según me tenso fue ella, Candy que hablaba por saludar y acabo enterándose de tu boda.

Terry: de eso se trataba, pero ese no es el caso

Stear se sacó de onda, que era lo que acaba de escuchar, no entendía, eso era algo planeado por él.

Stear: a que te refieres.

Terry: eso no es tu problema

Stear: qué esta pasando aquí? De que me perdí?

Terry: ya nada tiene caso, cuando pensé ir un paso adelante, de nueva cuenta ella me saca ventaja, esto ya se fue al caño.

Stear seguía sin entender, estaba tratando de analizar las palabras de Terry cuando este de nueva cuenta lo empujo hacia el árbol.

-Que te quede claro que espero que no le vayas con el chisme de que ya me entere de su absurdo plan- le dijo tajante

Stear: pero…

-Me lo debes, por que alguna vez te llegue a considerar mi amigo

Stear: pero si soy tu amigo

Terry: los amigos no conspiran para arruinarle la vida al otro, así que, espero que te calles Stear, me lo sales debiendo.

Stear: qué harás? Por qué quieres que me calle?

Terry: porque quiero ser yo mismo quien le diga que ha sido descubierta. Ese gusto no estoy dispuesto a que nadie me lo quite.

Stear: piensas buscarla?

Terry: eso no es de tu incumbencia entendiste y más te vale hacer que tus otros amigos se queden mas callados o juro por lo más sagrado que pueda haber en esta vida que lo pagarán con creces.

Stear: trata de calmarte un poco, estas muy alterado

Terry: cómo diablos quieres que este calmado con todo esto? No sabes nada tu no sabes nada ni lo que esto significa.

Stear: Terry te acabas de casar, por favor no cometas una locura.

Terry: tu consejo llega demasiado tarde "amigo".

Y sin más Terry se alejó de Stear, no sin entregarle en la mano el celular que había tomado. No había necesidad que le explicará nada Stear lo entendió en el momento.

Terry no regresó hacia donde estaba la fiesta. No regresó como le dijo a su esposa Susana. Comenzó a caminar para después empezar a correr, llego hasta donde estaba estacionado su carro lejos del alcance de los medios de comunicación. En cuanto lo encendió la radio se activo y una canción comenzaba a sonar.

_**There's a possibility**_

_**There's a possibility**_

_**All that I had was all I gon' get**_

_**There's a possibility**_

_**There's a possibility**_

_**All I gon get is gone with your step**_

Conducía muy rápido, quería llegar pronto su destino, el aire producido por la velocidad movía su cabello. La mente de Terry estaba recordando la historia que Stear le había contado mientras como flashes la imagen de Candy en la cama con Neil le venía a la mente…

_**So tell me when you hear my heart stop,**_

_**You're the only who knows**_

_**Tell me when you hear my silence**_

_**There's a possibility**_

_**I wouldn't know**_

-Por qué lo hiciste Candy? Por qué fregados lo hiciste? Decía para sus adentros. -Tengo que saberlo esto no se puede quedar asi, no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos.-

_**Know that when you leave**_

_**Know that when you leave**_

_**By blood and by mean**_

_**You walk like a thieve**_

_**By blood and by mean**_

_**I fall when you leave**_

_**So tell me when you hear my heart stop,**_

_**You're the only who knows**_

_**Tell me when you hear my silence**_

_**There's a possibility**_

_**I wouldn't know**_

El coraje de Terry era inmenso y se había apoderado de él completamente, la rabia comenzaba a manifestarse, jamás había sentido algo como lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba dolido, muy dolido por haber caído en la trama que la propia mujer que decía amarlo tanto le había puesto. Estaba dolido, por el hecho de que sus amigos le hayan ocultado la verdad y que Stear se hubiera prestado para dicho juego.

_**Tell me when my sigh is over**_

_**You're the reason why I'm close**_

_**Tell me if you hear me falling**_

_**Theres a possibility**_

_**It wouldn't show**_

_**By blood and by mean**_

_**I fall when you leave**_

_**By blood and by mean**_

_**I follow your lead (**__Possibility__ by Lykke Li__**)**_

Bajó del coche y entró al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento de soltero. En cuanto abrió la puerta rápidamente se dirigió al baño de su cuarto, encendió la luz y ahí estaba su reflejo. Comprendió que estaba destrozado, por segunda ocasión le dolía demasiado el alma y el corazón. Enojado tomó una vela y la aventó contra el espejo mientras decía –Nunca más- logrando que el espejo se rompiera, ahora eran varios los reflejos de su rostro. Miro su ropa y sintió más coraje por lo que inmediatamente se cambio el traje de su boda lo tiro a la basura y se vistió con un pants.

En seguida se dirigió al área de su estudio, busco algo entre unos papeles y tomo el teléfono.

-Hola, necesito un boleto para el próximo vuelo que tengan para Estados Unidos- dijo mientras le prendía fuego a una fotografía de él con Candy y la tiraba hacia el bote de basura. –Si yo espero, gracias-

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO**

**LO SÉ, LO SÉ, SE QUE TARDE MESES EN ACTUALIZAR PERO COMO PUSE EN MI PERFIL POR CUESTIONES DE TRABAJO ME TUVE QUE MUDAR DE CIUDAD Y ANDUVE A LAS CARRERAS. LO SIENTO**

**ESPERO NO DEJARLAS TRAUMADAS CON ESTE CAPITULO, LES RECUERDO QUE NO ES EL FINAL**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTOS MESES DE AUSENCIA**

**LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, ES MÁS AHORITA MISMO EMPIEZO EL OTRO CAPITULO!**

**DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS PLEASE! GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**SALUDOS**


	14. Chapter 14 Reencuentro

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Reencuentro**

Era la mañana del lunes cuando Candy llegaba a las instalaciones de la Federación para la junta de cada mes. Una vez que llegó al piso donde se daría la reunión se dirigió rápidamente a los sanitarios.

-Bonita cara que traes- se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

El resultado de un domingo desolador estaba reflejado en su rostro, los ojos completamente hinchados de tanto llorar, el desvelo por no dormir y el desanimo estaban presentes. De su bolso sacó unas gotas para los ojos, sabía que en la junta no podría llevar los lentes obscuros.

-Por favor, que no me hagan preguntas-

Candy había decidido pasar de largo por cualquier puesto de revistas en su trayecto a la Federación, no quería mirar los periódicos con la gran noticia de la boda. No quería preguntas y mucho menos escuchar un: "Cómo estás?"

Cuando salió del baño de repente tropezó con alguien, logrando que su bolso y los papeles que llevaba salieran volando por todo el lugar.

-No puede ser, lo que faltaba- dijo la joven en voz alta

-Candy lo siento no te vi venir-

Candy enseguida se relajo, había chocado con su jefe, con Albert.

-Perdóname tu a mi- le dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger su bolso. – Yo tampoco te vi-

Albert: no te preocupes

La tensión en el ambiente se comenzaba a notar

Candy: veo que llegaste a tiempo para la junta – y mientras recogía las hojas del piso pensó: Seguramente tomaste el vuelo de regreso para Estados Unidos a primera hora, estoy segura que fuiste a la dichosa boda.

Albert: bueno al parecer ya están los demás en la sala de juntas, vamos?

Candy: si, está bien.

Mientras Albert daba el saludo y comenzaba con los temas de la junta Candy notó como un cierto resentimiento hacia su jefe estaba comenzando a manifestarse.

-Cómo es posible qué no me hayas dicho nada, qué no me dijeras que ya estaba con alguien más, qué se iba a casar?. Por qué Albert? Creí que éramos amigos, pero supongo que tomaste partido y debes de estar de su lado. – pensaba la joven.

George: nos escuchaste Candy?

Candy: eh? Qué decían?

Albert se extraño al ver a Candy tan distraída de la junta pero decidió no preguntar, se imaginaba que no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

George: que si tienes todo listo para el informe de tu área que se le dará a la presidencia para el próximo partido de la selección.

Candy: ah claro! Si ya está listo, pero cuando dijeron que será el partido?

George: creo que estas en otro mundo, es este fin de semana Candy, qué no te acuerdas? Eso lo dijimos la semana pasada.

Candy: tienes razón George, perdóname es que no he comido, y sabes que para mí eso es pecado, no carburo con la panza vacía – trato de sonreír pero lo que realmente buscaba era disculparse por su falta de concentración en su trabajo, la verdad es que ella no tenía cabeza para nada.

Albert: bueno pues la sede será en el Toyota Park _(estadio ubicado en Bridgeview, Illinois). _La concentración con los jugadores empieza el jueves en el hotel de siempre, así que de aquí nos iremos nosotros juntos el día miércoles, por favor sean puntuales, tenemos mucho que preparar y ….

Candy solo veía que Albert movía la boca pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, su mente se había percatado de la ausencia de Flammy.

-Seguramente se debe de haber quedado con la familia después de la boda- pensaba la rubia.

-Candy te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?- dijo George que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sus demás compañeros incluido Albert ya no estaban en la sala de juntas, la reunión había terminado y ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No claro que no, tengo que ir al depa a preparar todo – dijo levantándose y sonriéndole a George.

George: No se te olvide, el miércoles a las 10 salimos rumbo a Bridgeview, espero que después del partido del domingo me presentes a la Srta. Pony y a los demás.

Candy: eh? Claro George así será- dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

-Por qué habiendo tanto estadio en este país tenían que escoger ese? Decía mientras salía de la federación y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su departamento.

-Ahora tendré que ver a la Srta. Pony, a Tom, a Jimmy y sobre todo a Annie que seguramente me hará preguntas, bueno, si no es que todos lo hacen al mismo tiempo, yo tanto que he intentado estar alejada y ahora tengo que ir allá y por lo tanto tendré que visitarlos- pensaba la rubia mientras que caminaba por las calles de Chicago.

De repente comenzó una fuerte lluvia

-Bueno pero que fea suerte tengo últimamente- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

El aire que venía con la tormenta le trajo un olor bastante familiar a la joven, lo que hizo que se quedará inmóvil en medio de la lluvia a escasas dos cuadras del edificio de su departamento.

-Ese olor- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados- ese olor es de…- seguía volteando en diferentes direcciones pero por la lluvia no había nadie en la calle, solo ella. Los recuerdos que había intentado dejar guardados volvieron a la luz con ese olor, sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y su mente voló a esos días de la concentración para el mundial, a esos días felices en compañía de…

En ese momento un carro pasó rápidamente sobre un charco y la empapó más de lo que ya estaba pero logrando traerla a la realidad nuevamente.

-Pero qué te pasa niña tonta- se dijo mientras reaccionaba poco a poco. Estas alucinando, él no está aquí, seguramente alguien que está por aquí trae su loción pero eso es todo- y nuevamente inicio su camino hacia su departamento.

-Señorita Candy, pero mire nada más como viene- dijo Daniel, el guardia de seguridad de la recepción del edificio.

-Lo sé Daniel, me agarró la lluvia a medio camino- le contestó mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador.

-Tome un buen baño caliente- le dijo regresando a la puerta del edificio.

Gracias, eso haré- le contestó la rubia mientras las puertas del elevador se a abrían, apretó el número cuatro y justo cuando las puertas estaban cerrándose alcanzó a escuchar a Daniel bastante alterado.

-Óigame usted no puede entrar así como así, a quién viene a ver?-

En ese fracción de segundo Candy se agachó para recoger las llaves que se le acababan de resbalar de las manos por lo mojada que estaba, lo que hizo que no viera los jalones que Daniel tenía con una persona que se acercaba como alma que lleva el diablo al elevador, pero inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron.

-Quítame las manos de encima-

Daniel: mi trabajo es cuidar la entrada a este edificio, quién es usted y que quiere?

El joven se quitó la gorra y los lentes obscuros que llevaba dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto.

Daniel: es usted? Dijo extrañado pero exaltado al mismo tiempo.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones, el guardia comprendió todo.

-Tú me vas ayudar- le dijo el joven a Daniel mientras lo tomaba de la camisa de su uniforme de portero y picaba el botón del elevador.

Mientras tanto Candy ya había entrado a su departamento, había sacado todas las cosas de su bolsa para ver si se había mojado, se dirigió al baño de su cuarto, se quito su ropa mojada y se disponía abrir la llave del agua de la tina cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

-Genial- pensó mientras tomaba una toalla y se fue a ver quien la interrumpía para tomar su baño caliente.

Se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta y ahí estaba Daniel, con una sonrisa algo poco común en él. Extrañada que el portero no la llamará por el intercomunicador preguntó en voz alta

-Qué pasa Daniel?-

De momento vio que el joven tragaba saliva, se veía bastante nervioso- todo bien Daniel?- volvió a preguntar Candy

-Este….. si, si señorita Candy, lo que pasa es que se me olvido entregarle un paquete que le dejaron en recepción- dijo por fin

Candy más tranquila, se amarró la toalla en el torso, quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Daniel solo dijo –lo siento señorita- antes de ser empujado hacia el pasillo, una persona se metió al departamento tomándola de la mano, azotando la puerta tras ellos para luego soltarla y una estela de un olor cruzó por la nariz de Candy.

Los sentidos de Candy se dispararon, que había pasado? Ese olor, esa persona que se había metido así a su departamento, era..

La rubia había reaccionado, el peor de sus miedos se estaba volviendo realidad, -qué estaba haciendo aquí, a qué había venido?- Pensaba y rápidamente se dio la vuelta corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero en ese mismo momento y de reojo vio como un brazo azotaba de nueva cuenta la puerta, la joven se quedó inmóvil, estaba justo detrás de ella, embriagándola con ese olor que meses atrás la volvía loca.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte entendiste?- dijo por fin esa voz rompiendo el silencio.

Candy abrió los ojos, al escuchar la voz de Terry –que no se supone que debería estar en su luna de miel? Pensó la joven y sin más se giró y con un brazo hizo a un lado al delantero sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Bonitas formas de llamar a la puerta- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Terry trato de controlarse ante el comentario de la joven – empezamos- pensó mientras ponía cerrojo a la puerta e iba a su encuentro. Llegó a la sala y sin más se tumbo en unos de los sillones.

-Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte, estas empapado, me arruinaras el sillón- le dijo aún sin verlo a los ojos.

-Estoy bastante cansado de andar por las calles de Chicago, no he dormido y además es un simple sillón- le contesto el joven secamente

-Quién te manda a andar caminando en plena lluvia- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Candy se dio cuenta que estaba en toalla frente a él, el rubor se estaba manifestando y no quería ser descubierta. Llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y rápidamente se puso unos pants y trato de secarse un poco el cabello. Tomó aire, sabía que él estaba ahí, y ella tenía que seguir con la actitud de indiferencia, después de todo ella había sido la que había dejado en claro que no lo amaba –Se fuerte Candy- se dijo e inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

-Me lo dices tú, que estas igual o más empapada que yo?- Terry estaba ahí parado, esperándola, la joven no puedo evitar dar un pequeño brinco, la había sorprendido.

La media sonrisa de Terry estaba dibujada en su rostro, por más que la miraba no lograba hacer contacto visual, lo estaba evitando.

-En el baño hay toallas por si gustas- le contestó Candy mientras lo quitaba de su camino, se fue de nueva cuenta a la sala.

Terry entró al cuarto de Candy, lo recorrió con la mirada, la cual se detuvo en la mesita de noche…

-Puedo saber a qué has venido?- grito Candy desde la sala, haciendo que el joven reaccionara y fuera al baño, tomo una toalla, se secó la cara y sin más se quito la playera, la colgó en el cancel de la bañera y comenzó a secarse el cabello y el torso. De nueva cuenta salió al encuentro de Candy pero esta vez completamente serio, esa pregunta le había recordado su motivo, su enojo y las ganas enormes de hacerle ver que había sido descubierta.

En cuanto Terry se sentó en un sillón Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina, –no me aguantas la mirada, sabes tú error, no puedes mirarme a la cara- pensó el joven mientras apretaba los puños. Por su parte Candy estaba aterrorizada detrás de la puerta de la cocina –Y por qué no? Quitarse la camisa- pensó nerviosa y completamente ruborizada. A qué viniste Terry, por qué estás aquí? Pensaba esta vez algo nostálgica.

-Te hice una pregunta Terry- dijo desde su escondite la rubia.

-Y yo estoy esperando a que vengas a sentarte para hablar, o qué voy estar hablándole a un pared?- le contestó

Candy: podrías por lo menos ponerte tu playera?

Terry sonrió – con que te incomoda verme así? Por qué será? Pensó sarcásticamente el joven. –Lo siento pero está completamente empapada y no tengo otra aquí conmigo.

Rápidamente Candy salió de la cocina, fue a su cuarto, tardo unos segundos más y regresó a la sala sentándose justo enfrente de él, no sin antes aventarle una sudadera en las piernas.

-Ese no es problema- le dijo aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, su atención estaba centrada en una revista.

Terry sonrió, tomo la sudadera, se la acomodo y sin previo aviso tomó a Candy de las manos y la levantó.

-Puedes dejar de evitarme y poner atención, si he venido aquí desde lejos es para hablar contigo, si sigues con esa actitud de esquivarme, incluso con la mirada… – sin más tomó con una de sus manos la barbilla de Candy y la miro fijamente.

Ahí estaban eses ojos verde esmeralda que tanto había amado, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, un extraño temblor en el cuerpo de Candy se estaba manifestando sin que la joven pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Suéltame Terry- le grito la joven tratando de sonar convincente y volteando el rostro para dejar de ver los ojos de Terry.

Terry la soltó pero al mismo tiempo le arrebató la revista de la mano, dejándola en la barra de la cocina. Candy se sentó y Terry no dejaba de observarla, de analizar su comportamiento. Se sentó de nueva cuenta justo enfrente de ella.

Terry: bueno pues te estoy esperando Candy

Candy extrañaba y nerviosa trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar

Candy: qué dices?

Terry: si, es que acaso no tienes algo que decirme? Por eso vine

Candy aún confundida: decirte? Pero de qué estás hablando?

Terry: creo que lo dije bastante claro, vamos, tú tienes algo que decirme

Candy comenzaba a irritarse, de qué estaba hablando? Había venido a restregarle lo de su boda, o por qué diablos estaba en su departamento atormentándola con su presencia.

Candy: pues si tienes razón, ya que estas aquí de una vez pues te aviso que el jueves empieza la concentración, no creo que tarden mucho en comunicarse contigo los de la Federación, el partido es el domingo.

Terry: eso ya lo sabía además eso no es lo que tienes que decirme.

Candy estaba cansada del juego de Terry, por que no iba de una vez al grano.

Candy: ok, entonces lo que estas esperando a que te diga es: "Felicitaciones por tu boda"?

Terry sonrió y sin más le dijo: en un principio pensé que eso me lo dirías el jueves cuando se supone que tu y yo nos viéramos por primera vez después del mundial en la concentración pero afortunadamente para mi, hubo cambio de planes, gracias de todas maneras.

Candy resopló hacia su frente, de verdad que no entendía nada, que quería decir con eso? Realmente esperaba sus felicitaciones? Quizás no le había dando la entonación correcta al sarcasmo de felicitarlo, pero no seguiría con ese tema, le dolía y mucho, su fin de semana se volvió un infierno con la noticia y ahora lo tenía enfrente y si seguía con el tema de su boda sus celos se saldrían de control y eso no le convenía.

Candy: ok lo que tu digas, pero sigo sin entender, creo que deje bien claro en Alemania que tu y yo ya no teníamos nada de qué hablar al menos por mi parte. Así que si tu estas aquí es porque el que tiene algo que decir eres tú, soy toda oídos.

Terry ya no aguantaba más la actitud de Candy, y menos que siguiera con la farsa de todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días de concentración. Sin más se levanto y empezó a aplaudir.

Terry: bravo! Decía mientras aplaudía- increíble actuación Srta. Candy, mis respetos, quizás me trague la anterior pero esta vez no te saldrá el juego. No vas a jugar conmigo nunca más, te queda claro?

Candy por instinto se tensó, a qué se refería? Acaso sabía lo del plan para hacer que se fuera a Europa? Simplemente no le salían las palabras, no estaba segura, a eso se estaba refiriendo Terry?

Al ver que la joven se quedaba con la boca abierta, Terry decidió seguir y decirle el motivo de su visita. Camino hacia el ventanal donde se veía la ciudad de Chicago, tomó en su mano una de las cortinas del departamento, la apretó y comenzó hablar.

Terry: Sabes? Alguien alguna vez me dijo que solía confiar muy rápido en las personas, yo nunca lo acepté pero ahora le doy la razón. Acaso creíste que nunca me enteraría? Qué una farsa así podría durar mucho tiempo?

En ese momento Candy confirmó su sospecha, él lo sabía, sabía que lo había engañado, pero cómo era eso posible, sus nervios la traicionaron y sin darse cuenta el nombre de Stear salió de sus labios.

Terry apretó aún más el puño logrando que la cortina comenzara a ceder.

Terry: bingo! Así es Candy, Stear, ahora me vas a decir que no tienes nada qué decirme?

Candy no podía ni hablar, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sorprendida? Seguramente debes de estar pensando que Stear te traicionó al contarme lo que sucedió ese día, pero no te preocupes, la traición no fue para ti sino para mi, ustedes dos me traicionaron con todo ese absurdo plan.

Candy apenas comenzaba a digerir lo primero cuando el joven siguió hablando al ver el silencio de la rubia. Pero esta vez soltó la cortina y se le paro enfrente, la tomo de un brazo y la levantó, logrando quedar completamente pegados. La agitación de Candy era evidente, el temblor involuntario seguía ahí, los ojos de Terry reflejaban odio, coraje y mucha tristeza.

Terry: te sigo esperando Candy, qué tienes que decirme? Le exigía mientras buscaba la mirada de la joven que a toda costa luchaba por soltarse del agarre del delantero.

-Basta, Terry, suéltame, me haces daño- no dejaba de decir Candy

Terry: lo sé todo, sin querer, sin buscarlo escuché cuando Stear les decía a Archie, Annie y Patty que ya no podía más con su secreto. Por qué metiste a Stear en todo esto?

Candy: he dicho que me sueltes-dijo desafiante

Terry: y qué si no lo hago? No estás poniendo atención, dímelo Candy, dime que preparaste todo para alejarme de ti, dímelo, porque aun una parte de mi me dice que tu no serías capaz de algo así- el joven apretó más su agarre.

La mano de Candy se estampó en una de las mejillas de Terry, por consecuente el futbolista la soltó y llevó una de sus manos a donde había sido golpeado, el ardor era muy fuerte.

-Vete de mi casa- grito Candy

El futbolista miró como Candy comenzaba a llorar, al mismo tiempo que veía la marca de su mano en el brazo de la joven, la había apretado demasiado fuerte, había dejado que el enojo se apoderara completamente de él.

-He dicho que te vayas, vete Terry no tienes por qué estar aquí, vete con tu esposa!- dijo la joven secándose las lagrimas de su rostro y retomando la postura.

-No me iré hasta que te oiga decir lo que vine a escuchar-

Candy para ocultar lo asustada que se encontraba ante la actitud de Terry, actuó de forma como si estuviera enojada, si él había venido a pelear eso mismo iba a tener.

-Mira Terry, lo hecho esta hecho, no hay marcha atrás así que no entiendo que haces aquí, que diablos quieres escuchar? Si, yo planeé todo y le pedí ayuda a Stear, porque yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar a Neil yo sola. Tú más que nadie sabe que eres terco y tenía que hacer algo para cortar de tajo con todo.

-Te estás escuchando?, como puedes hablar de todo eso tan tranquila? Cortaste de tajo nuestra historia, nuestro compromiso? En qué estabas pensando? Por qué lo hiciste? Me hiciste pensar que eras una cualquiera, por qué llegar a ese extremo? Me debes una explicación Candy.

Candy sentía que se moría por dentro, por mas que había intentado dejar ese tema atrás el dolor seguía ahí, pero estaba convencida que fue lo mejor así que no iba a flaquear delante de él. Ahora estaba casado, no podría meterse en un matrimonio, no podía gritarle que lo amaba, no debía.

-Porque era lo mejor- le grito al futbolista

-Lo mejor para quién? Para mí? Montar todo ese teatrito para lograr que me fuera de tu vida, era lo mejor para mí? Acaso se te olvida que prometimos confiar el uno en el otro, por qué no acudiste a mi cuando te enteraste de la propuesta para irme a España?

-Y por qué tu no comentaste nada? Porque ya habías tomado la decisión de no ir, de echar tú sueño por la borda o me equivoco? Yo no lo iba a permitir por ningún motivo y menos ahora que veo lo bueno que eres en lo que haces, en lo bien que te ha ido allá, lo que has alcanzado en tan poco tiempo!

A Terry se le dibujo por un momento la sonrisa en el rostro al saber que Candy seguía su carrera tan de cerca. Pero inmediatamente el enojo le volvió.

Candy: además no sé cómo vienes aquí a reclamarme si tu ya seguiste con tu vida- dijo mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la cocina, no aguantaba tenerlo de frente y mucho menos al verlo tan fuera de sí.

Terry la siguió, le ponía de malas ver que lo evadía

-Tarzan Pecosa esta celosa? Dijo llegando a la cocina

Candy se paró en seco, hace tanto tiempo que no oía ese apodo, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, quería enojarse como antes y gritarle que no la llamará así, pero la imagen de Susana le vino a la mente.

-Celos? Por favor Terry, como voy a sentir celos si lo nuestro ya se termino hace tiempo- le contesto mientras intentaba salir de la cocina pero el joven se lo impidió plantándose enfrente de ella.

-No te creo, y deja de andar de aquí para allá, estas nerviosa?-

Candy: pues si no me crees, ese ya no es mi problema. Realmente no entiendo qué haces aquí, ya me reclamaste, qué más quieres? Déjame tranquila ya por favor, vete, regresa a la vida que has empezado.

Terry un poco más calmado le preguntó –no crees que haya alguna posibilidad aquí?-

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora sí que no entendía nada, hace apenas unos minutos era un ogro y ahora tenía delante a ese Terry que sólo ella conocía perfectamente. A qué se refería con eso?

Terry: en el instante que me enteré de que todo había sido una farsa, no te niego que sentí una rabia inmensa, pero viéndote me doy cuenta que en ti no puede existir malicia alguna. Si lo hiciste fue porque querías lo mejor para mi, aunque sabes perfectamente que te equivocaste!

Candy: pues no parece que me haya equivocado, que rápido se te olvido todo, en tres meses Terry? De verdad? en tan solo tres meses encontraste a la mujer de tu vida como para casarte?

Terry no sabía que contestar, su boda había sido completamente una farsa para él, un acto de rebeldía que comprendía que le iba a salir bastante caro. Quizás Candy había puesto distancia entre ellos, pero él la había hecho más grande con su boda.

Candy: vete con ella Terry, créeme que lo que hayas venido a buscar aquí no cambia las cosas, ahora estas lejos, estas casado, cada uno sigue con su vida. Tal vez yo no escogí la mejor forma de convencerte que siguieras tu sueño, y te ofrezco una disculpa – las lágrimas comenzaban a salir del rostro de la joven- si te lastimé pero es que eres tan terco que no me dejaste muchas opciones.-

Terry: en eso tienes razón, soy demasiado terco pero déjame decirte que si encontré lo que vine a buscar, tú me sigues queriendo.

Candy: de qué estás hablando?

Terry: yo si veo una posibilidad aquí, y como soy tan terco no la voy a dejar pasar.

Candy: yo creo que el cambio de horario te ha afectado, basta Terry, eres un hombre casado. Además qué te hace pensar que te sigo queriendo? Tu también me has lastimado y mucho.

Terry: los dos nos hemos hecho daño pero yo te sigo queriendo Candy

Las piernas de Candy comenzaban a flaquear, estaba demasiada confundida, del enojo paso al amor? O qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Terry? Una parte quería brincar a los brazos de Terry y comérselo a besos, pero la otra parte sentía una desconfianza inmensa hacia el jugador.

Candy: basta Terry, vete ahora mismo de mi casa, si no quieres que empiece a gritar- le dijo mientras lo empujaba para poder salir del encierro en el que la tenía. – Te casaste, vive tu vida y deja vivir. Además yo… -la rubia estaba buscando un pretexto que sonará más convincente- yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Terry: pero si te encanta decirme mentiras verdad? pero por supuesto que no me trago ese cuento. Vamos Candy no seas orgullosa, yo sé que me sigues queriendo, acaso no fue por eso que me dejaste ir en busca de mi sueño?

En ese momento el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar

-Salvada por la campana- pensó Candy

Terry rápidamente sacó el teléfono, Susana lo llamaba, desde que había salido de España no había hablado con ella, solo se molesto en mandarle un recado diciendo que había sido llamado por la Federación en calidad de urgencia.

-No piensas contestar?- dijo Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Seguramente debe de ser tu esposa. Anda, contesta y mejor ya sal de aquí para que puedas tomar la llamada sin remordimientos. –Le grito mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto

Terry simplemente apagó el celular, no pensaba hablar con Susana en esos momentos. Fue en busca de Candy, ya estaba harto de que lo dejara hablando solo. En cuanto puso un pie en el cuarto pudo ver que Candy estaba marcando un número en el teléfono. Sin más se le abalanzó para arrebatárselo. Como en cámara lenta Candy no lo vio venir, fue sorprendida, perdieron el equilibrio y en un intento para que Candy no se lastimara Terry hizo un giro cayendo al piso en primer lugar, recibiendo a la rubia en sus brazos.

Sus miraras se encontraron, en la de Candy había confusión, -qué diablos había pasado?- pensaba la rubia; mientras que en la Terry se reflejaba un poco de travesura, estaba disfrutando tanto estar de nuevo con ella –por más que intente no puedo enojarme contigo- pensaba el jugador.

-Puedo saber a quién le marcabas?- dijo Terry rompiendo el encanto del momento.

-A Albert- Candy resopló al entender el motivo del por qué se le fue encima, pero estaba como ida, contestaba por instinto pero se encontraba perdida en la sensación de estar nuevamente en los brazos de Terry, sentía que se derretía, esos ojos azules la hechizaban.

En ese momento es escucho una voz que provenía del teléfono inalámbrico que había quedado a escasos centímetros de ellos

-Candy? Estas bien? Qué pasa, que fue ese golpe? Dijo Albert bastante preocupado.

En ese mismo instante Candy quiso ponerse rápidamente en pie y agarrar el teléfono, pero Terry al ver las intensiones simplemente la jalo y rodo sobre si, dejándola a ella contra el piso. Con una mano sostuvo las de Candy y con la otra tomó el teléfono.

-Albert, que gusto escucharte amigo- dijo sin más

Candy: dame ese teléfono Terry

Albert al otro lado de la línea: Terry? Qué estás haciendo ahí? Mejor dicho que haces en América? Que no se supone que..

Terry: cálmense lo dos, Candy no me dejas escuchar a Albert y tu querido amigo haces demasiadas preguntas para poder contestarte.

Candy: Terry Grandschester hazme el favor de quitarte de encima, soltarme y dame ese teléfono.

Albert: qué demonios está pasando ahí?

Terry que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas por la escena le dijo a su amigo: te llamo después vale? E inmediatamente colgó el teléfono.

-Recuerda que cuando te enojas te brincan más las pecas- le dijo a Candy

En ese momento la joven comenzó a desesperarse

-Tú lo quisiste Terry- y sin más Candy levantó una de sus rodillas dándole un golpe en los bajos al jugador quien la soltó inmediatamente gritando por el dolor y cayendo a un costado de la joven.

-Te lo mereces- dijo la rubia incorporándose rápidamente.

-Qué poco sentido del humor tienes- le contesto Terry entre dolor y risas.

Candy: dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que te vayas de una buena vez y me dejes tranquila? Ya te dije que estoy con alguien más y no quiero tener problemas, además si alguien más se entera de que estas aquí, se puede armar un escándalo. Piensa bien Terry, estas casado y a mí no me gustaría que me tacharan de algo que no soy.

Terry que se encontraba haciendo sentadillas para bajar el dolor dijo: vaya, ósea que tú ya das por hecho que aquí está pasando algo que puede perjudicar mi matrimonio, esa voz me agrada-

Candy estaba comenzando a frustrarse pero sobre todo a darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en el juego de Terry, no era tan fuerte como creía, pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca como antes, la hacía dudar bastante.

-En tus sueños Terry- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

El dolor producido por el golpe ya había pasado así que se sentó junto a ella y se acercó a su oído y le susurró -No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado y la falta que me has hecho- dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos

El temblor involuntario del cuerpo de Candy no pasó desapercibido ante el futbolista lo que hizo que su tan conocida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y un intenso brillo se reflejara en sus ojos.

-Digamos que por un momento te creo que estas con alguien…-

Candy: y así es- lo interrumpió

Terry: si así fuera entonces dime por qué tu cuerpo reacciona así cada vez que te toco o estoy cerca?

Candy sentía que estaba a punto de ceder y dejar que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar, dejarse llevar. Pero de nueva cuenta la imagen de Susana y la voz de Stear diciendo "estoy en su boda" llegaron a su cabeza haciéndola reaccionar.

-Basta Terry- le gritó mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama – Ya te dije que estoy con alguien, que lo quiero, pero sobretodo que lo respeto, cosa que tu deberías aprender hacer.

Terry se irritó, era verdad? no dudaba que muchos se fijarían en ella pero no creía que si todo lo de Neil había sido un engaño hubiera podido sacarlo de su corazón para estar con alguien más.

-Bueno entonces dime, quién es ese al que dices querer tanto?-

Candy se quedó callada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía que estaba en problemas, no sabía que contestar así que de nueva cuenta salió rumbo a la sala.

-Otra vez sales huyendo?- comenzó a gritar Terry que antes de seguirla se detuvo en la mesita de noche del cuarto de Candy para tomar algo entre sus manos.

Candy estaba parada frente al ventanal, comiéndose las uñas y pensando que iba a contestar, sabía que Terry venía por ella y no la iba a dejar tranquila hasta que le dijera quien era su supuesto novio.

En ese momento Terry la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia él –Dime quién es él? Porque de algo estoy seguro, sea quien sea, si es que existe, no creo que le gustaría saber que tus pensamientos y tu amor me pertenecen-

Candy: que rayos estás diciendo? Tú que sabes?

Terry sonrió y levantó lo que tenía en la otra mano –lo digo por esto-

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, Terry había visto la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche, era una fotografía de ellos dos juntos, abrazados, cuando estaban en la concentración y acababan de comprometerse, la misma fotografía que Terry había quemado antes de viajar hacia los Estados Unidos.

-Cómo pudiste olvidar ese detalle- se comenzaba a regañar Candy por dentro

-Con que derecho te pones en ese plan, tu estas casado, o ya se te olvido? Si ando o no con alguien no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Candy pero por más que trato no sonaba convincente, al menos no para Terry.

Terry: y me evades el tema de la fotografía?

Candy: esa foto no significa nada

Terry: y por qué estaba en tu mesa de noche?

Candy: simple adorno… pero qué bueno que me recordaste, quédatela si quieres. Ahora hazme el favor de soltarme y de una buena vez por todas vete de aquí.

Terry: respuesta incorrecta, tú me quieres a mí como yo muero por ti

Candy: eres un sínico, como puedes si quiera mirarme a los ojos, decirme eso cuando traes puesto tu anillo de casado. Yo si respeto a mi novio, ya te lo dije, déjame en paz.

Terry: dime quien fregaos es ese idiota!

Candy: para que quieres saber – dios mío y ahora qué hago?- pensaba la joven

Terry: seguramente quiero saber quién es para tomarme un café con él – dijo sarcásticamente.

Candy: a ti que más te da

Terry: dímelo- de nueva cuenta el joven estaba perdiendo el juicio, los celos lo estaban cegando como aquella vez que la vio en la cama con Neil, comenzaba a jalonear a la pobre rubia.

Sin poder siquiera pensarlo antes de decirlo y al verse entre la espada y la pared a Candy no le quedó remedio que decir: es Albert

Terry se quedó en shock. Candy al ver el efecto decidió continuar, de nueva cuenta iba a mentir pero mil veces prefería eso que ser la causante de romper un matrimonio.

Candy: el estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y sin que nos diéramos cuenta se dieron las cosas.

En ese momento alguien llamaba a la puerta del departamento.

Terry que seguía sin reaccionar soltó a Candy, su mente trataba de entender las palabras que Candy había dicho, cómo era posible, Albert? Su amigo andaba con la mujer de su vida?

Terry: por eso no fue a mi boda, no podía verme a la cara, ese traidor.

Candy se había escabullido rápidamente a abrir la puerta pero casi se va para atrás al ver quién era al que tenía enfrente.

-Vine a ver qué es lo que está pasando aquí-

Candy intentó cerrar la puerta pero fue demasiado tarde, Terry había escuchado claramente esa voz. De momento Candy sintió que la jalaban y Terry pasó de ella inmediatamente para soltarle un derechazo a Albert quien cayó al suelo del pasillo

Terry: eres el peor de los traidores!

Albert: qué diablos te pasa?

Candy: Terry por favor, contrólate- le dijo agarrándolo para que no se le fuera a golpes

Terry: escúchame bien, me vale sorbete lo que haya entre ustedes Candy me ama a mí, lo entiendes? No la voy a dejar tranquila, por nada del mundo voy a permitir que este contigo, me escuchaste?

Albert no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver tan alterado a su amigo prefirió guardar silencio.

Terry se volvió y miró a Candy –tienes razón soy demasiado terco, yo voy a recuperarte, tu y yo vamos a estar juntos cueste lo que cueste, viene a buscar algo y ese algo eres tú- y sin más el futbolista se fue.

Candy ayudo a Albert a incorporarse

Albert: me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?

Candy bastante apenada solo le dijo –tienes que ayudarme- mientras lo invitaba a pasar a su departamento.

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, BASTANTE INTENSO DIRIA YO!**

**LES GUSTO? ESPERO SUS COMMENTS**

**NO SE ME TRAUMEN PERO SI VAMOS A LA MITAD NO TODO SE PUEDE SOLUCIONAR TAN PRONTO NO CREEN?**

**QUE PASARA CUANDO ESTEN LOS TRES JUNTOS EN LA CONCENTRACION?**

**QUE HARA SUSANA? BUSCARA A ELISA PARA PEDIRLE AYUDA? DE PLANO SU MARIDO SE FUE CORRIENDO Y NI EL RASTRO LE VIO**

**ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	15. Chapter 15 Dejate Llevar

**ENTRE EL JUEGO Y EL AMOR**

**Por LadyLovelyMoon**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a ****Mizuki e Igarashi**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Déjate llevar…**

Era la noche del martes y Candy se encontraba haciendo sus maletas para el viaje a la concentración. Los nuevos diseños de su uniforme que Annie le había mandado eran un poco más provocativos de lo normal.

-No cabe duda que te proyectas en tus creaciones amiga, seguramente ya paso algo con Archie- dijo mientras sonreía y los empacaba.

De momento se quedo parada viendo la mesita de noche en la que solía estar su foto con Terry. No dejaba de preguntarse si Terry la habría llevado consigo, había puesto el departamento patas arriba buscándola sin ningún resultado. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, lo tuvo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos y ahora sin querer había metido a Albert en su lío de amor. Se sentó en la cama mientras recordaba

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Candy: lo siento mucho Albert, eso fue lo que paso y no se me ocurrió otro nombre más que el tuyo, me sentía acorralada._

_Albert: y ahora estoy metido en un triángulo amoroso. Realmente espero que esto no llegue a oídos de los medios de comunicación. _

_Candy: me ayudaras Albert? Fingirás que entre tú y yo hay algo?_

_Albert: lo siento Candy, pero no me puedo prestar a esto, el también es mi amigo y no quiero engañarlo. Tendrás que resolver todo este problema tu sola. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme. Nos vemos el miércoles._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Un ruido de su computadora la sacó de sus pensamientos. Candy se acercó a ella y vio que tenía un correo de George sin más lo leyó.

_Querida Candy,_

_Albert me pidió que te avisara que saldremos más temprano rumbo a Bridgeview, de hecho será casi de madrugada, a las 5. Debido a esto yo pasaré por ti a tu departamento en mi coche para después reunirnos con los demás. Te pido que seas puntual, nada de quedarse dormida por favor._

_George_

-A las 5 de la mañana?- Candy sufrió mientras decía esto –con lo que odio madrugar, pero cuál será la urgencia de irnos tan temprano? Y por qué Albert no me aviso personalmente? Estará molesto conmigo?

Sin más se apuro a terminar su equipaje, cenó un poco de fruta y trato de dormir, pero el simple hecho de pensar que tendría a Terry tan cerca en los días de concentración le comenzaba a quitar el sueño, hasta que el mismo cansancio la venció.

Muy temprano el intercomunicador no dejaba de sonar, Candy se levantó como sonámbulo.

Candy: Diga?

-Señorita aquí hay una persona que dice venir por usted-

Candy: Daniel?

-No señorita soy Alfred, Daniel descansa los miércoles, recuerda?

Candy: es cierto, los miércoles…- en ese momento la rubia reaccionó. –Miércoles, Dios mío me quede dormida, Alfred dile que en 5 minutos bajo- y sin más colgó el intercomunicador. Rápidamente se cambió para ponerse el pants de la selección. Se recogió su cabello en cascada, tomó su equipaje, se colocó sus lentes de sol para disimular su cara de dormida y bajó al hall del edificio.

-Le ayudo señorita- dijo Alfred rápidamente tomando su equipaje

Candy comenzó a buscar a George

-El joven esta en el baño- dijo Alfred lo que hizo que Candy se riera un poco y pensó: voy a disfrutar mucho molestando a George porque ya no tiene nada de joven.

-Por qué no sube al carro, se ve que aún está como dormida señorita- le dijo Alfred que le abría la puerta del carro. Candy sintió vergüenza así que rápidamente se subió.

-Gracias Alfred, nos vemos la próxima semana- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Y Alfred regresaba al edificio.

Candy se sorprendió al ver el interior del carro en el que se había subido, apenas reaccionaba para ver que estaba dentro de un BMW convertible y del año.

-Vaya George, no te conocía estos gustos y estos lujos- dijo riéndose un poco. De momento vio de reojo como alguien salía del edificio rodeaba el carro y se subía al mismo tiempo que Candy echaba el respaldo de su asiento hacia atrás y se acomodaba hacia el lado de su ventana-

-Tú disculparás George, pero para mí estas son horas para estar dormida, deja que me duerma aunque sea solo 5 minutos pero por favor despiértame cuando lleguemos- y en cuestión de segundos se quedo completamente dormida.

**Horas después en las afueras de la Federación…. **

Flammy: es increíble, pero de verdad que no me extraña que llegué tarde.

Albert: cálmate, algo debió de pasarle, pero sé que no tardará.

Flammy: pues ya logró que vayamos tarde, además George tampoco ha llegado.

Adam: lo acabas de invocar, ahí viene.

Peter: ahora solo falta que llegue Candy.

George que recién se baja de un taxi saludo a todo el equipo técnico y sin más dijo: siento llegar tarde pero ya podemos irnos!

Flammy: acaso no ves que falta Candy?

George: ayer me mandó un mail diciendo que ella se había adelantado para estar en casa con la Srita Pony y anexos.

Flammy: que atrevida, que no sabe que desde hoy nosotros estamos concentrados?

Albert: cálmate Flammy, ella llegará al hotel.

Sin más el equipo técnico de la selección abordo el camión oficial e iniciaron su camino hacia Bridgeview.

**Mientras tanto el algún punto de la carretera hacia Bridgeview…**

El sol comenzaba a hacer estragos en Candy, sacándola de un sueño profundo por el calor insoportable que comenzaba a sentir y junto con unos acordes de una melodía que se le hacía conocida. Se fue incorporando poco a poco y miro el paisaje por la ventana. Pero rápidamente la letra de la canción la saco de sus pensamientos…

_**Someday, when I'm awfully low…**_

_**When the world is cold…**_

_**I will feel a glow just thinking of you…**_

Candy se tensó inmediatamente y con miedo giró para ver al que tenía por copiloto.

Ahí estaba él, Terry, tan fresco y con una sonrisa en el rostro, manejando, pero cómo era posible, en qué momento? Las preguntas tenían bastante entretenida a Candy que no dejaba de mirarlo con la boca abierta y con los ojos como plato.

Terry: buenos días, dormiste bien?

El coraje comenzaba a manifestarse en la rubia: pero qué rayos estás haciendo? Le grito y luego se giró para ver a través de la ventana tratando de reconocer el camino.

Terry: manejando, eso estoy haciendo, creo que es bastante obvio.- Dijo mientras se cercioraba que los seguros de la puerta estuvieran puestos.

Candy estaba roja como tomate, quizás porque casi todo el trayecto el sol le había pegado en la cara, pero era evidente que el enojo también había contribuido a ello.

Terry: Dios mío! tienes pecas nuevas- le dijo mientras la vio un poco antes de regresar la mirada al camino y comenzaba a reírse.

Candy sintió que alguien más se apoderaba de ella y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia el volante del carro, logró descontrolar un poco a Terry y hacer que el carro zigzagueara pero fue cuestión de segundos porque la joven llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y casi por rebote fue a parar de nueva cuenta en el asiento del copiloto.

Terry: calmada, vas a lograr que choquemos.

Candy: detén el carro inmediatamente, no me puedes secuestrar así como así, estás loco Grandschester.

Terry: secuestrar? Perverso Candy, no suena tan mal esa idea, como no se me ocurrió antes.

Candy: deja de comportarte como adolescente y para el carro, déjame ir!

En ese momento Terry se orilló a un lado de la carretera, inmediatamente Candy desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, se giró hacia la puerta e intento abrir pero el seguro estaba puesto, se giro de nueva cuenta para enfrentar a Terry pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar la primera silaba él se le adelantó.

Terry: tienes que calmarte, no puedo dejar que vuelvas a lanzarte hacia el volante y que provoques un accidente.

Candy: quita los malditos seguros en este momento si no qu.

Terry: si no qué Candy? Qué harás? Estas a pocos centímetros de mi, qué harás, lanzarte encima de mi? Intentar quitarme las llaves? Sabes que soy más fuerte que tu…

Y como si le hubiera dado luz verde la rubia se le fue encima, tratando de golpearlo y efectivamente tratando de tomar las llaves. Terry comenzó a forcejar con ella mientras una risa comenzaba a manifestarse, Candy seguía tratando de tomar las llaves y sin darse cuenta había terminado literalmente encima de Terry el cual ya había logrado sujetarle las dos manos. Sus miradas se encontraron, Terry sintió el temblor involuntario en el cuerpo de Candy y el deseo comenzaba a manifestarse en sus ojos. Candy por su parte estaba hiperventilando mucho por el esfuerzo, el coraje y posteriormente por darse cuenta de la situación incómoda en la que estaba.

Terry fue quien rompió el silencio para decir: hola Tarzan pecosa – y en un movimiento rápido la levantó, posteriormente juntó sus piernas para que le rubia quedará sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. A Candy se le salió un gemido involuntario a sentir la erección de Terry.

Candy: suéltame por favor.- dijo en el momento que reconoció el deseo en la mirada del jugador.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Terry se inclinó para terminar con los centímetros que lo separaba y la besó, Candy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, lo que hizo que apretara los labios y comenzara de nuevo el forcejeo, pero esto fue contraproducente, el movimiento hacia que el roce fuera inevitable, por lo que algunos gruñidos leves comenzaron a salir de la boca de Terry, quien soltó las manos de la joven para dejarlas atrapadas entre su torso y el pecho de ella, aunque la rubia lo intentara no podría sacar sus manos. Terry la abrazó y la junto aún más a él, si es que eso era posible, una de sus manos subió a la nuca de la joven y la llevó más hacia él. Candy estaba sufriendo, pero en el sentido de que no quería corresponder a ese beso, la imagen de Susana comenzaba a dibujarse en su mente, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, le estaba ganando terreno a sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta sus labios comenzaban a moverse al compás del beso que estaba recibiendo mientras que sus ojos se cerraban para comenzar a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. El futbolista a ver que la rubia comenzaba a bajar la guardia comenzó a relajarse y dejar que las manos de Candy estuvieran libres. Continuó con su ataque, aumentando la pasión en sus besos que sin lugar a dudas ya eran correspondidos. La otra mano del futbolista comenzó a abrirse terreno buscando el cierre de la chamarra del pants de la joven. Candy estaba completamente extasiada e inocentemente sus manos fueron hacia el cabello de Terry y comenzaba a dar caricias. La falta de aire hacia que los besos tuvieran sus respectivas pausas pero inmediatamente continuaban. Las caderas de Candy comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada, se movían inconscientemente para sentir a Terry el cual dejo el cierre de la chamarra para poner sus manos en las caderas de Candy y ayudarla en la tarea que estaba comenzando. Los vidrios del BMW comenzaban a empañarse por la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro. Las manos de Candy tomaron un nuevo rumbo y se fueron hacia el cuello del futbolista para luego bajar por su torso, desfajarlo y abrirse camino bajo el jersey deportivo que llevaba puesto. Con cada roce de sus caderas Candy arañaba un poco el torso del futbolista, lo que hacía que los gruñidos de Terry empezaran de nuevo, soltó las caderas de la joven, que sin ningún problema siguieron el compas que llevaban. Rápidamente y demostrando exigencia el joven le quito la chamarra y el también se abrió camino debajo del top de la preparadora física. Un –Terry- entrecortado salió de la boca de la rubia cuando uno de sus pechos fue atacado por la mano del futbolista.

Los carros que comenzaban a pasar empezaban a pitarles o a gritar cosas lo que hizo que Terry reaccionara, bajo las manos y se quito del beso que la rubia le estaba dando, se recargo en el asiento y echo su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento y controlarse. Y sin más dijo -aquí no-.

Candy que apenas reaccionaba, trataba de entender lo que había pasado, miraba a Terry, preguntándose por qué una vez más, como antes, como siempre, se había detenido?. En ese momento el jugador se llevo la mano izquierda hacia su cara tratando de echar su cabello hacia atrás y fue entonces que Candy vio el anillo en su dedo. Inmediatamente se incorporó para quedar de rodillas mientras se acomodaba su blusa y trataba de abrocharse la chamarra. Terry que ya estaba más recuperado y al sentir que el cuerpo de Candy lo dejaba instintivamente llevo cada una de sus manos a la altura de las rodillas de la rubia, agarrándola y mirándola fijamente mientras su media sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse.

-Eso estuvo genial Candy- dijo sin más.

Candy simplemente lo ignoró, con sus manos empujo las de Terry para soltarse y como pudo se regresó al asiento del copiloto. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, cómo era posible que simplemente se haya dejado llevar por el momento, de ser tan débil, comenzaba a maldecirse internamente, mientras tomaba sus lentes de sol para ponérselos nuevamente antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a asomarse.

Terry al ver esto se acerco a ella –hey, estas bien?-

-Déjame, no me toques- le gritó la rubia logrando que del susto Terry se echará para atrás.

-Candy qué es lo que…-

-No quiero hablar, ok? Lo interrumpió la joven.

Terry la miro unos minutos, algo no estaba bien pero decidió respetar la decisión de Candy, se acomodo de nueva cuenta en su asiento y encendió el auto, puso un poco de aire para que lo empañado de los vidrios se fuera quitando mientras se incorporaba de nueva cuenta a la carretera. El silencio que reinaba entre ellos comenzaba a ser incomodo, pero realmente no quería comenzar una discusión con ella después de lo que había pasado por lo que encendió de nueva cuenta su ipod para escuchar algo de música, la primera canción que sonó hizo que su sonrisa regresará a su rostro…

_**Te quiero así deliciosa insospechada**_

_**Porque creo en tu palabra**_

_**Porque yo siento que aún te necesito**_

_**Porque me alteras las ganas **_

Las imágenes de lo que pasó hace apenas unos minutos comenzaban a invadir los pensamientos del futbolista…

_**Te quiero así estruendosa y delicada**_

_**Entre alegría y nostalgia**_

_**Porque me gusta tenerte vida mía**_

_**Y no quiero que te vayas**_

_**Porque el amor cuando es verdad sale del alma**_

_**Nos aturde los sentidos**_

_**Y de pronto descubrimos que la piel**_

_**Se enciende en llamas **_

Por su parte Candy estaba luchando para no llorar, se sentía mal consigo misma, su amor por él la había traicionado y sentía que había permitido que las cosas se salieran de su control, cierto, no había pasado nada, solo un faje, quizás como nunca lo habían hecho, pero él no era un hombre libre…

_**Bien, tu amor me hace bien**_

_**Tu amor me desarma**_

_**Ay, tu amor me controla**_

_**Me endulza, me encanta**_

_**Pero bien, tu amor me hace bien**_

_**Tu amor me desarma**_

_**Ay tu amor me controla**_

_**Me vence, me amarra**_

_**Mira que me hace bien, que me hace bien **_

Y no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que seguía, a dónde la llevaba Terry?, porque le hacía todo esto? si él era un hombre casado, si la olvido y buscó a otra para hacerla su esposa. Se sentía triste, porque sentía que ahora le había dado luz verde a Terry para pensar que ella aún lo amaba, que era cierto, pero él no tenía que saberlo. No quería mirarlo, su mirada estaba perdida hacia la ventada y viendo el camino. Si no aclaraba las cosas pronto, situaciones como la que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos podían repetirse y por ningún motivo quería convertirse en la amante de Terry, el solo hecho de pensarlo la hizo sollozar pero la música hizo que el sonido se perdiera con la canción.

_**Te quiero así tan precisa equivocada**_

_**Con tus detalles que matan**_

_**Porque tenerte a mi lado me hace fuerte**_

_**Si eres mi reina y mi espada**_

_**Te quiero así cuando ríes cuando callas**_

_**Porque al caer me levantas**_

_**Porque mi voz y mi espíritu se agitan**_

_**Cuando dices que me amas**_

_**Porque tu amor como es verdad me vuelve el alma**_

_**Me despierta los sentidos**_

_**Y de pronto descubrí que aquí en mi piel**_

_**Se encienden llamas ("Tu amor me hace bien" de Marc Anthony)**_

Terry llevó su mano para ponerla sobre la pierna de Candy, intentaba reconfortarla, sabía que ese silencio no era normal, pero tampoco podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Sentía que ella no estaba ahí, aunque la tocaba sentía como que ella estaba en otro lado. Por qué diablos pasaba eso? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, qué era lo que había pasado para que después de estar tan juntos, de sentirla derretirse en sus brazos ahora estuviera como un tempano de hielo. Al ver que Candy no respondió a la caricia, el joven apretó el puño frunció el ceño, detuvo la canción que sonaba para darle forward al ipod y acelerar.

_**All the crazy shit I did tonight**_

_**Those will be the best memories.**_

_**I just wanna let it go for the night**_

_**That would be the best therapy for me**_

El corazón de Candy comenzó a sentir alivió en cuanto miro en un instante como dejaban atrás un letrero que decía "Bridgeview 3", se relajó, al parecer Terry no la había secuestrado, había estado tan tensa desde el momento que despertó que le fue imposible reconocer la carretera, Terry la estaba llevando a la concentración, la estaba llevando a casa, como le hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran otras, llevarlo a la casa de la Srta. Pony, que viera donde había crecido, enseñarle los lugares que frecuentaba, compartir con él esos momentos. Pero ahora eso era imposible.

Sin poder evitarlo se giró para verlo, iba completamente serio, por no decir que enojado, tenso, lo que hizo que un suspiro saliera de ella, mientras se volvía de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana para mirar el camino.

-Qué voy hacer?, la tentación es más fuerte que yo, con el simple hecho de tenerte aquí junto me dan ganas de comerte a besos Terry- pensó la joven mientras el BMW entraba a la ciudad.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Legan…**

**-**Elisa, te buscan- gritó la Sra Legan que estaba por salir de casa

Elisa estaba en el segundo piso pero conforme fue bajando las escaleras la sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Vaya vaya, puedo decir que me da gusto verte- dijo mientras se acercaba a saludar a su visita.

-Lo he pensado bien y creo que tu hermano y tu tienen razón-

En la mirada de Elisa comenzó a dibujarse un poco de maldad, seguida por una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, has venido al lugar correcto querida Susana, adelante tenemos que empezar a actuar-

* * *

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO **

**LES GUSTO? **

**QUE HARA CANDY PARA EVITAR CAER EN LA TENTACION?**

**QUE PASARA AHORA QUE SUSANA SE HA JUNTADO CON LOS LEGAN?**

**POR CIERTO HE INICIADO OTRO FAN FIC, SE LLAMA "COLD CASE" Y ES CON LOS PERSONAJE DE TWILIGHT, ECHENLE UN OJO!**

**ESPERO SUS COMMENTS EN AMBOS FICS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
